School Days
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron start college. What will they be facing?
1. Chapter 1

**School Days  
Chapter one  
A Warm Welcome  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim slipped her arm around Ron's as they stepped out onto the campus of Vandercraft University. The two had tried to keep the information secret, but someone at the school had given in to the lure of money and leaked out the information that one of the most famous young couples in the world would be going to school there. For now, the two of them were going to stay in the dorms, each with their own roommates. Their roommates were the only two at the school other than those with the need to know that had known the two of them would be attending the school. The only reason their roommates knew was that their roommates had to agree to room with them. Not that any of the villains that Kim and Ron faces had ever attacked them at home, but trouble did tend to follow the two of them. Luckily, they found two people willing to take the risk, so now they would be able to have the full college experience.

After the news was leaked, they sent out a news release confirming that they would be going to school at Vandercraft. The school also released their our news release supporting the news release from the two young people. The news media hounded the two of them and the officials at the school about any information on what their studies would be, where would they be staying, would they participate in any of the functions of the school and any single piece to dirt or controversy that could be dug up. Kim and Ron decided to face everything up front. Kim would be on the Cheer leading team while Ron would be a running back for the schools football team. The two of them decided to leave their extracurricular activities to those functions. At least they were the only school extracurricular functions they would be participating in. The world saving was still on their list but only when needed. They decided that the world would just have to survive Will's ego.

Kim looked back behind her at the Sloth. Tim and Jim had added some new tricks to it including a new and improved version of their father's living metal project. The Sloth could now morph into different style cars at the push of a button. That enabled them to fool the news media that was always trying to follow them. Kim giggled looking back at the car. It actually looked like a car style that was built before they were born.

Who would think that Team Possible would be seen in a deep green 1969 Buick Skylark. Ron compared the color of the car to the green of some of the highway signs along the side of the road. They picked this one morph version to honor a friend of theirs at Global Justice. The short southern agent had taught them surveillance, photography, camouflage, and a number of other things that would help them survive and complete their missions in the outdoors. The GJ agent had owned a car of that make when he was in college. Kim and Ron had been so intrigued by his description of the car they decided to add it to their selection. They called him Cap.

Kim had a few choice other names for him when one exercise he put them through required them to crawl through mud, muck and mire for about a half mile and then observe a site for half a day. The observation required them to remain practically motionless. Kim had grumbled that no one could be watching them and moved to another position. The move awarded her a nice bruise from the paint ball gun that the Cap carried on their exercises. Anytime they failed part of an exercise their failure was announced by being hit by the Cap's weapon. He made sure to hit a very visible and very embarrassing place. For Kim, only her mother got to see the bruise, but it did make it uncomfortable for her to sit for a day or so. Neither one of them saw or heard him anywhere around them. He became one of their best friends at GJ, one because although he was a tough instructor, he was fair and treated them as full agents. Another reason was that if Will Du ever feared any of the other GJ agents, he was steadfastly terrified of Cap. That was a good enough reason for the two heroes. Plus Cap, always had cheese available for Rufus.

They walked out onto main part of the campus. Students, parents and others could be seen walking in different directions across the open area. Pointing to the administration building across the quad from them, Kim started in that direction.

"There's the administration building Ron. Let's get over there and check in and get our room keys. Dad will be waiting with the truck at my dorm to get me moved in, then we'll head for your dorm and get you moved in."

Slipping his arm around her, Ron pulled her close. The move cause a slight purr to come from Kim's lips and she laid her head over on his shoulder. Ron turned his head and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. That brought a sigh and another purr from Kim.

"Sounds good to me KP. If I remember you have to go in the front door and I have to go around to the side door. I'll meet you back right here."

Turning from his embrace, Kim stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss.

"You got it! I'll see you in just a few minutes."

Ron turned and started around the building as Kim trotted up the stairs. The slight breeze caught her hair and twirled it around.

* * *

Four pairs of eyes were locked on Kim as she climbed the stairs and went in the front door. Wayne Kingston elbowed his friend Robert Daniels. The other two of the group stood with the first two at the corner of the administration building. The four seniors had decided they would investigate the new crop of females on campus and staked out a place at the corner of the building.

"Did you catch that one? Now that is one hot piece of fresh meat."

Rob stared back at Wayne with a smile.

"You thinking of making a move?"

Wayne smiled.

"Of course, what new freshman girl would not mind having a Senior make a move on them. Not only a senior but a varsity football player?"

Tom Everette stood with Scott Myers as the first two of their group discussed the figure they had just watched enter the building. Tom shook his head.

"Wayne, you didn't see the guy she was with?"

Wayne laughed.

"Why should I care about some skinny dude? There is not a freshman girl that wouldn't dump anybody for me."

Tom sighed.

"Wayne, did you or did you not read the news about some of the new students coming here this fall? And did you not check the new team roster of new players coming in?"

Wayne turned to Tom.

"So what if I didn't, what are you getting at?"

Tom pointed to the door the girl had just entered.

"That girl is the Kim Possible. The "skinny" dude is her boyfriend and partner Ron Stoppable. Those two stopped that alien invasion last spring. The two of them took on a pair of 9 foot tall aliens and stopped them in their tracks. Kim is an expert in 16 styles of kung fu. Ron broke more rushing records than any running back in the state of Colorado last season. They both have survived saving this world more times that you have put a move on a girl. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave the two of them alone. There are plenty more girls that you can concentrate on."

Wayne grinned.

"The Kim Possible huh. Now that would be interesting. I could really get the pro scouts to notice me if I had her around."

Jerking his thumb at his friend, Tom turned to Scott.

"He ain't listening is he?"

Before Scott could answer. Wayne stormed off.

"No girl EVER turns Wayne Kingston down!"

Scott watched as Rob ran to catch up with Wayne.

"You think I should whisper something to the coach. See if we can find a way to keep Wayne from getting himself killed?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's wait and see. Maybe this Kim has all the class they say she does. She let him down nice. If not, maybe she won't kill him, although Ron just might."

* * *

Slipping her key into her pants pocket, Kim held onto her paperwork as she waited in front of the administration building. Glancing at her watch she wondered how much longer he would be. A tall student walked past and smiled at her. Her heart jumped just a bit, he was rather handsome, but she was oh not so interested. She smiled back and returned to watching for Ron. It was then she heard a jingling sound and turned in that direction. The student had started to jog off. She noticed something on the ground that looked like a set of keys. She jogged over to take a look. Sure enough, it was a set of keys with a Vandercraft University Football keyfob. Kim looked up to see the tall football player walking slowly back toward her looking intently on the ground. She picked up the keys and jogged over to him.

"Excuse me, are you looking for some keys?"

The guy looked up at her and grinned.

"Yes, thanks, I appreciate that."

Kim handed the keys to him. As he took the keys his fingers caressed her hand. Her skin tingled at his touch. He stared into her eyes.

"I am Wayne Kingston, I don't believe I have seen you around before."

Kim took a step back as he took a step forward.

"I'm Kim, nice to meet you. I just enrolled this semester. Are you on the football team?"

Wayne nodded.

"Yeah, I am one of the varsity running backs."

Kim smiled.

"Well, you will get to meet my boyfriend. He joining the team this year as a running back. Well, it was nice to meet you. I need to get back."

Wayne held up his hand.

"Wait, Kim, I was wondering, maybe we could go out sometime."

Kim shook her head.

"Sorry, but I'll have to say no. You seem real nice, but I have a great boyfriend that I more than my own life to. Goodbye."

Kim turned and jogged back toward the administration building. She saw Ron coming around the side of the building. She let loose a whistle and broke into a run waving her arm.

Wayne watched as she ran toward the blond skinny guy. Just as she reached him she jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss that gave Wayne a warm feeling all over. A voice came up behind him.

"Shot down huh. I don't think you'll be getting a piece of that action."

Wayne whirled around to face his three friends.

"Hey, it's was just the first time, she'll come around. I just have to figure a way to keep meeting her."

Rob held out the newest edition of the school paper.

"Well, I think you will be getting to see both of them quite a bit. You already know that he is on the football team, but did you know that she is going to be a varsity cheerleader?"

Wayne grabbed the paper.

"What?"

He glanced at the front of the paper, on the front was a picture of Kim and the guy that had been with her. Wayne started to read the story.

"Vandercraft University is proud to welcome the world famous Team Possible to the student body. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable will join the student body as freshmen this fall. Kim will be studying International Relations while Ron has been accepted into the Culinary Arts Institute. While studying in their individual studies, the world famous couple will be showing some of their famous moves. Kim will be joining the varsity cheer leading squad while Ron will be joining the football team as a running back. Let's give this famous couple a warm welcome."

Wayne smiled.

"Oh, I'll give her real warm welcome."

The three others rolled their eyes as their friend walked off staring at the paper. Scott looked up to see Kim and Ron getting into an old model green car. He watched as they pulled out of the parking space and drove out across campus. He turned his attention back to Wayne as he walked off staring at the picture of Kim on the front of the paper.

"I have a feeling things are going to get real interesting real quick."

* * *

Okay, maybe I have broken a sacred rule of KP fandom.

I have included my persona into one of my stories. The Cap character is one I have had planned for sometime and decided to use. The car morph they use actually represents the car I had in college. A 1969 Buick Skylark. It had no emission control and a 350 hp V-8. Great car. Sure enough it's an old car, but who would think Kim and Ron would drive something like that.

This new story is one I have had my mind on for a little while. It will cover their starting days in college and the problems I thought that the two of them would have to face. I hope that you enjoy it.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain,  
Right hand salute,  
Roger and out.


	2. Chapter 2 Moving in and meetings

**School Days  
Chapter Two  
Moving in**

* * *

Slipping out of her car, Kim waved to her dad as he approached. The panel truck was already pulled up to a space near her dorm. Dr. Director had let the two of them put all their stuff for school in a Global Justice flight. It had all been placed in a storage space waiting for them. Their families had flown into the area and rented a car and a truck. After loading everything into the truck the caravan had made its' way to the campus. Mr. Stoppable, Tim and Jim waved from inside the back of the truck. Mrs. Stoppable and her mom waved from the sidewalk. Kim skipped over to her dad and gave him a big hug.

"You guys got here at just the right time. Let's get the hand trucks loaded and get me moved in."

James pointed to the first load already sitting on three hand trucks sitting next to the truck.

"Already got the first load ready. Got your keys?"

Kim pulled her keys from out of her pocket and jingled them.

"Got them right here. I think Mr. Stoppable, Tim, Jim should stay here with the truck. I have to check in at the door and only a few people can go up with me. Even then all of you have to stay with me. If one of you has to leave I have to escort you out and in. Come on Ron, grab my secure case and take that. I'd feel better if you would carry that."

Ron nodded as he picked up the special case that held Kim super suit and some of her mission gear.

"Got you KP."

Kim led the group of her mom, her dad, Ron and Mrs. Stoppable to the door. Ron carried her case as well as handled one of the hand trucks. Her dad and her mom handled a hand truck each while Mrs. Stoppable carried a box of linens. Kim showed the RA at the door her ID. The girl let them in and they rolled straight into the first elevator. It took two trips for them to all get to her floor. Kim noticed her door was open and stepped in. Janice, her roommate, was standing at her bed making her bed.

"Hi Kim, you remember my dad."

Kim turned to Philip Granger standing just inside the door. She shook his hand.

"Hi Mr. Granger, good to see you again."

Granger put his hand on top of Kim's.

"Always good to see you Kim. I am so happy that the two of you will be rooming together. Can I help you with anything?"

Kim looked back at her group.

"I think we have it covered, but thank you."

Granger stepped over and gave his daughter a hug.

"I'll see you later sweet pea, you be good."

Janice giggled.

"I will Dad. You be careful going home."

Granger shook hands with Ron and James as he left. Anne stepped into the room and started unpacking Kim's boxes. Ron and her dad unloaded the hand trucks and rolled them out into the hall. Anne glanced over to her daughter.

"Kimmie why don't you escort your dad and Ron back down to the truck. There are only two loads left. While you do that Jean and I will start to get you organized."

Kim grimaced.

"Mom, I can....."

Kim stopped her her mom started the PDP.

"Pwease Kimmie. This is the last time I'll be able to do this."

Kim rolled her eyes knowing the argument was over before it started. At least she could reorganize as she wanted after her parents left. Kim grabbed one of the hand trucks and motioned for her dad and Ron to join her at the elevator.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Kim and Ron walked hand in hand across the campus. After moving both of them in, everyone had gone to dinner and then made their way back to the airport. They had just parked the Sloth after helping get their families back to the airport and seeing them off. Kim gave Ron's hand a squeeze.

"What say that we check out the campus?"

Ron nodded.

"Sounds good to me. You want to catch a movie? That one you have been wanting to see is on just off campus."

Kim yawned and shook her head.

"Nope, I am bushed. Why don't we both turn in early tonight. Tomorrow we are going to be pretty busy. You have to have your first meeting with the coach and I have to meet with the Captain of the cheerleaders along with the advisor. Let's just walk around a little, get a good sleep and meet for breakfast tomorrow morning."

Ron bent down and gave her a little kiss.

"Sounds good to me KP."

Two figures stared at the pair as they walked off. The first was a tall male. The second was a rather curvaceous feminine figure. The girl turned to the guy.

"Now you promise that you will introduce me to Ron. I mean he is like my hero. She doesn't deserve him. She never treated him right."

Wayne smiled. This could be easy. The answer to what to do had fallen into his lap. Stephine Farmer was a girl from his hometown. She was a Junior and had be pestering him about introducing her to Ron ever since she found out the pair would be on campus and that Ron would be on the football team. Wayne figured a few ways to introduce Stephanie to Ron and make sure they spent extra time together. If he could arrange a wedge to be driven between Kim Possible and her boyfriend then he was on his way. He dreamed of the day he would accept the Heisman Trophy with Kim standing at his side. Then wait as the pro teams came up to him while Kim clung to his arm. Yes, life would be good.

"Sure Stephanie, now that you will be helping the trainers you will be able to get close to him at practice and during games. Possible will have her hands full on the cheer squad. I'll take care of the rest."

Stephanie sighed.

"Mmmmm, Mrs. Stephanie Stoppable. That does have a certain ring to it."

* * *

Kim knocked on the door to the office. She was about 10 minutes early but she had rather be early than late. A voice came from inside.

"Come in."

Opening the door, she stepped into the office. Glenda Cross, the Captain of the Cheerleaders stood up to greet her. Mrs. Sweeney, the Cheerleader Advisor sat behind her desk. Glenda gave Kim a big hug. The two girls had become fast friends during the time that Kim had been talking about being a cheerleader. Mrs. Sweeney stood, shook Kim's hand and motioned to the other seat in the room.

"Miss Possible, do you mind if I call you Kim."

Kim nodded.

"Please do."

Mrs. Sweeney smiled.

"I must say that Glenda and I are very pleased that you have agreed to be on the varsity cheer team. Normally it would take a year or so to move up to the varsity squad but with your credentials it would be a waste of your talents for you not to be on the varsity squad. I am sure that you will fit right in."

Kim blushed slightly at the complements.

"I am honored to be asked."

Glenda laughed.

"Believe me Kim, when the squad found out that you had agreed to be on the team they were very excited. We have a great group of guys and girls, but they all know a first class cheerleader when they see one. We ALL look forward, well most of us any way, to working with you."

Kim caught the glances between the Glenda and Mrs. Sweeney with that last sentence. She sat back in her chair.

"Let me guess, some of the team are not so happy with me being on the team."

Glenda nodded.

"One of the girls, Kathy Jayrich, has her own little clique within the team. She had wanted one of her good friends to move up to varsity but you were selected for the spot. Kathy made a big deal of your name getting you the job. But you are much more qualified for the space than the other girl is so don't you worry. It was not your name that got you the spot but your accomplishments."

Kim sighed.

"Thank you. That is something Ron and I do have to face. Too many times we have been accused of using our influence and popularity in certain circles to get what we might want."

Glenda and Mrs. Sweeney nodded. Glenda handed Kim one package as Mrs. Sweeney picked up a manual from her desk and handed to to her also.

"The package has your uniforms in it. There is a place here on campus that you can go get them fitted and altered. You will be responsible for taking care of them. Please start studying the manual as soon as you can. All the routines and rules are inside. Now, you mentioned just mentioned your boyfriend Ron. I hope you realize there are rules covering behavior between players and cheerleaders both at games, practice and off campus."

Kim nodded.

"I think we will be able to handle it. The rules in high school are a little strict and with the paparazzi following us everywhere at times, we really have to be careful."

Mrs. Sweeney nodded.

"I have no doubt of that. I am rather interested to meet your boyfriend. My daughter is a big fan of his and I have be requested if not down right ordered to get his autograph."

Kim giggled.

"I am sure he'll be glad too. He's getting better at handling his own popularity now."

Standing, Mrs. Sweeney shook Kim's hand. Kim gathered her package and the manual and put them in her arm. Glenda put her hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Why don't we have lunch? I would like to introduce you to some of the team."

Kim looked at her watch.

"Well, I was going to meet Ron after his meeting with the coach this morning."

Glenda grinned.

"That's fine! We can head over to the coach's office. I need to check with his assistant on some of the schedules. We can wait for him and then go meet everyone. I am sure they will not mind meeting all of Team Possible."

Kim nodded.

"Sure, that sounds great!"

* * *

Ron sat in the rigid metal chair as Coach McClintock paced back and forth behind his desk as he shouted into his cell phone.

"I don't care about that. We need to make a change in our defense or the Magnums are going to run over us. Let's get our act together and get ready. We have only a little time to get everyone up to speed."

He snapped his phone shut, dropped it on his desk and collapsed into his seat. Turning to Ron, he stared at him for a moment, then slapped his hands on the calendar on his desk. Ron swore the whole desk vibrated from the blow.

"It's good to see you Ron. Coach Barkin has told me a lot about you, but your record speaks for itself. I had my assistants look at tapes of your games. You have a broken field running style like I have never seen. It seems that you can sense the defense before they are even near you. I have seen you twist, turn, stop, start, and run almost all at the same time. You are the fastest runner I have ever seen."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, Coach McClintock, when someone is trying to kill you in various, unique and painful ways you learn to run. After dodging lasers, robots, 300 lbs goons, crushing ceiling plates and spinning tops of doom, I learning to handle defensive players."

The coach stared at Ron for a moment.

"I have all the ideas that I don't want to know what spinning tops of doom are. But never mind."

He picked up a book and tossed it at him. Ron was glad he was able to catch it before it landed in his lap. If he and Kim stayed together, she might want children someday.

McClintock pointed to the book.

"That's our play book. Keep it under lock and key. Learn every play and policy. Now, we are going to have team trials on Thursday. I feel that if a young man has the talent then he can have a shot at the starting spots. As a freshman, I don't know if you can make the starting team. I have some good running backs. Wayne Kingston is my main running back, you don't have his size but I think you can give him a run for his money. He has several records already and you'll have to work to keep up with him. Any questions?"

Ron took a look at the book and shook his head.

"No sir, Mr. Barkin sorta ran the through a meat grinder this summer. Apparently you sent him a copy of this. He crammed it all into me."

McClintock smiled.

"That's right you asked him to be absolutely cruel to you. You should already know that book."

Ron shrugged.

"I got most of it. Once I get on the field and start running the plays I'll catch on.

The coach sat back and crossed his arms.

"Hiring your former high school coach to try and kill you over the summer shows some real smarts and guts. No matter how you paid for it, I have to admire you for it."

Ron ran his hands over the book.

"Well Coach. I figured all that work would help me on the field as well as on mission. Besides, I'll do anything to make Kim proud of me."

McClintock thought for a minute, then glowered at Ron.

"That's right. Kim Possible is going here too. I saw where she'll be on the cheer squad. You aren't going to act stupid and showboat for her are you."

Ron shook his head vigorously.

"Don't worry about that Coach. I am sure you could do some really bad things to me if I did, but I am a little bit more worried of what SHE would do to me."

McClintock smiled.

"With sixteen styles of kung fu I am sure about that. Now get out of here and let me get to work. I expect to see you on the field, suited up and ready to go on Thursday."

Ron stoop up and shook his his hand.

"Don't worry Coach. I won't let you down."

Ron opened the door and left the locker room. As he left the building, two slim arms caught his waist and spun him around. Before he could react, warm lips captured his.

* * *

Kim held the door for Glenda stepped out into the midday sun. Glenda shifted her book bag over her shoulder.

"Can I carry any of that for you?"

Kim shook her head.

"No, but if you can hold my uniforms while I put this manual in my back pack I'll appreciate that."

Glenda held out her hands.

"Sure!"

Kim handed her the package while she took off her backpack. Placing the manual in her pack, she put it back on and took the package back from Glenda as they started walking.

"Thanks."

Glenda shrugged.

"Glad to do it. I gotta say, it's really something to be talking to you. I mean I've seen you and Ron on the news and everything. What's it like fighting all those guys?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not was bad as it used to be . The invasion last spring changed somethings. Our main adversary actually helped us take down the aliens. Since then they have been laying low. So have most of the others. We'll have to see if it lasts."

Glenda leaned over.

"What's Ron like?"

Kim's face flamed a little.

"Ron...Ron...is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life, including my family. We have been friends almost our entire lives. We have had good times and bad, but we always made it back together. Some people really thought I was selling myself short and thought I could have my pick of any of the hotties in the world. Well, I have the hottie that I want. He has a beautiful soul to go with a beautiful body. He has saved my life more times than I care to think. To say that I love him just doesn't seem enough."

Glenda shook her head.

"You sure are lucky."

Kim's smile could have lit up the darkest night. Someone stepped into her path. Kim bounced off and did a flip to land on her feet. Otherwise she was sure she would have been sprawled on the ground. In front of her was the ballplayer called Wayne from the day before. The expression on his face was one of surprise as he stood up. Like he expected her to fall. Kim kept her face calm. He wouldn't do what I think he is going to do she thought.

Wayne's face turned into on of concern.

"Wow, I'm so sorry. I really need to look where I am going. Are you okay?"

Kim nodded.

"No big."

A big smile crossed his face.

"That's cool, I am really sorry. Listen, I am going for some lunch, would you ladies care to join me?"

Kim's anger rose for a moment then she forced it down. He would be that stupid. She shook her head.

"No thanks. I am meeting Ron for lunch."

Wayne took a step forward.

"Awww come on. I...."

Kim took a step forward.

"Listen, Wayne or whatever your name is. I have said no twice. I don't know you and right now don't care to. Get it though your head. I am not interested."

Kim spun around and continued up the walk. Glenda jogged to catch up with her.

"It looks like you have attracted the attention of one of the biggest players on campus."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful, I am not here a day when the creeps start hitting on me."

Glenda put her hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Listen Kim. Be careful. Wayne is really headstrong and when he gets an idea in his head he doesn't let go easily. You said you had said no before?"

Kim nodded.

"He apparently pulled some "lost keys" things to get to talk to me. He made a pass at me right then."

Glenda shook her head.

"That sounds like him. He and a bunch of his friends have been talking up hitting on some of the freshman girls. Looks like he has made you his target."

Kim scowled.

"Anything I can do to stop him?"

Glenda sighed.

"I don't know. He is really popular on campus. Your typical BMOC. I really hope he doesn't make trouble for you. But be careful, he can really be smooth. Also, he most likely has plans for your boyfriend. This guy has plans within plans. If he has set his sights on you I wouldn't put it past him to try and break you two up."

Kim snorted.

"If the biggest villain and two nine foot aliens could not break us up I don't think some bone headed jock will be able to."

Glenda patted Kim on the back.

"Let's hope it all works out. Speaking of boyfriends, I do believe I recognize a certain handsome blond haired football player coming out of that door."

Kim looked up and grinned as she saw Ron coming out of the field house. She jogged over, grabbed him, spun him around and laid a kiss on his lips she thought he would remember.

Wayne glowered from a distance away.

* * *

Ron fought to get his breath back after Kim finished the kiss. He sighed and looked down into her eyes.

"Now that is what I call a greeting. I....."

Ron stopped as he looked at her.

"Okay Kim. What is it? Not that I am complaining about the kiss but the look on your face and the kiss you just gave me tells me something is up."

Glenda's mouth fell open as Kim turned her face to her as she gave him a hug.

"That's my man. He just knows."

Kim pulled back.

"First things first. Ron, this is Glenda. She is Captain of the Cheer leading squad. Glenda, this is that wonderful man I was talking about."

Ron shook Glenda's hand.

"So my badical GF is going to working with you. So good to meet you. If the rest of the squad is as beautiful as you are then nobody is going to watching the game for looking at you guys."

Glenda's face flamed.

"Wow, thanks. I mean....Kim you are so lucky."

Kim pulled Ron close.

"I know. But someone needs to remember to keep some of his awesome compliments for his GF."

Ron gave Kim a hug.

"Always KP, always. Now what's the sitch?"

* * *

I was surprised by the reaction to the first chapter of this story. I have some pretty good ideas for this story. Yeah there will be a plenty of cliché characters but I think that will fit the story. Please leave a review, I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute.


	3. Chapter 3 Lunch and Plans

**School Days  
Chapter 3  
Lunch and Plans**

**

* * *

  
**

Kim made a slight face as she pulled him into a hug.

"Later, okay Ron? It's really no big and I promise to tell you after lunch."

As if on cue, Ron's stomach made its presence known by a very noticeable rumble and gurgle. Ron just grinned and shrugged.

"I am what I is."

Kim and Glenda laughed as Ron put his manual in his back pack and put it on his back. Turning back around he presented both arms to Glenda and Kim.

"Would you two gorgeous ladies care to join me for a badical lunch?"

Laughing, Kim took Ron's left arm while Glenda took his right arm. Grinning widely, Ron led both of them out into the sunshine and toward the cafeteria. Kim clutched Ron's arm tightly as they made their way down the sidewalk. She glanced up at him.

"Ronnie, Glenda invited us to join her and some friends at lunch. Is that okay with you?"

Glenda tugged on Ron's arm.

"I wanted Kim to meet some of the other cheerleaders, then when she told me that you two were meeting for lunch I thought the others would like to meet you too."

Ron grinned.

"Moi mind? Me surrounded by beautiful babes? Why should I mind ..at?"

Ron's voice jumped as Kim, without breaking her stride, used one foot in a neat backward side kick to place her foot against his backside. She grinned up at him sweetly.

"Just wanted to give you a slight reminder."

Ron leaned over a placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"You don't have to remind me that I have the most incredibly beautiful lady in the world as my girlfriend."

Kim purred and hugged his arm.

"That's my Ronnie."

Glenda giggled a bit.

"Well Kim you won't have to worry to much. A number of the guys on the cheers quad will be there too. We need them for some of the aerobatic moves we use."

Ron scowled just a little bit.

"Another dudes gonna have his hands on my.. on KP? Don't know if I like that."

Kim pulled on his arm slightly.

"Hey, it goes with the job. Besides, there is only one guy I want touching me and I am hanging on to his arm for dear life right now. If someone's hands decides to go roaming then they better be ready to lose it."

Glenda shook her head.

"Don't worry about that Kim. Strict rules on unnecessary touching. Besides, your reputation precedes you and no one is willing to be a demonstration dummy for 16 styles of Kung Fu."

Kim and Ron laughed.

The trio continued their walk toward the cafeteria until they reached the main door. Opening the door, Ron ushered the two girls in. Kim took Ron's arm as they entered the lunchroom. The trio got in line and selected their meal. Frowning, Kim glanced at what Ron had selected, which was several pieces of pizza and a salad. Ron pulled his famous pout face.

"Com'n KP. This may be the last time I can really cut loose on a meal."

Kim just giggled and leaned over on him.

"That's okay Ron. Just playing with you. Let's go meet the others."

Glenda was waiting for them as they came out of the line. She lead them over to a corner of the room where two tables were filled with a number of students. Two of them waved to Glenda as they approached.

"Glenda! Over here!"

Putting down their trays next to Glenda's, they took a seat at the table. Glenda started to introduce everyone.

"Well everyone, I know these two need no introduction but let me introduce you."

Glenda started around the table that had a mixture of girls and guys.

"This is Holly Hill, Ashley Hodges, Robert Daniels, Marshall Green, Lauren Allen, Jessica Issacs, Christopher Wood and Dan Wood . We are missing Kathy Jayrich, Kristen Allen, Brittany Coleman, Danny Ford, Ethan Green, Eddie Price, Chris Hobbs and Alex Kline. "

The girl named Holly leaned over the table and touched Kim on the shoulder.

"We are all, well most of us anyway, excited about you being on the squad. Your reputation as a cheerleader is well known. I have been watching you in the Colorado Regionals and Finals. I hoped one day to be able to meet you and never dreamed that I would ever get the chance to be on a squad with you."

Kim blushed slightly.

"Thanks. I am really looking forward to working with of of you."

Robert smiled at Kim.

"Kim, looks like we are going to be partners. I am honored to be working with you."

Before Ron could say a thing, Robert turned to face him.

"And Ron, I give you my word that I will always be a true team member and gentleman to Kim. If I touch something I shouldn't it will be by accident. I have no desire to raise the ire of a dude who faced down two nine foot tall aliens and beat them."

The group laughed Kim and Ron included as Robert reached over to shake hands with Ron.

* * *

Kim held onto Ron's arm feeling the tenseness. She knew this was coming, she hated it, but they had promised to always be open with each other about things that might be happening to the themselves or the other. She had also promised to tell him the sitch after lunch. Not wanting to wait for him to bring up the subject after lunch, she took his hand and lead him to a secluded place on a bench near the cafeteria. Then she had explained word by word about Wayne and what Glenda had told her. She reached up to caress his cheek.

"Ron, we knew this could happen and promised each other to open and up front with each other when it happened. Don't you doubt even for a second that I am even interested in him. He had been pretty nice about it so far, and so have it. But if it continues I think we may have to be not so nice. I say we because I want you right by me. You are the one I love and don't you ever forget it."

Ron leaned over to Kim and gave her a kiss on her forehead. This brought out a contented smile.

"It's okay Kim. I trust you, and I ask you to trust me. Some girl name Stephanie came up to me as I was walking to meet the coach. Before I knew it, she was all over me. Seems she is a big fan of mine."

Kim raised an eyebrow as she leaned back.

"Do tell! And just what does this girl look like?"

Ron swallowed.

"I knew you would ask that. Well, think of Bonnie's body, with Tara's head and Zita's legs."

Kim's face started to turn red. Ron raised his hands to cup her cheeks.

"Whoa, chill Kim. I let her know that I was a one gal guy and that gal was Kim Possible. She was sort of hard to get rid of. When she followed me right into the field house I found out that she is on the training staff. Which means...."

Kim's voice went up slightly.

"Which mean during a ballgame she'll be closer to you than I will be and there is nothing I will be able to do about. Ron, how will I be able to concentrate on cheering when I know what she might be doing behind my back?"

Ron took both of Kim's hands.

"Kim, when we are on missions. You turn your back on my all the time. Can you tell my why."

Kim gave him a "duh" look.

"Well, duh, it's because I trust you completely."

Ron shrugged.

"Then what will be the difference?"

Kim bowed her head for a moment then raised it up. Her face shone as she placed her forehead against him.

"Do you have any idea how mature that sounds? You keep surprising me Ron Stoppable and I am loving every second of it. You want to know what? I feel like beating on something. Care to join me in a little sparring? There is a dojo set up in the gym. How about we go get our Gi's and have some fun?"

* * *

Wayne sat on a bench outside the gym as he watched Kim and Ron go in. Haruto Akira sat next to him drinking a soda.

"Well Harry, there she goes. I'm going to have her on my arm by the Spring formal."

Haruto snorted.

"Right Wayne."

Wayne sat back.

"Harry tell me something. I had some friends watching the two of them. One of them saw them getting those what do you call those outfits out of their car."

Haruto glanced over to Wayne.

"You mean a Gi? What about it?"

Wayne scratched his head.

"Well, I know what a black belt is. Kim's outfit had one. But that dude Ron dropped his. His belt was gold."

Haruto spit the remains of his drink out and started gagging. Wayne had to slap his back for a bit while Haruto regained his breath. He turned to Wayne.

"Are you telling me that Ron Stoppable wears a gold belt?"

Wayne sat back and scowled.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

Haruto stared back at the gym.

"A person that wears a gold belt is considered to be a high master."

Wayne's eye grew wide.

"Stoppable is a high master?"

Haruto nodded.

"When I called home last week, I mentioned that Ron Stoppable was going to be a student here. My grandfather got on the phone. He told me something. Something very important to him and my family."

Haruto turned to Wayne.

"I cannot help you with Kim Possible. To do so could and would offend Stoppable-san. I will remain your friend but for the honor of my family I cannot help you further expect to give you a warning. Do not underestimate either one of them. Right now, I plan to go in the gym and watch a high master in action."

Haruto threw his drink can in the trash and walked into the gym. Wayne waited for a moment then followed him. By the time Wayne made his way to the area where the martial arts students practiced Kim and Ron were already changed and were standing on the mat facing each other. Wayne noted that Kim looked hotter than ever dressed in that Gi with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. The two of them bowed to each other and then in a loud yell they attacked each other.

* * *

Wayne walked back to his dorm with the visions of what he had seen running through his mind. He had never seen anything like it in his life. She was pure poetry in motion. Every move of her body was a verse of the most beautiful poem ever written. Kim was graceful beyond grace. Her moves were as fluid as the calmest river, as soft was the smoothest silk. Whenever she moved, her hair spilled out flying like the wings of a soaring bird. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds in an moonless evening sky. He daydreamed of those hands moving across his chest, but the thing he thought of the most were those velvety moist lips touching his. They would, he had no doubt. He was Wayne Kingston and she would be his by the time he graduated. His attention came back to reality and the present when a blinding pain filled his face. Groaning he held his aching nose as he opened his eyes. There stood on of the trees that dotted the quad where so many students gathered. He could hear the light laughter of the students that had just seen Wayne Kingston, big man on campus, walk straight into a tree.

Wayne looked around and noticed there were no important students around, just a bunch of underclassmen. He growled as he stepped around the tree and started to jog toward his dorm. It was time to call a few people and get some plans in the works.

* * *

Kim and Ron stopped their third sparring session and rested. To their surprise, loud applause filled that area of the gym. They turned to see a large group of student, faculty and staff standing their watching them. Both of them blushed red and quietly decided to call it quits for the day. As they stepped from the mat an oriental students stepped up to them and bowed deeply.

"Possible-san, Stoppable-san, it is my honor to welcome you to this school. My name is Haruto Akira. I must say it was a pleasure and an honor to witness such perfection in the arts. The two of you are a part of the student body is a wonder. I would hope in the future that if you ever needed a parter to spar that you would consider this lowly black belt to be worthy of you. I feel I could learn a great deal from you, and hope beyond hope that I would be able to pass some of my knowledge on to you."

Kim and Ron both turned and faced the student. Returning his bow together, they rose back to their standing positions. Ron stepped forward to Haruto and extended his hand.

"Dude, we are always looking friends spar with. It would be a pleasure. Now if you don't mind, Kim and I would like to get cleaned up and get a snack or so. Could be catch up to you later."

Haruto smiled.

"I would be honored. My number is 555-4455, please call me at anytime."

* * *

Holding hands, Kim and Ron walked from the gym into the sunshine. Kim gave Ron's hand a squeeze.

"You think that our little demonstration did any good?"

Ron gave her hand a little squeeze back.

"We can only hope. It's going to send a certain message that is for sure. We can only hope that a certain few get the message."

Kim smiled.

"Well, now that that is all over, I think my boyfriend owes me a diversion, of the dating kind."

Ron smiled.

"How about a nice steak, baked potato, salad and a movie?"

Kim giggled.

"Now that DOES sound out of this world! How about the steak place that we saw after dropping the rent's at the airport. That theater was not far away."

Kim pulled the keys for the Sloth out of her pocket and handed them to Ron.

"Now it's time to show this lady a good time. We might as well morph the Sloth back to normal. Everyone knows we are here now, no need in trying to hide."

Ron nodded.

"Ahhh, I was hoping to change it to the Mustang."

Kim shook her head.

"Sorry about that. But we need to keep the other morphs secret. Besides, I think the Sloth mode is pretty hot. Let's go! This girl is getting hungry after that workout."

* * *

Robert sat back on his bed gazing up at the ceiling as his roommate Scott Myers picked up a sock and threw it at him. Robert jumped when the item hit him in the face. He cursed an oath and slung the item back to Scott. Scott caught the sock out of the air.

"Somebody's got him mind on something and it sure is not classes. I think it is the fact a certain someone found out who his cheer partner is going to be. I got to hand it to you. There are a lot of guys on this campus who would give just about anything to be you. Man! You are going to be Kim Possible's partner on the cheer squad. That means you get to have your hands all over her and it's okay."

Robert smiled.

"Yeah, I can't wait to put my hand on that perfect butt of hers during a lift. Did I say a perfect butt? That butt is above perfection, there should be monuments made to that butt. And when she is on the field that little butt is all mine. I can't wait to catch her after an aerobatic. That'll give a chance to take a chance grab of some other places and it'll all be an accident. You know Wayne nearly blew a gasket when he found out who my partner was going to be. I assured him that she was still his for the taking and I would put in a good word for him. I'm not crazy. I may cop a feel once in a while during a cheer but I am not stupid enough to put a move on her. You heard the story about their little show this afternoon."

Scott nodded.

"Oh yeah. I heard. The whole campus has heard. There was quite an audience by the time they finished. Then with Haruto fawning all over them just added to the story. Ron is the talk of all the girls on campus. He is the hottest piece of property on campus and the school year hasn't even started. Kim was the hottest piece the second she stepped on campus. But no one is crazy enough to try and make a real move on them. Flirt yeah, but try and make a real move? Nope, no one except a certain someone is that crazy. His ego took a real hit today by the way if you haven't heard."

Robert turned his head to his roommate.

"Well, I guess the fact that Ron is the hottest guy on campus now had something to do with it. But what else happened?"

Scott laughed.

"You know that tree in the middle of the quad?"

Robert nodded.

Scott snickered.

"Well apparently Wayne had Kim so much on his mind that he was not paying attention to where he was going and walked right into the tree."

Robert burst out laughing.

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME! He walked into a TREE? Man, I knew that Kim was getting to him but this is too much."

Scott laughed.

"Yeah, it's out all over campus. No one knows what really is going on but he is going to bethe butt of a lot of jokes over the next few days."

Scott and Rob laughed as they started coming up with jokes about Wayne and trees.

* * *

Kim absentmindedly played with her salad as she turned her head to stare into Ron's eyes. She had slipped off her loafer and was running her foot up and down Ron's leg. Every once in awhile she would sigh and put her head on his shoulder as they ate their meal. They had decided to catch an early show and get a late dinner. That way they could take their time eating and enjoying being together.

Across the room a pair of eyes stared at them. Stephanie gritted her teeth as she ignored the prattle of her friends at the table. All of them were talking about the couple. They thought Kim and Ron made the cutest couple even though anyone of them would give an arm and a leg to be sitting where Kim was sitting now.

Stephanie stabbed at her meal. She had been watching from a distance while Kim and Ron had sparred. She marveled at Ron. He had a rock hard body and even though the gi was loose she still got a fleeting glance at his chest. Only Leonardo da Vinci could have sculpted it for a god. She had watched as he moved with purpose and power. His wonderful blond hair would flow with the wind with every move. He was perfect. Kim didn't deserve such perfection. Stephanie thought of earlier in the day when she had her arms around him. She had been in heaven. Although he had pushed her away she still had those few seconds. Now she was on the training staff. She made sure that she had a copy of the key to get in his locker. She had made a copy of it when the head trainer wasn't looking. Now she had access to things that no one else on campus had. She also knew that the key would work on Kim's locker. That could come in handy later. Fingers snapping in the air in front of her face brought her back to reality.

"Hey Stephanie, back to reality, you need to stop daydreaming about Stoppable and cough up your share of the bill. Come on, the rest of us want to head back to campus."

Stephanie pulled out her purse and dropped the money on the table. She wanted to get back to campus too. Her camera was sitting in her purse and she had gotten a friend to make settings on it so it could take pictures in low light. She planned to be waiting for a certain pair when Ron dropped Kim off at her dorm.

* * *

Another chapter down. I hope that all of you are enjoying the story.

I would like to thank everyone for your support in the Fannies. I wish the best of luck to everyone. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain  
Roger and out  
right hand salute.


	4. Chapter 4 Practices

**School Days**

**Chapter 4**

**First Practice**

By Captainkodak1

* * *

Pushing open the door to the locker room, Ron stepped in. It was just like any other locker room, being full of loud young men in various states of undress. Glancing at the slip of paper in his hand, he hauled his equipment bag over to locker 7. That would be his locker as well as his number. He was glad that he was able to keep his number from high school. High school football was one thing, but college football would be something else entirely. Dropping his bag in front of his locker, he spun the combination to open the door. He started to place all his equipment inside when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to see a well built blond haired young man putting out his hand.

"You are Ron Stoppable, I am Daniel Greene, team captain and quarterback. I look forward to working with you. One reason, I have been watching some of your game tapes with the coach. You have the best broken field run that I have ever seen. Second, would you please introduce me to your girlfriend? My little sister calls me three times a day to see if I have met Kim Possible yet."

Ron laughed and shook Dan's hand.

"No problem. My coach, Mr. Barkin told me a lot about you and how you like your running backs to be an extra step back than normal. And as for Kim, I am sure she would be happy to meet you. I believe there is a team social next week. She be there along with the other cheerleaders."

Dan smiled.

"That's cool. Listen good luck out there. We have some good running backs but I am sure you can show them some things. Listen, watch and learn and I am sure you will do fine. See you on the field."

Ron started to get ready. No one else came up to talk to him. That really didn't matter, he was the rookie, the freshman, and he knew it. He thought of all the things Barkin crammed into his mind the summer before and everything else he had read in the team manual. Kim had coached him on the formations and calls. They would find a nice secluded spot somewhere and she would play the part of the quarterback and make the calls. Hand offs from Kim were wonderful, because she touched him, but also painful cause she made sure she stuffed the ball in his stomach with everything she had. That tended to be painful in occasions.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! HIT THE FIELD!"

Ron jumped at the Coach's scream. Grabbing his helmet, he joined the rush out of the door, down the hall and out onto the field. Putting on his helmet, he found a spot in the lineup on the field and started to follow the warm up.

* * *

Pulling at her top, Kim adjusted her new cheer uniform. As it was still early September, they were dressing out in their warm weather outfits. Her new outfit did not have quite the material that she was used to having. At least nature had decided to catch up with her and now she would respectively fill her top. She was not big by any stretch of the imagination but at least she wasn't embarrassed to be out on the field. Bending over, Kim tied her shoes and picked up her pompoms. She felt a presence when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Standing up, Kim turned and faced one of the other cheerleaders. The girl put out her hand.

"Hi Kim, I don't know if you remember, but we met the other day. I'm Lauren Allen."

Kim smiled and shook the girl's hand.

"I remember. It's nice to see you again."

Kim had to adjust her top again. Lauren raised her hands.

"Hey, let me help you with that. These things can take a little getting used to. Were you able to get them altered?"

Kim turned her back to Lauren as she helped Kim adjust the top.

"Yeah, I had a friend who already had my measurements take care of it."

Lauren pulled the top into place and stepped back.

"There that ought to take care of it."

Kim circled her arm and then swung her shoulders side to side.

"That feels better, thanks."

Mrs. Sweeney called out over the room.

"Okay ladies, let's go. On the field in three."

Kim picked up her pom-poms and made her made toward the door. Two other cheerleaders brushed past nearly knocking her of f her feet. The three girl headed out the door without a word. Kim watched them as the left. Glenda came up beside her.

"Sorry about that Kim, Kathy needs some manners. Brittany and Kristin are stuck to her for a number of reasons."

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"No big, not that I haven't put up with similar stuff. Let's get on the field. Don't want to be messing up my first day."

Glenda held the door for Kim as they walked out into the hall and out onto field. Kim saw the football team already warming up. She looked to see if she could see number 7. Grinning, Glenda elbowed Kim.

"Keep you mind on the sidelines and not on the field."

* * *

Coach McClintock blew his whistle when a number of catcalls came from the team as the cheerleaders gathered at the edge of the field.

"Keep your mind on the field and not on the sidelines. Okay, I want to runs some drills and then I want the new guys to show us what you can do. First drill."

Ron always thought that Barkin knew how to run his players into the ground. He was learning something new that day. Coach McClintock knew how to run his players into the ground, dig a hole, run them more and then make then dig their selves out. Over the past two hours the team had been run through an incredible series of drills. Now they were taking a break getting some water on the sidelines. While Ron took a gulp of water, he took a glance over at the sideline where Kim and the other cheerleaders were practicing. Apparently the cheer coach was a dedicated to her art as McClintock was. Kim's new outfit was more than stunning, it took his breath away. It covered all the right places and left others open to make it interesting. They had just gone through a routine with their pom-poms when she turned around to see him watching. Smiling, she waved her pom-pom at him and mouthed the words.

"Like my new outfit?"

She struck a pose for him then turned back to the team.

Ron stood there for a moment thinking "O..boy am I a lucky guy"

Then he realized someone was tapping on his shoulder pad. He turned to see Dan smiling at him. Dan pointed to the cheer team.

"You were mumbling something."

Ron smiled.

"Oh nothing big."

Dan gazed back.

"Right, one of the best looking girls on campus who just happens to be your girlfriend just waved to you and you are mumbling nothing. Come on, the coach wants to run through some plays."

Ron put on this helmet and followed Dan to the huddle around the coach.

"Alright. I want the starting lineup on the field. Kingston, right now you are one of the starting running backs. Johnson, get in there as the other back."

Ron watched as the play started. It was a hand off to Wayne. Ron watched as he slipped through the line and faced one of the linebackers. With a twist he avoided the first one but the second one caught him and slowed him down for the safety to come up and bring him down. Over the next few plays, the quarterback called all running plays and gave the ball to Wayne. He made about 18 yards out of the 4 plays they ran. McClintock came over to Ron.

"Stoppable. I am going to throw you to the wolves. I have the best rated defense in the conference and they are salivating to get a chance at you. Coach Barkin told me that you have ability, just not the guts. Now I want you to get your guts ready and go out there and take Kingston's place. The cheerleaders are taking a break. I imagine that there is one that would love to see you run. Get out there and show everyone what Barkin told me you were made off."

Ron nodded and ran onto the field. Behind him Wayne stepped over to the linebackers and the safeties. Scott Myers grinned at him as he approached.

"You still gonna pay up?"

Wayne grinned.

"I told you before, nail this Stoppable guy to the ground. I want him in pain and limping."

Scott and the other players gave Wayne a high five. Scott gave him a smile.

"The skinny dude is going to be pulling the dirt out of his face mask when we are through with them."

Dan glanced at Ron in the huddle.

"Okay Ron, now's your chance. All of us have seen your tapes. When have seen what you can do. Now show us for real. Do what we think you can do and we'll open up the whole line for you."

Ron nodded and snapped the strap of his helmet. Taking his place behind Dan, he waited for the call. The play started and Dan planted the ball in Ron's stomach. Ron slipped through a hole in the line and turned back to the outside. Scott barely had time to reach out and grab an arm as Ron slipped by. Ron slipped and Scott pulled him to the ground.

* * *

Kim held her breath. They were taking a break and now she would get to see Ron play in practice. The linebackers and Safeties scared her. They were a lot bigger than the other he had faced before. The fact that that Wayne guy had talked to them before the plays started did not do her nerves any good. She watched as the line settled down for another play.

* * *

Ron watched the linebackers and safeties as they settled in. He noticed that the safeties were a little further back and further apart. If he could get past the linebackers then he might be able to split the space between the two safeties. If he could do that he doubted them would be able to catch him. He waited for the play to start.

* * *

Scott grinned a gave the signal. He and the other safety had a plan. The linebackers would let Ron through but force him into the center of the field. If one could hold on to him long enough to slow him down so much the better. Then he and the other safety would give Ron a squeeze play he would remember.

* * *

Ron took the ball and made his way through the hole in the line. The linebackers came at him as he turned to the center of the field. One of the them grabbed on to his arm for a second, and then to his surprise let go. His monkey sense started to scream "set up". Now he suspected the reason for the safeties positions. Seeing Wayne talking to them before put him ready for anything. Ron settled down and imagined that he was in the Seniors main room full of Spinning Tops of Doom and smashing plates.

He made for the middle part of the field as he kept his eyes on the two safeties closing in. At the last second he put on his full brakes came to almost a complete stop and made a turn to the right.

* * *

Scott could not believe that ANYONE could make a move like that. In the split second he saw Ron pass by him he let loose a loud curse. Then turning his attention to his front he quickly remembered they were attempting a squeeze play. The problem was that the two squeezers had no one between them to squeeze. The two player ran head on into each other running full force. The sound of the impact cracked throughout the field. Both players dropped to the ground.

* * *

Ron ran for a few more yard until he realized that everyone was watching the two safeties lying on the ground. He stopped running and made his way back to the players. The team trainers and medical staff were already working on them. Scott's eyes had rolled back into his head while the other lay on the field moaning.

Ron stepped up to the Coach McClintock.

"They gonna be okay Coach?"

McClintock looked down at Ron with a mixture of respect and amusement. He nodded.

"Yeah, they will be hurting for a bit but serves them right. When I saw what was going on it was too late to stop it. How did you ever learn a move like that? I think a couple laws of inertia and gravity were just broken."

Ron slipped his helmet off as he handed the ball to another player.

"Well coach, remember what I said about smashing plates and spinning tops of doom? You learn a lot dodging them."

McClintock smiled.

"Sometime soon I want to sit down with you and have you explain all that. Right now I want you to know you are starting the next game. I am looking for great things from you son. Now hit the showers. I think practice is over for the day."

A towel and a bottle of water were placed in his hand. He turned around to thank him when the person gave him a hug.

"Ron, you are starting. That's great."

Ron pulled back to look Stephanie.

"uhhh... Thanks, I think I need to head for the showers."

Stephanie giggled.

"Isn't that great! The trainer asked me to take all the towels back to the locker room. I am sure you won't mind me walking with you."

Before Ron could say a thing. She ran off to the sidelines and picked up a pile of towels. He looked over to the sidelines to see Kim staring at him. At that moment one of the other cheerleaders was pulling her back to practice. He so was going to have to explain things later.

* * *

Kim held her breath as she watched as Ron took the hand off and cut through the gap in the line. He took a couple of steps and then one of the players reached out and pulled him to the ground. Ron hit the ground with a thud as the other player landed on top of him. Kim winced and waited for him to get up. Thinking back she knew Ron had been hit by Erik even harder that fateful night and then he didn't have pads on. At least now he did have some padding to soften the blows. Ron popped up like nothing had happened, tossed the ball to the center and got back in his place. As the defense settled down Kim noticed something about how they were lined up. Something she didn't like. She could not put her finger on it but the whole situation smelled like Ron's socks.

"Well, we'll see how your little Ronnie fared up against my sweetie Scottie."

Kim turned her head to the side to see Kathy looking at her with the same look Bonnie used to give her. Kathy grinned a Bonnie grin back at her.

"Your loser is getting ready to play with the big boys. I am sure they will teach him a lesson."

Kim was about to reply when the play started and Ron took the ball. Kim saw the hole in the line open up and the safeties move into position. Her own little alarm bells started to go off. Ron was getting ready to get creamed. Just as the two players converged on Ron he pulled a move only he could. Kim had seen him use it against Shego once. He had saved her hide as well as his own that day. Ron seemly defied the law of inertia as he seemed to come to a complete stop then made an abrupt right turn. The two safeties were caught flat footed. They were committed to their move and ran head first into each other running as hard as they could. Kim heard the crunch from the sidelines. Both of the bounced off of each other and fell to the ground. To Ron's credit he stopped and came back to check on them.

Kathy squealed when her so-called sweetie ended up unconscious on the field. She turned to glare at Kim. Before she could say anything Kim smiled back at her.

"Ron's so done playing with the big boys. He knows how to handle them. The boys need to remember that my man plays in the big leagues."

Kathy gave Kim a withering glare then stomped off down the sidelines. When Kim turned back she could see the coach talking to Ron then point to the field house. What happened next made her blood boil more that what Kathy had said. That bimbo that Ron had mentioned had herself all over him and he was not doing a thing. The next thing she knew the bimbo was leading him off toward the field house. Kim was about to go after him when a hand took her by the arm.

"Kim, the coach wants us back in place. We have a few more routines to go over."

Kim snapped her head over to glare at Robert. She wilted a bit.

"Okay Robert. I'll be there is just a second."

Kim turned and watched as Ron and the other girl disappeared into the field house.

Kathy stepped up beside her.

"Well K, looks like your man has found another. Too bad!"

Kathy walked off laughing as Kim balled her fist tight enough for her knuckles to crack.

* * *

Ron waited outside of the field house for Kim. He knew that things might not have looked too well for him earlier. He could only hope she had a good practice. He know his chances were low when she came storming out of the door slamming it open so hard that people in the area stopped and looked to see what was happening. He stood there like a condemned man awaiting his execution. He could only hope that she would make it as quick and painless as possible.

Kim strode directly for him with a scowl on her face that would melt an iceberg. She took her final steps up to him and stopped directly in front of him.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Ron thought of what to say and could only say one thing.

"KP, don't you trust me and us?"

He stood there for a moment trying to read the reaction on her face. He quickly got an answer. Her bad fell to the ground as two strong arms wrapped around his neck and two lips were pressed against his. He lifted his arms and pulled her closer to him. Breaking the kiss, Kim sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry about snapping at you. But today has been a rather bad day. The one bright spot was watching my BF make some awesome moves on the ball field. Was that a set up?"

Ron held her tight.

"Sorry about your day KP. Yeah, I think it was a set up. I guess someone thought they were going to teach me a lesson. Coach McClintock was impressed. He put me on the starting lineup. What happened to you today?"

Kim broke her hug, and looked up at him.

"Well, let's just say that between Kathy being a Bonnie clone and Robert trying to cop a feel every time he could, and Kathy and her friends trying to sabotage every move I made it was a wonderful day and what did you just say?"

Kim stopped her rant when her mind settled on one thing Ron had just said.

"Did you just tell me that the Coach is going to start you?"

Ron nodded.

"Yep, and just now my turn. Just what did this Robert do?"

Kim smiled evilly.

"Let's just say that he tried to let his fingers do some walking."

Ron's face darkened. Kim patted him on the chest.

"Don't you worry. Remember when we did the chicken fighting back at the lake."

Ron smiled.

"Yeah, I had to ask you to take it easy before you crushed my head."

Kim rubbed her hands on his chest.

"Well, one of the formations we had to do was like that. I had to get on Robert's shoulders like that. After I got a good grip on his head, I told him the next time his hands went exploring that I would find interesting ways to hurt him. That's when I gave an extra squeeze with my thighs and whispered to him that I could crack nuts with my legs. I think he got the message."

Ron giggled.

"Sorry about your bad day KP."

Kim smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"That's okay, right now I know a certain wonderful man wants to take his girl out to celebrate the fact that he just made the starting line up for the team."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"He is? And just how is HE planning to celebrate?"

Kim sighed and ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Well, there is a nice Italian style place just off campus. It would require a little dressing up but this guy is so handsome when he gets dressed up. He is so handsome, his girl just might get really dressed up nice just to impress him. Does this guy get the picture?"

Ron grinned.

"Loud and Clear KP, loud and clear. Say about seven or so?"

Kim snuggled up against Ron as they started walking toward their dorms.

"That would be so the Drama."

* * *

Wayne stared from some distance away as the couple walked away arm in arm. Scott sat on a bench with an icepack on his head. Robert stood beside Wayne holding an icepack on his neck.

"Wayne buddy, I think it's time to take different measures. Stoppable made a fool of you and Scott on the field today. Did the Coach really make him a part of the starting lineup?"

Wayne nodded.

"Yep, he sure did. What about you? What happened to you?"

Robert winced.

"I think I pushed things a little too fast. I thought she was going to crush my skull there for a moment. What ever you have planned I am in. No one does that to me."

Wayne looked over at Scott and then back to the couple.

"Well, I think we just need to settle back and try a slower tactic. I think a little convo with a certain Kathy is in the works. Then another talk with a certain trainer. I have even begun to work on her yet."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, I would appreciate it.

I am not an expert on football. If I made a mistake I am sorry.

This is the Captain  
Roger and Out  
Right hand salute

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Classes & It's Chilly in here

**School Days  
Chapter 5  
Classes and It's Chilly in here**

* * *

Kim held onto Ron's arm as they entered the classroom. It was a standard college classroom in one of the older buildings on campus. This would be the only class that they were able to arrange to take together. Ron had grumbled that Western Civilization was not his first choice but both of them needed the course as freshmen and it was the only one that they would be able to take together. Walking over to two seats on the front row, Kim put her book bag down and took one as Ron took his seat beside her. Ron normally liked to sit in the back of the class but Kim had nixed that idea. The room had gone quiet for a second when the two of them had walked into the room. Now there were hushed whispers all round.

Pulling her books and notepad out of her bag, she placed the items on her desk and waited for the class to start. Ron was digging in his bag for his stuff since he didn't keep his bag in any better condition than he did his locker in high school. While she waited for Ron Kim turned to the student sitting next to her. The young man reminded her of Ned in his style of dress, his hair and glasses. She smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Kim Possible."

The student turned white, then red and then white again.

"Hi, I'm Gibson Blake ….I mean Dake Blibson…I mean Blake Gibson."

Kim smiled.

"Nice to meet you Blake. Where are you from?"

Blake calmed down a bit.

"I'm from North Carolina."

Kim nodded.

"Ron and I have a good friend from North Carolina. He has worked with us a couple of times."

Blake smiled.

"That's cool."

The room quieted down as the professor walked into the room. He dropped his old leather briefcase on his desk. Briefcase had seen better days and was being held shut by on old belt. He turned to the dry erase board and quickly wrote "Western Civilization I" on the board. Under that he wrote, Dr. Jason Davidson, 210 Arrow Building." He slapped the marker back onto the tray and turned back to the class.

"I'm Dr. Davidson, this class is Western Civilization. If this is not the class you thought it was then you need to leave cause you are wasting my time."

He waited for a moment before continuing.

"Good, then everyone thinks that you belong here. You may wish that you were somewhere else within a couple of weeks. I really don't care if you show up or not. However, the university requires me to take roll so to maintain attendance records. If you miss more that 5 classes in this course then you will fail. When you come in here I expect you to be awake and ready for the classwork. Woe be to you if I find you asleep or unprepared. If you miss a class for any reason, you are responsible for the notes and material covered that day. So, I would be careful who you ask to take notes for you."

Davidson turned to his desk and opened his briefcase. Pulling a stack of papers out, he turned and walked down the front row handing out few from the stack that he was holding.

"This is the syllabus for the course. On it you will find the pages and chapters you will expected to have covered before you come to class on each class date. Also, the dates of all exams are there. You will be expected to write at least two papers for the class. Then, there is an outline of what is expected on the final exam. My contact information is there also."

Davidson continued to hand out the stack of papers and stopped in front of Ron. He looked at Ron and then Kim for a moment. Handing each a stack of papers to pass back, he continued across the room. When he finished he walked back to his desk and and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Please answer when I call your name."

Davidson started down the list of names calling out the name of each student. He continued on and stopped when he started into the "P"s.

"Kim Possible."

"Here." Kim answered.

Davidson stopped for a moment, took off his reading glasses and sat on the corner of his desk. Crossing his arms, he stared at the two of them.

"Miss Possible, I didn't know quite what to think when I saw you and your partners name on my class list. I do hope that you or your partner will not think your name will carry any weight in this class. As a matter of fact I will expect a little more out of the two of you. You see, I quite detest vigilantes and in my opinion that is just what the two of you are."

Kim's face flushed red and Ron sat up his face reddened also. Davidson looked at Ron with disdain.

"You have something to say Mr. Stoppable?"

Ron swallowed and spoke slowly.

"It is just the fact Dr. Davidson, that both Kim and I are sworn special officers both federally and internationally and have been so for over a year."

Davidson stared down at Ron over the top of his glasses.

"Really?" he drooled. For a second Ron thought he was talking just like Monkey Fist.

Kim nodded.

"That is correct Dr. Davidson. Do you wish to see our identifications?"

Davidson snapped his head over to Kim.

"Miss Possible, I don't care who you are or what you think you are. I don't care that you have all the identification or credentials in the world. In this room you are the student and I am the professor."

Kim sat up and replied calmly.

"That is the way we intended it to be Dr. Davidson. Ron and I are students and wish to be treated as any normal student."

Davidson's face twitched for a moment, then he continued calling the roll. He glared at Ron when he answered his name being called. Ron just looked back at Davidson and didn't do anything else. Seeing that Ron nor Kim would say anything else, Davidson started the class.

* * *

Kim gave Ron's hand a squeeze on the way to their favorite eating place.

"You okay with Davidson?"

Ron shrugged his shoulder and looked over at Kim.

"As my favorite gal always says "No Big! I mean he has a chip on his shoulder, but as long as he doesn't treat us any differently from the rest of the class I don't have a problem with him."

Kim sighed.

"I just have a feeling that is exactly what I will do. I knew that we would run into some professors that would not like us but did it have to be the first one?"

Ron let go of Kim's hand and put his arm around her.

"Well, KP let's just grab a bite to eat and head to our next classes. You have that advanced math class and I have business math. After that we are through for the day. Is the cheer team doing anything today?"

Kim shook her head.

"Nope not today. How about football?"

Ron nodded.

"Yep, we have our first game coming up so the coach is really grilling us."

Kim rubbed his back with her hand.

"Well, after a certain running back finishes his practice, a certain gal will give him a back rub."

Ron leaned over and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"We will see how our schedules run. Have you heard from the fam?"

Kim nodded.

"Yep, daddy called the other day for the third time since we got here. Mom was ecstatic about you starting. How about your folks?"

Ron laughed.

"Oh yeah, mom said dad had a stack of pictures at the Actuary Dinner the other night. She said he couldn't stop talking about his son the running back. Apparently no Stoppable has ever made a name for themselves in sports and here I am starting running back in college. I even heard from Barkin."

Kim looked up at Ron.

"Mr. Barkin called?"

Ron gave her waist a squeeze.

"Yep, apparently Coach McClintock gave him a call to tell him. Mr. Barkin was actually really nice, said he was proud of me and would be watching our first game."

Ron pulled open the door to The Dog House. It small restaurant had quickly became their favorite place to eat. The name of the place came from the fact that the school mascot was a bulldog named Brutus. Not quite like the Maddawg they were used to. As Kim stepped in the owner looked up from behind the counter. He and Ron became fast friends from their first meeting.

"Hi Kim, hi Ron! What can we get for you?"

Waving at the owner, Kim approached the counter.

"Hi Shane, I think I'll have the grilled chicken salad and a diet coke."

Staring at the menu, Ron thought for a minute.

"Shane, let me have the mega Brutus burger, cheese fries with chili, onion rings, and a large chocolate shake."

An sharp elbow from Kim got Ron's attention.

"Ow KP, hey the coach said to eat up while we can that we are going to need it later. I have to put on some weight."

Kim's glare melted a little.

"Okay, you are off the hook for a little bit because of the weight issue but the onion rings have to go."

Ron started the PDP when Kim shook her head.

"You can try the PDP all you want but I'll still have to restrict some BF privileges. Onion rings or kisses, what is your choice?"

Ron mournfully looked over at Shane.

"Drop the onion rings."

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Ron read over his notes for U.S. History class. He still had Music Appreciation to go over. Groaning, he ran his hand through his hair. It was already late and he still had a couple of hours more of studying. Kim had met him earlier and they had gone over the noted for Western Civilization. Over the past week they had settled into to life on campus. Most of their classes were the everyday freshman classes that had to be faced. Kim was taking a more advanced math and advanced English while he was taking business math and a regular literature class.

Earlier, they had met for supper to eat and study at the Dog House. They had already claimed a certain booth as their favorite. Shane had at first told them that anything they wanted was on him, but Kim turned down the offer much to Ron's disappointment. The owner did put up a picture of the two of them over the booth. Dr. Davidson had so far treated them as he would any other student. What would happen in the future they didn't know. Ron had gotten Kim to coughing when he suggested at lunch one day that he could close his eyes, listen to Davidson and almost imagine Monkey Fist teaching the course. Kim, having just taken a large gulp of her water had sprayed it all of Ron as she nearly gagged. After recovering from her coughing fit and cleaning up the table, Kim had giggled saying that Davidson did sound a lot like Fist.

Sighing, Ron looked up from his desk and out the window. Kim's dorm was just across the way. He could actually see her room from where he was sitting. The light was on telling him that someone was in the room studying. A squeak and a tap on the side of his head brought Ron back to the present. Ron turned to see Rufus standing there on his desk with a pencil in his hand. He had just hit Ron with the pencil to get his attention. Rufus glared at Ron and pointed to the open book.

"Hey man, nose back to the grindstone. Kim would hurt me if I let you get off from studying."

Ron turned to face his roommate, Glen Davies. Glen was a religion student studying for the ministry. He and Glen had become great friends from the start. One, both of them loved Zombie Mayhem and second thought Beuno Nacho was the finest eating place in the world, much to Kim's and Lauren's dismay. Lauren was Glen's girlfriend and Kim's teammate on the cheer squad. Glen had not thought twice about being Ron's roommate. Glen knew he could not fight the villains but he could help Ron through any troubles he might face.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that. Kim can scan me from her room if she wanted to. You want something to drink?"

Ron stood up and walked across the room to their refrigerator and opened it up. Pulling a grape drink from the door he turned to face Glen. Glen nodded.

"Yeah, toss me a orange drink."

Ron pulled the drink from the refrigerator door and handed it to Glen.

"Don't want you getting an orange shower. I just finished History and I really don't have a lot of Art to go over. I think KP wants to go into New York to the art museum. They are supposed to be having some gallery opening and the two of us have been invited. I'm not looking forward to it but anytime I can go anywhere with KP is great, especially when she wears the LBD."

Glen laughed.

"Kim in the LBD should listed as hazardous to any man's health within viewing distance."

Ron grinned.

"Ohhhhh yeah, no doubt about that."

He rubbed his arm.

"Is it me or is it sorta chilly in here?"

Glen nodded.

"It's cool, this cool snap caught the school by surprise. They hadn't planned to turn the heat on yet. So, the word is that we will have to tough it for the next few days."

* * *

Kim glanced out of her room window to see the light to Ron's room still on. She smiled. He was taking her advice and threat seriously and doing the studying he needed to do. She had already bribed Rufus to tell on Ron if he didn't study like he needed or played too much Zombie Mayhem. It cost a small fortune in various types of cheese but Kim thought is was a good investment. Lauren had conveyed a message from Glen that he would be looking after Ron's studies also. Kim turned back into the room. A slight chill made her shiver.

"Jan, what did you say the word on the heat is?"

Jan put her book down and pulled the snugglie closer around her.

"The resident director told me that this cold snap caught the maintenance department off guard. There is some problem with the heat and they don't want to spend a lot of money now until they really need to."

Kim made a sour face.

"With what we are paying to this place I figure that they could at least give us some heat. Maybe if I...."

Janice shook her head.

"Now Kim what did you tell me about letting you try and fix everything. Sometimes you just have to let things go."

Kim picked up her blanket off her bed and wrapped it around herself. Looking out the window, an evil smile crossed her face.

Janice shook her head.

"OOOHHH NNNooooo, I know that look already, you have an idea."

Kim nodded.

"I just thought about the fact that the boy's dorm over there faces this dorm and every room is quite visible from over there."

Jan thought for a moment.

"That's the reason they put the blinds in all the windows. Anybody caught giving a show could face problems.:

Kim thought for a moment then stepped over to whisper something in Jan's ear. Jan's eyes grew wide, then she laughed.

"Well, if we all agree they can't get all of us."

Kim picked up the Kimmunicator and hit the call button.

"Wade, I need a favor real quick from a sign company."

* * *

Ron opened his eyes the next morning to yelling and whistling. Rubbing his eyes, he open his door to look out into the hall. One of the guys on the hall ran into the room next to his carrying a camera.

"Hey dude, what's going on?"

The other student laughed at Ron.

"Man, haven't you looked out the window. They say Kim Possible had some type of sign made and it is so wild."

Ron jumped back into the room and opened the blinds. He could see the girl's dorm less than 100 yards away. Across the front of the building, a sign hung.

"TURN ON THE HEAT OR WE'LL TURN ON THE BOYS!"

Ron chortled.

"Oh KP, I do hope that you won't catch if for that."

* * *

Kim sat quietly in the office of the Dean of Student Affairs. Her idea of the banner turned out not to be such a good idea after all. It did get the heat turned on, but it also violated several parts of the school code of conduct. The resident director had approached Kim and handed her the summons to appear before the Dean. Ron had walked over with her and was waiting outside in the office lobby.

She fiddled with her hands and watched as the Dean read the report in front of her. Kim had already been warned that the Dean was a real hard case and very old fashioned. The fact that Kim was summoned directly to her office instead of the student judicial board made Kim slightly nervous. By her appearance, Dean Naomi Preintiss could be related to Mrs. Hatchett. With a rustling of paper, the Dean put some papers in a file and closed. Now she was about to find out if she acted like Mrs. Hatchett. Dean Preintiss took off her reading glasses and let them fall around her neck from the silver chain around her neck.

"Miss Possible, when I saw your name on the list of incoming freshman, I had a feeling that the two of us would be meeting. I had that feeling because of the way you live your life. Apparently you feel that rules are for someone else and policies that you don't like are to be circumvented or ignored."

Kim started to answer but the Dean raised her hand.

"Please allow me to finish Miss Possible."

Kim nodded and settled back in her chair.

"Now. I did a little investigating of my own and found out that is was just the laziness of a few people at the physical plant that the heat was not repaired. There was no reason for that. Your sign brought some things to the attention of the proper people. While your method was not the best or most wise, it was the most effective. Also, you took the blame for this solely on yourself even though a number of the other girls said they shared in the blame. That I commend you for. Also, Dr. Davidson is a friend of mine and we have lunch each day. While he is a friend, I do not agree with his opinion in relation to yourself and Mr. Stoppable. He mentioned that the two of you have commended yourselves quite well in his class so far. So have all of your other professors. The coaches have also told me that both of you have contributed well to your teams and have not asked or any special favors. Yet, you still have excelled on your respective teams."

Kim relaxed in her chair, a small smile crossing her face. The Dean smiled back at her.

"Miss Possible, may I call you Kim?"

Kim nodded.

"Yes, that will be fine.."

Dean Prentiss sat back in her chair.

"Kim, you did something you felt you had to do. Which apparently is the way you live your life. Sometimes your methods might be unusual, they are effective. I believe this matter is closed. I feel that you had right to protest the treatment you and the girls in the dorm were receiving. You were ready to take whatever punishment because of your actions. I find that highly refreshing in these times. So many of those in the spotlight feel that they are above all other and deserve special treatment. You and your friend however appear to be the opposite. You actually request to be treated the same."

The Dean stood and stepped over to Kim's chair as Kim stood.

"Kim, I know my reputation around campus. Just to let you know, not all of us are old stick in the muds. Please have a nice day."

Prentiss escorted Kim to the door.

* * *

I'll stop here for now. Looks like Kim and Ron are settling in on campus life.

Please leave a review, I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Roger and Out

right hand salute.


	6. Chapter 6 The Rest of the Story

**School Days  
Chapter 6  
The Rest of the Story**

* * *

The few clouds in the sky passed beneath the warm sun. The stadium was filled almost to capacity for the first game of the season. High in the box over the their radio show, Hank Dupree and Bud Davis started their radio show.

"Welcome everyone to the opening home game for the Vandercraft Bulldogs. This is Hank Dupree and Bud Davis with BigDawg 99.5 FM, bringing you the best of Bulldog football. We could not have wished for a better day."

Bud started in.

"That's right Hank. It's a beautiful day and it looks to be the start of a great season for the Bulldogs. Coach McClintock keep most of his offense and a good part of his defense after graduation. He had one of the deepest, most experienced benches in the conference."

Hank picked up the talk.

"So true Bud, but Coach McClintock also has been able to pull in some new talent. He has some freshmen down there who have a lot of promise. One young man in particular. He is the first freshman running back to start for the Bulldogs in nearly a decade."

Bud whistled.

"That is so true Hank. Ron Stoppable, a young man who seem to appear out of nowhere. He had never played football until his senior year. He started out as quarterback, then moved to running back. At that position he proceeded to break every running back he could in the state of Colorado. During one memorable game he broke 5 state records in one night by making five touchdowns in one night."

Hank filled in.

"That's so true Bud, and the rumor was that he promised his girlfriend that he would do that as a present to her. Said girlfriend not needing any introduction, Kim Possible herself. They have been one of the hottest couples in the world ever since the alien invasion. There are still together, but now on the field. How Vandercraft ever was able to pull these two in is amazing. Talk about a storybook couple. The star running back and the star cheerleader."

The crowd erupted as the cheerleaders came out onto the field and started pumping up the home crowd. Bud watched on his television screen as a camera picked up Kim on the field starting in with the cheer.

"And there she is, Kim Possible. She looks like she is enjoying herself back in a cheerleader uniform and getting the crowd into the game. Of course she be cheering hard for the young man we have already spoken of."

Hank picked up the talk as the stadium erupted as the Bulldogs ran onto the field."

"So true Bud. Here they come the Vandercraft Bulldogs along with Coach McClintock and his staff."

The crowd erupted as the players ran onto the field. The coach and his staff made their way to the sidelines and made ready for the game. The cheerleaders started to get the crowd amped up into the game. Bud came on the microphone.

* * *

"While the teams warm up, we have a special presentation from a friend of Team Possible"

"This is Paul Harvey and this is a story of true love, this is a story of teen love. This is a story of a little girl with red hair and a little boy with blond hair. The date was in September of 1994. This little girl was playing on playground on her first day of play school. Some other boys took the ball she was playing with and began to bully her. The little blond boy came to her rescue, talking about fair play and his big friend Rufus. When bullies turned on the little blond boy, the little red haired girl came to his assistance. On that day a friendship was born that would continue on for many years and would soon change the world. The two friends grew up side by side, sharing their lives, day by day, month by month, year by year. They were truly a unusual pair. The little girl grew into a beautiful young woman, smart and athletic. The little boy grew into...well he never really grew up.

Soon, the young woman took on a rather dangerous activity, but the young man never left her side, never gave up on their friendship, even though he was terrified most if not all of the time. Then a dark cloud came over their friendship, and the two started to grow apart. All was not well when something happened. Everything the young woman had worked for and ever she ever believed in was taken for her. Her spirit was literally crushed, she all but gave up, thinking that all she had worked for over the years was a failure. Then that same young man, the one who never really grew up, who had always been there for her, grew up in the seconds when his friend needed him the most. Even though they had been growing apart, he was there supporting her and encouraging her. Then he said four little words that would mean everything in the world to her. "Out there...in here".

You may know the story of these two young people. Many know the names of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Better known as Team Possible. The two young people, who on the day of their graduation from high school, did what they do so well, and saved the world again. The two are still out there, saving the world, but today is special, for today these two young people start a new chapter in their lives together at Vandercraft University. Ron, the little blond boy is a starting running back. Kim, the little red haired girl, is cheering her friend on the sidelines as a member of the Vandercraft Cheer team. Many people know part of the story of these two young people, but now you know the rest of the story."

* * *

Kim watched from the sidelines as the cheerleaders turned to watch the coin toss. She had tried to keep her distance from Wayne over the past week, but he had still seemed shown up ever so often. Each time he was always immaculate in appearance and made sure he was the spotlight of what ever was going on. Some of the other freshman girls thought she was crazy for ignoring him. Just a little bit of attention from him would make some of them loose their common sense. Kim had been down that path before. Shivering, she wondered how Ron ever took her back after she made such a spectacle of herself just like those girls were doing with Wayne. She had learned her lesson and would never forget it. Wayne turned around after winning the toss and waved. They would be receiving. Kim turned back to the crowd and chanced a sideways glance at Ron. He was putting his helmet on and making his way on to the field. Glenda called the cheer and they started to work.

* * *

Vandercraft won the toss and selected to receive, McClintock called everyone together and formed a quick huddle.

"Okay everyone, first play, first game. Let's give the folks something to cheer about."

He looked over to Wayne and Ron.

"You two are up. Get us a good starting position."

Wayne and Ron took their positions far back on the field. Culver State was not a powerhouse, but you still had to be careful playing them. Losing to them on your opening game would not be a good thing.

Ron settled down and got ready for the kickoff. He eyes were glued on the ball sitting on the stand. The whistle blew and the Culver kicker connected with the ball sending it high in the air straight toward him. Glancing to the oncoming field he made the decision to catch the ball and run. With a little luck he might make midfield. He pulled the ball close to his side after it smacked into his arms. Dodging one player, he started to run. Passing the thirty, then the thirty five, he had to dodge two more players. Ron looked up and knew that the defense was keying on him. There was no way that he would get much further. Glancing back, he saw Wayne a few yards behind and to his left. Just before a Culver player closed in on him, he whistled and tossed the ball back to Wayne. Wayne caught the ball and curved around the defense that had been keying on Ron. Just as the ball left his hands, Ron was nailed by two of the Culver players.

The move caught the defense flatfooted. Wayne was able to make his way to the other sideline and head down the field. Breaking free of the defense he was able to return the ball all the way for a touchdown. The cheering filled the stadium as Ron picked himself off the ground. His head was still spinning a bit from the hits. Taking off his helmet, he watched as the rest of the team left him behind as they rushed to cheer Wayne. Ron made his way to the bench and sat down. Wayne walked by and just sneered at him as all the other congratulated him. Ron just sat back and watched the defense.

Coach McClintock came up in front of him.

"Smart move Ron, you help get us on the board. Get ready when the defense finishes with the Culver offense. You will be going right back in."

Ron nodded as someone stood in front of him with a towel and a bottle of water. He looked up to see Stephanie standing there.

"You okay Ron? You took a couple of good hits."

Ron took the towel and water as he nodded.

"Yeah Stephanie, I'm okay. Monkey Fist has hit me harder and more often."

She knelt in front of him and cradled his hands.

"You just let me know if I can help. Okay?"

Ron nodded.

"Sure Stephanie, thanks. I am sure Kim appreciates you taking care of me."

Stephanie stood quickly with a scowl on her face and walked off. Ron watched her stride off. He would have to be careful around her. He didn't want to do anything that she might take the wrong way. Ron turned his head and watched the defense do it's work.

* * *

Sipping from her bottle of water, Kim watched as the offense went back on the field. The two teams had been beating each others brains out over the last two quarters. The score was 14 to 7 in favor of Culver. There was only thirty seconds left in before the half. The Bulldog offense would have to get to work to score before the end of the half. Robert came up behind her.

"Come on KP let's....."

Kim spun and Robert caught her glare and shut up.

"Robert. You are a great cheerleader and a good partner. I could understand what you first did and I have forgiven you for it. You have been nothing but a gentlemen since then. But! Don't ever call me KP again. There is only one man on this earth who has earned the right to call me that."

Robert nodded. He had heard of the legendary Kim Possible temper. He had already raised her ire once. This was the second time. He pledged to himself that he would not tempt fate a third time.

"Okay Kim. Sorry about that. Come on. Let's get the crowd behind this drive."

* * *

Ron settled down into the huddle. Dan stared around at everyone.

"Okay, we've got thirty seconds to get to the other end of the field. We are on our thirty. They are expecting an air game and we are going to line up for a passing game. Ron, remember that play we talked about."

Ron nodded. Dan continued as he looked at Wayne.

"Wayne, they have been watching both of you. Now we are going to do the reverse of what we did on the first play but this time you are to lateral to Ron."

Wayne scowled but nodded. Dan nodded.

"Okay, on three."

The huddle broke up and lined up on the line of scrimmage. Dan took his place in the shotgun.

"Three, set, three, seven, blue, set hutt!"

The ball was snapped into Dan's hands and he took two steps back looking ready to pass. Wayne came running behind him and took to ball as he passed by. Ron stayed just a couple yards away moving around the left of the line. The right tackle broke through and closed on Wayne, he looked at Ron then tucked the ball tight and tried to turn into the line. Ron watched as the tackle speared into Wayne. The ball popped clear and bounced onto the ground.

"FUMBLE!!!"

All eyes followed the bouncing ball on the field. One of the defensive backs scooped the ball up and headed for the end zone. Ron turned to chase him down. A Vandercraft fullback hit the Culver player at the fifteen and the ball came loose again. Ron was able to scoop the ball up and keep running. Looking up he saw that he was at the him down to the ten and there was a mass of players all over the field. Ron dug his feet in and completed a ninety degree turn. A Culver player flew past him in a flying tackle that missed.

Ron turned and headed up the field picking up some blocks. He past the twenty and was back to the thirty when a Culver safety hit him from the side. Ron spun around as it he had to shake loose DNAmy. The safety was flung clear. Ron turned back up the field and angled back over toward the opposite sideline. Crossing the forty he glanced around to see almost no one in front of him, but a very big and very scary looking Culver player closing in on him. Ron kicked in his speed and headed straight up the field.

He crossed the midfield and poured on more speed. That was his only saving grace now. No fancy moves, no tricks, just speed. Setting his eyes on the goalpost, he concentrated on running. Behind him, he could barely hear the pounding footfalls of the other players over the roar in the stadium. Just as he reached the goal line, his breath was knocked out of his lungs as he was hit from behind. He clutched the ball tighter allowing the blow from behind to carry him over the goal line. The ground rushed up to hit him in the face and everything went black.

* * *

Hank watched the line get into the huddle.

"Well, it looks like the last play of the half. Coach McClintock will have to dig something special out of his pocket if he wants to put some points on the board. Dan is in the shotgun with Stoppable and Kingston behind him. There are two receivers wide on each side and there's the snap. Dan is back, he is looking down field, and he hands the ball to Kingston. Kingston is turning upfield and FUMBLE! Kingston has fumbled the ball. It's bouncing toward the end zone. Cole has picked up the ball and is heading for the goal line. He's at the twenty, the fifteen... FUMBLE! It's another fumble. The ball is loose on the field."

"Stoppable has the ball and is looking for a way out from the ten. Players are all over the field. Stoppable breaks a tackle and heads upfield. Donaldson hits him but is thrown clear. What ever Ron calls that move I want to know but he is clear and heading up field like one of the aliens is after him. He at the forty, the fifty. There is no one in front of him and only two Culver players anywhere near behind him. Stoppable is kicking in the speed. Look at that boy run! He at the forty, the twenty, the ten, Culver's Black is coming up on him. There's the tackle. TOUCHDOWN! Stoppable has just completed a 90 yard run. The half is over. Oh oh. Stoppable is not moving. The trainers are on the field."

* * *

Kim watched with everyone else as the play progressed. Then Ron came flying up the field. The stadium was going crazy. She watched as he crossed midfield and kept on going. Then she watched in horror as the safety from Culver slammed into Ron from behind and drove him into the ground. She didn't care as the official's arms went up signaling a touchdown or that the half had ended. She was worried about Ron. He wasn't moving. The team started to run toward Ron and she joined in. In the back of her mind she realized that Coach McClintock was running right beside her. She reached Ron as two of the trainers slowly rolled him over. McClintock came up behind her and held onto her arm. He whispered into her ear.

"I know you have probably treated him for more injuries than the trainers have ever seen, but let them do their work."

Kim nodded not taking her eyes off of Ron. The whole team was gathered around. The trainers slowly took off Ron's helmet and placed it at Kim's feet. Mac Brown, the head trainer, leaned over Ron.

"Stoppable? Can you hear me?"

Ron's eyes opened and he looked around. Mac waved four fingers in front of his face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Ron watched the fingers move above him.

"Hmm, let's see two plus two is four. Four?"

Everybody laughed. Kim watched as he sat up and looked right at her.

"Hiya KP. Remember how Shego threw me through that wall after I accidentally knocked her into that vat of goo in Drakken's lab?"

Kim laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. And?"

Ron laughed and lifted up his hand so Mac could pull him to his feet.

"That hurt more that that tackle did. But it was still close."

Kim laughed and started to step over to help him. Coach McClintock held her back just for a moment as the rest of the team gathered around Ron and lifted him to their shoulders. He smiled as he help onto her shoulders.

"Kim. I know you want to be with him but let these guys show their appreciation. I am sure you will find a way to later."

Kim blushed and nodded. She joined in the group as they started for the field house. McClintock reached out and grabbed Wayne and he walked by.

"You and I are going to have a private talk on the way to the locker room."

* * *

Ron gingerly sat down in their favorite booth at the Doghouse. He had to sit out the second half of the game. The team doctor didn't like some of Ron's answers to his questions in the locker room so he benched Ron for the rest of the game. The team came back on the field after the half fired up over Ron's run. They proceeded to wipe the field with the Culver players for the second half. The final score had been 35 to14. A victory for the home team meant the place was full of students celebrating. It also meant the Ron's meal would be on the house for his part in the victory. All the sports channels were highlighting Ron's run on national television.

The real clincher for the day had been when Wayne had been interviewed after the game. Two of the second half touchdowns had been his. But surprisingly for Kim, instead of talking about himself on camera, he had grabbed Ron and pulled him on camera. He had rubbed Ron on the head and faced the camera.

"You want to know the reason we won today? It's because of this dude. He made a run that will go down in school history! Can this dude run or not. They used to call him the Maddawg back when he was the mascot in high school. Maddawg nothing! This wild dude had MAD LEGS! That's what I'm gonna be calling him from now on! Ron "Mad Legs" Stoppable. This dude fired the team up and scored on an incredible run."

The moniker "Mad Legs" had stuck to Ron very quick. Now cheers and toasts to "Mad Legs" reverberated through the restaurant at different intervals. Kim blushed and smiled. To say that she was proud of Ron was an understatement. He had already gotten calls from their parents and from Mr. Barkin. Now, after a few words to the right people, everyone left the two of them alone. Kim reached over and rubbed the top of his hand.

"You feeling okay?"

Ron turned his hand over and took her in his.

"Yeah, I mean Monkey Fist has rung my bell harder than that hit."

Kim shook her head.

"Ron, the team doctor told me you barely passed some to the tests he did on you. He benched you as a precaution. Do you still have a headache and don't you dare lie to me."

Ron put his other hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, a little. You know me KP. I get so used to getting hit I sort of just shrug it off. But I'll have to admit I can't shrug this one off so easy. Thanks for looking out after me. How's things with Robert and Wayne?"

Kim sat back and crossed her arms.

"I don't know Ron. It's like they are two different people. Robert has been a total gentleman and nearly a perfect cheer partner. Wayne hasn't approached me directly lately and what he did on camera is so totally unlike him."

Ron nodded.

"Well, I am not so sure that the coach had something to do with that. He REALLY laid into Wayne in the locker room for what he did. One he changed the play so he could keep the ball. Second, when I lateraled to him he didn't say anything about it. Both of those things mad the coach steaming mad. The coach went on a five minute rant on playing as a team. Every correct point of team playing he used me as the right player. Every mistake at showboating and playing for yourself he used Wayne as the example. In other words, he raked Wayne over the coals and slowly roasted him. After that Wayne came up to me and thanked me for the lateral that enabled him to score."

Ron shook his head.

"I don't know KP. I still don't trust him."

A smile broke across his face.

"On a nicer thought,ave you considered about running for President of the Freshman class? I know a lot of people have asked you."

Kim smiled a little.

"I don't know Ron. I didn't want to take on a lot of things this first year. We have so little time together as it is now."

Ron got up and starting looking into Kim's hair. Then sitting back down he pulled his Kimmunicator out.

Kim stared back at him.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

Ron started to push the buttons on his device.

"I was getting ready to scan you. You can't be the Kim Possible that I know and love. The one who says I can do anything."

Kim laughed and pushed his Kimmunicator away.

"Okay, okay! I'll really think about it. You are right. A lot of folks have been asking me to do it. Ron was the first one to suggest it. Then a couple of the other cheerleaders agreed. There have been quite a few others too. The time period for running isn't for another week, so I still have a little time to think about it. You ready to eat?"

Ron smiled.

"As always."

As if on cue, one of their friends came up with their orders. Kim watched Ron closely as he ate. She had already had a nice long talk with her mom about head injuries and what to look for. While he had kidded her about scanning her, she had her Kimmunicator locked onto his chip that was monitoring him. She would know instantly if something wasn't right. Right now she was enjoying him being in the limelight.

* * *

Wayne sat back in his room staring out the window.

"Well, we'll have to see how things are going to work. I am not used to this. Most girls just fall over when I pay attention to them. This being subtle is not me. I prefer the direct approach. But the prize will be worth the effort."

Robert sat back watching his friend.

"Well, you better not try and be too subtle or she may smell a rat and I am not talking about that little thing Stoppable has. I gave Kim the suggestion about running for Freshman Class President. I also paid off a fresh impressionable freshman and other students to pass on the suggestion to her also. I'm pretty sure if she does it will be a landslide victory. You ARE still planning on running for student body President aren't you?"

Wayne turned back to Robert and smiled.

"Of course. I am a shoo-in for it. Then I'll have even more opportunities to be close to her. I'll still make a pass at her every once in awhile just to make sure she doesn't think something is up. There is a weekend conference for all SGA members later. I'll make some special plans for that weekend. Right now I've got to get close to Stoppable. Be his friend, his mentor, his pal. Then when the opportunity is just right, I'll take him down. I'll make sure that when I do it'll be so bad even his lovely Kim might turn her back on him. Maybe by making him lose the homecoming game? How's things between you and her?"

Robert rolled his eyes.

"I let my mouth get away from me today. I called her KP."

Wayne winced.

"and she let you live?"

Robert rubbed his face.

"Well, she made it REAL clear she was not pleased. I made it up to her so we are cool. What are you going to do about what the Coach said?"

Wayne's face turned vivid red.

"You would not believe the butt chewing I got from him at the half and after the game. That little thing with the camera after the game? That was the only thing that kept me for getting benched for the next two games. "Mad Legs" what a crock. Whatever made me say that I don't know."

Robert grinned.

"Well, you did one thing. You DID make Stoppable the hero. That means your planned fall for him later will be even harder. You do have to admit. The guy can run. Do you know that someone timed him making that run. He cut a full second off your best time in those last fifty yards. Do you think you could have covered that much ground?"

Wayne's face slowly returned to a better color.

"Yeah, I gotta say I was surprised. That's something else that can help me. By staying close to him, I'm bound to get a lot of good press. Being his friend and mentor? That will show the scouts my so called "leadership" traits. Course, I can't get too close. When he goes down I don't want him taking me down with him. It's all a matter of time. Kim Possible WILL be on my arm by Spring."

* * *

Yet another chapter down. Plans within plans. Wayne still has them for Kim.

I entered the little Paul Harvey bit in his memory. He was a great broadcaster, and he will be missed.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review. Best of luck to all in the Fannies.

This is the Captain

Roger and out,

Right hand salute.


	7. Chapter 7 It's an Improvement

**School Days  
It's an Improvement  
Chapter 7**

* * *

Clouds slowly floated across the sky as Kim and Ron made their way across campus. Classes were over for the day and for the first time in a week neither one of them had practice. Kim held onto to Ron's arm. Things were perfect. Wayne had kept his distance, Rob had kept control of his mouth and Stephanie was no where to be found. Kim had decided to run for Freshman Class President and they had been putting up some posters. The quad was full of students sitting, talking, or just walking around. The nice day had just about everyone outside. Kim was thinking of a nice long walk around campus and maybe a hot fudge sundae from The Doghouse. Ron shifted the last few posters they had made on regular letter sized paper. They had spread them around campus in most of the classroom buildings and many of the dorms. They had also put them on all of the outdoor bulletin boards they could find.

Kim was about to mention the hot fudge sundae when a sound came to their ears that they had not heard in a long time.

"Be be be beep."

Both of them came to a stop and listened again. Several of the nearby students stared at them.

"Be be be beep."

Pulling back the sleeve to her jacket, Kim pressed the button that activated her Kimmunicator. Wade's face appeared on the screen. She blew an errant strand of hair out of her face.

"Go Wade. I thought we were on reserve or something. With Drakken being nice, Monty still a statue, Amy trying to work on Monty and everybody else lying low what's up?"

Wade shrugged.

"Well, looks like we have a new villain pair. They just broke into..."

Ron stuck his face over the screen.

"Let me guess. A secret government lab and stole some mysterious new power source."

Kim elbowed him back.

"Ron, that is so lame and cliché. The villains are so over that."

Wade shook his head.

"Sorry Kim but Ron is right on the money. These two did break into a secret lab and they did steal some new power source."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"You said they were a new team. Please give me some good news."

Wade smirked.

"Well, we do have their names. Jim Black and Dal Decker."

Ron leaned over again.

"Let me guess. They call themselves The Drill Team."

Kim scowled at Ron until Wade answered.

"Actually Ron that is EXACTLY what they call themselves. How did you know?"

Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know it just sounded right."

Kim shook her head.

"Names like Black and Decker and they call themselves The Drill Team. You have to be kidding."

Wade shook his head.

"Sorry, no kidding here. The device they stole could do some serious damage in the wrong hands."

Sighing Kim nodded.

"Okay, where is our ride?"

Wade typed into is keyboard.

"You should see it coming in over the trees just about now."

They looked up to see the standard GJ hypersonic hover jet coming in over the trees right at them. It slowed to a stop right over them and two ropes with belts dropped out of the bottom of the craft beside them. Kim turned off the Kimmunicator, grabbed her belt and put it on.

"Let's go Ron."

The downdraft from the craft blew the remaining posters for Kim out of his arms and out over the yard. He tried to grab for them, but gave up, grabbed his belt and put it on also. Kim signaled to the craft and they were pulled up into the air as the craft gained altitude. The students in the area ran to grab the posters that were flying around on the ground. They took a look at them. On the front was a picture of Kim. The heading was "Vote Kim Possible for Freshman Class President." One professor with an old briefcase picked up one of the flyers and stared at it. He balled it up in one hand and threw it in the nearest trashcan.

* * *

Sitting together in the back of the GJ hover jet, Kim and Ron watched the screen of her Kimmunicator as Wade briefed them on the new pair of villains. As she learned more and more about the pair, Kim felt a headache coming on. It was going to be one of those missions. She stared back at Wade on the screen.

"So let me get this straight Wade. These two guys have a TV show on a Villain Channel?"

Wade nodded.

"Yep, the Channel is called the Villain Channel and is available by special request on most of the dish networks and cable providers. Henchco is the major provider of the shows. These guys are so-called handymen and host a show called "Lair Improvement." They show others how to improve their lairs. The two of them are real tool nuts. Apparently Henchco puts out a full line of tools also called Henchford tools."

Kim shook her head.

"Villains have their own name brand tools?"

Wade nodded.

"Isn't it cool? Well, anyway. They have this show that helps villains build their lairs and set up traps. Well, they decided they wanted their tools to be more powerful so they broke in that lab and stole the power source. Now for their next show they want to showcase the new power source and how it will work with their tool sets."

Kim grinned.

"They steal a top secret power source from a lab and then go on TV with it?"

Wade shrugged.

"They may be good with tools but when it comes to common sense they are not all up there."

Wade typed on his keyboard again.

"Looks like you are getting close. I would imagine they might be expecting you; they might even invite you in. It could increase the ratings on their show."

Kim rubbed her forehead. The headache was really coming on now.

"Where are the days of just Drakken and Shego? I'd even take Duff over these two."

Wade shrugged on the screen.

"You are about ten minutes from your destination. Good luck. I'll be monitoring you."

Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and grabbed Ron.

"Let's get this one over with. We both have Dr. YouKnowWho tomorrow, and we both have papers due. Yours ready?"

Ron grinned back at Kim.

"Me? Would I really wait to the last minute?"

She scowled back at him. Ron wilted under her glare.

"I was planning to work on it after our walk, but looks like that is down the tubes."

Kim rapped him on the head.

"Ron, you are not putting everything off again? What do I...."

Ron looked up at her grinning.

"Fooled ya. I finished it last night."

Kim stared at Ron for a moment with her mouth slowly opening and closing. Reaching out she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Pulling back from the kiss she lightly slapped him. He pulled back.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Kim glared at him.

"The kiss is for getting your work done ahead of time. The love pat was for the trick."

Kim started to adjust her chute harness as he faced her and asked.

"How about your paper? When did you finish yours?"

Kim's face turned red as she turned to the door. Ron's mouth curved into a grin.

"You don't have it finished do you."

Kim gave him a dainty little grin.

"I felt sure you would have done yours so I didn't finish mine thinking we could work together."

A grin spread fast across Ron's face and before Kim could react he raised one of his fingers.

"Now, before you threaten to take away kissing privileges, it will be me withholding Ronshine until a certain someone completes her work."

Kim grumbled as he came up to her with her arms crossed. He lifted her chin and gave her a little kiss on the nose.

"This time it shall be me helping you finish. If we get back in time."

The light on the wall came on. Kim turned to the hatch in the floor.

"Let's take care of these guys and get back to school."

Joining hands they jumped through the open hatch in the bottom of the craft.

* * *

Kim and Ron approached the building nestled into the side of a mountain. Outside there was what appeared to be a parking lot with an amazing array of vehicles. There were planes, hovercraft, cars, trucks and motorcycles. A quick scan by Wade gave them their answer.

"Just like I thought. They are taping a show today. They always have a live audience. Maybe you can sneak in."

Kim looked at all the oddly dressed villains and sidekicks entering the building.

"Wade, these guys are all dressed like the Mather and all the others. Ron and I don't have any extra costumes with us and even then I will NEVER wear the Shelia outfit again."

Ron leered at Kim with a low growl.

"Oh I don't know KP. That outfit definitely accented your...uh....assets?"

Kim's face flamed red.

"Head in the game Ron!"

She turned back to the Kimmunicator.

"Do you have another way in there?"

Wade shrugged.

"Of course there is an air vent about 50 yards up the side of the mountain. But that would not be as much fun as going in the front door."

Kim shot a glance at Wade as he quickly disappeared off screen. Kim glanced over at Ron, giving him a little demure smile.

"Oh Ron, did you know that I still had that Shelia outfit? Now let's get in there and get that thing and get back to school."

* * *

Lights came up on the stage as the music for the show starting. A voice came from the side of the stage.

"Henchford Tools, the toolmaker for the modern villain presents Lair Improvement with Jim Black and Dal Decker, The Drill Team."

Jim and Dal entered the stage from the right side and walked to center stage. Jim wore a shirt and tie with grey pants. Dal wore a flannel shirt and jeans. Both wore heavy tool belts with various tools hanging off of them. Jim waved to the audience as Dal clapped.

"Welcome everybody. Today's show is the one you all have been waiting for because Dal and I have designed and built. THE VILLAIN'S ROOM!"

Jim stepped back at gestured to the side of the stage. Part of the stage pulled back showing a large room full of just about everything. Jim and Dal walked across the stage onto that section of the set. Dal turned to the camera.

"That's true Jim, here in the Villain's room we have everything the villain needs to watch over his lair, relax and make sure his sidekick does what they are supposed to do."

Jim walked over to the bed.

"Here we have the villain's bed, especially designed for the best in lumbar support. It will support even the fattest villain, although I don't think it could handle Dal's mom. Of course the villain has to have somewhere for his sidekick to stay so we decided to built the sidekicks room too."

The other side of the stage opened up to show a concrete block room with an old cot in one corner. There was a steel desk with a ratty rolling chair.

Dal scowled over at Jim as he walked over to a wall of screens.

"Here Jim, the villain can keep watch over his lair and enjoy the 300 different channels that we are able to steal off the airways. After a hard day's work trying to take over the world, the villain can relax and watch his favorite channel while planning his next venture. Of course the sidekick needs time to relax so we have some recreation designed for them too."

A stagehand tossed a paddleball game onto the bed. Jim started to work with the screens.

"Yes. The villains system can even be designed to seek out those who are not welcome. Those heroes and heroines that just can't leave the villains alone. In fact it appears that we have some visitors here in the studio that many of us know."

The camera zoomed in on the screen to show Kim and Ron hiding behind some equipment. A spotlight came on and illuminated the spot where the two of them were hiding. Jim waved to them.

"Everyone. Let's give a big Drill Team welcome to Team Possible!"

Kim and Ron sheepishly came out from behind the equipment and walked slowly toward the stage. There were a few yells but the canned applause track drowned it out. The two of them approached the stage and faced Jim and Dal. Kim crossed her arms and gazed over at the two men.

"Okay Black. The show is over. Hand over the protomaxi power cell."

Jim walked over behind a tool bench and pulled out a power tool. The protomaxi power cell was connected to a glue gun. There was also a large tank hanging from it.

"You mean this little jewel. I attached it to the Henchford model 4000 glue gun. Then, I modified it so that it has a range of 50 feet or more. The glue is something new of my own, being a special epoxy. That'll make short work of any job. It works well sticking meddlesome heroines and heroes where they stand!"

Jim pointed the nail gun at Kim and Ron and pulled the trigger.

"MORE POWER!"

Kim dove one way and Ron the other. A stream of glue slatted to the floor right where they had been standing. Jim took aim at Kim again and fired another stream of glue. The audience cheered and booed at the same time. Dr. Magnifico set his magnifying glasses to the side and elbowed Blaster Bob. Bob juggled two of his sticks of dynamite and turned back to Magnifico. Dr. Magnifico pointed to Kim and Ron.

"A hundred bucks says that Team Possible will take down Jim and Dal."

Blaster Bob nodded.

"It's a bet. Jim will have those two glued to the floor in just a few minutes."

Ron landed in front of one of the cameras. He noticed that Jim was concentrating on Kim. Getting up he moved to the side to get around Jim and come up behind him. Suddenly Dal appeared in front of him carrying something Ron could not recognize.

"Going somewhere? Let me introduce you to the Henchford model 4000 nail gun. Capable of putting a nail straight into concrete. It'll nail you to that spot quite easily."

Dal took aim and fired at the same time that Ron reached over and grabbed a u-shaped piece of stove pipe. The nails slip down the pipe and went flying back at Dal. Dal ducked just in time, but......

"YEEEHOOOGGGHHHHH" screamed Jim.

Ron grimaced.

"I know that smarts. Maybe someone will give him a nice pillow for a few days."

Kim vaulted over and grabbed the glue gun from Jim as he hopped up and down. Dal turned to aim his nail gun at Kim just before Kim aimed and fired the glue gun at him. The glob of glue hit the nail gun and stopped it up. Dal dropped it, raised his hands and backed away. Kim nodded and motioned for Ron to join her. She handed the glue gun to him as she turned to help Jim.

"Here Ron, take the power cell out. I don't think we'll need to run these two in right away. We need to get Jim to some medical care."

Ron nodded.

"Sure thing KP."

Ron took the glue gun and kept watch on Dal. He twirled it a couple times until he pulled the trigger. A glob of glue flew out to hit the top and the side of the work table.

"Opps, my bad."

Kim scowled back at Ron.

"Ron, quit playing around and get the power source. Mom said Jim will be alright but he'll need to get a tetanus shot."

Jim waddled over.

"Don't worry, the local hospital has a special coffee cup with my name on it in the emergency room. They will take care of me real quick."

Kim looked over Jim and Dal.

"Well, since we have the power cell and Jim has paid the price I'll think we'll just let you off with a warning. Let's go..OOOOO."

Ron stumbled and bumped into Kim. She stumbled backwards into the side of the work table. With a shriek she tried to pull away quickly, but her pants were already glued to the side of the table. Ron got down on the floor and crawled under her.

"Don't lean back KP or you WILL be stuck."

Kim growled as Jim bent over the table and looked at where Kim was stuck.

"Well Miss Possible, looks like you've got yourself in a sticky situation."

Ron reached up to pull himself up and grabbed Jim's tie. With a jerk he pulled himself up, but in the meantime he pulled Jim's forehead into the table with a thud. Jim stood there for a moment then tried to pull himself from the table and could not do it. Kim giggled a little.

"Join the club, Jim. Ron, is there a way to get me loose?"

Ron stood up nodded.

"Yeah KP, but you aren't going to like it."

He pulled a knife from his pocket. Kim's eyes went wide.

"Oh! NO WAY! These are new pants!"

Kim struggled a little.

"Ron! It's not just my pants that are stuck! It's my….never mind. HAND OVER YOUR SHIRT!"

Ron pulled a face.

"Ah come on KP! It's cool outside."

Kim crossed her arms. Ron nodded and stripped off his shirt and handed it to Kim. She tied it around her waist as he crawled under her. She tried to stand still, but squirmed at the sound of cloth being cut.

"Ron, you better have your eyes closed."

Ron looked up from his work.

"Uh, KP. How am I going to cut you loose and have my eyes closed? I could try but there might be a little accident."

Kim growled again.

"Well, just don't look TOO hard."

The GJ craft settled to a landing on the quad. Students around the area watched as Kim and Ron climbed off the craft. Ron appeared to be wearing a t-shirt while Kim seemed to be wearing his shirt tied around her waist. The chest part of his shirt covering the back of her pants. Ron put his arm around her.

"I'm glad that you were able to get a good start on your paper KP."

Kim sighed and leaned over against him.

"Thanks Ron, and thanks for having a flexible keyboard in your backpack. I was able to plug it into the Kimmunicator and with your virtual reality glasses I was able to type out most of the paper before we got here. Now all I have to do if put the finishing touches on it. It'll be ready for class tomorrow. Want to get a bite to eat, after I change pants? It's a little drafty now. I think I can relate to those guys wearing kilts with nothing under them."

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I need to change too. This t-shirt is cool but not for cool weather."

She shook her head.

"I can't believe you are wearing that thing."

Ron looked down at his new t-shirt. The words "Lair Improvement" went across the chest with a picture of Jim and Dal below it.

"Hey, they were nice enough to give me one."

Kim rolled her eyes as she split off from Ron to head for her dorm.

"I'll see you in 20."

Drakken settled back into his easy chair with a cup of Cocomoo. Shego was in the other chair drinking a cup of coffee. They watched as the final credits for "Lair Improvement" went across the screen. The show had shown most of the fight but went down midfight. Now Jim and Dal were on screen talking about the "visit" from Team Possible.

Jim straightened his tie.

"Well Dal, I guess we showed Team Possible who is boss."

Dal laughed.

"Right Jim, tell that to everyone. Sure we REALLY won. Say that while you are standing there with a section of worktable glued to your head and a pillow duct-taped to your butt."

Jim had to tilt his head to look at Dal from under the slice of table. Apparently the show staff had to cut the table to get him free from the table. The pillow made it easier for him to sit.

"Maybe so Dal, but we do have a little trophy that Miss Possible left "behind" after her behind got stuck to a table. This is something that no other villain has. We have already put it in a display case."

The camera panned to the display case to show another section of table. The small section of table had a large piece of black cloth glued to it. In the center of the black cloth was another section of cloth. This piece of cloth was pink and had little pink hearts on it.

Drakken watched as a spray of coffee splashed all over the screen of their wide screen TV. That was followed by Shego coughing and gagging. He listened as the coughing and gagging changed to laughing. Turning his head he watched as Shego rolled out of her chair laughing. Shego pointed to the screen and kept laughing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay. Things have been a little tough around here. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner and a Shootout

**School Days  
****Chapter 8  
Dinner and a Shootout**

**

* * *

  
**

Davidson strode into the room as he always did and dropped his briefcase onto his desk with a bang. Everyone in the room took in a slow breath. His attitude did not bode well for the rest of of the day. Davidson opened case, pulled out a stack of paper and dropped it on the desk. Then he pulled out a small sign that said "papers" and placed it on the corner of his desk. Turning back to the dry erase board, he picked up a marker and wrote "Papers due today". Dropping the marker back onto the tray he picked up the stack of papers and handed it to Blake, who was sitting next to Kim.

"Mr. Gibson, see if you can hand out these papers please."

Blake took the stack and began to hand them out to the classes. It did not take long for slight groans to be heard. Kim took her copy from Blake, glanced at it and stifled a groan herself. It was the dreaded special project. It would require them to partner with another student and prepare a special project on some part of western civilization. The choices ranged from ancient Egypt to Medieval Europe. They would be required to give a presentation in class about their project. Kim glanced over at Ron as he finished reading the paper and looked at her. He shrugged his shoulders.

Davidson sat watching the class as Blake finished handing out the papers.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, I know you have heard the stories of what I expect with this project. Your partner and your subject is up to luck. I will pull a name out of the box and call out the name, that person will come up to the desk and pull a slip of paper from the first box. That will be your partner. Your partner will then come to my desk and pull a slip of paper out of the second box. That will be how your subject will be selected. Now, let's get this over with."

Davidson reached into the first box, pulled out a name and called it out.

"Kim Possible."

Kim got up and stepped up to the desk. She reached in the box and pulled out a strip of paper and handed it to Davidson. He read the strip of paper and glared at her.

"Miss Possible, if I had not been sitting here and seen this with my own eyes it would have not believed it."

He read the strip of paper.

"Ron Stoppable."

Ron got up and stepped up to the second box. He put his hand in, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Davidson. Davidson took the strip of paper and opened it. Smiling he glanced up at Ron.

"Well Mr. Stoppable, you have picked one of the more difficult projects in the batch. You have selected ancient Egypt."

Ron turned back to Kim and nodded, at least they would be working together. Davidson continued with the process until all the students had partners and the subjects had been selected. Davidson snapped his class book shut and stared out into the class.

"I think I will let you go early today. I would suggest you start getting some ideas ready for your projects. Please leave your papers on the desk as you leave. Mr. Stoppable, Miss Possible, I would like a word with you as you leave."

Kim and Ron waited until all the students had left before they approached his desk. Davidson took off his glasses and sat back onto the desk.

"I was walking across campus the other day when I was aghast to see some futuristic craft flying over the trees. It was then that I saw the two of you apparently waiting for it. As you were being pulled up into the craft, you didn't appear to care that you dropped a stack of papers that littered the main area. I was thinking of calling the Campus Police and filing a complaint against you. But a number of your worshipers picked all of them up for you. I will be keeping my eye out for you. Just one more..."

Kim interrupted him.

"Dr. Davidson. Before you threaten us once more, let me remind you that at no point have we ever asked for any special treatment on this campus or in this class. However, you have gone out of your way to treat us differently than anyone else in this class. You watch us and follow us outside of this class, which is an invasion of our privacy. If you care to continue in this manner then I feel I have the right to file a complaint against you with the school."

Davidson's face turned vivid red.

"We will just see about that MISS Possible. My first stop after I leave here will be the President's office. After that I have no doubt within hours you will be leaving this campus."

Before Kim could answer, another voice entered the conversation.

"You do that Dr. Davidson, and I shall be right behind you with Miss Possible and Mr. Possible. I believe they would have every right to bring a complaint against you."

The three of them whirled to face the door to see Dean Prentiss standing there.

"Dr. Davidson, I decided to meet you early for lunch today, and I am glad I did. I have listened to you rant and rave about these two students almost everyday. I have seen you following them and I have heard reports from other students about the treatment you have been giving them in this class. I find it interesting that other students and not them have been speaking to others."

Davidson growled.

"This is my class. I can conduct it as I see fit."

Dean Prentiss nodded.

"Yes, you can as long as you do not violate the rights of any of your students. From what I have heard and what I have just seen and heard that is EXACTLY what you have done."

Davidson sneered.

"I have tenure. There is nothing you can do to me."

Prentiss smiled.

"I am not talking about tenure. I am sure the board of Directors would just love to hear about a professor harassing two of the students here just because he doesn't like them. Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable are two students of note for this University. They have gone out of their way to remain just students. Now we can leave this conversation alone and you can treat these two as normal students or we can take a walk to the President's office right now."

Davidson slumped as the Dean continued.

"I WILL be filing a complaint against you. Not a formal complaint, but enough to place you under review. That will mean that this class will be monitored. If you treat these two any differently, or change the manner in which you teach this class, or grade them on any scale different from the other students then we will have a problem."

Davidson stared back at the Dean.

"Why don't you just teach the class for me then."

Dean Prentiss crossed her arms.

"I don't have to, Dr. Proctor is fully qualified and ready to teach this course."

Davidson's hand shook with anger.

"You wouldn't dare."

Prentiss stared right back at him.

"Your decision Dr., Teach this class as this University has hired you to do or we will find someone else to teach it."

Davidson uttered a curse, turned gathering his papers in his case, and stalked out the door. Kim and Ron stared in silence at what had just transpired. The Dean shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess my lunch partner has decided not to dine with me today. Would the two of you care to join me at the Faculty club?"

Kim nearly dropped her bag. It was extremely rare for a student to be invited to the Faculty Club. They had dined there when the University had invited them to see the campus before they decided to go there. Now as students they had just been asked to dine on almost hallowed ground. Ron took Kim's arm and nodded to the Dean.

"We would be honored."

* * *

There was a celebratory mood in a certain corner of "The Dawg House". Streamers and balloons adorned the area where Kim and Ron's favorite booth sat. Ron stood up from his place and raised his large drink into the air.

"People, friends and anyone else around who cares! I declare a toast to the most beautiful, the most badical Freshman President ever to grace the grounds of Vandercraft University, Kim POSSIBLE!"

Everyone around cheered and applauded while a few others threw some confetti. Kim sat in the both giving a very good example of a red light. Ron bent down and gave her a kiss. The school had announced the results of the election earlier in the day. No one was surprised when Kim won the Freshman class president post by a land slide. There had been a couple of debates and question and answer sessions that Kim aced. She made it a point of her whole campaign to make the school issues the most important, and not the fact she was a celebrity.

The news channels grabbed the story and ran with it. Kim was barely able to get up with her parents before the news was spread all over the nation. The only drawback was that Wayne Kingston had won the Senior Class president post. That made him President of the SGA of which Kim was now a part of. She made every attempt to keep a distance between Wayne and herself but this would not make it any easier. There would be a SGA weekend at a local resort planned in a couple of weekends. Ron would not be able to attend. Kim was not looking forward to it.

"Speech! Speech!"

Kim glowed red even more as she shook her head. The cheering got louder as she finally stood up and stepped to Ron's side.

"I wanted to thank everyone for supporting me. I have said in the past that I could do anything. It took me several years to learn that while I did do a lot, I never did it alone. I always had a lot of help and a lot of support. I could not have done this without all of you. I promise to represent all of you the best that I can."

The group cheered louder as she paused. Kim raised her hand and the crowd got quiet again.

"But there is this one person, this one guy who was very instrumental in getting me this far. In fact, he is the one that has always been with me. Without him, I don't think I could have ever done half of what I have ever done. He's my base, my rock. He keeps me on course and steady. He is my life and my greatest love. He is the reason that I live and breathe. Without him there would be little reason to live."

Kim turned a pulled Ron down to a slow burning kiss. The crowd cheered even louder as the two held the kiss for several moments. Scott and Tom watched from across the restaurant. Scott sighed.

"Well, it looks like part of Wayne's plan is working. I just wonder how far he is going to push things. The SGA weekend is coming soon. I hope that he is not stupid enough to try something that weekend. I mean you know she is going to be expecting him to try something."

Tom nodded.

"Yeah, we'll have to watch out for him and see what his plans are. Ready for the game on Saturday?"

Scott nodded.

"Yeah, it's going to be a tough one. Ron and Wayne better be ready to run. I have a feeling we are going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

Kim held on to Ron's hand as they walked out to the Sloth. The "Dawg House" didn't have a parking lot of its own so they had to park in a public lot nearby. Even at this time of night there were a few cars in the lot. A number of clubs and bars shared the lot and it was quite a busy night. As the two of them approached the Sloth Ron pointed something out to Kim. Wayne's car was parked just a few cars down. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I hope he is not around. I am so not ready to put up with him."

Ron was just getting ready to unlock the Sloth when a voice called out.

"Congratulations on your election Kim. It is well deserved and I am sure you will do a great job for all the freshmen. I look forward to working with you on the SGA."

Kim turned a smiled at Wayne as he approached a little unsteadily. They could smell the beer from where they stood.

"Thank you Wayne, I am sure all of us will work together quite well. You ready for the game Saturday?"

Wayne nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I thought I'd celebrate with some friends while I could. The coach doesn't like us to drink a lot near a game day. Nice car."

Ron nodded to the Sloth.

"Yeah, KP and I really like it. It gets us around. Where's yours?"

Wayne smiled and pointed to his car.

"It's a BMW Z4 special order. Would you like to take a ride in it Kim? I bet I can give you a smooth ride in it."

Kim gave Ron's hand a hard squeeze. She could already feel the heat of his anger starting to build.

"Wayne, I have one thing to say about that. No way."

Wayne just grinned as they walked past.

"Your loss."

This time Ron had to hold on to Kim as he wobbled past. Wayne just snickered and continued walking toward his car. Pulling his key from his pocket he pushed the button to unlock the door. The car chirped twice as the lights flashed. Wayne reached for the door as two figures appeared out of the darkness. One got right in Wayne's face.

"Hand over the keys college boy."

Wayne laughed.

"You got to be kidding. Get lost."

A knife blade appeared in the moonlight as it's owner hissed.

"Don't make me ask again college boy. Now hand over the keys."

The man accomplice appeared behind Wayne and gave him a shove.

"Hand it over boy before someone get hurt."

Wayne shook his head.

"You guys are scaring me. Get lost, I got things to do."

The second man laughed as he pulled gun from inside his jacket and put it in Wayne's face.

"You got things to do alright. Like DIE!"

Wayne's face turned white as the first man took the keys from Wayne's hand.

"Oh shi...."

The words didn't leave his mouth when the gunman grunted and flew forward onto the car next to Wayne's. The alarm started to blare. Wayne felt someone grab his arm and pull him to the side. Looking to the side he saw it was Kim pulling away from the area. The first man grunted and his knife flew from his hand as Ron's kick caught him in the upper chest. He stumbled back and hit the ground.

Kim pushed Wayne out of the way as she turned back to the action. The second man with the gun had recovered a lot faster than she thought he would. He was turning toward Ron waving his hand. Kim's eyes grew wide as she screamed.

"GUN!"

The scream and the sound of the gunshot came a split second apart. Ron disappeared behind another car. The first attacker jumped up from the ground and into Wayne's car. The gunman fired another shot in Ron's direction as he slid over the hood of the car and jumped into the car on the passenger side. The car disappeared in the darkness with the wheels smoking. Kim screamed as she ran to where Ron had disappeared.

"RON!"

Kim ran around the front of the car where Ron had disappeared to see him lying on the ground. She knelt at his side gibbering.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay!"

She stopped and reached out and touched him.

"Ron?"

He rolled over with a wince and looked up at her tear stained face.

"I'm alive KP."

Kim leaned forward to give him a hug and a kiss. She moved to help him to his feet when he yelped.

"Ron?"

It was then she saw blood on the sleeve of his jacket. It was running down and dribbling onto the ground. He reached up on put his hand on his upper arm.

"He nicked me with that first shot."

Police sirens filled the air and blue lights started to fill the parking lot.

* * *

Kim sat quietly in the waiting room of the emergency room. The paramedics had arrived quickly and checked out Ron. His own assessment had been correct. The bullet had cut a furrow across his upper left arm. It would take a few stitches to close but he would not be staying the night. He even had turned down any pain medicine. They had explained what had happened the best they could. Wayne had tried to make a scene that they were responsible for his car being stolen but other witnesses had collaborated what Kim and Ron had told the police. One of the police officers had not so politely told Wayne to shove his attitude. The officer had then gotten right in Wayne's face.

"You may not want to accept it boy, but those two just saved your pathetic skin tonight."

Kim looked up as the door to the emergency room opened and Ron walked out into the waiting room. Kim jumped up and ran to him. Snuggling under his right arm she gave him a long hug as she buried her face into his neck. Ron put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. One of the officers approached the two of them.

"Mr. Stoppable. I am Officer Price. I am glad you are okay. You took a big chance tonight. Normally we would discourage what the two of you attempted tonight but I think if falls right into what the two of you are famous for. The Chief sends his appreciation also. I don't think Mr. Kingston was as appreciative. He was complaining that you kept him from protecting his car. We know otherwise. There were three security cameras on the lot tonight. We have already seen the incident from three different angles. He was a dead man until you intervened. What he and you didn't know was there were three more in another car just a row away. Apparently they thought running was the best thing to do at the moment. Would you like a ride back to your dorms?"

Ron looked down at Kim and shook his head.

"No thank you Officer Price. I think we can get back without any trouble. I think the Sloth is right outside."

Kim nodded.

"I drove it over right behind the rescue squad. You sure you are okay?"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, let's just get back. We have that reception tomorrow night, thanks for inviting me by the way."

Kim gave him a hug.

"No big. The United Kingdom Ambassador is coming for a speech and a reception. Since I am on the SGA I am supposed to be there. I get to pick my date so I pick you. Now let's get back to school. I think we have had enough excitement for the evening."

Ron smiled and nodded as they headed for the emergency room door.

* * *

Kim glanced around the room for Ron. They had arrived at the reception for the Ambassador earlier in the evening. A short mission had come up and they had almost missed the reception and dinner. Ron's arm was still pretty sore. The media had jumped all over the story. For once Ron was getting the lion's share of the credit. The authorities had credited him with saving Wayne's life. Kim thought she had seen Ron when Wayne came up to her side.

"Kim, we need to get into the reception line."

She nodded.

"Okay. I'll get Ron."

Wayne shook his head.

"The line is for SGA only. Ron will have to tend for himself. Stephanie came with me. The two of them can be together for awhile while we meet the Ambassador."

Kim grumbled under her breath. Wayne had been full of himself all day. Somehow he had made himself indispensable to the Ambassador. He was there with the Ambassador at every moment making sure Kim was on the sideline watching. Kim had yet to meet the Ambassador but she was looking forward to it. She picked up the hem of her formal gown and followed Wayne toward the reception line. Wayne reached over and took her arm. Kim was about to pull away when she decided not too. This was neither the time or place to make a scene. She only hoped that Ron was making out better at the evening than she was, which was mainly avoiding Stephanie.

Ron had to force himself to keep from crushing the glass in his hand. He knew a plan had been hatched between Wayne and Stephanie to keep he and Kim apart with Wayne with Kim and Stephanie with Ron. Why they thought it would work he didn't know but he had to play nice. It would not look good for Vandercraft for him to go monkey while wearing his monkey suit. He knew Kim liked to see him in the tux but the dang thing was uncomfortable. He did think Kim was a knockout. Sighing he approached Stephanie with her glass. He gently handed it to her. She smiled and took his arm.

"Come on Ron. Let's have some fun. Let Kim be with Wayne, I'm sure that is where she belongs."

Ron forced a smile on his face.

"We'll see Stephanie. Why don't we head over that way and watch as everyone enters."

She cooed and snuggled up against him.

"Whatever you say Ronnie."

Ron gritted his teeth as he lead her over to the reception line.

Ambassador Blevins approached the head of the reception line and took Wayne's hand.

"Mr. Kingston, I wish to thank you for all of your efforts during my visit. You are truly a fine asset to this University. I was speaking to your University President of the fine job you have done."

Wayne smiled and turned to present Kim to the Ambassador.

"Ambassador Blevins, may a present a good friend of mine, Miss Kim Possible."

The Ambassador smiled as he turned to Kim.

"Well, Lady Kimberly, I heard that you were attending this school. Where is Sir Ronald, he surely can't be far?"

Kim smile graciously and nodded across the room.

"He is right over there Sir Harold. I am sure we can get him over here. He will be delighted to see you again."

Wayne looked perplexed. Kim thought she could literally hear his ego deflating.

"Lady Kimberly? Sir Ronald?" he asked.

The Ambassador turned back to him.

"Mr. Kingston, you didn't know. Why Lady Kimberly and Sir Ronald were personally knighted by her Majesty for services they have rendered the United Kingdom. I do hope that they will be seated with me at dinner. I am sure her Majesty will want to hear all about what they had been doing."

Wayne tried to keep his face straight as the President of the University stepped up.

"I am sure that Mr. Kingston would be willing to give up his seat to Mr. Stoppable at dinner. Miss Possible was already seated next to him."

The Ambassador smiled and presented his arm to Kim.

"SPLENDID! I must speak with Ron to see what new dishes he has come up with. Here he is. Sir Ronald, it is so good to see you again."

Ron walked up to the Ambassador as he let go of Stephanie's arm and bowed.

"It is good so see you too Sir. Kim and I were pleased to hear that you were coming to visit the campus."

Kim nodded to the Ambassador.

"Ron, Ambassador Blevins asked if you would join us at the head table. Wayne has been wonderful in giving up his seat. I am sure he will be happy to sit with Stephanie since they came together. They'll be just a few seat down from us."

The Ambassador put his arm around Ron's shoulder and guided to the two of them toward the head table. Wayne and Stephanie stood there as Kim and Ron walked off with the Ambassador. The President of Vandercraft came up behind them.

"Why don't you two take your seats so we can get dinner started."

* * *

Well, I'm back. It's taken me a little while to get back into the stream of things. A lot has been going one and I really haven't had time nor felt like doing a lot of writing. It didn't help me slamming my hand in the car door either. I haven't been away from posting a chapter this long ever since I started writing. Even when I had my heart surgery. Anyways, I'm back. I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain  
Roger and out  
Right hand salute

I would like to dedicate this chapter in memory of Commander Argus. He was one of my best friends in the KP fandom and I will miss him. He was a great author and artist. Farewell Commander, I'll see you later.


	9. Chapter 9 The Rain must Fall

**School Days**

**Chapter 9**

**Into each Life the Rain must Fall

* * *

**

The Vandercraft team buses were parked on the side of the parking lot near the stadium. Vandercraft would be playing the Taylor Terrapins as the visiting team. After pulling their bags out from under the bus, Glenda and Kim headed for the locker room under the graying sky. Glenda shook her head as she looked up.

"It looks like we may have to change some of our planned routines for the game. If it starts to rain we will not be able to do some of the routines."

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be bad enough after the rain last light. I love cheerleading, but I hate having to do it in the rain. Right now I worried about Ron. He really wants to play today, but he REALLY doesn't need to. He was lucky that all the bullet did was cut a furrow in his upper arm. It did take some stitches to close up and I'm afraid that he'll just make it worse if he plays much less gets hit there."

Glenda glanced over at Kim to see her biting at her lip. She patted Kim on the back.

"Hey, don't worry. Coach McClintock would not let him play if there is anything wrong or if there is chance of something going wrong. I can't believe you two jumped right into that. The whole campus is talking about it. I caught some of girls giving him that hungry look. I think they would have jumped him right then if it had not been the middle of the campus. But after that little display you two put on in the dojo at the gym, no one is willing to risk it."

Kim growled.

"Yeah, everybody but that Stephanie."

Glenda glanced over to get a good look at Kim.

"She still causing trouble?"

Kim growled again as she nodded.

"Yeah, now that she took some night courses and some courses over the weekend she was upgraded in her trainer duties. Somehow she got herself assigned to handle the running backs. So far she hasn't tried anything other than just trying to spend as much time with Ron as she can but there is no telling what she might try. "

Glenda shook her head.

"I am so sorry Kim. I wish people would give you two a break. How about you?"

Kim sighed.

"Well, Wayne has been keeping his distance for the most part. He does invite me to sit next to him at SGA meeting, but I normally decline and sit with the other underclassmen. Robert has kept his hands to himself during practice and games."

Glenda patted Kim on the shoulder.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore after this game. Holly and Daniel had a little disagreement the other day and the coach is splitting the two of them up. Daniel will be your new partner and Robert will move over to be Holly's partner."

Kim shrugged her bag up further on her shoulder.

"Sounds good to me, Dan has always been a pretty good partner when we had to practice."

Glenda nodded.

"After this game we will make the change."

They looked up to see a few cheerleaders wearing the uniform of the Taylor University cheer squad coming toward them.

"Come on. You can help me greet the Taylor Cheerleading squad. The Captain of the squad is a good friend of mine."

Kim walked with Glenda as they approached the visiting locker room. Kim tried not to notice the stares she was getting from the other players and staff of the opposing team as they made their way to their own locker room. She tried not to laugh as one player turned too fast to get a look at her and nearly fell his own feet. She kept walking as he spoke to another player.

"Damn, that was Kim Possible!"

Another Taylor player walking with him laughed.

"No way! Where?"

The first player pointed down the sidewalk as Kim had turned to wave back at them. The two players waved back as Kim continued down the sidewalk with Glenda. One of the Taylor coaches walked up behind his two players.

"If we are quite through ogling a celebrity on the opposing side, let's get ready for the game and start worrying about the other half of that famous pair who you will be meeting on the field."

The two Taylor players rushed to make their way into the locker room. Kim jogged to catch up with Glenda as she spoke to one of the Taylor cheerleading squad. Glenda turned and waved Kim over as she approached.

"Danielle, let me introduce you to one of my new squad members, Kim Possible."

Danielle stuck out her hand to Kim.

"Hi Kim. It's great to meet you. I have heard a lot about you from one of my team members."

Kim started to turn when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, hi Kim, I hoped that I would be able to speak to you."

Kim finished turning around to face a smirk she well remembered. She smiled as she faced Bonnie.

"Hi Bonnie, I didn't know you were on the Taylor team."

Bonnie scowled.

"Well, as usual I see you garner the center of attention where ever you go. Enjoy it while you can K. I made sure everyone knows what you are really like."

Kim just shrugged.

"Whatever B. I see you are still hung up on all that. Ron and I are enjoying it Vandercraft. I am sure he will be excited to hear you are on the Taylor team. I don't know if he will play today or not."

Bonnie crossed her arms as she flipped her hair.

"What happened, he fall over his shadow?"

Kim shook her head.

"No B. He got shot trying to keep a fellow student from getting hurt during carjacking."

Bonnie's eyes went wide.

"Ron got SHOT? Is he okay?"

Kim nodded as she reached out to touch Bonnie arm.

"Yeah, the bullet just cut him up a little. I've got to go and get ready for the game. Maybe we can get together later. See you later Bonnie."

Glenda and Danielle were still talking as Kim shouldered her bag and headed for the locker room. As she passed the rest of the cheerleaders she heard one of them ask Bonnie a question.

"You REALLY do know Kim Possible? Do you think you could get an autograph for me?"

Kim smiled to herself as she swore she heard Bonnie growl.

* * *

A light drizzle fell from the sky as Bud and Hank glanced out onto the soaked field below them. Bud shook his head.

"Well Hank, looks like a tough day to play a ball game. A tough day to play ball and a tougher team to play against. The Taylor University Terrapins are going to be in their element on this muddy field."

Hank nodded.

"That is so true Bud. Coach McClintock has got his work cut out for him today. Not only is the weather going against him, but injuries too. Quarterback Dan Greene was shook up in their last game and is questionable for today. The one of his best running backs may not even play today. Ron Stoppable was injured in a shootout just this week. Apparently he went to the aid of his fellow running back, Wayne Kingston, who was the victim of a carjacking. Kim Possible pulled Wayne clear as Ron Stoppable confronted the carjackers long enough for everyone to get out of the area. He was shot in his upper arm for his trouble. Let's hope that he will be able to be here today."

Bud picked up a pair of binoculars and looked out onto the field.

"It looks like the cheerleaders are getting ready to greet the players onto the field and here they come the Vandercraft Maddawgs."

The cheerleaders formed two lines as the players ran out onto the field between them. Bud continued to look through the binoculars as the players gathered on the sidelines.

"It looks like Dan Greene is down there on the field but no Ron Stoppable. It looks like the doctors are not going to let Stoppable play. Wait a minute! Another player is coming out onto the field and it's young Stoppable! You can tell his arm is bandaged from here so we will have to see how well he will be able to play."

* * *

Ron checked the bandage on his arms. Looking down to the Kimmunicator, he let Wade scan his handiwork.

"Wade, you are sure this is going to work. If I open up the stitches any, Kim will kill me right after her mom finishes with me."

Wade's face on the screen nodded.

"It should work just fine Ron. It's a new medical bandage developed by GJ. It's designed to protect wounds in a combat environment. The exterior is waterproof and will harden to protect the interior of the bandage. The interior will act like padding. It should be okay as long as you don't push your luck. Does Kim know what the coach has planned? And does she know what _YOU_ have planned?"

Ron shook his head at the Kimmunicator as he picked up his helmet.

"Nope, on the first comment, only the coaches and part of the offense know what is going on. On the second comment, only you and I know what is going on. Now in case we get caught, all you did is hack into the system. I did all the special work. It'll be a big surprise for sure."

Wade smiled.

"I'll be watching on some cameras I have been able to hack into. Good luck in the game."

Ron reached down to turn off the screen.

"Thanks buddy. I am going to need it."

Ron turned off the Kimmunicator and put it in his duffel bag. Putting his helmet on, he ran out the door and onto the field.

* * *

Kim joined in with the cheerleaders as they welcomed the players onto the field. Her heard sank when she didn't see Ron. She knew he really wanted to play today. The player started to get warmed up when the cheering started again. This time it was almost the whole stadium cheering including the Taylor side of the field. Kim glanced downfield and her heart soared. Ron was running up the field toward the sidelines, his arm bandaged. She was about to run to meet him when Glenda called for a routine. Turning toward the cheerleaders, Kim saw Stephanie run up to Ron and give him a big hug then lead him to the sideline. Robert touched her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"We need to get ready for the routine Kim. Ron will be okay."

Kim glanced back again to see Ron standing with Coach McClintock and Dan Greene.

* * *

Ron stepped onto the field under the light drizzle that fell from the sky. Taylor had won the toss and elected to receive. The first drive of the game had been a battle but one the other side won. Taylor scored first after the long drive. Now it was Vandercraft's turn. Wayne made his way to where he was supposed to line up for the kick. The Coach had told them whoever got the ball first was to hang onto it. It was way too wet to chance any laterals the pair had become famous for. Ron nodded to Wayne on the right side of the field and turned back to look up the field. A quick glance to the side centered on Kim as the cheerleader lead the crowd in another cheer. He turned his attention back to the field and concentrated on the ball.

The Taylor kicker sent the ball high in the air down the middle of the field. Wayne judged the oncoming defense and signaled Ron to take the ball. Ron swallowed and settled himself to catch the ball. He let the ball smack into his arms. Pulling the ball close under his right arm he headed up the field. Dodging one Taylor player he made twenty yards before the defense was able to pull him down.

Dan pulled the huddle together and got ready for the next play.

"Okay guys, we need to get some points on the board. Handoff to Ron on the left, on three."

The huddle broke up and everyone took their places. Dan settled in behind the center and began to call the play.

"Three, Twenty seven, Blue, hutt, hutt, hutt."

The center smacked the ball into Dan's hands and he faded back looking to his right as one of the backs headed downfield. He faked once, spun and slapped the ball into Ron's stomach as he ran by. Slipping through the hole the offensive line had made, Ron made it into the secondary. Dodging one player on the right, he was hit hard from the other side and driven down into the mud. Ron pulled himself out of the mire and tossed the ball to referee.

Trotting back to the huddle Ron settled down. He glanced around to see they were on the Taylor side of the field just short of mid-field. He watched as the Taylor Cheerleaders started into a routine. For some reason one of them seemed familiar. He shook his head and settled down into the huddle as Dan started to call for the next play. Dan glanced between Wayne and Ron.

"Okay, same play, fake to Ron, Wayne gets the ball right side. On one."

The offense settled down on the line of scrimmage and waited for Dan to call the play. Dan settled several yards behind the center and started to call the play.

"Three, twenty seven, three, twenty seven, set, HUTT!"

Dan took the ball out of the air and faked the handoff to Ron. Ron doubled over and headed for the same spot in the line he had cut through before. This time there was a back waiting for him. Wayne took the ball and headed in the opposite direction. The defense was caught off guard and Wayne was able to make 15 yards before he was pulled down.

Dan glanced to the side of the field and caught the signal from the Coaching staff. Kneeling down in the huddle he looked at Ron.

"Ball to Ron, sweep right on two."

Ron jogged to his position on the field. This play would take him down the sideline right in front of the Taylor bench. Taking his place he waited. At the snap of the ball he took if from Dan and headed for the sideline. Making his turn around the end he headed up field. The Taylor players had been keying on Wayne and didn't catch on to Ron until he made his turn. Ron sprinted down the sideline passing two of the Taylor players. He was about even with the Cheerleaders when a Taylor safety hit him from the left knocking him out of bounds. Ron tried to stay on his feet but slipped in the wet grass. Stumbling forward he plowed right into the group of Taylor Cheerleader. Ron found himself on top of a very irate and unhappy cheerleader. He looked down into quite familiar face.

"BONNIE?"

Bonnie screamed into his face.

"RON? Get off of me you loser!"

Ron pulled himself up and put down his hand to help her.

"Sorry about tha…"

Bonnie got up covered in mud.

"Look at me you loser. Just look at me!"

Ron just shrugged.

"Sorry about that Bon Bon. Really, are you okay?"

As mad as she was Bonnie caught the inflection in Ron's voice. He may be a loser in several ways, but she knew he would never go out of his way to hurt anyone. Anyone, that is as long as they left Kim alone.

Bonnie slung some of the water and mud off of her arms.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking. We better get back to the game. Good to see you."

Ron smiled.

"Good to see you too. See you later."

Ron turned and headed back out on the field. He had made another 15 yards on the play.

* * *

Bud and Hank surveyed the field as the field was cleared during a time out. Bud shook his head as he surveyed the scene.

"Well Hank, it doesn't look good for the Vandercraft Maddawgs. Greene was shaken up on that last play and may not return to play. It's Vandercraft's ball. Dan Greene has not been up to the task today and the Taylor defense has just about shut down the Vandercraft offense. The only bright spots of the game have been Wayne Kingston and Ron Stoppable. They have been able to move the ball as much as they could. With the score standing at 17 to 21 with less than two minutes left, the Maddawgs have a lot of work to do. Coach McClintock will need to pull some magic out of his hat to win this one. The Maddawgs look whipped and need something to put some fire into this team. The Vandercraft cheerleaders are working hard to get behind their team but even they look like they could use some cheering up themselves."

Kim stood to the side trying to dry off as much as she could. The rain had stopped but the field and sidelines were still soaking wet. The player looked like they had been mud wrestling. The Taylor Terrapins had been pinning the Maddawgs ears back all day. Everything the Maddawgs tried was answered by the Terrapins. Only the running game of Wayne and Ron had been able to keep them in the game. She turned to see the Taylor Cheer Captain calling for a large section of the stadium to reach down and lift up a colored panel from a stack of panels in front of them. So far the panels made pictures of the Taylor Terrapin and the Taylor University logo. She had no doubt the next picture would be something to help fire up the Taylor crowd.

The panels came up and the Vandercraft players and crowd started to cheer. Kim glanced over to see that somehow the panels had formed a picture of the Vandercraft Maddawg. The whole Vandercraft team was laughing as the Taylor Cheer Captain called for the crowd to discard those panels and raise the next set. Her eye went wide as she saw what the panels formed. It was a rather famous logo that she was very familiar with. The background was dark and the two initials within the circle formed a K and a P. There were two more initials on the background. They were an R and an S with a small heart between them. Kim spun her head toward Ron as he faced her with the biggest grin she had ever seen. She laughed as everyone around her cheered. The Taylor Cheer Captain quickly called for the panels to be discarded again and she didn't call for any more.

Coach McClintock walked up to Ron.

"Ron it's time. I want to try our little ploy. Dan can't go back in so it's up to you."

Ron nodded.

"I think you better tell the rest of the team what is going to happen. Only the special team offense knows what is going on."

McClintock smiled and called the team around him.

* * *

Hank watched as the Maddawgs went back on the field.

"We will see now what the Maddawgs will come up with. They are on the 40 with two minutes left in the game. Davis, the replacement quarterback will have to come into the game. Let's see what he can do. Wait a second! Davis is still on the bench! Greene is out! It's STOPPABLE! RON STOPPABLE IS REPLACING GREENE AS QUARTERBACK."

Bud flipped through some papers.

"I just found some information. Before Stoppable was a running back for the Middleton Maddawgs he was the quarterback. The young man has field experience. This is going to surprise the Taylor defense."

Ron called the team into the huddle.

"Okay guys, I know we practiced this in secret. We were never sure we would need to use this little surprise but now is the time. Now, we are going to run the plays as we practiced in the order we practiced with no huddle. Ready? On one."

The huddle broke up and took their places in the lineup.

Kim decided that she might need to pick her jaw up off the ground cause that is where she felt it was. Ron was stepping in place of the quarterback. Everyone was in shock and the Taylor defense was completely confused. They were trying to switch from defensive set to another. Ron started to call the play.

"The Dawg is on the field and ready to play. Watch out cause he's coming your way. Hutt!"

Ron took the ball and scampered back. He turned and threw a lateral to Henderson, one of the ends. He took the ball and headed up field. Breaking one tackle, he made 5 more yards before the fought his way to the sideline. Whistles blew and the clock stopped. Henderson tossed the ball to the referee as he dashed back to the line of scrimmage. As soon as the ref placed the ball on the ground the Maddawgs took their places and Ron started to call the next play. Taylor was caught off guard and rushed to get in place.

"One of the money, two for the show, three to get ready and HUTT!"

The off cadence called surprised the Taylor defense as Ron handed off to Wayne. The line opened up a nice hole for Wayne to head through. He broke into the secondary and made 20 yards before he was pulled down at the 15. The Maddawgs lined up before the ball was set and the chains were moved. As soon as Ron saw the officials were ready he started the next call. Taylor was in the middle of changing some players and flag flew as whistles blew. The umpire made his way to the edge of the field and signaled too many players on the field.

Ron and the team waited as the ball was placed again. This time the Taylor defense was ready. The play went nowhere as the defense cut through the line and drove Ron into the ground. Kim covered her mouth to keep from screamed as the pile slowly got up off Ron. He lay on the field for a few moments clutching his left arm, then rolled to his feet and made his way to his place. The clock was ticking with less the 15 seconds left. Ron started the call.

"The dawg is ready, HUTT!"

Ron clutched the ball to his stomach and dove forward with the line. They surged forward for a few yards until the backs can in from the secondary. The fullback drove straight into the Ron. Everyone gasped as the ball went sailing into the air. It bounced once and was covered by Wayne. He was immediately buried by two Taylor players. Whistles blew as the clock ran down to zero. The Taylor players started to celebrate as they left the field. A few of the Vandercraft players stood around Ron as he lay on the ground. Wayne walked over and extended his hand down to him. Ron reached up and let Wayne pull him to his feet. Kim ran onto the field as the two of them headed toward the sideline. As she reached him she could see the lines of pain on his face. A small smile crossed his face.

"Hey KP. I'm sorry I let everyone down."

Kim snuggled up against him.

"You did you best Ron. That's all we could ask."

Kim closed her mouth as the words she was getting ready to speak came from Wayne. Ron turned to Wayne.

"Thanks dude."

Coach McClintock met them on the sidelines. He face etched in concern.

"How's the arm Ron?"

Ron grimaced.

"It hurts right now Coach. I am sorry about the ball coach. They just hit me on both sides at one time and I just couldn't hold on to it."

McClintock put his arm around Ron.

"It's okay son. You did your best. Maybe next time that arm will be in perfect shape."

They all turned as they heard a voice call.

"Ron? Are you going to be okay?"

Bonnie stood there with a number of the other cheerleaders and a few of the players. Ron nodded.

"Yeah Bonnie, thanks."

One of the defensive players stepped up and extended his hand.

"Excellent game Ron. It was great playing against you. We have heard so much about the two of you, and it's an honor to meet the two of you."

Ron took the players hand.

"Thanks dude, we will see how things work out when you come to Vandercraft."

The player smiled.

"Looking forward to it man."

Wayne walked with Ron back to the locker room as Kim headed for hers. A fan screamed at Ron from the stands.

"Hey butterfingers, go back to Middleton where you belong."

Ron grabbed Wayne's arm before he could say anything.

"No dude, he has his opinion. Let him have it. Right now I need to get back to the locker room, get this bandage off and let my friend scan it to see if everything is okay."

Wayne nodded and let Ron walk ahead of him. Ron didn't see Wayne give the rowdy fan a nod nor did he see the grin Wayne gave his back as he followed Ron to the locker room.

* * *

Ron waited for Kim outside of the Women's Locker room. She had wanted to put some things in her locker after returning from the game. He looked out the door down the fall from the locker room. It was still raining and starting to get colder. The weather forecast was for sleet and freezing overnight, changing to snow by morning.

The ride back had been long and slow. The weather closed in and added to everyone's misery. Even with the support of the coaches and most of the players there were still a few that blamed Ron for losing the game. They made their case known in very subtle ways. The newscasters were mixed. Some called it the stupidest decision McClintock ever made by putting Ron in. Others thought that is was a stroke of genius. The fumble was considered one of those things that happen in football, it was raining, the field was muddy, and Ron was already hurt. Dropping the ball, so to speak in those conditions could be understandable.

The door to the locker room swung open as Kim stepped out into the hall. She pulled her stocking hat down over her head and took his arm.

"How is your arm?"

Ron smiled.

"Your mom took a look at the scan from Wade. She had a few things to say to me for playing but told me no damage had been done. No damage that is to the cut. The main damage I suffered was to my eardrums from the blessing out she gave me. That was after Mom finished with me."

Kim giggled a little and gave his arm a tight hug.

"By the way. Just what happened to the Taylor's stadium pictures? Did Wade help you with that?

Ron grinned down at her.

"I plead the 5th on that one."

Kim gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the little surprise, although Bonnie had plenty to say about it after the game."

Ron snickered.

"Is she okay? I mean I landed right on top of her. Right in the mud too. That was one heck of a way to find out she was there. What was she doing so close to the sidelines anyway?"

Kim brushed his hand down his chest.

"She was okay. You know Bonnie, she isn't happy unless she is complaining about something. As for why she was so close to the sidelines, apparently she wanted to see you play. Just not that close."

They laughed together as Ron opened the door for Kim. They stepped outside and cuddled up close together as they headed out into the growing darkness.

* * *

The door to the equipment room in the Women's Locker room slowly swung open. A light lithe figure stepped quietly across the room and up to Kim's locker. Stephanie pulled the key out of her pocket and pulled the door to Kim's locker open. She looked over all the items inside. A number of Kim's uniforms were hanging there. On the top was the bath tray that Kim used to hold all her soap, shampoos and conditioners. She continued to look through the locker until she found what she was looking for. In the bottom of Kim's locker were a number of bottles of water. Stephanie eased one out of the box and studied it closely. Setting it on the floor she reached into her other pocket and pulled an identical bottle out and replaced it in the bottom of Kim's locker.

Smiling she started to close the locker when she noticed a picture stuck to the inside of the locker door. It was a picture taken of Kim and Ron. She snatched the picture off the door and took a close look at it. The two of them were arm in arm smiling at the camera. Stephanie ripped the picture in half, tearing the two figures apart. Picking up the bottle of water she had taken from Kim's locker, she swung the door of the locker closed and made sure it locked. A smile crossed her face as she backed away from the locker. Time would only tell.

She slowly pushed open the door to the locker room. She made sure no one was looking as she left the locker room. Turning, she left the building through another door. She reached into her pocket and pulled the bottle of water and the two halves of the picture out. Throwing the bottle into a trashcan, she looked down at the two halves of the picture in her hands. Taking the half that had Ron on it she put it back into her pocket. She took a long look at the half with Kim's picture on it. Then she started to tear the picture into small pieces. When she was finished she flung the shreds of the picture into the trash and dashed off across campus. A small piece of the shredded picture fell from the rim of the trashcan and floated to the ground. It landed face up. Kim's smiling face looked up to the heavens as the rain started to soak the torn remains of the picture.

* * *

Well, here is another chapter of "School Days". I hope that you enjoyed this one. Looks like some interesting times for coming for Kim and Ron. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

Just a point. I don't know if it is completely legal for that type of substitution in a game. Ron has played quarterback before so he is experienced in the position. I lost my internet on Thursday and am using someone else's to post this.


	10. Chapter 10 A visit from a Friend

**School Days  
Chapter Ten  
A visit from a friend**

**

* * *

  
**

Stuffing another shirt and pants into her bag, Kim turned and looked around her side of the room. Her other bag with her shampoo and other things was already on the floor. In the bottom of her main bag was on mission outfit and one super suit. She hoped that she would not have to use either one. Janice glanced over from her place on her bed.

"You got everything?"

Running her hand through her hair, Kim nodded.

"I think so. I am NOT looking forward to this weekend. Why we can't just have everything here on campus. What is the big deal about going off somewhere?"

Diane Powers, a friend of Janice's who was sitting on the floor next to Janice, looked up from the book she was looking at.

"I guess so that all of you can learn about each other and learn to work together. I am sure you will do some of those old fashioned bonding and trust things. Then I think they'll want to make plans for the coming year."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"If they want trust and bonding, maybe they can try some of the things Ron and I had to do for GJ."

Janice laughed.

"They want to bond not get killed. What's Ron going to do?"

Kim covered her face.

"Most likely chew his fingernails off counting the seconds until I get back on Sunday evening. I don't think I'll be doing much better. I mean we have been apart before and for a lot longer than just a weekend. But that was before we got together. Now if I don't get to see him every day it seems like something is wrong with my day."

Janice stood up and walked over to her.

"Well, why don't you two go out and have a nice afternoon?"

Kim's smile spread across her face.

"That's what I plan to do. But right now, I need to finish that English project. Then I am going to meet Ron. "

She put her bag on the floor and sat down at her desk. Janice came up behind her and looked down at the screen.

"You have really been working hard on this."

Kim sighed.

"Yeah, after that mission took so long and I didn't do so well on that test I need the grade on this project to bring my grade up. If I don't it might put me out of the chances of being the research assistant project that I signed up for."

Janice sat down on her bed.

"The International Relations project?"

Kim nodded as she continued to type.

"Yeah, if I can get on as a research assistant on with Professor Devilin, I'll have a better chance at getting on with the Honors program later, if I don't I may not be able to finish my degree in four years, at least the way I have it set up."

Janice shook her head.

"You are still planning for the International Relations Degree along with Pre-Law."

Kim hunched over her screen for a moment then sat back up as she nodded.

"Yep, Ron has promised to help me get through Law School while he cooks for someone or even runs his own place. Right now his Naco royalties are keeping him going."

Diane cocked her head at Kim.

"Naco Royalties? What's that?"

Kim kept typing on her keyboard.

"Oh, Beuno Nacho sends him a royalty check for coming up the Naco."

Diane's eyes went wide.

"RON DEVELOPED THE NACO!?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders as she bent over to check her printer.

"Sure, he gets a monthly check into a trust fund. That pays for his education and everything else. His dad gives him an allowance from it every month. He'll get the majority of it when he is old enough or gets married."

Kim turned to see Diane's with her mouth open. Janice was laughing at Diane because she knew about Ron and the Naco.

"Did I say something?"

Diane shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"How..how much is he worth?"

Kim sat back in thought.

"Let's see, we sat down and talked with his folks about it before we left for school. His mom and dad wanted me there to help Ron. I think overall he's worth about four hundred thousand. They think by the time we graduate the trust will be around a million."

Diane jumped up.

"Ron's going to be a millionaire?"

Kim smiled.

"It'll be a few years but he's set for now at least. Now I've got to get this project finished, get it printed and take it over to the Professor's office. Dang, I am out of color ink. "

She stood up and picked up her keys, id and some money.

"I'll be back in a few minutes; I'm going to get an ink cartridge."

Diane stood as Kim opened the door.

"I need to run a few errands myself. I'll see you later Janice."

Diane walked with Kim out of the dorm.

"You are lucky to have Ron. Are you afraid someone will try and steal him from you?"

Kim shook her head.

"Nope, we have something special. I'll see you later Diane."

Diane watched as Kim walked off, as she turned the corner around the building Diane pulled her cell phone out and started to dial. She waited until the other person answered.

"Danielle, listen to this. Ron Stoppable is …."

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Ron stared at his computer monitor as he drummed his fingers on the desktop. Rufus stood on the desk looking at Ron then the computer screen then back at Ron. Ron's best little friend glanced over to Glen and shook his head. Glen stood up and walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Ron screamed and leapt from his computer chair.

"AAAAHHHHHGGGGHHHH"

Glen jumped back raising his hands.

"Hey Ron, chill out dude before you have a heart attack or a nervous breakdown."

Ron sagged back into his chair.

"Sorry dude. It's just that I am a little off with KP heading out on the SGA weekend. I know we have been separate before, but this is the first time we have been separated since we have gotten together. We have been doing missions since I can ever remember. We were doing stuff together even before that. I don't know how I'll deal with her being gone."

Glen sat back on his bed.

"Ron, I have watched the two of you ever since the two of you came onto campus. Before that, I followed the two of you in the news. I don't think I have ever since a couple that deserves to be together more than the two of you. But, I also think this weekend can be a good thing for both of you. You say that you haven't been apart since you got together. I think you need sometime apart. You need to do things separately a little. It will give you a chance to do things without the other around. You always have said you trust Kim. Well, showing her that you are not worried about this weekend will be the greatest thing you could do for her. Also absence does make the heart grow fonder."

Glen grinned as he said the last sentence. Ron turned and threw a pillow at him.

"Dude, you practicing your pastoral counseling already?"

Glean shrugged his shoulders.

"Just think of it as my way of helping save the world. If I can keep the two of you from going crazy or doing something stupid then I have done my part in helping support the greatest couple I have ever known."

Ron stepped over to retrieve his pillow.

"Thanks man, I think it's about time for me to head out and meet Kim. We were going to walk around campus and head out for an early dinner. They are supposed to leave after dinner. They are going to some camp where they will hold the meeting. "

Ron looked at his watch as he dropped the pillow in his bed.

"It'll be time to meet up with Kim real soon. I need to run a couple of errands before we meet up so I guess I'll head out and do them before I see Kim. I'll see you later dude. Rufus? Are you going to stay here or go with me?"

Rufus pointed to the monitor and the Zombie Mayhem game he was playing. He was already two full levels above Ron's best and still climbing. He shook his head and went back to playing. Ron shook his as he walked out.

"Man, that tanks. I play Mayhem all the time and he comes in and outplays me. Oh well, see you dudes later. Rufus stay out of the cheese."

* * *

Kim gathered her paper together as she stood up. Janice watched as she put the paper in an envelope and picked up her backpack.

"Heading out to meet Ron?

Kim nodded as she picked up her keys and her purse.

"Yeah, I am going to get this paper over to the professor's office and then meet up with Ron."

Kim skipped down the steps and headed out the front door of the door. She headed toward the center of campus to meet Ron when Jonathan Blakely ran up to her.

"Kim! Professor Devilin wants to see you right away. He has a favor to ask you to do real quick. Do you think you can get over to his office real quick."

Kim thought about saying "Check my name" but she was trying to put that attitude behind her. It had burned her too many times before.

"Sure, let me see if I can get Ron to run this paper of Professor Black's office and I'll head right over there."

Jonathan turned and headed back in the direction he had come.

"Okay, I'll tell the professor that you will be there is just a little bit."

Kim jogged toward the center of campus and noticed Ron talking with two other girls. Her Kimness burned a little as she noticed both of them were quite good looking and were standing quite close to him.

* * *

Ron sat down on the bench where he was supposed to meet Kim. Looking out over the campus, he marveled at how pretty it was and he was not talking about the scenery but the young ladies walking around. He hadn't been there long when Brenda Jenkins and Danielle Rogers walked up. These two definitely were tops on the list on adding to the beauty of the campus.

"Hi Ron."

They chorused.

Ron stood up.

"Hi ladies, just how are the two of you today?"

Brenda looked up at him demurely.

"Better now that I get to talk to one of the cutest guys on campus."

Danielle slid up to his other side and ran her hand up his arm.

"I agree with Brenda."

Ron was about to say something when Kim called out.

"RON!"

Ron spun around to see Kim running up glaring at the two girls. Brenda and Danielle stepped back as Kim ran up to him. She pulled the envelope with her paper in it and shoved it in his hands.

"Ron, take this over to Professor Black's office for me. Professor Devilin wants to see me about something and I need to get over there."

Ron looked down at the envelope and then back at Kim.

"I thought we were going to head over to the park. How long are you going to be gone?"

Kim desperately looked around.

"Look Ron, I'm sorry but this is important to me."

Ron scowled just a little bit.

"Kim, we have talked about this before about taking on too much."

Kim growled back at him.

"Ron now is not the time, just take my paper over to Professor Black's office and I'll call you when I am finished."

Ron's face flushed as he dropped the envelope on the bench behind him.

"Oh, and just when will you have time for me? And do you mind asking instead for telling."

Kim's face bloomed red as she caught the snickers from the two girls standing nearby.

"Ron, just….just get the paper to Professor Black's office please and we will talk later."

Ron's face turned a little red.

"Well maybe I'll have other plans then. I'll see if I have time for you later."

Kim's mouth fell open as she stared back at Ron. She just shook her head as she turned away.

"WHATEVER!"

* * *

Ron watched as Kim stormed off. He was mad and didn't quite believe he said what he had said himself. But Kim's Kimness was coming back and it was a little more than he can take.

Danielle walked up and took his arm.

"Ron, are you okay?"

Ron nodded and looked over at her.

"Yeah, it's nothing. We have spats like this once in awhile. Nobody's perfect."

Brenda came up on his other side and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, but apparently she thinks she is."

Ron scowled back at her.

"Kim is who she is and I love her more than anything else in this world. It's just sometimes she….."

Ron stopped as he watched Kim run into one of the campus buildings.

"Sometimes she thinks everyone is supposed to put everything off for what she wants to do or what she wants. "

Danielle took his hand.

"Come on Ron. A group of us is getting together over at Brown's Deli. Would you like to join us?"

Ron was about to shake his head when Brenda pulled on his arm.

"Come on Ron, you are a great looking guy. You seem to be fun to be with and I'll say I'd like to hear about you and your adventures. I mean, everyone has seen and heard of Kim but so few have heard about. Come on Ron, if Kim doesn't seem to care about being you with you, we sure do."

She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Besides, I think a lot of girls would be jealous of the two of us being seen on the arm of THE Ron Stoppable."

Danielle pulled on his other arm.

"Please Ron?"

Ron started to smile.

"Why not? Kim seems to doing what she cares to do. Maybe I should have a little fun. Lead on ladies."

The two girls each took an arm and walked with Ron across the campus. Behind Ron on the bench was Kim's project.

* * *

Kim ran her hand through her hair. She would have just enough time to grab something to eat before taking her stuff to the bus that would be leaving for the campus. The professor had her doing some research into a project he was doing. It had nothing to do with the project she was hoping to work on. He had called her in to test her and her ability to do research. Kim pulled out her phone and dialed Ron. She waited for him to answer. When he did she could hear music and laughter in the background. His voice was tight when he answered.

"Kim? You finally decided to call?"

She tightened her grip on her phone.

"Listen Ron. This was important. I needed to do it if I am going to have a chance at that research posting."

Kim caught her breath. She didn't want to argue with him now. She knew she had hurt him and she would have a lot to make up for later.

"Ron? Please? I need your help right now. Could you please pick me up something to eat and meet me where the bus is leaving?"

Ron's voice was still tight when he answered.

"Not giving orders anymore. Never mind. I'll be there."

Kim bit her lip to keep from losing her temper.

"Where are you?"

Ron's voice was muffled as he seemed to be talking to someone else. Then she heard a voice she recognized. Danielle Rodgers! Ron came back on the phone. It was still level and without the tone he always used with her.

"I am at Brown's Deli with Danielle, Brenda, Grace and a few others. They have been asking about some of my adventures. Listen, I have order you a club sandwich, a fruit cup and a bottle of water. I'll see you there. Bye."

Before Kim could answer the phone cut off. She looked at it her blood started to boil. He was out with a bunch of girls? Why hadn't he just waited for her like she told him to? She angrily snapped her phone shut and headed for her dorm to pick up her bags. To add to her mood a slight rain started to fall.

* * *

Ron was waiting at the bus with her food when she ran up. She was already late and was wet from running across campus in the rain. She ran over to the bus and stuffed her bags in the compartment. Turning she jogged over to where Ron was. He held her bag out to her as she came up to him. She gave him a slight glare.

"Have fun with all the girls?"

He stared right back at her.

"As a matter of fact I did. Since you are seemingly occupied during a time we had planned together I made other plans myself."

Kim fired right back at him.

"Couldn't you have waited like I asked you to?"

Ron's face turned to stone along with his voice.

"Asked? Asked Kim? You didn't ask anything. You came up to me and told me what you wanted me to do. Which apparently was to wait for you until you had time for me?"

Kim yelled back.

"Ron, all I did was give you my project, asked you to take to my professor and asked you to wait for me."

Ron leaned forward.

"Kim you came up to me and literally told me what you wanted me to do and what project?"

Kim's heart went to her throat.

"Ron, you mean you didn't take my project to my professor's office. Did you leave it on the bench there? Ron…Ron you idiot. That was a major project! It is a quarter of my grade and you left it on the bench. There is no way that I'll be able to get it in on time now and that will cost me a full letter grade."

Ron held up his hand.

"Kim, I can get up with Janice and get her to give me your computer."

Kim screamed back.

"She is gone for the weekend and you can't get in my room. Even then the files are in different places and I was in such a hurry I didn't copy all the sites where I got my information. It was due today! There is no way you can do anything. I can't believe you did this. You…you…."

Kim's hand flew out and before she knew it the palm of her hand was stinging from the slap she had just delivered to his face. She spun and stormed away from him and climbed onto the bus. Ron just stood there in the rain as the bus door to the bus closed and it pulled off into the darkness. Ron turned and stomped his way back to his dorm.

* * *

Wayne sat in the back of the bus with his arms crossed. Sometimes all the planning in the world doesn't do any good. But sometimes you just get lucky. This was perfect. The fight between the two had been seen and heard by everyone on the bus. A couple of the people on the bus had taken picture with their camera phones. He had even had a couple. There was a certain magazine he knew would pay big bucks for a picture of the incident. That was for later. Now all he had to be was the supportive friend.

* * *

Kim didn't notice much as she made her way to her cabin. She was still furious with Ron. She could only hope the professor would understand on Monday morning. She arrived at her cabin. Putting her bags down she was ready to unlock the door when it opened. Linda Best, the freshman class treasurer was standing there.

"Hi Kim. You need any help?"

Kim smiled a little and shook her head.

"No, but thanks Linda. It's not been the best day."

Linda nodded and stepped back from the door as Kim entered. She pointed to the bed furthest from the door.

"I took that one if you don't mind. Why don't you take the bathroom first?"

Kim dropped her things on her bed.

"Thanks Linda, I appreciate it."

Linda looked at her feet.

"Kim….look…everyone saw and heard what happened. If you would like to talk about it…?"

Kim put her hand to her head.

"Linda….again thanks…..but that is the last subject I want to talk about right now."

Kim pulled some night clothes from her bag and headed for the bathroom. Linda shook her head and started to get her own things ready for the next morning.

* * *

Glen watched as Ron rolled in his sleep mumbling. It didn't take long for the story of the fight to get around campus. Several folks had already approached him asking if he knew what was going on. Stories were all over campus. Ron had told him a little of what had happened. He was really upset. Upset at Kim and upset at himself. The two girls had already been crowing all over campus about their "date" with Ron Stoppable. The story they told made Kim out to be a female Attila the Hun.

He didn't know what he could do. But he had to do something. These two deserved to be together and a misunderstanding and poor decisions on both their parts made for a big problem. The fact that Kim's project would be late was one thing; she would have to make the best of that. Ron going off was another thing and he would have to deal with that. Glen watched as Ron continued to roll around on his bed. Glen pulled out his phone and stepped into the hall. Dialing a number he waited for the other party to answer.

"Cap, sorry for calling this time of night but something has happened. Let me tell you what's going on…."

* * *

Kim walked out of the meeting room for a break. They had spent the morning doing the same old bonding things that all these meeting seem to have. After this break they would be doing some trust exercises. She picked up a bottle of water and grabbed an apple. Walking out on the porch of the lodge where they were meeting she looked out over the landscape. She had to admit it really looked nice. Sort of like the place the owner of that lodge had given she and Ron that free weekend for saving his of his guests from a landslide. Thought of Ron got her temper started again. She had not even called him the night before or this morning.

"Kim?"

She jerked around to see Wayne standing there. He had been quite the gentlemen the whole morning.

"Hi Wayne. Can I help you with something?"

Wayne approached slowly.

"Listen Kim, I am sorry about what happened last night. Ron seemed like a good guy and he let you down. I just wanted to let you know. I found your project on that bench. I saw who it belonged to and where it needed to go. I thought maybe you had gotten called on a mission or something and dropped it so I took it to Professor Black's office."

Kim's jaw nearly hit the porch decking of the lodge. Wayne then found himself the target of a fierce hug that made his ribs plead for mercy. Then before he knew it, two lips hit his cheek. Kim pulled back, her face beaming.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Wayne. You are the greatest! Listen, after this session why don't we have lunch together. I've got to go back to the cabin for a minute. I'll see you inside."

Wayne turned as he watched Kim literally skip down the walkway toward her cabin. He reached up to touch the spot on his cheek where Kim had given him the kiss. The remembrance of the hug she gave him and the warmth of her body pressed against his caused him to pause and smile. This was going to be a great weekend. He already had plans for her tonight if things worked well. He may not win her over completely this weekend but anything he could do to push the wedge deeper between the two of them or open her up to him more would only help.

* * *

Ron walked across campus in the late afternoon. The coming darkness matched his gloom. He had messed up and he knew it. It was just so nice for some other girls to make something of him. That was until he found out that they were telling everyone within shouting range that they had spent time with him. He overheard others talking about some of the things they had been talking about. When his Naco money had been mentioned his heart had sunk. He knew then that they had only come onto him because he was a celebrity and that he was somewhat rich. He felt betrayed.

He had tried to call Kim several times during the day but she was not answering. He found his way to a certain spot on the edge of campus. Sitting on the bench under the tree he tried to relax in the twilight. This was a special place for the two of them. Here they found they could hide from the world. They had spent a lot of time here. What they had done here brought warmth to him along with a deep sense of loss.

"Want to talk about it Ron."

Ron nearly screamed as he jumped to his feet. A short figure slid from out of the tree and settled on the bench.

"Come on, talk to me Ron. What's going on?

Ron recognized the voice.

"Cap, how the …."

The GJ agent sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to him.

"Have a seat Ron. I want to help."

A smile crossed Ron's face as he stepped forward to take a seat.

* * *

Kim brushed her hair as she sat in front of the mirror in the bathroom. It had been a grand day. The weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders when Wayne had told her about finding her project. They had had lunch together and later that afternoon when they started in a planning meeting Wayne invited her to sit next to him. She made several suggestions and had several ideas for the coming year. Wayne had quickly agreed with almost all of them and together they seemed to run the meeting. They had tonight free to relax around the camp. They couldn't go swimming but it was nice enough to just walk around the camp and they were going to have a campfire later that night. Wayne had asked her to explore the camp with him later. She had hesitated in agreeing and told him she would let him know later.

She stepped out of the bathroom and into the center of the cabin. Sitting on her bed she pulled a blouse out of her bag. Something rattled to the floor. Bending over to pick it up she saw that I was a small picture frame with a picture of her and Ron. The glass had cracked. Kim ran her hand over it. It was not a real special picture. A photographer had taken it after they had helped a village evacuate during a flood. Both of them were filthy, but were standing arm in arm and smiling at the camera. Ron had really stepped up that day. He seemed to be everywhere. At one point she wanted him to do something. She really didn't remember what it was but he had done the exact opposite, and ended up saving a saving a family.

Kim put the picture down in her lap and let her mind replay the events of the day before. She had been in drama queen mode. She had started giving orders, not thinking that he might have had plans. She had trashed whatever plans he had made without considering him. She had been jealous that he was even speaking to the other girls. Then, when he made a mistake, over something she should have taken care of herself she had slapped him. Her face burned in shame over how she had been acting. Putting the picture down, she finished putting on her blouse and stepped into her shoes. Picking up her phone she glanced at it. There were several calls from Ron then they stopped. He had apparently concluded she didn't care to hear from him.

Stepping out into the darkness she wandered aimlessly around the camp and soon found herself at the waterfront. It looked just like the one at Wannaweep. There Ron had stepped up two different occasions to show what a true member of the team he was. She turned her phone around in her hands several times when a voice came out of the darkness.

"Well are you going to call him or do you want to have a little talk?"

Kim jumped a little as she spun to face the familiar figure. A smile crossed her face.

"Normally Cap, I would be really mad at you for sneaking up on me like that. But right now, I am so glad to see you."

Cap stepped out of the darkness and removed the ragged floppy hat he normally wore on his missions.

"The offer still stands. Would you like to talk? I had a discussion with a certain blonde haired young man earlier this evening."

Kim's eyes went wide.

"You talked to Ron? Is he okay?"

Cap nodded.

"He's…..he's okay Kim, but he really needs to hear from you."

A tear slid down Kim's face.

"Cap, I really made a mistake. I can't believe I did what I did."

Cap raised his hand.

"No recriminations, no blame. You both know what happened. Now where do you want to go from here? Let's go have a little talk and then you can call Ron."

Cap put out his hand and took hers.

"You remember that I have a daughter about your age? I hope you don't mind if I play daddy a little bit."

Kim took his hand.

"Right now Cap, you are just the thing I need right now."

"KIM!"

Wayne's voice shattered the darkness as he dove into Cap. Cap rolled with the blow and flipped Wayne over on his back. Before Wayne could even think, a dark scowling face loomed into his vision. The dark brown eyes were hard as stone. The cold steel of a pistol was pressed against his neck. Kim called out as she reached for Cap's arm.

"CAP, don't hurt him. He is just a student."

Cap nodded at her and then turned back to Wayne.

"Young man, you are interrupting a private conversation. I suggest you leave and go back to the lodge. Miss Possible will join you directly. And if you are anything less than a gentleman to her the rest of the trip then you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

Wayne slowly nodded and got up as Cap rolled off of him. He turned to Kim as she walked up to him. She placed her hand on his chest.

"Go ahead and head back Wayne. I'll be there in a little bit. This man is one of Ron and I's best friends. I could not be safer hands. He and I were just having a little talk. I'll see you later."

Wayne nodded and turned to walk back to the lodge, after a few strides he increased his pace. Soon he was jogging, then running back to the lodge. Cap brushed off his woodland suit.

"Now, shall we have that little talk?"

Kim nodded as she took Cap's arm.

* * *

Walking across campus aimlessly, Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets. Cap had left hours before to talk to Kim. He had promised to have Kim call or he would call. His Kimmunicator vibrated. Pulling it out of his pocket he turned the screen on. Cap's face filled the screen.

"Ron, there is a young lady here that wishes to speak to you."

The screen wobbled as Cap handed the Kimmunicator to Kim. Kim's tearful face filled the screen. Ron's heart soared and fell at the sight of her face.

"KP?"

"RON?"

Cap's face appeared on the split screen.

"Now you two kids have a nice talk and remember what I said. The past is past. Learn from it and just keep going forward."

Cap's face disappeared and the screens were filled with each other's face. Ron smiled at the same time Kim did.

"I love you." The words came out of their mouths together. They both giggled and didn't say jinx.

Kim touched the screen with her finger.

"I can't wait you touch the real you when I get back. You know that certain bench under a certain tree. I think we need to put it to good use."

Ron smiled.

"I'll be waiting. Kim, I….."

* * *

Kim walked up to where they were having the campfire as she wiped the tears from her face. Her soul was renewed. They had talked for at least an hour about what Cap had suggested. At the end they both stated they owed Cap a big one. Kim walked over to Wayne.

"Wayne, sorry about what happened earlier. I really want to thank you for doing what you did. You are becoming a good friend. I just wanted to let you know that Ron and I have talked and everything is okay."

She gave him a hug and went back over to sit with the rest of the freshmen. Wayne scowled and wondered what had happened. Then his thoughts went back to the small man that had handled him like he was nothing. He reached up to rub the place where the gun had been shoved against his neck. Kim walked in a crazy world. He took his seat near the campfire as the program started. He glanced across the campfire to gaze at Kim. He still had plans. Now he had some more ideas on how to change his plans. This was a small victory at least.

Kim finished putting on her favorite lip gloss as the bus pulled into campus. She made sure she was wearing the blouse that Ron had given her and that she was wearing his favorite scent. She wanted him to know how she felt the moment he saw her. As the bus pulled to a stop, she was the first at the door. The door opened and she looked up to see Ron waiting there for her. Dashing off the bus she leapt into her arms. His lips felt like heaven to her as she tried to wrap herself around him. Pulling back, she gazed into those wonderful brown eyes. She whispered in his ears as she snuggled against him.

"I love you."

* * *

Welcome to another chapter of School Days. I hope that you enjoyed this one. I did put my persona into this chapter. Not as an operative, but as a friend. Please leave a review, I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute.


	11. Chapter 11 A Little Surprise

**School Days  
Chapter 11  
A Little Surprise**

**

* * *

  
**

Ron held onto Kim's hand as they walked across campus the following Monday morning. They had a long face to face talk after Kim got her luggage off the bus. Apologies and tears flowed for a couple of hours. Afterwards, both promised to send Cap a little present, a case of Code Red and a box of Three Musketeers. It was just a small present for someone that did something very special for them. The older GJ agent had seemed to appear when they needed someone to talk to. Cap didn't find fault, didn't accuse or lay blame, he just let each of them do the talking with a little guidance and a few select questions. They could have called their parents, but that would have felt like running home to mom and dad. Here, a friend came out of the darkness and helped them find their way back to each other.

As they walked across campus everyone seemed to be looking at them, pointing at them and whispering. Kim rolled her eyes as several reporters ran up to them. Cameras fired in rapid succession and the video cameras seemed to appear out of nowhere. A report jumped in front of them.

"Miss Possible, Miss Possible, is it true that you have broken up with your boyfriend? What caused the split up? Are you seeing someone else? Who is this with you?"

Kim stopped and put her arm around Ron's waist.

"I will answer your questions in order. No, I have not broken up with my boyfriend since I am holding on to him right now. We did have an argument, but we are now over it. What caused it is our business and not yours. No, I am not seeing anyone else and do not wish to. And to answer your last question, if you have two brain cells alive in your head to rub together you would recognize him as Ron Stoppable, my partner and boyfriend. Now if you don't mind we need to get to classes."

Another reporter stepped in front of her and shoved a picture in her face.

"Miss Possible, we obtained this photograph of you in a relationship with one of the other students at the camp. Are you going to deny this relationship?"

Kim stared at the picture and promised herself not to kill the entire SGA at the next meeting, only the one who had taken the picture. It was a picture of her giving Wayne the kiss on the cheek. Kim took the picture in her free hand and then dropped it on the ground.

"I am not in a relationship with that person. I have no desire to have a relationship with that person. He did a favor of me and I wanted to thank him for it. It went no further than a simple peck on the cheek."

The reporter continued to stand in front of her.

"But Miss Possible, we have reliable evidence and eyewitnesses that saw you walk off from the camp lodge and this person followed you. You were also seen in the company of another person. Is this another boyfriend?"

Kim tried to step around the reporter but he blocked her way as he held up another picture.

"Miss Possible, are you going to deny that you met someone at the camp and had an affair with that person?"

Kim stopped and stared at the reporter.

"If you must know, the person who met me at the camp was an intelligence officer from an organization that we work with on occasion. He was at the camp to brief me on an upcoming mission. He met with Ron only hours before to brief Ron on the same mission."

Another reporter produced another picture. This one was of Ron at the restaurant with a girl sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck.

"Miss Possible, do you have any comment on this?"

Kim glanced at the picture and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just see my boyfriend having a good time with some friends. Now if you don't mind, we need to go get something to eat before we head to class."

Kim and Ron walked past all the reporters as the Campus Police arrived to escort the reporters off of the property. Kim looked around to see everyone watching.

"Wonderful, it seems we are the center of attention."

Ron stopped as they walked into the student coffee house. Kim was pulled up abruptly as he stopped. She turned to see what he was looking at.

"Ohh, great. Just what we need."

Both of them stared at one of the celebrity magazines. On the cover of the magazine was a hazy picture of Kim slapping Ron. The headline screamed "Team Possible Spilt?"

Ron's hand shook as he reached out for a copy. He opened it up and shook his head. There inside were several pictures. The main one splashed across both pages was a very grainy picture of the slap. There were other pictures of Kim at the SGA retreat, all featuring her with Wayne, including the one of her giving him that peck on the cheek. There were pictures of Ron as the restaurant with one of the girls sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck. He snapped the magazine shut and put it back on the rack. The writer of the story applauded Kim for dumping Ron and getting together with the better looking football player and Senior Student Class president.

Ron put his hands on her shoulders.

"KP, remember the little talk we had. We both told each other everything that happened. I trust you when you say that the little peck on the cheek was just to thank him for what he did with your project."

Kim turned putting her arms around his waist and looking up into his eyes.

"Just as I trust you when you said that Brenda had tripped and fallen in your lap and that she got right back up."

Kim lifted up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss.

"Come on, this girl needs some coffee before she gets cranky."

Ron grinned.

"Well, we don't sure don't want Kim Possible cranky."

Kim punched him in the arm and then wrapped her arms around his as they walked laughing into the coffee shop.

* * *

Walking to her next class, Kim noticed a few of her friends coming toward her.

"Hey Kim, wait up for a minute."

Kim stopped a let her friends approach.

Nancy, a girl from the calculus class, handed her a sheet of paper. Kim took a look at it. It was a sheet of information for the Homecoming Court. Amy, another one of the three girls was bouncing up and down.

"Kim, you have to do it. Ron said you would and we think you would be the perfect person to do it."

Kim looked at the three, then down at the paper.

"What do you want me to do?"

Amy pointed to the paper.

"KIM! We want you to represent the freshman class on the Homecoming Court."

Kim scowled and started to read the paper. She glanced back up to the girls.

"I don't have a lot of time to do this. Did you say Ron said I would do this?"

Amy nodded.

"Yeah, sure, he even went by and nominated you. When all the other girls found out who was in the running they all dropped out. Looks like you are going to be the one."

Kim growled as she glanced at the paper, looking up she saw Ron walking toward her. He noticed that she was standing there were the other girls and with the Homecoming papers in her hand. Kim nodded to the other girls.

"I'll see all of you later; I think I need to have a little talk with Ron."

Kim strode quickly toward him as he stood pulling at his collar. She walked right up in front of him and put the papers in his hand.

"Spill!"

Ron gave his hangdog look and gestured over to where there was a bench.

"Kim, please sit down."

They walked over to the bench and sat down. Ron turned to Kim and gently took her hands.

"KP, I know I didn't ask you. But, here is a chance for you. You were cheated last time when Bonnie fixed the voting. I would like you to do it. Please, I know that you might not win, but at least you will have a better chance. Plus, I have something for you."

Ron reached into his bag and pulled out a long box. Kim took it from him and took a look at it. Her heart stopped when she realized that it was a jewelry box from one of the finest jewelers in town.

"Ron, what did you do?"

Ron gave her a sheepish grin.

"Well, Dad has been trying to teach me how to handle my Naco money. He let me try and invest some of it. So, I thought of some different ways to invest, and then I thought of some things you had talked about at Club Banana and some of the new things that Monique told you about. I invested some in Club Banana and the stock went up. Dad was so impressed that he let me have a part of the profits. So, since it was partly your idea I thought you should reap the benefits."

Kim's hands shook as she opened the box. The sun sparkled off the necklace and bracelet that lay in the soft velvet of the interior. She gasped when she realized she was looking at diamonds. A lot of diamonds.

"Rooonnnnnn, just how much did this cost? You are not going overboard again are you?"

He put his hand on top of hers.

"Kim, I shopped around and exchanged some favors with a few people. I will admit that it cost quite a bit. But you are worth it to me KP. Beside when you walk across that stage as they introduce each of the Homecoming princesses, I want you sparkling like the beautiful woman you are."

Kim closed the box and held it in her lap for a few moments.

"How long have you had this?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I picked it up on Saturday afternoon after you left on your trip."

Kim's hands shook.

"You went ahead and bought this; even after what…..what happened."

She looked up at him to see him nodding.

"Well, yeah. I thought even if things went bad for us, you still deserved this."

Kim put the box in his lap and motioned for him to lean back. Ron leaned back only to have her climb into his lap and give him a kiss the nearly sucked the air out of his lungs. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. Kim pulled back from the kiss and placed her forehead against his.

"You sir, are something special. To say that I love you doesn't even come close to how I feel. We will have bumps in our lives but it will not change the fact of how I feel about you. I will be on that stage for the Homecoming Court but only if you will be my escort."

Ron wagged his eyes.

"As if I would let anyone else do that."

Kim giggled a little and reached down between them to pick up the jewelry box. Leaning forward, she gave him a gentle kiss."

As she leaned back she gave him a demure look.

"We both have to get to class. Neither of us has practice this afternoon. I want you to pick me up in the Sloth at seven, and then we will be going out to Casagrande's."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Casagrande's? Now just how are we going to get a table at a restaurant that has a waiting list of a month?"

Kim gave him a little evil grin.

"Check my name. And I want to tell you something else. I had the LBD altered. It's lower in the front and higher at the bottom. Just so you know."

Kim gave him a nip on the end of his nose as she jumped up, put the box in her bag and ran off as she put her bag over her shoulder. Ron sat on the bench for a few minutes, a numb feeling all over his body.

"Lower in the front? Higher at the bottom?"

* * *

**Middleton, Colorado  
Possible Residence**

Ann Possible was pouring her husband a cup of coffee while they watched the morning news. The house seemed a lot quieter now that Kim was at school. Even though the twins still raised havoc with their experiments, it was still a lot quieter. There were no hovercrafts arriving at all hours of the day or night. Kim didn't come pounding in the door, running upstairs only to come running back down the stair and out the front door again. There were no cheerleader uniforms or scattered sets of mission clothes lying all over the floor. No screams of "TWEEBS!" when the twins used all the hot water or played some prank on their sister. Then there was no Ron showing up first thing in the morning or just in time for supper and eating more than Kim and the twins combined. James had mumbled that the grocery bill had dropped in half now that Kim and Ron were not there anymore.

Even though Ron had been Kim's friend most of her life, the two had only been dating just over a year when they both left for school together. Just when James was getting used to Kim having a serious boyfriend, she had graduated from high school and left for college on the arm of said boyfriend all the way across the country. Sometimes in the middle of the night, he would slip out of bed and make his way up to her room. She had found him several times just standing there in her room. Looking at her bed and her other things, she would just take his hand and guide him back to their room. She had even caught him with the designs of a special geosynchronous satellite. She noticed that the planned position was directly above Vandercraft University. That led to a little "discussion" the same evening. The plans were in the shredder by the end of the discussion along with an invitation to spend a few nights on the couch in the living room if she ever found him planning anything similar in the future.

She sighed as she glanced over to a picture hanging on the wall in the kitchen. It was a picture of Kim in her cheer uniform and Ron in his football uniform. Ann had to admit to herself that the cheer uniform was a little revealing, but it was Kim that had to wear it and so far she didn't have any problems with it. Considering the grin on Ron's face, Ann figured Ron didn't have a problem with the outfit either. She picked up the remote and turned on the flat screen TV nestled under the cabinet. It was time for the news. The show that was on was one of the celebrity shows that she hated with a passion. The creators and producers of the shows seemed to take savage glee with trying to get the most dirt on any of the celebrities that they could. She was about to change the channel when she heard her daughter's name.

"This is Celebrity Third Degree with Ian Quisition coming to you with the big news of the day. Has Kim Possible finally stepped up and dumped Ron Stoppable. Is it the pits for Team Possible? Has Kim Possible become impossible to stay with? Has Ron Stoppable become droppable? Or has Team Possible decided to become Team Stoppable? Have I died or is that a diamond that Stoppable just gave Possible? Just what is Kim Possible doing in this picture? Is she holding a present from Stoppable or giving him one? Celebrity Third Degree has exclusive pictures and interviews after a very public fight between Kim Possible and her partner/boyfriend Ron Stoppable."

Ann brought her hand to her mouth when the picture of Kim slapping Ron was splashed across the screen.

"No one knows exactly what caused this altercation but several people were witnesses. There was a lot of screaming and shouting all ending with this resounding slap. Apparently the two went their separate ways after this. Kim Possible left campus on a retreat for the Student Government Association while Ron Stoppable left to go to a local restaurant."

More pictures and short videos showed Kim at the SGA meeting and Ron at the restaurant. Then a picture flashed up of Kim giving Wayne the kiss. Then the pictures changed to those of Ron at the party.

"We have this picture of Kim Possible in an intimate moment with another student and we also have a picture of Ron Stoppable living it up at a party. I think that girl is definitely having a good time, what do all of you think?"

Ann and James watched as the Kim and Ron tried to answer all the questions put to them by the reporters that ambushed them on campus. James hand went out to take hers as Kim and Ron brushed past the reporters. Ian came back on camera.

"So they say they are back together. Just how close? Let's take a look at this picture."

The picture showed Ron giving Kim a small box.

"We have been able to find out that this box came from one of the finest diamond jewelers in the area. We have also been able to find out that the content of the box was in the four figure range. What is going on between Team Possible, are they making plans to become Team Stoppable? Celebrity Third Degree is on the case and be assured that we will find out. We also have this picture."

The last picture was of Kim sitting in Ron's lap giving him a kiss with her hands in his lap. Only by looking close do you see that she was holding the box.

"Just what is Kim Possible doing? It looks like an innocent kiss until you look where her hands are. Is she giving him another prize? Is Kim Possible giving some hands on practice? Celebrity Third Degree will find out. Stay tuned for more."

The show cut to a commercial and Ann turned to look at her husband. His face was slightly red and his jaw set. She called out his name.

"James? James?"

He didn't move until she waved her hand in front of his face. He turned and stared at her.

"I think I need to have a long talk with Ronald."

Ann glared back at her husband.

"You will do nothing of the thing. We will call Kim AND Ron. I think we need to get the story from them first."

James shook his head as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"I know dear, but I see pictures of my daughter like that and doing something like that I…."

Ann put her hand on his.

"Dear, Kim is a grown young woman. If the two of them have made a decision the best we can do is support them. But you know how these shows blow everything out of proportion. Kim and Ron should be out of class by now so let's give them a call."

James nodded as Ann picked up the phone in the kitchen while he picked up the wireless handset. Ann heard the phone ring and Kim answer. Ann took a breath and started to talk.

"Kimmie, what's going on?"

* * *

**Thursday night  
Vandercraft Memorial Stadium**

Kim nestled back into Ron's arms as they watched the sun go down on the horizon. The dinner date was put off after the Celebrity Third Degree had aired and was the talk of the campus. The date was especially off after their talk with Kim's parents. It took a little while for explanations to be given and discussed. After all the talking, stares, whispers and pointed fingers the two decided just to find a place to hide out on campus for a little while. One of the grounds keepers at the stadium had given Ron a key to get in one of the press boxes high above the stadium.

Kim sighed as Ron caressed the side of her head.

"Ron, what are we going to do? This thing has been blown all out of proportion."

Kim smiled as Ron gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well, KP. I guess we can just take it day by day. It looks like this Ian Quisition dude has got us in his sights now. We can only be as careful as we can take it day by day. You show your mom your little present?"

Kim nodded and turned her head toward him to give him a little kiss.

"Yep, Mom about freaked when I showed it to her on the Kimmunicator."

Ron laughed.

"Yeah, I thought your dad was going to flip when that show mentioned I had given you the diamonds."

Kim smiled as she settled back down.

"Yeah, all he heard was diamond and I think his brain stopped working."

Ron gave Kim a little squeeze.

"Hey, he will just have to get used to me giving you a diamond for later."

Kim flipped her head around to stare at him.

"Ohhhhh, are we planning something else that I don't know about?"

Ron's face flushed when he realized what he had just said.

"Uhhhh, wellllll KP. It's like this….I….uhhh….I…."

Kim raised her arm and pulled him down for a kiss as she whispered.

"I don't mind. But, just to let you know, the answer will be yes."

* * *

Kim made her way into the cheerleader's locker room. The voting for Homecoming Court would be next week and she was trying to get everything ready. She wanted to get her cheer uniforms out of her locker so she could get them washed for the game that was coming up. She pushed open the door to the locker room and was surprised to see Coach Sweeny, Coach McClintock, and Chief Parkinson of the Campus Police standing there at her locker. Her locker was open and there was another officer examining some of her water bottles. Kim cleared her throat.

"Coach Sweeney, is there a problem?"

Coach Sweeney turned to Kim then glanced over at Chief Parkinson. The Chief turned and faced her.

"Miss Possible, we had a tip that there was some drug use by some of the cheerleaders. We had a drug dog come in and search the lockers. He indicated the he sensed drugs in your locker. We entered your locker in the coach's presence and tested some of your water bottles. Two of them tested positive for some type of amphetamine. Another tested positive for steroids. I am sorry but I will have to place you under arrest at this time for the possession of illegal drugs."

The Chief motioned for two officers to approach Kim. They took her book bag and handed it to Coach McClintock. He held it as one of the officers pulled her arms behind her back and slipped handcuffs on her wrists. The other officer stood in front of her as she pulled a card out of his pocket and began to read.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, I am placing you under arrest for the possession of drugs. You have the right to remain silent…."

Kim's mind went numb at the total unreality of what was happening. At that moment the door slammed open and Ron was standing at the door. Before he could speak Kim looked at him.

"Ron, get in touch with Dr. Director. She can have an attorney there and some lab techs here before I am even in the car. "

Ron nodded as he stepped back into the hall and started to call Dr. Director. The officer started to explain Kim all of her rights again. Kim answered each of his questions as he asked them. After he finished he nodded to the Chief. The Chief nodded to the two officers and they started to lead Kim out of the door. Before they could get out of the door Dr. Director strode into the room with two lab technicians. The Chief scowled at her.

"Betty you do not have any jurisdiction here right now. You…."

Dr. Director cut the Chief off.

"Chief. I have all the jurisdiction I need and you know it. I am here for one of my agents. One of my lab techs will stay here and test the scene along with your tech. My other tech and I will accompany Miss Possible to the station. On the way and at the station, my tech will run tests on her for your use."

The Chief started to raise his hand and Dr. Director cut him off again.

"Chief just who do you think will be able to process all of this faster? Your labs or mine?"

The Chief nodded.

"Okay Betty, but no cover-up, no faking tests. I want the full results. If Miss Possible is innocent then she will be released. If the tests do not go her way, I plan to charge her fully with all the evidence I can."

Dr. Director nodded.

"That's all I can ask. Ron would you care to ride with me to the station?"

Ron stared back at her.

"Dr. Director, nothing will stop me."

The Chief nodded to his officers again and they led Kim out of the building. As soon as Kim and the officers were out of the door, a news crew appeared from around the corner. The reporter strode along beside Kim as he yelled into his mike.

"This is Ian Quisition with Celebrity Third Degree here on the campus of Vandercraft University where Kim Possible has just been placed under arrest for the possession of drugs. Miss Possible do you have any comment?"

Kim just looked ahead and kept walking. Ian stuffed the mike in her face again.

"Miss Possible, is it true that you are being charged with steroid use? How long have you been using steroids and did you use them to be able to do the things you do?"

Kim kept looking ahead as they approached the squad car. One of the officers opened the car door and guided Kim into the rear seat. Ian kept firing questions at Kim.

"Miss Possible, is it true that you were supplying other students with drugs? What drugs have you been taking? How long have you been using them? How were you taking them?"

The officer closed the door and went around the other side and got in the backseat with Kim as the other officer got in the front seat. He started the car and drove off with the lights flashing. Ron walked up to a GJ car with Dr. Director. He looked around and noticed a lot of students watching what had been happening. He noticed Stephanie watching from the edge of the crowd. Ian came up and stuffed the mike in his face.

"Mr. Stoppable, do you have a comment about the arrest of Kim Possible? Will you be implicated in any way?"

Ron turned and gave the camera a small shove to the side. As he did so he let of little bit of his MMP loose into the camera. It immediately shut down. The camera man took it off of his shoulder and looked at Ian.

"The camera just shorted out. I told you we needed a new one."

Ian just smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, with the money we will make off this story I'll but you three new cameras. Come on, let's get this on air."

Ron watched as the two ran toward their van and jumped in. Dr. Director put her hand on his shoulder.

"There is nothing we can do about them, but we can go help Kim. Let's get in the car and get to the station."

Ron nodded as he climbed into the rear seat. Dr. Director got into the front passenger seat as the driver started the engine. The other lab tech joined Ron in the back seat. The driver pulled out and headed the same direction of the police squad car.

* * *

Well, looks like Stephanie's little gift to Kim has made its mark. Ron and Dr. Director are there to make sure everything goes smoothly. Now then have Ian Quisition on their backs and he seems to delight in causing trouble. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. Please leave a review, I would appreciate it. Thank you. The Captain.


	12. Chapter 12 Handcuffs and Homecoming

**School Days 12  
Homecoming Days  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim's wrists were beginning to ache as she sat in the chair in the room. It was a spartan room with a few chairs and a lone table. A mirror adorned the far wall. The chair Kim sat in was fastened to the floor and her handcuffs were locked to the chair. She was being to regret having those two large coffees earlier in the morning. Kim glanced at the mirror and wondered just who was on the other side and if they were enjoying the show. The door opened and a large grizzled man walked into the room. He dropped a file on the table and took one of the seats on the other side of the table. Opening the file, he read for a few minutes. Every so often he would look up at her then turn his attention back to the papers. After awhile he closed the file and looked at her.

"Miss Possible, I am Captain Julius. I will be handling this case. Well Miss Possible, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Kim tried to sit back in her chair.

"I will not say anything about this case without my attorney present."

Julius sat back with a smile.

"That's fine by me young lady. But I will tell you that this is an open and shut case. We have you in possession of several drugs including amphetamines and some pretty nasty steroids. Now how about you go easy on everybody and just own up to what you have been doing."

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"So…..I am guilty….until I am proven innocent. Now that **is** a novel idea."

Julius' face went red as he slapped the table.

"Don't get smart mouthed with me young lady. I have you right where I want you. I have all the evidence I need."

Kim closed her eyes as she sat back.

"I'll just wait for my lawyer."

Julius stewed for a moment before he started firing questions at her in rapid succession. Kim answered each quickly.

"So, you are refusing to speak to me."

"Yes."

"You are exercising your right to an attorney."

"Yes."

"You are claiming you are innocent."

"Yes."

"Are you are going to plead the 5th then?"

"Yes...I mean no."

Julius sat staring at her.

"Well, are you, or are you not going to plead the 5th."

Kim glared back at him.

"I am saying nothing more until my lawyer arrives."

Julius just sat back with a smile.

"That's fine, but I have on tape that you said you are guilty and you are going to plead the 5th."

Kim started to open her mouth but shut it again. Julius stood up and started to walk around the room.

"You can stay quiet if you want, but I'll tell you it is in your best interest to talk. You are going down on this one and I can't wait to be the one to take you down. You have been nothing but a nuisance and a vigilante. Do you have any idea of the time you might get for this? Even if you get a nice judge you still could get several years. Just what do you think that will do to the precious self image of yours? You are going to holding to stew for a little while. Maybe you will be willing to talk then or whenever your lawyer shows up."

* * *

Kim sat in the holding cell with her arms wrapped around herself. They had processed her rather quickly after she was taken from the interview room. She had been photographed, fingerprinted, searched and given an orange jumpsuit to wear. A lab tech came in and took a couple of vials of blood while Julius and another officer watched. Kim noticed that there was a GJ tech there also. She didn't know if that was going to be good or bad. Right now she sat waiting wondering what would happen. She knew she had been set up. Someone had access to her locker and she was wondering who could have done it. She was just starting a memory list of people that had access to her locker when the door opened. Dr. Director stood there with a police officer. The officer motioned for her to come with them. Dr. Director smiled at her.

"You are released Kim, all charges have been dropped."

Kim stepped out of the cell and fell into place next to Dr. Director as they walked out of the secured area. She touched the place in the crook of her arm where they had taken the blood sample.

"What happened Dr. Director?"

Dr. Director put her arm around Kim.

"We looked at your blood tests and there no drugs in your blood and none have been there. We also checked the water bottles in your locker. There were a number that had either an amphetamine in them or a steroid. While some had your fingerprints on them, they were few in number. Not enough for someone to be handling a bottle to put something in them. We did find that there were some other finger prints too. But they were too smudged to be readable. The same smudges were found inside the door to your locker and on the outside by the key lock. I think and some others do also that the water bottles were planted in your locker. So with that evidence, and the fact that you have no evidence of drug use in your blood stream, they had to drop the charges."

Kim looked at her feet for a moment.

"Do they have any idea who might have planted that stuff in my locker?"

Dr. Director shook her head.

"They are running some checks to see who might have had access to your locker. So far we do not have any good leads. One of the coaches thought he misplaced he master key a month or so ago. But later he found it. So someone could have taken his key and made copies. So now, all the lockers will be getting new master locks."

Kim nodding as the last door was opened. Kim looked up to see Ron standing there. She walked quickly up to him and jumped into his arms. He held her tight for a few seconds. She just let his warm breath trickle down her neck.

"You okay KP?" He whispered into her ear.

She nodded slowly and tightened her grip on him.

"I am now. Just hold me for a little bit."

Ron held on to her for a few minutes until she relaxed and released her grip on him

"I need to change. I sure can't go back to school like this."

Dr. Director turned to the nearest officer who just happened to be Captain Julian.

"Captain. I believe that Miss Possible needs her property returned to her."

Julian set his jaw for a minute before he answered.

"I am sorry but her clothing was accidently destroyed. I guess she'll have to go back to school like that I guess."

Kim was about to say something when a female guard came out of the door from the holding area. She had a bag in her hands. She walked up to Kim and handed her the bag. Kim opened the bag to see her clothes inside. She looked up at the officer as the officer smiled down at her.

"One of the other officers found this in the bag to be incinerated. He knew you had been released and would want your clothes. We can't think of any reason why your clothes were found there."

Kim glanced over to Julius who just smirked back at her. Kim took her clothes from the officer and thanked her. She gave Ron a little kiss and headed for the women's restroom to change. Dr. Director glared at Captain Julius as he just smiled and walked back the way they had come. Kim came out of the restroom in a few minutes wearing her clothes she had arrived in.

"Let's head back to school, I have a feeling there will be a lot of explaining to do."

Dr. Director put her hand on Kim's shoulder.

"We have already notified the school officials as well as we have made a news release. It is apparent that someone attempted to frame you for drug use but did it rather badly. They didn't think that you would have to have blood tests. Maybe they hoped that you would drink some of the water before calling in the tip."

Kim shook her head as they headed out the door.

"I haven't used any of those bottles. I didn't like the taste so I hadn't used anymore. I was going to give the bottles to some of the other girls. I am glad I didn't know. That would have been worse."

Dr. Director nodded.

"Yes, it would have. Most of the news venues have been very accepting of the news release. However there is one that has apparently gone on a "Cover-up" rampage."

Kim groaned.

"Let me guess. Celebrity Third Degree?"

Betty nodded.

"Apparently Ian has taken a liking or disliking to you and Ron. He is coming up with every conspiracy theory that he can come up with to illustrate his idea that a cover-up is getting your release. I am sorry but there is nothing we can do about it."

Ron put his arm around Kim.

"We will deal with it the best we can. We can only hope that the school will ban him from campus."

Betty smiled.

"They have already informed Ian that he is banned from campus. But we can't do anything about off campus."

Kim shrugged.

"Well, we take that as it comes. Just how are we going to get out of here?"

Betty shrugged.

"It all depends. We can sneak you out or you can go out the front door."

Kim thought about it.

"Let me guess, there is a crowd of cameras and news crews including our favorite Ian and his group of hatchet men waiting for us."

Betty nodded, and then Kim continued.

"If we sneak out then they will have all the ammunition they would want for a cover-up. If we go out the front door we can face them down."

Betty just shrugged but nodded too. Kim grabbed onto Ron's arm.

"Let's do it. And if you try and run I'll break every bone in your body when I catch up to you."

Ron gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll be right behind you."

Kim shook her head.

"I want you right BESIDE me."

Ron nodded and patted Kim on her hand.

"Let's go."

Betty waited behind as the two headed out the door. Her presence would only make it worse for them. As soon as the two made it out the door, the yelling and screaming began.

* * *

Ron waited for Kim outside of her dressing room. It was Homecoming week and tonight was the presentation of the Homecoming court. He was escorting Kim. The fallout from her arrest and release had been mostly short-lived. The vast majority of the student body had accepted the news release about what had happened and the voting overwhelmingly accepted Kim as one of the Homecoming Court. The other part of the student body seemed to side with Ian Quisition and thought that it was all a cover-up. But this was a very small group of people.

Ian had run a special "Celebrity Third Degree" over the incident, coming up with several conspiracy theories as to why Kim was released so quickly. But none would hold a lot of credibility. The two of them had held a news conference the next day after her release. Officers from the FBI and SBI all had part in the news conference. All of the evidence was presented including blood tests, fingerprints, and tests of the water. It was clear that Kim was completely innocent but some people just didn't want to believe. One other thing occurred, all of the trainers and everyone who had access to the locker rooms were questioned by the authorities. No suspects were found. However, all of the locks to the lockers and the locker rooms had been changed and new keys issued. The new master keys were under strict controls.

Ron knocked on Kim's door.

"It's time KP."

The door to Kim's room opened and Ron stood there trying to get his heart beating again.

* * *

The lights shone on the stage as the announcer continued to introduce the Homecoming Court. A large banner hung across the rear of the stage and the lighting was set up to show each of the Court in the best possible light. Wayne sat with Robert in the rear of the room. He was bored. It was the same thing each year. Some good looking ladies dressed up but nothing impressive. He knew Kim was a part of the court but knowing how Kim dressed he was not expecting anything special. The events for the prior days had led him to have a little "talk" with Stephanie. He recalled the conversation as he had jerked her into a darkened corner on campus.

"Did you have some type of brain embolism or something? Just what was going on in the idiotic feeble female brain of your to try something as stupid as that?"

Stephanie jerked her arm from his grip and hissed back in his face.

"He is so stuck on her. There was no other way to get her out of the picture. All she had to do is drink a couple of those bottles and no one would believe her. She would go down hard and would be gone."

Wayne slammed her against the wall.

"And just where would that leave me? I almost had her eating out of my hand and you try something like this? And guess what? Because of your little stunt everyone on the football team now will have to undergo additional testing. "

She glared back at him.

"I don't care. He was going to be mine. I don't care what you want anymore."

Wayne smiled and crossed his arms.

"Oh, and just what would happen if a certain key would suddenly appear in the Dean's office? A certain key that should not exist and has someone's fingerprints all over it?"

Stephanie turned white.

"You won't dare."

Wayne stuffed his face right into hers.

"You try something that stupid again or something that I don't expressly tell you to do and it will appear."

Stephanie swallowed.

"I'll tell everyone who would listen that you helped."

Wayne laughed.

"And you think they would believe you? You have already made a spectacle of yourself hanging all over him. How about those pictures you have on your computer that you took that night? What would happen if they became known to the right persons? I will tell you this. You will do as I tell you when I tell you. Keep being his friend. Try and do some nice things for him. I have some other ideas to work on her and you will help. You can have what is left of him afterwards."

Wayne turned and left the gasping Stephanie in the dark.

Wayne brought his thoughts back to the present as the master of ceremonies started to announce the next Homecoming Princess.

"Representing the Freshman Class is Miss Kimberly Ann Possible. Miss Possible is the daughter of James and Ann Possible of Middleton, Colorado. Kim is a varsity cheerleader and is studying International Relations. She is escorted tonight by Mr. Ronald Stoppable."

Ron led Kim onto the stage and stopped. Kim continued out onto the stage. Wayne had just taken a drink from his cup and stopped. Drink started to dribble around the edges of his mouth as he forgot to swallow. Dropping the cup he sputtered and gagged for a moment as he tried to wipe the remains of his drink from his lap.

Kim gracefully crossed the stage under the lights. She wore a strapless green gown that literally shimmered in the lights of the stage. Points of light reflected from the dress and danced around the room. A slit ran up the right side the dress exposing one hip. Around her neck glistened a shimmering diamond necklace, on her right wrist she wore a bracelet of glittering diamonds. Kim made her way across the stage to her place next to the others in the Homecoming Court.

Rob stifled his laughter after watching his friend dump a cup of drink in his lap. But when he concentrated on what his friend was seeing he had to agree. He finally forced his mouth to work.

"Man, oh man oh man oh man…… that…..she….she……is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen cross that stage. I knew she looked good but that look is sooooo hot."

Wayne could only nod until he found his own voice.

"I don't care what it takes, that is going to be on my arm by spring."

Rob shook his head.

"I think Ron will have a little something to say about that."

Wayne sat still for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Stoppable will be no trouble. I'll find a way to get rid of him and have Kim running to my arms."

Ron watched from the edge of the stage as the love of his life crossed the stage, did a twirl and took her place with the other girls. The dress she had picked out accented every curve she had and she had a lot of curves. The peek-a-boo slit on the side showed just enough skin to get attention. The necklace and bracelet seemed to twinkle like the stars in the sky. Ron always knew Kim was a beautiful woman, but tonight she had outdone herself. He waited as the last of the Court was introduced. After this they would have the Court pictures taken. Then it would be a night on the town for the two of them. Kim gave him a little glance and a special little smile, a smile that warmed every red blood cell in his bloodstream. He gave her a smile back and wagged his eyebrows. A slight blush crossed her cheeks as his silent message to her was received.

* * *

The evening was cool as the two of them walked across the center of campus. The ceremonies had been earlier. After all the pictures had been taken and each princess had been interviewed, the two of them found some time to be together. Kim laid her head over onto his shoulder. Sighing she clutched even tighter on his arm.

"Thanks Ronnie, thanks for all that you have done."

Ron moved his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"It's nothing for the girl that I love."

Kim stopped and stepped in front of him. Looking up at him she slid her hands up and down his chest for a moment; and then moving up on her tiptoes she gave him a slow kiss. Opening her mouth, she deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They held the embrace for several minutes, hands exploring, and breaths deeper and deeper. Ron's hands moved down her back and caressed her bottom. She rubbed her left leg against him as his hand cupped her bottom. His hand slid lower to lift her leg up. She raised her leg and started to wrap it around his thighs. Kim stopped for a second then buried her head into his chest. She gasped for air was she held him tight.

"We better stop while we are ahead, I…..boy do I ever want to keep going but I think we better stop."

Ron gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"No big KP. Besides, we don't need to be giving show here in the middle of campus. Why don't we head in? It's late and we both have had a big week. Homecoming is tomorrow and I need to get some rest for the game. You need to get everything ready yourself."

Kim snuggled up against his chest.

"Sounds good to me. Walk me to my dorm?"

Ron extended his arm for her to take.

"Only if my badical girlfriend gives me a proper good night kiss."

Kim giggled as she took his arm.

"I think we can arrange for that."

Walking off into the darkness, neither one of them noticed the figure hiding up against one of the trees on campus. The figure lowered the lowlight camera. A smile crossed the figure's face thinking of the money that a certain someone would pay for those pictures.

* * *

Hank and Bud settled down into their booth overlooking the field. The stands were full of alumni and parents. The entire stadium was decorated for Homecoming. There was a brisk wind flapping the flags that lined the upper reaches of the stadium. The temperature was in the mid 50's and the sky was clear. Hank placed his headset and mike over his head and nodded to the sound tech.

"Well Bud. It looks like a banner day for the Vandercraft Bulldogs. The sun is shining just like it has seemed to shine on the Bulldog's season. Coach McClintock and his Bulldogs have had a great year. They are sitting at the top of the division. Everyone hopes to be the team to take the Bulldogs down. If it is going to be anyone it will be the Braxton Red Devils."

Bud nodded at Hank.

"That right Hank, the Bulldogs have had a great season. Coach McClintock has a very good experienced team. They can move the ball in the air as well as on the ground. The Defense has given up the least number of points of any other team in this division. But you will have to say that a lot of credit will have to go to two players; Wayne Kingston and Ron Stoppable."

Hank picked up a paper and reviewed.

"That is right Bud. Kingston and Stoppable have literally run up some statistics. It seems that Kingston has taken young Stoppable under his wing and showed him a few things. Stoppable himself brings a fantastic talent for the running game and seems to have shown Kingston a few things as well. The two have become a well oiled running combination. Most opponents have been able to stop one or the other of them, but not both of them. Today, we will see if that record will hold out."

Bud looked out on the field.

"Both players have had their own troubles and distractions. Kingston may be in line for the Heisman. Stoppable has had his own distractions with the press. Between the recent incidents with the supposed breakup with Kim Possible, her arrest and subsequent release for drug charges, and continuing the missions with Kim as well as maintaining grades and playing for the team. The young man has had a full plate."

Hank rustled a newspaper.

"It is good to see Kim Possible on the field where she belongs, cheering for the Vandercraft Bulldogs. Law enforcement authorities have fully cleared her of any wrongdoing in the recent incident and a full investigation is going on as to who and why someone would try to frame her."

Bud shook his head.

"It would have been hard to believe no matter what. Kim Possible, a drug user and dealer? I would be more inclined to buy ocean front property in Arizona. But she has put all of that behind her and so it seems has the student body of Vandercraft University as they elected her to the Homecoming Court."

Hank pointed out on the field as the Bulldogs came running onto the field.

"Here come the Bulldogs, and the crowd is ready for the game."

* * *

Kim clapped her hands with the rest of the cheerleaders as the team ran onto the field and started warming up. She watched Ron take his place and start his exercises next to Wayne. There had been a major change in Wayne over the past few days. He kept his distance from the couple and did what he could to support them. He had even made an announcement as Class President about Kim's arrest. He asked the students up support her and assist the authorities in finding out who might have done that to her. Kim still didn't trust him, but he had gone out of his way to help.

Ron, had been Ron. He was her rock. After they had returned to campus, she had a good cry on his shoulder. After that he had called her parents and sat right beside her as she tried to explain what had happened. Mr. Possible was starting to have second thoughts about her going to school so far away, and wondered where Ron was when all of this happened. Kim took the time to explain to her dad that Ron had been there for her every second that he could and if he had not been there she didn't think she would have made it. It seemed to satisfy the dad but she could still tell he was upset with Ron. Kim just put it off as being over protective like most fathers.

She watched as they flipped the coin. Vandercraft lost the toss and the Braxton elected to receive. It would be up the defense to start the game. Glenda called for the first cheer and she turned to face the crowd.

Ron took his seat on the bench to wait for the time the offense would hit the field. Coach McClintock had already gone over the game plan with everyone. They had come up with a couple new secret plays but mostly it was the same plan they always had with some small changes. He and Wayne would have to bear the most weight for the ground game. He had no doubt by the end of the game he would need some of Kim's gentle ministrations.

He turned and watched Kim and the other cheerleaders lead the crowd in a number of cheers. Every day that he had with her he treasured. She was the best thing that had ever come into his life, including his parents. She had clung to him that night when they got back to school. She was a strong woman, but there were times that things would get to her. Then, she was not Kim Possible the hero. It was then she was Kim Possible, the human being, the woman seeking comfort in the one place in the world she knew that she could find comfort. That was in the arms of Ron Stoppable. With all that she was, Ron knew that there were times that she needed to be a girl. A plain everyday girl, with emotions and needs just like any girl next door. When those times came, he would open his arms, his heart and his soul and bring her into all of them. There he would give whatever comfort he could. Somehow, he was the one, the only one who could provide that comfort.

Ron noticed someone standing in front of him and looked up. It was Wayne.

"Come on Ron, it's time for us."

* * *

Kim watched the last cheer of the second quarter from the field house. She had slipped off the field at the beginning of the second quarter to get ready for the Homecoming Court. The game had been a slugfest so far. The Devils seemed to be ready for everything that the Bulldogs could throw at them. The same was for the Bulldogs against the Devils. Neither team was able to dominate the other with the score was 28 – 28. As the whistle blew, Kim made her way onto the sidelines with the rest of the Homecoming Court. She glanced up into the stands to see her mom and dad, both of her brothers, Nana, and Ron's parents. They had flown in to visit the two of them. Kim had the same gown on as the night of the introductions. She was sure that her mom would have to run a little interference with her dad when he saw her wearing a gown like that.

A hand touched her elbow and she turned to see Ron standing there. The staff had given him a clean jersey to wear for him to escort her onto the field. Apparently one of the other cheerleaders had pulled him to the side and given him a working over. His face was clean, and his hair was nearly perfect. She smiled as she took his arm. They took their place in the lineup and approached the field. The announcer came onto the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Parents and Alumni, we welcome you to the presentation of the Vandercraft Homecoming Court. Representing the Senior Class, Miss Diane Pinkerton; escorting Miss Pinkerton is Mr. Donald Price. Representing the Junior Class, Miss Sharon Pendercraft, escorting Miss Pendercraft is Mr. Brian White. Representing the Sophomore Class, Miss Brenda Sussex, escorting Miss Sussex is Mr. Derek Blindingham. Representing the Freshman Class, Miss Kimberly Possible, escorting Miss Possible is Mr. Ron Stoppable."

The crowd cheered and applauded as each of the Princesses walked onto the field with their escort. When it came time for Kim to walk onto the field, the cheers were as loud as all of the others. Each couple took their place on the field and waited for the announcement of the queen. Kim tightened her grip on his arm. She had told him that she really didn't think she had a chance at all of winning. Even with the police and authorities clearing her completely, the incident had to have put doubts in the minds of a lot of students. She added, besides, it had been 15 years since a freshman girl had been elected Homecoming Queen. The Homecoming Committee came onto the field and took position in front of all of the Princesses. The Announcer came back onto the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, last week, the student body of Vandercraft University voted on the young lady who would be the Homecoming Queen for this year. The young lady who was selected this year is well known on campus and is considered to be one of the leaders of the student body. She is someone who had shown care and concern for others as well as other members of the student body."

The announcer paused for a few seconds.

"The young lady selected to be the Queen of the Homecoming Court for this year has shown style, grace and concern for all people in the way she has lived her life. We all owe this young lady a great deal. She had faced tremendous difficulties, and yet she has prevailed and moved forward each time. The Homecoming Queen for Vandercraft University for this year is Miss Brenda Sussex."

Kim smiled toward her friend. She and Brenda had become friends in her calculus class. Brenda was attending Vandercraft on a full academic scholarship for a degree in Child Services. She wanted to work in a Children's Hospital serving chronically and terminally ill children. Her parents would normally not have been able to afford to send her to college at all much less a university, but her grades and her work had enabled her to obtain the scholarship. Kim had used a couple of favors up so that Brenda's parents would not have been able to be there that weekend.

The Committee Chairman placed the tiara on Brenda's head and stepped back as another of the members of the Homecoming Committee handed her a large bouquet of flowers. The stadium cheered as everyone stepped back and allowed Brenda to take center stage. She stepped up to the microphone and started to speak.

"I would like to thank so many people for this honor. First, I would like to thank my parents who have sacrificed so much and shown me so much support. My family, who backed me up in everything I did, believing in me and most important, allowing me to believe in myself. I had someone that I really admired. She showed me that you can really can do anything if you believe in yourself, believe in your friends and believe in your family. I never thought that I would be able to ever meet this hero of mine. You could imagine my excitement when I found out that she would be attending Vandercraft University. Then, she showed up in one of my classes. I was finally able to meet her. I found that she was everything I ever thought she would be and more. When you speak of style and grace and true leadership, this friend of mine is the true definition of those words. I also found out that she, like me had someone who believed in her and supported her in everything that she did, which includes saving the world. For you see everyone, this hero of mine is also one of my best friends, Kim Possible."

Brenda turned and motioned for Kim to stand beside her and motioned for Ron to stand with her. Brenda whispered to Kim for a moment and Kim frowned and shook her head. Brenda faced the mike again.

"Kim could and should have won this. A few things have happened recently that had people to doubt who she is. I am not one of those people. I was and am willing to give up this crown for her. She is the one who should have won, but in her own way, she told me under no uncertain terms would she would not accept it. It is my hope that she is given another chance at this crown, for I cannot think of anyone who deserves it more. Thank you Kim, I hope that I can represent this school as well as I know you would."

She turned and handed her bouquet to Kim and leaned in to give her a hug. There were few dry eyes as the entire stadium seemed to rise as one to applaud.

* * *

Groaning, Ron settled back down onto the bench. Everyone muscle and bone in his body seemed to protest any and all movement. While the Devil defense had not been able to really stop him or Wayne so far in the second half, they had made the two running backs pay in pain and blood for every inch of ground that was gained. Wayne sat next to him and put his hands down in his face. Ron glanced at him. He knew some of the big scouts were in the stands and were watching both of them. That meant more to Wayne than it did him. He had no aspirations of making football his career while Wayne did. Ron settled back into bench and closed his eyes.

"Ron?"

He opened his eyes to see Stephanie standing in front of him with a towel and a bottle of water. Ron took the towel to wipe his face and then took the bottle of water. He nodded his thanks to her.

"Thanks Stephanie, I appreciate it."

She smiled at him as she walked off to get another bottle of water for another player. Ron twisted the top of the bottle and was about to take a drink when he took a good look at the bottle. He recognized it immediately. It was the brand that Kim drank. It was not one of the regular bottles that the team normally drank. He turned his head and glanced down into the cooler, most of the bottles were the brand that the team normally drank, however, there were about 5 bottles just like the one in his hand. That was almost the same number of bottles that had been doctored out of Kim's locker. Ron looked around to see Stephanie working with another one of the players. He carefully put the top back on the bottle and glanced down beside him. There was a space between the back of the bench and the frame of the bench. He slipped the bottle down into the space. Someone would have to be looking down into the space to see the bottle. Hopefully, the cleanup crew would miss it if he didn't have a chance to get back to the bench and retrieve it after the game.

"Stoppable, Kingston, come here."

Both of them grabbed their helmets and faced the coach. He nodded out onto the field at the clock.

"We don't have a lot of time. They have the lead and we need a touchdown to win. You know what you have to do."

Both of them nodded and ran out onto the field with the rest of the offense. Kim watched from the sidelines as he made his way onto the field. While to everyone he seemed fine, she knew him well enough to know that he was hurting and hurting bad. She hoped he would be able to finish the game.

Ron took a look at the clock. There were 15 seconds left on the clock and the ball was on the fifteen. This would be the last play. Dan called the huddle and glanced at his two running backs.

"Okay, you two know the play. I am going to fake the pass and hand off to Ron. Wayne, you take the outside, Ron the inside line. Wayne, you take the heat off Ron."

Wayne grimaced.

"Come on man, you know the scouts are out there."

Scowled back at Wayne.

"Wayne, this is more than you showing off for the scouts. The coach called the play because at this yardage Ron has at least a second on you. The play stands as called."

The huddle broke and everyone took their places. Kim watched from the sidelines as Dan called the play.

Ron went in motion behind Dan at the snap and then doubled back after the fake to take the ball. He cut to the left through the hole in the line made by the front line. He made his way past the ten when he sensed movement to his right. They had him nailed. They were expecting the run and for him to take the ball. Ron made a snap decision. He called out.

"Wayne!"

Wayne heard Ron call his name and looked up. As he did Ron lateraled the ball to him. Wayne got the ball and headed up the field. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron block the one man that could catch him. At the same time three of the Devil defenders hit Ron high and low. Flags started to fly after he crossed the goal line. The clock clicked to zero as a referee signaled a touchdown. The stadium roared as the officials tried to gain control of the field. Ron got up off the ground, took two steps and collapsed. Kim screamed and ran on the field followed by the rest of the team and the trainers.

* * *

Greetings one and all. I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain  
Roger and out  
Right hand salute


	13. Chapter 13 It Takes Talent

**School Days  
Chapter 13  
It Takes Talent

* * *

**

Kim made her way back to the table where Ron sat waiting for him. She had to admit he did look rather handsome in the new suit he was wearing. Too bad the bandage around his head spoiled the effect a little. She stopped across the room from the table and watched her boyfriend sitting at the table with Janice, her boyfriend David, Glen and Lauren. The three couples did a lot together and decided to get a table here at the Homecoming Dance. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought about what happened earlier in the day. It had been the last play of the game and Ron had lateraled to Wayne. In Kim's eyes and in the eyes of several others, he could have made it to the end zone. However, by giving Wayne the ball he made it easier for Wayne to make it in. The defense had laid Ron flat. Whistles had blown and flags had flown. Ron had got up taken a few step and then collapsed. It took several minutes to get everything straightened out. The touchdown was allowed. The Devils ended up with a couple of personal fouls in the way their players hit Ron. Vandercraft declined the penalties and let the clock run out.

The trainers had to call for a stretcher to carry Ron off of the field. Kim didn't leave his side the entire time. The football team ran interference for them as the medical staff carried Ron to the field house. The news media with Ian Quisition in the lead had tried to get to Kim and Ron. Ian ended up on his backside after a tackle "accidentily" tripped in front of him and fell into the so-called reporter. Another player seemed to "miss" the Coach with the celebratory dumping of the water. He missed the coach and soaked Ian's cameraman and his camera. Not the Kim cared. Those two weasels had made their life miserable lately.

The doctors had to make Kim step back as they treated Ron. It had not been long when her mom made her way into the room. The team doctor recognized her.

"Doctor Possible, this is indeed an honor. Would you care to assist me in evaluating this young man?"

Kim's mom had smiled. She had no right what so ever to even be in the room but the team doctor knew how she would feel in this situation and asked for her assistance. Besides, as he mentioned later, who else would know about Ron more than she.

"Thank you Doctor, I know that I really should not be here but….."

The team doctor held up his hand.

"No worries Dr. Possible, in fact I would have insisted that you help if I had known you were here. You know more about this young man than I do, and since you would have treated him before, you know what to expect and not to expect out of him."

Ann nodded with a smile.

"Ron has….. some interesting ways of reacting to things. I appreciate your candor. Now, what do we know?"

Anne stepped over to the gurney where Ron lay. The doctor handed her a pad with most of the information on it. The doctor spoke as she read.

"He was hit by three players almost of the same time. One hit was in the shoulder/head area from the left side, another was between his shoulder and his waist on the right side, the third hit was in the hip area from the right side. The hit to the head concerns me the most. We had installed some impact sensors to inside of Ron's helmet. We did this to most of the running backs and other players that might be hit or hit hard themselves. By checking these sensors we can tell just how hard a hit they may have sustained. All of the sensors in Ron's helmet were tripped, which means he sustained a blow way above what he should have. It is amazing to me that he was even able to get up off the ground and try to walk."

Ann took a penlight from the doctor and shined it into Ron's eyes. She nodded.

"Well, his pupils are equal and reactive, and all his physical signs are normal."

She bent over him.

"Ron? Ron? Do you hear me Ron?"

* * *

Ron felt his world swimming. Sounds and lights came to him. He thought back, the play had gone down and he had tossed the ball to Wayne. He made sure he got right in the way of the other players. The pain of the collision came back to him. He remembered getting up and taking a few steps, then the ground seemed to rise up and hit him in the face. The last thing he remembered was the auburn halo with Kim panic stricken face looking down at him. He thought he heard someone calling his name. Slowly he opened his eyes. Someone with auburn hair was leaning over him. He could not see the faces because of the bright lights behind the figure were partially blinding him. A smile crossed his face. He would recognize that hair and the shape of that face anywhere.

"KIM!"

He raised his arms, grabbed the figure's face above him and pulled it down for a kiss that he made sure she would remember.

* * *

Ann noticed Ron starting to move and his eyes fluttered open. She leaned over him. To her great surprise a big smile crossed his face as he called out.

"KIM"

Before she could move, two extremely strong arms grabbed her and pulled her down. The next thing she knew she was the recipient of a kiss. And what a KISS it was! She had to struggle to pull back and catch her breath. Kim jumped to her side to help peel Ron arms from around her.

"RON!!!! That's my mother!"

"MOM! Do you mind not doing that to MY boyfriend?"

Ann stepped back as Kim took her place over Ron's face. She knew the boy would be alright. He was just a little addled, strong as an ox, could kiss like no other, but still addled. She watched as Kim leaned over Ron to give him a slow kiss. Ron's arms came up slowly and caressed Kim's back as the two deepened. Ann stepped over to the doctor.

"He'll be fine. No stressful activity for a few days and he'll be back to himself."

The team doctor smiled and turned to his paperwork. Ann watched as her daughter laughed and giggled over her boyfriend. She thought to herself. Kimmie! Are you ever a lucky girl.

* * *

Kim was getting a drink of water outside of the treatment room as she waited for Ron to get cleaned up and come out. Her mother came out of the door smiling. Kim growled and crossed her arms.

"What are you smiling so much about, _you_ kissed my _boyfriend_?"

Ann walked up to her daughter and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'll have you know that I was the kissie in that transaction and not the kisser! He thought I was you!"

Kim growled a little more and looked away.

"Looked like to me that you were enjoying yourself a little, maybe a little TOO much."

Ann smiled at her.

"Well, let me tell you something Kimmie. If your father had kissed like that more often; you would have a lot more brothers and sisters."

Ann reached up and patted Kim on the cheek as she stood there with her mouth open.

"Woman to woman, you are REALLY a lucky girl, that boy can KISS!"

Kim faced flamed red.

"_TMI MOTHER_!"

Ann turned as she patted Kim on the head. She walked up the hall with a decided sway to her hips, turned back she looked at Kim with a gleam in her eye.

"You two better plan on a house with a lot of bedrooms if he continues to kiss like that."

Kim's face was approaching the shade of a fire truck. Her mouth flapped open and shut as she tried to react to her mother's comment.

"_MOM!"

* * *

_

Kim's thoughts came back to the present was the music changed. This was a slow piece. She hurried to the table to get a dance with Ron. Her mom and the team doctor were going to nix the idea of Ron going to the dance. A maximum strength PDP from Kim won a partial release. He could attend the dance but NO fast dances. The two agreed although there was some whining from Ron. A quick elbow gained his enthusiasm. She got to the table and placed the two plates she was carrying down. Grabbing Ron's hand she slowly pulled him to his feet. He didn't have a concussion, but everyone was trying to be on the safe side. She had elected to not wear a formal gown, but thought the LBD would work well. It almost worked too well. Just the sight of her in it almost raised Ron's blood pressure to a point to where he almost passed out. A nice little kiss brought him back.

Ron let Kim pull him out of his seat and onto his feet. The evening had been quite something to remember. Every time the two of them made their way to the dance floor, the other dancers made sure the two of them had plenty of room and plenty of privacy. The two of them found a place and slowly moved with the music. Kim nestled her head into her favorite spot in his shoulder. They had faced some hectic times lately, but together as always they had made it through. Although Ron had not made the touchdown to win the Homecoming Game, the students considered Ron to be one of the true heroes of the game. Almost everyone thought that Ron had given the ball up so that Wayne could make the touchdown. Kim was not sure herself why he did that, but she was sure when he felt like telling her he would.

The song slowed to a stop and they reluctantly pulled apart. Just before they turned to head back to the table Brenda appeared at the podium. Everyone watched as she took a mike from the DJ.

"I would like to welcome everyone to the Homecoming Dance and raise a big hand of applause to the football team."

The room rocked with cheers as everyone celebrated their victory. Brenda continued when the crowd settled down.

"At the start of the school year, I was surprised when I picked up the school paper and read where two new students would be attending here. Team Possible; Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, one of the hottest young couples on the planet would be here. At first I thought, great, just what we need is two celebrities who are full of themselves and will expect special treatment. Then, I found out how wrong I was. I learned first hand just how wrong I was when I had a chance to meet Kim face to face in class. I found she was just like any other girl I had ever known. I never got to meet Ron until later, but I found he was just a normal guy. I say that they are just two normal people that are two normal people who save and have saved the world."

Brenda paused as the crowd cheered.

"Over the past few months I have been able to watch the two of them. They have responsibilities that I cannot imagine. They also have hardships that I never would want to face. I can only think of what has happened to them since they have been here, what they have faced and what they have done. Yet, with all of this they still are students and friends. Kim facing arrest and being framed for something she didn't do, yet still coming back to face all of us. Ron, knowing he could make the end zone, yet giving up the ball to his teammate who had the better chance."

The crowd was quiet as she continued.

"They jumped into gunfire to save the life of a classmate. We cannot imagine what it would be like to be in their shoes. However, for me, it is something special to know the two of them and to count them as friends. Will you join me in thanking them for what they have done and will continue to do in the future?"

The room exploded into cheers and applause as Brenda stepped down from the stage carrying the mike. She approached the two of them as the crowd continued to cheer. When she arrived in front of them, she paused and spoke into the mike.

"Kim, Ron, you have shown to all of us just how you live your lives."

Brenda paused and took the tiara from her head and placed it on Kim's.

Stepping back, she continued to speak.

"Kim, you deserve this so much, and Ron if I had something for you, I'd give it to you."

Brenda stepped back as she continued to speak.

"Kim, there is a special song I know that means a lot to the two of you. Don't ask me how I know but I would like everyone to clear the floor and let this couple, this wonderful couple to have this dance."

Kim's eyes began to moisten when the tune of "Could It Be" began to play. Ron handed the game ball back to Wayne and then gathered Kim his arms and they began to slowly dance. The crowd surrounded the two and watched as the two members of Team Possible danced to the tune of their hearts.

* * *

Wayne stood one some of the bleacher in the gym watched the two dance. Scott stood beside him.

"What are you going to do? Stoppable practically gave you the game. You are the big hero for the score and all those big scouts saw you do it."

Wayne kept staring at the two dancing.

"There is only one score I care about."

Scott shook his head.

"The dude saves your life and gets shot for it. He hands you a play on a silver platter. He was done nothing but be a good team mate to you because that is who he is. After all that, you STILL want to steal his girlfriend away from him. The girl who has shown that she has no interest in you at all."

Wayne whipped his head around.

"No interest? How about the way she acted at the conference?"

Scott took a step back.

"THAT? Wayne! She just thanked you for doing something nice for her. Sure the two of them had a fight, but from all accounts they have more than made up."

Wayne sneered at the two.

"All it would take is one more good fight and let me step in at the right moment. Then she will be on my arm."

Scott turned to watch as Kim and Ron finished their dance.

"Are you going on missions with her?"

Wayne's eyes went big as he turned to his friend.

"Are you CRAZY? A guy could get hurt or killed that way!"

Scott crossed his arms.

"Oh, so what is she supposed to do? Give it all up?"

Wayne turned back to face the dance floor.

"She'll do what I tell her she needs to do."

Scott coughed.

"I'd like to see that."

Wayne started to walk off.

"When she is mine, she will do as she is told. That is the way it will have to be."

Scott watched as Wayne walked off. He shook his head wondering how big a grease spot Wayne would leave when Kim was through with him.

* * *

Stephanie stormed from the dance. Kim was in there dancing with Ron and it was more that she could take. He had been so nice to her lately; maybe he was starting to realize just what he was missing in her. But she was worried. She had forgotten about the water bottles she had taken from Kim's locker and they had ended up in the water for the players. There was nothing in them, but they were different from the bottles of water that the team normally uses. She had tried to remember exactly how many bottles she had taken because when counting up everything she was one bottle short. If that bottle showed up in the wrong hands it could be trouble. She would check the sidelines to make sure no bottles were left behind and everything was thrown away.

But now she had another plan, this time she would make sure that he would know how she felt. If Kim got in the way then she had an answer to that problem too. She patted her purse to make sure that she had everything that she needed for that night. It was the talent night, and she had a place on the program.

* * *

Snow crunched under their feet as Kim and Ron made their way across campus toward the cafeteria. It had been a week since the dance. Ron had been able to start doing more. He was still benched on the sidelines. Coach McClintock had mentioned to Ron publically that he was being extra careful with Ron's health. He didn't need one of him best running backs get knocked out for the rest of the season for getting back on the field too early. Another reason the coach benched Ron was because he gave up the ball to Wayne. Ron had received a nice "conversation" with the coach about that. Said conversation rattled the blinds in the coach's office windows.

While the coach understood that Ron made a split second decision, it still might not have been the best. The ball could have been intercepted, knocked loose or fumbled. After a fifteen minute "conversation" the coach patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Aside from what I just said; I think I know why you did it. Sometimes, being a team player is more than working as a team. Sometimes it's letting the other guy get a little of the spotlight."

Life of both of them had been a lot quieter over the past week. Missions were non-existent and classes were at least tolerable. Ron was reaching for the door handle of the cafeteria when the Kimmunicator went off. Both of them looked at each other, wondering if the good times were going to go by the wayside. Kim pulled back the sleeve of her coat and pressed the button activating the device. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Sorry guys, but we just had a hit on the site I thought you might be interested in."

Ron glared down at the screen.

"Actually I was more interested in something to eat. It's triple cheese pizza night."

Wade grinned on the screen.

"Well, you might want to take this; Lifestyles Magazine just contacted the site. They would like to do a full article on the two of you together."

Kim hesitated.

"Wait a minute, you said BOTH of us?"

Wade nodded.

"Yeah, in fact they were pretty adamant about it. They want to do a full photographic layout and interviews with both of you together."

Kim's head swam for a moment. Lifestyles Magazine was one of THE magazines the celebrities wished to be on. If you were asked to be in the magazine, then you were considered to be a celebrity of note.

"Well, I guess we can do it but why call us right now? We were just getting ready to eat."

Wade tapped at his keyboard.

"It's like this guys, the reporter and camera team are waiting for you. There is a limo on the other side of the cafeteria to take you Overton's. They will meet you there, have dinner with you and discuss the interview."

Kim's mouth started to water. Overton's was the finest steak house in the area. She grabbed Ron's arm and started to take the walk around the building.

"We are on our way Wade."

* * *

Kim was full and quite comfortable nestled up to Ron. They were sitting Ron's bed watching TV. The dinner had been fantastic with Karen Proctor heading up the interview. She had asked them questions about school, their friends and what they hoped to do after college. Then the questions went to their relationship. They talked about the well publicized fight, but Karen seemed more concerned about how they put things back together than what really happened. Karen explained that they would be doing the interview in several parts along with the photos. The article would be published within a month or so and that all copy would be sent to them for approval before printing. Kim was looking forward to the article as it would be the first one that really covered them as a couple. Life was good.

* * *

Ron fixed his shirt and vest as he finished getting ready for Talent Night. In a turn of fate or revenge, depending on who you were talking to, Kim had signed Ron up for the Talent Night. Ron was not sure what he could do until one night he and Kim were watching a program on TV where there was a ventriloquist. Kim squealed at a thought and whispered in his ear. Ron started to smile as he glanced at his girlfriend.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Kim nodded.

"It'll be a blast, besides you are so not sitting in MY lap."

Ron turned to see Kim. She was dressed in one of her old mission outfits. There was makeup on her face that made her look like a ventriloquist dummy. He shook his head.

"I wish Shego was here to see all of this. I am sure she would get a kick out of it."

Kim glared at him.

"So not. We better get ready. It's almost time for us to go out. Now you drop me and you will pay for it."

Ron smiled as he walked with her to the edge of the curtain.

"Would I do that?"

* * *

The MC for the Talent Show watched as the last contestant made their way off of the stage. He turned to his list and got ready to announce the next act.

"For you enjoyment, our next act will be Kim and Ron!"

Ron came onto the stage carrying Kim in his arms. She sat rigid in his arm as she stared straight ahead. Ron sat down in a chair on stage. The audience laughed as he settled Kim down into his lap and made like he was sticking his hand up her back. She started to move in jerky movements as she looked out into the audience. Ron nodded to her.

"Hey KP, say hello to our friends."

Kim stopped moving and spoke.

"Hello to our friends."

Ron shook his head.

"Now KP, don't be a dummy."

Kim snapped her head around to look at him.

"Look who's talking and be nice to me."

Ron leaned back.

"Be nice, what do you mean?"

Kim jerked her head around like she was looking behind her and then faced the audience again.

"Be nice or I will tell everyone what you are doing with your hand."

They continued with the standard ventriloquist jokes including the part where Ron drank a glass of water while Kim continued to talk, although she made it sound like she was underwater the first time. Ron stopped and glared at her for a moment and continued again. This time Kim sang a little nursery rhyme. By the time they left the stage, everyone was rolling in laughter. At the end of their skit Kim jumped up from Ron's lap and they bowed to the applause.

* * *

"Ouch Ron. That hurts!"

Ron put the cloth back on her face to try and wipe off the remaining marks off her face.

"Well, KP you really have these things on here."

Kim pushed his hand away and took the washcloth from him. She put it down in the seat next to her.

"That's okay, let's watch the rest of the acts."

The MC glanced out over the audience as he announced the next act.

"Next tonight, is Miss Stephanie Farmer singing "You Belong with Me."

Stephanie stepped out on the stage dressed in a denim shirt and jeans. She stopped and looked out into the audience until she saw Ron.

"This song is for Ron Stoppable."

The music started and she started to sing.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's a cheerleader and I'm on the benches  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's a cheerleader and I'm on the benches  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me."

Stephanie finished her song and looked directly at Ron as she smiled.

"I love you Ron."

* * *

I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. Has Stephanie lost her mind? Will Kim make sure she loses it? Will Ron have to visit Kim in jail again? So many questions and only so many answers. Please leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it.

This is the Captain  
roger and out  
Right hand salute.


	14. Chapter 14 Trophies, Bottles and Classes

_**School days 14  
Chapter 14  
Trophies, Bottles and Classes**_

* * *

Ron sat in his seat through the song. He could not believe this was happening. Stephanie was up there singing a popular country song. It was about a girl telling a guy that he was better off leaving his cheerleader girlfriend and being with her. Glancing over to Kim he could tell that Kim was thinking along the same lines; except, by her expression and her body posture, she was getting ready to go into "mission mode". Reaching over, he gently touched her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. Kim instantly relaxed. A share glance between the two of them was all the assurance she needed. She was still tweaked but murder was not in the plan at the moment.

Ron turned his head back to Stephanie on stage. She was really putting her heart into the song. He had already noted some the words had been changed. There was no doubt she was comparing Kim to the cheerleader in the video of the song. He suspected that Kim had figured it out too. He would have to use all his diplomacy ability to keep a major catfight from erupting right here in front of everyone. Chancing a glance around the audience, it was clear that everyone was expecting something really big to happen next. Cameras and cell phones in camera mode were already being raised into position. The music slowed down as the song finished. Ron watched as Stephanie stepped to the edge of the stage stared directly at him.

"I love you Ron."

The words hit like a sledgehammer. This was so bizarre. This was TOO bizarre. He knew Stephanie had a thing for him, she had proved that by her actions before, but this went WAY beyond that. This had going from strange to scary.

The room was deathly quiet after Stephanie's statement. Half of the room was watching Kim and Ron while the other half was watching Stephanie. Each wondering who would make the first move; Ron answered the questions by standing and starting to applaud. His reaction caught everyone off guard. Kim joined Ron in clapping and soon the room filled with applause.

As Stephanie stood there watching the two of them, Ron whispered something to Kim and she nodded. Sitting down in her seat Kim watched as he stepped around her to head for the stage door. Stephanie stepped back behind curtain as Ron made his way to the stage. Ron entered the stage through the side door and into the rear of the stage area. Stephanie was rummaging through a backpack against the wall. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I knew you would come, I knew you would come."

Ron stood rigid for a few moments, and then he raised his hands to pull her arms from around his neck. He let she lower herself back onto the rear stage. There was a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's wrong Ronnie?

Ron reached over to take her by the shoulders.

"Stephanie, you are a very nice person, a very pretty one also. But I barely know you, I mean, I consider you a friend, but I am sorry, I am not in love with you. I love Kim. I have known her all my life and we have shared some experiences few others ever have. I don't know what else I can say but I am sorry."

Her lower lip began to tremble.

"But she doesn't deserve you, she is….."

Ron looked down at her sternly.

"Don't even go there Stephanie. I know what some people think, but she has shown me what I need to know. Yes, we have our differences, but most people don't understand that those differences make us stronger as a couple and a team. I really appreciate the song, but I think you need to take a step back. We can be friends, but that is all. Now I need to get back out front. I hope you win tonight. You really deserve to."

Giving her a hug, Ron stepped back and turned to leave the stage. Then he stopped, next to Stephanie's bag on the stage was a water bottle. He stared at it for a minute and then headed for the stage exit. Stephanie just stood there for a moment, and then smiled.

"Well, you never know what friends can become."

* * *

Ron felt the weight of hundreds of eyes on him as he came down from the stage and back to the table where Kim was sitting. He sat down next to her and stared at the center of the table. Kim reached over to put her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ron played with the napkin on the table.

"You know, there was a time that it would have been really neat for a girl like Stephanie to do what she did tonight. But now, it's not so great. I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings, but I know I just did."

Biting her lip, Kim held back the question she so desperately wanted to ask. Ron caught the pause.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I told her?"

Taking a breath, Kim reached out and took his hand.

"Ron, I want to ask so bad it hurts, but I won't. That is for you and Stephanie to know. The fact that you are here gives me hope at what the answer was. It's up to you whether or not you tell me."

Squeezing her hand, he faced her.

"Kim, just give me some time and I'll let you know, but I am here, beside you, that's where my heart is."

Bowing her head a little, she pulled him over until their foreheads touched.

"That's all I needed to hear."

They leaned back as the Master of Ceremonies came back onto the stage.

"We have our winners for the contest tonight. Third place goes the Carl Bates and his band."

The crowd applauded as the third place winners accepted their trophy. The MC went back to the mike.

"Our second place winners had one of the most unusual comedy routines I have ever seen. Second place goes to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Kim and Ron rose to the applause and accepted their trophy. When they got back to their seats the MC continued.

"In first place, for an astounding musical performance, Stephanie Farmer!"

Ron stood and applauded as the MC waited for Stephanie to appear amidst the applause. He waited, and waited, but Stephanie didn't appear. He called her name again as the applause started to die out. He looked around and shrugged.

"I guess she had to leave. We will make sure that she gets what's coming to her."

* * *

Holding onto the trophy with one arm and Ron's arm with the other, Kim walked with him toward their dorms.

"Well, second place isn't too bad."

Ron giggled and looked over to her.

"THE Kim Possible happy with second place? All the over achievers in the world will come looking you for speaking such heresy."

Kim swung the trophy at Ron playfully.

"Hey, I learned my lesson, because a certain friend taught me the benefits of slowing down a little bit. His marinating skills have rubbed off on me a little."

Raising his eyebrows, Ron faced her.

"Ohhhhh, do I know this person."

Laying her head on his shoulder, Kim sighed.

"Yeah, I think you do, he has this great laugh that just makes you feel good. He is a great cook and loves sharing his talent for the benefit of others. He is my best friend and he is very, very handsome."

Kim stopped her description to crane her neck up and gave him a kiss.

"And he is a great kisser."

Ron turned his head and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. With a sigh, he turned forward. Kim picked up his change in mood and gave his arm a hard hug.

"The Stephanie sitch bothering you?"

Nodding his head he stopped walking.

"Yeah, and there is something else KP. When I was behind stage, I saw Stephanie with a water bottle, just like the type you use."

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, a lot of people use that brand."

Ron shook his head.

"But that day, at the game, there were some of the same kind of bottles in the water for the team. She even gave me one. I recognized the bottle and hid it in the bench mounting. I had forgotten about it until I saw the bottle with her bag. I guess the hit made me forget until now."

Ron let the thought hang as he let Kim think about. When he started to hear her knuckles crack he figured she had reasoned it out.

"Why that little…."

He stopped and turned to face her.

"Now KP, we cannot be sure. We need to get in touch with Dr. Director and the police. Then check to see if the bottle is still there. If so, does it match the other bottles in your locker?"

Kim gritted her teeth.

"RON! She got me arrested!"

Ron held Kim by her shoulders.

"I know Kim, but let's do this one right, by procedure. I know you want to jump into a sitch from the start, but this one we need to do right. What if it is all a coincidence? Then we would have accused someone falsely. I am sure Ian is out there somewhere just waiting for us to do something stupid."

Kim sighed and relaxed.

"You are right, but we are calling Dr. Director as soon as we get to the dorm."

Ron nodded and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Good enough for me."

* * *

Walking quickly, Stephanie made her way into the stadium. It was early morning and very few people were up and around. Her trainers' key gave her access to the stadium. Now she headed for the benches on the home side of the field. She was just about to turn the corner onto the field when she jumped back. Looking around the corner she noticed a group of people standing near one of the benches. Her heart jumped when she realized that one of the persons was the Chief of the Campus Police. There were a number of other officers there also as well as what she assumed were lab technicians. Someone was down behind the bench where she could not see them. Then, the thought hit her. They were gathered at the end of the bench where Ron had been sitting. She had accidentally handed him one of the bottles from Kim's locker.

She watched as an arm appeared holding a bottle. One of the officers held out a paper bag and the hand dropped the bottle into the bag. A number of the officers stepped back as the other officer turned to show the contents of the bag to someone. Stephanie's eyes hardened when Kim stepped forward into the group and glanced down into the bag. She nodded to the officer. The officer then sealed the bag and handed it to another technician. Stephanie stepped back into the shadows. It was Kim Possible again. She was ruining everything. She took Ron from her. Now she was trying to get her in trouble. Stephanie patted her bag as she turned and left the area.

* * *

The Chief turned to Kim.

"Well Miss Possible, the lot numbers on this bottle match the match the ones you purchased. Not the ones that were planted. Whoever planted those bottles in your locker needed to get rid of the ones they removed. Apparently, they were using the game to get rid of them."

The Chief turned to Ron.

"Now, you say one of the trainers gave you this bottle?"

Ron nodded.

"Yes, Stephanie Farmer."

The Chief thought for a minute.

"The same Stephanie Farmer that sang that song the other night?"

Ron nodded as the Chief turned to Kim.

"Miss Possible, do you have any reason to believe that Miss Farmer would wish you harm?"

Kim shook her head.

"No sir. I barely know her. But she has made it quite clear she has intentions on Ron."

The Chief nodded as he looked at the two.

"Well, let's just hope that we don't get some type of Fatal Attraction incident here on campus. I think the two of you need to be very careful until we can get to the bottom of this. I think a little visit to Miss Farmer's room is needed. You two can go, but please be careful."

Kim watched as the officers tagged the water bottle as evidence. Turning back to the bench she held out her hand to Ron. He took her hand from his position lying down on the bench. Stripping the latex glove from his hand he tossed it into a trashcan. Kim took his hand.

"Now that we were able to recover the bottle, we can see if Stephanie did have anything to do with what happened."

Ron nodded then sighed.

"Yeah, it's badical that someone actually thinks that much of me. But to hurt you to get to me? I just can't see someone like Stephanie doing something like that. I mean I really did want to be her friend."

Kim took his hand and interlocked her fingers with his.

"Well, we are not completely sure that it is her. A lot of people had access to the locker room. And it could be just a coincidence that she gave you that bottle. Maybe the person who did mess with my locker just dumped the water bottles in there to get rid of them."

Ron nodded.

"I hope you are right. She really is pretty and nice. She would be a really good friend."

Kim looked at him with a mock pout.

"Ohhhh….so you think she is pretty? Just WHERE does that leave me?"

Ron turned his head to her.

"KP, remember when we were in that dressing room full of models. I told you then you were beautiful and I still mean it. You are beautiful."

Kim purred.

"Mmmmmm…..keep saying things like that and I just might have a surprise for you."

Ron grinned.

"You are beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, exquisite, lovely, attractive……"

Kim raised a slim finger to his lips.

"Don't push it."

She quickly replaced her finger with her lips.

"That's just a foretaste for later."

Kim smiled.

"Well, we better get to class. I am in deep trouble so I might as well get it over with."

Ron glanced back at her.

"What's wrong?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well, that little mission we were called on interrupted my calculus class. By the time we got back to campus, class was over. I went to the class room hoping to catch my professor there, but he was already gone. There were a couple of equations on one board and a really tough one on the other."

Ron thought for a minute.

"Was that the one I thought was fun just to write out everything funny?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I was never able to solve it."

Ron shrugged.

"Well, maybe the professor will cut you some slack."

Kim shook her head.

"I doubt it. He already has warned me about missing class."

Ron put his arm around her.

"Well, I am sure it will all work out. Give him what I did. I am sure he will get a laugh out of it."

Kim elbowed him.

"I just might. Now let's get something to eat and get to class."

The two of them walked out of the stadium and headed for their dorms. Neither one of them noticed the shadow watching them from the corner of a nearby building.

* * *

Walking into her Calculus class, Kim noticed Brenda waving from her seat on the third rom. Stepping across the room, she took her seat on the front row in front of Brenda. Putting her book and papers on the desk she twisted around to greet Brenda.

"Hey Brenda, I REALLY want to thank you for what you did at the dance. That crown is rightfully yours."

Shaking her head, Brenda waved her hand at Kim.

"Please keep it Kim. After what you have been through, you deserve it. Just think of it as one of those favors of yours."

Brenda leaned forward.

"I was there at the Talent Show. What did Ron do?"

Kim shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know Brenda. He said he talked to her and as far as he was concerned the matter was closed."

Brenda's eyes went big.

"You mean you didn't ask what was said?"

Kim shook her head.

"Nope, if he wants to tell me, he will. I am not going to pry. I trust him."

Brenda shook her head.

"You must REALLY trust him."

Sighing, Kim reached out and touched Brenda's hand.

"You have to understand Brenda. Everything we are is based on trust. I trust him with my life. There have been times that he held my life in his hand and I didn't worry for a second."

The professor stepped into the room and laid his briefcase on the desk. Kim and all the students stood and filed by the desk, placing their papers on the desk. The professor handed out a set of worksheets.

"There will be no lecture today as I have prepared a series of worksheets for you. The pages are due at the end of class. If you have any questions, refer to your text. If you still have a question, just let me know. I will be going over your papers while you work. If I have any questions on what you turned in I will call you to my desk."

Taking the papers, Kim arranged her desk and started to work. She had been working for about forty-five minutes when she heard her name being called.

"Miss Possible, may I see you a moment."

Putting her pencil down, Kim approached his desk. She could see that he was going over her papers as well as the problem she could do. She had attached Ron's answer and had written a little note to him about it.

"Yes Professor Davis?"

He held up the paper with Ron's answer to the problem.

"What is this?"

Kim felt heat come to her face.

"I am sorry Professor Davis, but we were called on a mission and I missed class. I tried to get back before you left but you were already gone. I saw you had written the assignment on the board and that equation. I could not work it out. But Ron decided to play with it. I thought you might get a laugh out of his answer."

Davis laughed.

"Miss Possible, do you realize what that problem was?"

Heat really started to come to her face. She realized that everyone had stopped work and was watching what was happening.

"No Professor Davis, since it was on the board, I just assumed that it was part of the work we needed to do."

Davis shook his head.

"Miss Possible, that problem was one that mathematicians around the world have been trying to prove for years. Your boyfriend may have just been playing around but it appears that he may have done it."

Kim's eyes bulged out.

"WHAT?"

She stepped around the desk and looked over Davis's shoulder. He nodded and pointed to the paper.

"There is no doubt in my mind. This answer he gave could work. If you don't mind I need to send this to some fellow professors. They will want to see this. If this really works, your boyfriend may receive a substantial reward for solving it. After class, would please find him and bring him to my office. I would like to discuss how he did this. In fact, class is dismissed. Please have these papers completed at the start of our next class. Miss Possible, if you would gather your things I would like to walk with you to find your boyfriend and arrange for him to leave his class. This is truly astounding."

Kim nodded and started to gather her paper. She realized that life with Ron Stoppable could lead to some surprises.

* * *

Stepping out of class, Stephanie stopped to think for a moment. Ron should be getting out of class about now and Kim would be tied up in the Calculus class at least for another hour or so. That would give her plenty of time to get up with Ron. He said he wanted to be friends and that was fine with her. Friends can become lovers. But Kim still was the problem. Maybe Wayne was right, maybe if they could split the couple up, maybe then Ron would come to her. Wayne had a new plan, she thought it was weird but he said it could work. She had noticed Wayne talking with the news guy that was always stalking Kim and Ron. Money had changed hands and the news guy had left.

Walking out into the sun, Stephanie turned in the direction of the building where Ron's class was. Making her way toward the building she noticed the chief of the Campus Police with another officer and Dean Prentiss coming toward her. She watched as the Dean nodded to her and spoke to the Chief. He turned to the officer and pointed to her. Her heart began to race as the trio approached her. The Chief stepped up to her as the other officer stood to one side. Dean Prentiss stood on the other side of her. The Chief looked down at her.

"Miss Stephanie Farmer?"

She nodded.

"Yes sir?"

The Chief nodded.

"Miss Farmer, I need you to accompany me to your dorm room. We are serving a search warrant at this time and need you to be present. Dean Prentiss is here as a representative from the school. The administration has already given permission for the search. Shall we go?"

The Chief stepped up next to her as they headed for her dorm. The other officer walked several steps behind them. Dean Prentiss walked on the other side of the Chief. They entered her dorm and made their way to her room. Another officer was there along with a drug dog. He nodded as they approached. The Chief nodded back to him and the officer produced a key and opened the door. The Chief waved Stephanie forward.

"Which side of the room is your Miss Farmer?"

Stephanie craned her neck to see what was going on. Everything was there just like she left it.

"I stay on the right side of the room."

The Chief nodded to the officer with the dog. It was then Stephanie noticed a number of other people with them. She recognized them as the same crime scene technicians that had searched Kim's locker.

"Get to work."

The officer with the dog was first. The dog sniffed all over the room. At one point he sat down where the end of her bed was pushed up against her desk. The officer waved to a lab tech. He took a swab out of his case and rubbed it against the desk. He used another on the bedspread. He held each swab out as he reached into his case and opened a small squeeze bottle. He placed a drop on each swab. Both swabs changed color. He nodded to the Chief and started to rub more swabs around the room. Another officer took the spread off of the bed and placed it in a paper bag. Another lab tech lifted her computer off her desk and placed it in this lap. She started the computer and started searching through the files. She had not gone far when she motioned for the Chief to come over. She pointed out a number of things. The Chief shook his head and faced Stephanie.

"Miss Farmer. The lab tech has found traces of a certain amphetamine on your desk and your spread. Do you have any reason for them to be there?"

Stephanie just shook her head. The Chief continued.

"Miss Farmer, the same test show traces of a certain steroid that allegedly was planted in the locker of another student on this campus. We have witnesses that place you in possession of water bottles that are critical to this case. A search of your computer has some interesting websites in the search engines as well as photographs of two students that have a bearing on this case. We will be taking several items from this room for further testing. Miss Farmer, we will be placing you under arrest for possession of controlled substances, planting false evidence, calling in a false claim to the police and stalking. You will be going with us at this time while we contact your parents."

Dean Prentiss stood outside the room and shook her head as the officer started to read Stephanie her rights. This whole matter appeared to be getting worse.

* * *

Shifting her bag to her other shoulder, Kim made her way across campus. She had just left the library after spending almost the entire evening there working with some of the others in her calculus class. They had used one of the side rooms to work over a number of the worksheets they had been given over the last few weeks. The situation with Ron getting the problem right blew over quickly. He did get most of it right but there were a few mistakes. Other mathmetians had been able to take what he had done and complete the problem. Everyone ignored that Ron had made major contributions to solving the problem and gave all the credit to the people who had completed the problem. Ron didn't care. He told her that math made his head hurt.

The sitch with Stephanie had blown up quickly. A search of her car had revealed one of the bottles taking from her locker. Tests from her room showed the presence of the two drugs placed in the water bottles in her locker. Apparently when Stephanie mixed the drugs into the bottle she spilled some on her desk and her bed. The finger prints found on the bottles matched Stephanie's. A further search of her car revealed the key she used to open Kim's locker. A search of Stephanie's computer showed searches on how to plant evidence, how to open bottles so they didn't look opened, and other similar sites. There were also very many pictures of Ron on her computer along with picture of she and Ron. All of the pictures of the two of them had been doctored by a computer program. The police would not say what was done to the pictures of her but told her that they were "disturbing".

Stephanie's father had made bail for her and came to move her off campus as she had been expelled from the university. All this had been a week ago. Life for her and Ron had been as calm as it could be with everything going on. The stalking of a member of Team Possible was big news. It really made the news that it was not Kim being stalked but Ron. When all the media realized that it was Ron being stalked the story died. They were not interested in anything having to do with him. Someone stalking Kim would have been big news. Someone stalking Ron was back page news.

The snap of a twig brought Kim out of her thoughts. She turned in the direction of the noise and was surprised to see Stephanie stepping out of the darkness. Tears were flowing down her face.

"Stephanie? What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Stephanie hissed.

"You ruined everything. I got kicked out of school. I got arrested. My whole life is ruined, all because of you."

Kim backed up while setting her backpack down. She raised her hands.

"Stephanie, you need to leave. You know there is a restraining order against you. You are not supposed to be anywhere near me, Ron or the campus."

Stephanie shook her head.

"All you had to do is leave Ron alone and he would have been mine."

Kim's face hardened.

"Like I was just going to roll over and let you have Ron? Over my dead body!"

Stephanie pulled her hand out of her coat pocket and pointed her arm at Kim.

"That is fine by me."

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Chief Parkinson made his way through some of the paper work that had piled up on his desk because of the Stephanie Farmer case. He shook his head. A young lady's life ruined and the lives of two others put under further hardship that they didn't need or deserve. He had an idea that when Team Possible came on campus that things might get interesting. He just didn't expect things to get THIS interesting.

Standing, he reached over to turn off his desk light when the campus alarm system went off. An automatic texting system started to send out messages.

"CAMPUS LOCKDOWN. STAY WHERE YOU ARE UNTIL PROPER AUTHORITIES GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE."

The campus PA systems announced the same message. The radio came alive with traffic.

"Shots fired, Shots fired. Shots fired in the vicinity of the library. Get the campus on lockdown."

"Shots fired, Shots fired, suspect in custody."

"We need EMS, female student down, repeat we need EMS in front of the Bradford building immediately; we have a female student down."

Parkinson grabbed his hat and ran out the door. Over the radio he heard the message that the EMS crew was on the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, another chapter down. I hope that you enjoyed it.  
Looks like Stephanie has made her move.  
Please leave a review, I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain  
Roger and out,  
Right hand salute.


	15. Chapter 15 You need Your Head Examined

**School Days  
Chapter 15  
Kim, You GOTTA get you head Examined.**  
================================================================================

"Stephanie? What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Stephanie hissed.

"You ruined everything. I got kicked out of school. I got arrested. My whole life is ruined, all because of you."

Kim backed up while setting her backpack down. She raised her hands.

"Stephanie, you need to leave. You know there is a restraining order against you. You are not supposed to be anywhere near me, Ron or the campus."

Stephanie shook her head.

"All you had to do is leave Ron alone and he would have been mine."

Kim's face hardened.

"Like I was just going to roll over and let you have Ron? Over my dead body!"

Stephanie pulled her hand out of her coat pocket and pointed her arm at Kim.

"That is fine by me."

Kim's eye bulged at the sight of the revolver in Stephanie's hand. The light from a nearby pole light reflected off the barrel. Kim mind went into high gear. She and Ron had been given some weapons training and familiarization from GJ. She recognized what Stephanie was holding. Kim's mind went through the specs as she started to move side to side. It was a model 60LS Ladysmith revolver, designed for a woman's smaller hand. It fired a .38 caliber round with 5 rounds in the cylinder. She either had to get close enough to get the gun from her or live long enough to get clear of her line of fire. She was able to do anything, and right now running for her life seemed like a real good idea. Stephanie steadied her hand and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Waiting in the darkness, Stephanie shivered as a cold wind whipped around her. She had decided it would end tonight. The sound of footsteps came to her ears. She knew who was coming. She came this way every time after meeting with her classmates. The heart shaped mane of auburn hair identified the person as well as any picture would. She stepped from the darkness in front of Kim.

Kim stopped just feet away from her. She could see the surprise in Kim's eyes, and then Kim's eyes narrowed as she set her bag down on the ground. Kim backed up as she raised her hands. Stephanie watched warily. She had seen clips on TV on just how fast Kim could move. She was not taking any chances. Kim spoke as she backed away.

"Stephanie, you need to leave. You know there is a restraining order against you. You are not supposed to be anywhere near me, Ron or the campus."

Stephanie shook her head.

"All you had to do is leave Ron alone and he would have been mine."

Kim's face hardened.

"Like I was just going to roll over and let you have Ron? Over my dead body!"

Stephanie pulled her hand out of her coat pocket and pointed her arm at Kim. This was the little surprise that she had for Kim. If she could not have Ron for her own, then she would make sure that Kim would not have him. The pistol was one her dad had gotten for her mom years ago. Stephanie had taken it from her mom's closet earlier in the week. All she had to do is aim and pull the trigger. She smiled as Kim as she pulled the trigger.

"That is fine by me."

"BLAM!"

* * *

Ron stuck his hand into his pockets as he walked to meet Kim. She was working in the library with some of the other students in her Calculus class. The two of them were going out for a late night snack before turning in for the evening. The fallout from Stephanie stich had blown over rather quickly. Ron could not believe the whole thing. Someone wanted to be with him so bad that she was willing to send Kim to prison for a long time just to get to him. The media had jumped on the story quickly at the mention of Kim's name, only to drop it when they found out the object of the girl's affections was not Kim but Ron. It didn't matter to him. He rather Kim be in the spotlight. He had a tendency to do stupid things when he was in the spotlight.

Rufus stuck his head out of his pocket and squeaked.

"Cheese?"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah little buddy, I think we will get you some cheese sticks from the Doghouse. What sauce do you want with that?"

Rufus thought a second then the shrugged his little shoulders. Ron reached down and petted him on the head.

"Okay, you think about it. You can let me know when we get there."

Rufus gave a nod.

"Hrrk…okay."

Disappearing in the Ron's pocket, he pulled the flap to the pocket closed.

Ron looked up in the direction that Kim should be coming. In the distance he could see her coming her coming his direction along the sidewalk. Then, someone stepped out of the shadows and confronted her. Ron hesitated for a second when he saw Kim put her bag down and start to back up as she talked to the person. The figure spoke to Kim and then raised their arm. There was a bright flash and the sound of a gunshot.

"BLAM!"

Ron charged toward the scene. Someone was trying to hurt Kim. A light blue glow started from his eyes.

* * *

The area lit up with the powder flare of the first shot. Kim shielded her eyes as she rolled to the side, away from Stephanie. She had to shield her eyes so she would not be blinded by the powder flare. She only hoped that Stephanie would not think of that. After standing in the dark for a long time, her eyes would be adjusted to the darkness. The powder flare would be like having a camera flash go off in her face. Kim could only hope it would blind her temporarily.

Stephanie blinked and then blinked again as she looked in Kim's direction. She wavered as she aimed again and fired.

"BLAM!"

Kim vaulted backward as the bullet ricocheted off the sidewalk where she had been standing. She rolled back to her feet and instantly jumped to the left.

"BLAM!"

The bullet cut through the arm of her coat as she dove to the ground. Stars danced before her eyes as she hit something hard. Stunned she rolled back to the ground. She had hit one of the concrete trash bins that dotted the campus. Lying on her back she shook her head to clear it. Stephanie appeared in her vision. The barrel of the gun loomed into her vision. It looked like a cave. She saw the hammer of the pistol pulling back. She closed her eyes and wished Ron a good life without her.

* * *

Spots danced before Stephanie's eyes. She blinked as she realized she couldn't see clearly. The gun flashed so brightly that now she could not see well. Her eyes had been so accustomed to the darkness that the brightness of the flash of the gun had partially blinded her. She had no doubt that Kim would not have that problem.

There was a scrape of a shoe against the ground and she whirled the gun in that direction. She noticed the outline of a form just to her right, backlit from a light in a class room behind the figure. She aimed again as the figure vanished in the darkness. Pulling the trigger she fired again.

"Blam!"

The powder flare lit the area again as she tried to see Kim in the darkness. A gasp of breath came from her right so she whipped the gun in that direction and fired.

"Blam!"

There was a thud and a groan. Stephanie realized that the gunshot was way before the thud and the groan so she had not hit Kim …yet.

Stephanie realized that Kim was lying next to one of those old concrete trash receptacles that dotted the campus. She realized that in avoiding her gunshots that Kim had hit one of them. She was moving slowly as Stephanie walked up to her. Kim's eyes opened as Stephanie stood over her. A grin crossed Stephanie's face as she slowly took aim at the center of Kim's forehead. Something in the back of her mind thought it was really funny to see Kim's eyes crossed as she gazed up at her doom. She started to squeeze the trigger when something solid hit her from the side. Her hand flew up and away from Kim as she squeezed the trigger.

"BLAM!"

She hit the sidewalk hard and everything went black as the gun hit the sidewalk and went off again.

"BLAM!"

* * *

Kim head swam as she lay still. She had fought off crazed villains and massive robots. Now, a girl her age was going to shoot her where she lay. The shot never came. She realized that instead of the gunshot she had heard several thuds mixed in with more shots.

"BLAM"

"BLAM"

The sound of ricochets filled the air. She lay still trying to get her bearings. Five shots, now the gun was empty. There was no other sound until heavy breathing filled her ears. A new voice came to her ears.

"You okay Kim?"

Kim's eyes flew open as she stared up at the figure over her.

* * *

Ron watched the altercation as he got closer. He recognized Stephanie, where she had come from he didn't know or care. He had tried to be nice to her, but now she was trying to kill Kim. Two beings had tried that before, and they paid the price. He was not ready to kill, but he was quite ready to hurt somebody. She fired twice more missing Kim each time. Ron saw Kim hit the garbage receptacle and fall still. Stephanie stood over her and started to aim. Ron lowered his shoulder.

Ron made ready to hit Stephanie when his feet slipped from under him from an icy patch on the sidewalk. He sprawled head first onto the icy sidewalk and slid into Stephanie's feet. He knocked her feet out from under her. She went flying into the air head over heels, the gun going off while she was in the air and once again when she hit the ground.

Ron slid into a metal post and lay there not moving.

* * *

"You okay Kim?"

Kim's eyes flew open as she stared up at the figure over her.

"Wayne?"

Wayne nodded. His always perfect hair was in total disarray.

"Yeah, it's me. Lucky I came by when I did. She was getting ready to shoot you when I took her out."

A groan from the side caught their attention. Kim looked to the side to see Ron sit up.

"RON?"

Ron shook his head clear and crawled over to her. She sat up and came face to face with Ron. Without speaking she flung her arms around him and began to sob. Ron turned to face Wayne.

"Dude, what happened? I was closing in on Stephanie and everything went black."

Wayne reached out and patted Ron his shoulder.

"You slipped man, just before you got to her. That distracted her long enough for me to get behind her and take her out."

Ron nodded.

"Thanks dude. I owe you one."

Wayne patted him on the shoulder.

"Glad I could help dude."

He smiled in the darkness. No one would know that he had been following Kim and had seen the fight. He was about to run away when Ron knocked Stephanie down by sliding into her. He had approached slowly as all three of them lay on the ground. Stephanie had started to sit up first when he went over and knelt by her side. He gingerly took her head in his hands.

"You okay Stephanie?"

She nodded.

"Thanks for all you help Wayne."

Wayne smiled.

"No thanks for the gift of the moment."

Wayne took her head and slammed it back onto the sidewalk. She went rigid, and then lay still. Wayne had looked around and noticed Kim starting to move. He reached up, messed up his hair and then messed up his clothes. He would take the credit for saving Kim Possible. Ron most likely would not remember what happened and everyone would believe that he stumbled trying to save Kim. Even if Stephanie remembered talking to him, no one would believe anything Stephanie would be saying. Talk about a gift; it was just another opportunity on the road to make Kim his. All he had to do is make Ron look useless some more and he would have a chance. All he had to do is wait.

The sound of running feet brought Wayne back to the present. Kim continued to hold onto Ron as a Campus Police officer ran up with his gun drawn.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Kim held her arm where one of the bullets had cut a hole in her coat. The bullet missed any skin but the shock of the near miss was still with her. She was still going over all the events in her mind when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up from where she was sitting on a gurney. The ice pack an EMT was holding to her head fell to the ground.

"Kim?"

She jumped up and into Ron's arms. He held on to her as she gave him a rib crushing hug. He continued to hold onto her as he ran his hand through her hair. He planted kiss after gentle kiss onto her head. They held onto each other for several seconds taking in each other's presence. As she stopped trembling, she pulled back to look up to him. He caressed her face as his eyes locked with hers.

"You okay?"

She silently nodded as he reached up to caress her face.

"What happened?"

She placed her hand onto his, pressing it against her cheek.

"It happened so fast. One second I was walking back to meet you and the next I was dodging bullets. I was able to dodge the first three, but I hit that concrete thing dodging the third shot. By the time my head cleared she was standing over me with that thing in my face. I thought I was a goner."

Kim winced as Ron rubbed his hand through her hair again. There was a large bump on her head. His touch stopped when he found it. Reaching up, she took the hand and moved it lower.

"That's where I hit my head. They think its okay, but my head is going to hurt for awhile."

Ron nodded over to the gurney where the EMT stood looking at them.

"Let's let them finish."

Kim nodded and Ron held her up as they moved back to the gurney. Off to the side, he could see a number of officers standing over another gurney where the EMT's were working on someone.

"It's Stephanie. She is still out. She may have a slight concussion."

Ron looked around.

"Where is Wayne? That's a dude I need to thank."

Kim shook her head as he guided her down onto the gurney.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since they police and EMTs arrived."

Ron nodded to the EMT.

"Now you let them take care of you, I think you need to get that lump checked out."

Kim grunted.

"Ron, I am okay. Now don't mother me I am…."

Ron crossed his arms.

"I have to call someone anyway, now what do you want me to tell her."

Kim scowled at him.

"You wouldn't."

Ron just smiled back at her. She groaned.

"Okay, I'll go to the hospital, but any jokes about getting my head examined and it will be YOU going to the hospital."

The smile disappeared from Ron's face.

"Okay KP. No jokes. I'm going to find Wayne."

He glanced up at the EMT.

"Take good care of her."

The EMT nodded.

"No problem there Mr. Stoppable. We'll make sure she gets the best of care."

Ron looked over to the cordon and noticed that the news crews had started to arrive. Camera lights lit the area as cameras scanned the area. Two quickly narrowed in on him. Ron realized that they could not see Kim from where they were standing. Ron turned to her.

"The press is here."

Kim groaned.

"That's the last thing I want to deal with. It gives me a headache thinking of what they are going to ask."

A familiar voice came out of the shadows.

"Don't worry about that Kim. We will take care of that."

Kim and Ron looked around to see Dr. Director standing there. She nodded to the two of them.

"We will give a brief press conference as you leave. Maybe that will distract most of the crews and they will not follow you."

Kim nodded and lay back on the gurney. Ron gave a kiss to her hand. Then he turned and walked over to a group of officers. As he approached he saw Wayne talking to one of the police officers…

"I came out right behind Kim. I was going to trot and catch up with her when I saw Stephanie. Kim put her bag down and backed away from her. I could not tell what they were saying cause I was too far away. Then I saw Stephanie pull the gun. She fired a few shots at Kim. Ron tried to stop her but fell on the ice and landed in those bushes over there. That distracted Stephanie just for a couple of seconds. That's when I charged Stephanie. I don't know why but I figured I might be able to get to her before she fired again. She got ready to shoot again before I tackled her. The gun went off once in her hand and again when we hit the ground. She must have hit her head pretty hard 'cause she didn't move after that."

Wayne noticed Ron walking up.

"Dude, is she okay?"

Ron nodded as he stepped between the officers. He put out his hand to Wayne.

"Dude, there is no way I can ever thank you enough."

Wayne took his hand firmly.

"As a girl we both know would say, No big. Now get out of here. Those bloodsuckers are getting ravenous."

Wayne nodded to the cameras and news people. Ron shook Wayne's hand again.

"Thanks dude, Kim and I owe you a big one."

Ron made his way back to the ambulance. They were putting her in the back of the ambulance. Ron glanced at the EMT. He pointed at Kim.

"Her head started to hurt worse, and she started to feel a little sick on her stomach. We thought she should go in no matter what. Why don't you climb in? I think that you being there will help her the most."

Ron glanced into the rear of the ambulance to see a radiant smile from Kim. She raised her hand and beckoned to him. The IV line in her hand waved in the air. Ron grabbed onto the back of the unit and climbed in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening her eyes, Kim surveyed the room around her. The IV line was gone and a simple bandage covered the spot where the line had entered the back of her hand. Reaching up, she touched the side of her head where the lump was. The doctor had told her the evening that everything was okay but he wanted to hold her for observation overnight. A slight snort caught attention as she turned her head the other direction. A smile crossed her face. Ron was asleep in the chair next to her bed. He looked like hell. There were dark bags under his eyes and a full overnight growth of beard on his face. But right now he was the most marvelous sight in the world to her. He had stayed beside her every second that the medical staff would let him. She sat up and started to lower the rail on the side of the bed. The door opened at that moment and her parents walked in.

"Kimmie."

"MOM, DAD? What are you doing here?"

Ron snorted and woke up with Mr. Dr. P. standing over him.

"Ahhhhaaggghhhh, I'm sorry .P., but I wasn't there. I tried to help, don't send me into a black hole."

Anne pushed him back into the chair.

"It's okay Ron, settle down. We are not blaming you."

As Anne turned to Kim James gave Ron a look that told him that they would be having a private man to man discussion later and it would not be pleasant.

"Dr. Director flew us in after it was hit the news. Are you okay?"

Kim settled back into her bed.

"Yeah, I hit my head pretty hard and they did some tests. Apparently everything was okay but they wanted to keep me overnight."

Anne nodded.

"I talked to your doctor. We worked on a committee at the last surgeon's conference. He just told me exactly the same thing. Other than having a hard head, he said you were normal."

Kim settled back into her bed with a sigh. Reaching out she took Ron's hand.

"What's up with Stephanie?"

James' face hardened.

"She is still unconscious. They say she has a concussion as well as a large gash on her head. After she wakes up she will have a lot to answer for. Attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, and a few others. I think her lawyers are already gearing up for an insanity plea."

Kim shook her head.

"Just when I thought that sitch was over it comes back to bite us. When did the doctor say I could leave?"

Anne was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Kim called out.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal Wayne carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Is it okay to come in?"

Kim nodded.

"For you, it will always be okay to come in. Mom, Dad, this is Wayne, he was the one who stopped Stephanie."

Anne took a few quick steps over to Wayne and gave him a crushing hug.

"Thank you for saving my baby."

Wayne wheezed as he regained his breath.

"It was my pleasure. I can tell Kim gets her beauty from her mom."

Anne smiled and blushed at the same time. James took Wayne by the hand.

"Thank you young man. Aren't you the one who was mixed up in that stuff at the camp?"

Wayne nodded.

"Yes sir. I would like apologize for the article. They took my words out of context."

James nodded.

"I hear you are may be up for the Heisman."

Wayne smiled.

"Yes sir. Some people say I have a good chance at it. I am hoping to enter the draft right after school. They wanted me to try for the draft last year but I wanted to finish my education. I felt that was more important."

James smiled at him.

"I think that was a fine decision."

Wayne faced Kim and proffered the bouquet of flowers.

"I brought these for you. I hope you don't mind Ron."

Ron shook his head.

"I don't mind dude. Anything to make my KP happy is okay by me."

Anne took the flowers from Wayne and placed them on the window sill. Ron stood shook hands with him. Wayne stepped over to the bed and looked down at Kim.

"You look a lot better than the last time I saw you. But you are beautiful anytime I see you."

Kim blushed.

"Thank you Wayne. I really want to thank you for what you did."

Wayne shrugged.

"I just there at the right time. I don't know if I could have done it if Ron had not distracted her."

Kim glanced over to Ron and stretched out her hand. He gently took it. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, he is good at what he does."

Kim and Ron shared a glance for a second. She whispered something to him that produced a smile. Kim turned back to Wayne. Letting go of Ron's hand she took Wayne's hands in both of hers.

"Really Wayne. Ron and I owe you a lot. You have become a good friend. "

Wayne shrugged his shoulder.

"Sorry we got off on a bad start at the first of the year. I hope we can remain friends. "

Kim smiled and nodded her head.

"You can count on it."

Kim rolled her head over to look at Ron. They shared a gaze for a moment as Wayne watched the two of them. No words were said but he could tell that they were doing all the communication that they needed to do. They understood each other quite well. Wayne backed away from the bed.

"I can live with that. Hey, I'll see the two of you back on campus. I need to get back. The coach called a special practice."

Wayne turned to Ron to see the disappointment on his face.

"The coach told me to tell you that you were excused from this one. You are supposed to help Kim get better as fast as you can."

Ron nodded.

"Tell the coach thanks, I'll be sure to help Kim get back on her feet."

Wayne waved as he left. Anne smiled as the door closed.

"He seems to be a very nice boy."

James smiled and nodded as he stared at the closed door. Turning, he looked at Ron and grimaced.

* * *

Kim held onto Ron's arm as they walked across campus. It had been several days since Kim had been released from the hospital. Stephanie had regained consciousness that day. So far she had not said a word. Kim suspected she was playing the part of the insane little girl, but there was no telling. They were being kept as far away from her as possible. That was just fine for the two of them. There was enough going on in their lives not having to face all of that down.

The Celebrity Lifestyles article would be out the next day. The magazine had already given them an advance copy. Kim was ecstatic over it. First, the cover picture showed the two of them together while wearing their mission gear. Ron was just as prominent in the picture as she was. The article inside was better than she had hoped. The interview had covered their relationship, their friendship, school, missions and their hopes for the future. Throughout the entire article the fact that they were a couple was made very clear. Ron was rather pleased with the whole thing himself.

Laying her head on Ron's shoulder, she gave his arm a squeeze. He leaned his head over and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Kim gave a slight purr. He pulled her arm free from his grip and put it around her shoulder. This elicited another purr as she pulled herself into his embrace.

"What's up for the day Ronnie?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if I remember correct you have Cheer Practice later on today and I have football practice. It's getting toward the end of the season and it looks like we have a chance at winning our division."

Kim rolled her eyes a little.

"Ugh……I never thought I would be tired of Cheer practice but lately I had almost rather not been there."

Ron brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Somebody I know causing trouble again?"

Kim shook her head.

"No, not really. It's just with everything that has happened with Stephanie, it's just hard to motivate myself."

Ron gave her another hug.

"Well, the four of us are going out tomorrow night so maybe we can relax a little."

Kim nodded.

"That sounds really good to me."

* * *

Laughter filled the room as Ron and Glen read the small ragged book in their hands. Glen wiped a tear from his face.

"Ron, where did you get this thing. The book is older than you are and the comic is nothing like this now."

Giggling Ron lay back on his bed.

"I was going through some old stuff in the garage, helping my dad clean some boxes out of the garage. I found a bunch of these books in one of the boxes. I recognized the name of the comic. After I started to read over them a little I realized that they were totally different from the characters now."

Still giggling, Glen stepped over to his desk.

"I know Lauren and Kim are getting tired of us talking about the "King" of marinating."

Ron started giggling all over again.

"Yeah, you should have seen Kim's face when I told her I was going in install a "Walden Puddle" in the back yard when I got back home."

Glen laughed.

"The dude knew how to relax. How do you think Kim and Lauren would react if we started to talk to plants?"

Ron cleared his throat.

"Ahhh…… Kim has already nixed that idea, although she did think I should pull some of the same pranks on Wayne that the "King" of marinating did on BD."

Flopping down in his desk chair, Glen spun around to face Ron.

"Did I ever tell you that I actually have an Uncle Duke?"

Ron busted out laughing.

"What?"

Glen nodded.

"Yep, he is not as wild as that Uncle Duke but he has a wild streak. When are we going to get the girls?"

Ron glanced at the clock.

"I guess we need to head for the dorm about now to get them. What do you say to Pepper's tonight?"

Glen thought for a moment.

"As long as you leave the beans behind."

Ron groaned.

"Awwww mannnnnn. That's one of the best things on the menu."

Glen shook his head.

"Nope, not happening. The last time you ate some of that, you nearly cleared the entire floor. Even Rufus pulled out a gasmask."

Rufus stuck his head out of his pocket holding his nose.

"Uckkk….stinky!"

Ron's shoulder's sagged.

"Okay little buddy, no beans. Let's head out dude."

Glen put on his coat then grabbed Ron's coat and tossed it to him.

"You ready for a night with the ladies?"

Ron got ready to high-five Glen.

"You ready?"

Glen nodded as they spoke together.

"In the words of Brother Zonker. FAR FREAKIN' OUT!"

The two completed the high-five and walked out the door locking it behind them.

* * *

Ron placed another stack of books on the table they were sitting at in the library. Kim scowled at the ever growing stacks of books as she turned back to the papers in front of her. Their date night was over, now it was time to get to work. Their Western Civilization project would soon be due and they still had a lot of work to do on it. Ron flopped down in his seat.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Ron cowered down in his seat as the reference Librarian gave him the evil eye.

Ron leaned over to Kim.

"What else do we need to find?"

Kim put her head down into her hands.

"I don't know Ron. I don't even know where to start. The Egypt thing is so big! What do we do the project on?"

Ron thought for a moment.

"Well, we could do something on mummies, the pyramids, some of the Gods or maybe one of the Kings?"

Pointing to a couple of books on mummies and Egyptian Gods Kim made some notes on her paper.

"How about how they thought of the afterlife? That way we could cover mummies and some of the Gods?"

Ron leaned over and picked up the books.

"Sounds good to me. Do we have to clear the subject with Professor stick up his……?"

Kim covered his mouth with her hand.

"RON!"

Ron closed his mouth and sulked. Kim leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"No we don't have to clear it with him, but we better do better than great job on it. He already has us in his sights. He has been careful how he treats us lately, but this project is a major thing. He will be looking for anyway to crucify us with it."

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, hey maybe we can get Wade to…….."

"BE be BE BEEP"

Kim and Ron looked at each other and then noticed the glare of the Librarian. Kim quickly pressed the button and spoke quietly into the screen.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Why are you whispering Kim?"

Kim pointed the Kimmunicator around the room.

"Cause we are in the Library, now what's the sitch and keep it down."

Wade started to type on his computer.

"It seems like Jackie Oakes is up to his old tricks again. He is on his way to Egypt. Supposedly, he has gotten his hands on some scroll that will get him the powers of the Jackal god again. But this time some Egyptian guy is helping him."

Kim stared at the screen.

"Why would this guy be helping Jackie?"

Wade shook his head.

"Nobody knows. I am still looking up stuff on him. I should have more by the time you are in the air. Your ride should be waiting at the pickup field on the edge of campus."

Kim started to gather her materials.

"Okay Wade, we will be on our way."

Ron looked down at the table covered in books.

"KP, what do we do about all these books?"

Kim held out the Kimmunicator over the table.

"Wade, can you scan all the books and get the titles, and then download them into our computer system."

A beam splashed over the table and the Kimmunicator beeped. Wade typed on his keyboard some more.

"Done Kim, I think I can call in a few favors and get you a copy of most of the books on loan. Your ride is ready."

Kim grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him toward the door. She looked over at the librarian standing there looking at them.

"Sorry for the mess, but we have to go."

They sprinted out of the door and around the building. The Reference Librarian just stood staring at the table covered in books.

* * *

Kim is okay. Now they are on another mission. Looks like they will be able to do some first hand research for their project.

Wayne seems to have smitten .P. and won over .P. also. Will this make life more difficult for Kim and Ron later?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

The book that Ron and Glen were reading is one I have at home. Anyone care to guess who the character they are referring to is? Can you tell me who originally said the line that Ron and Glen quoted? This might be a tough one even for the older crowd. I gave some of it away saying the name of the character.

This is the Captain  
Roger and out  
Right hand salute.


	16. Chapter 16 Sand, Gods, and more Sand

**School Days**

**Chapter 16**

**Sand, Gods and more Sand**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kim settled down into the acceleration lounge of the hyper-hovercraft. Taking the seat next to her, Ron settled down for the flight. Kim activated the Kimmunicator and Wade's face appeared on the screen. Wade started to type as Kim spoke.

"What have you got for us Wade?"

Wade turned to face the screen.

"It's hard to tell Kim. Jackie apparently has teamed up with a rather strange man from that area. His name as best as I can tell he calls himself Runihura. I did a little research into the name and it means destroyer."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful, we are going after Jackie Oakes trying to turn himself into some jackal god and now he is teamed up with some dude that calls himself the destroyer?"

Wade nodded.

"That's not all. You best sit back. This might take a bit. It can get confusing. Looks like you are going to get a crash course in Egyptian afterlife and gods. Understand that there are different ways that people look at the Egyptian Gods. The whole thing is mixed up as to who was who and who was the God of what. I've got two main ideas for you."

Ron leaned over.

"We are going to talk about mummies?"

Wade nodded.

"That and a lot of other things. Okay quick rundown on the first idea. The main god of the dead was Osiris. His son was Horus. Horus was one of the main gods and shown as a having the head of a hawk. Horus had four sons; Hapi, Imsety, Daumutef, and Qebehsenuef."

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay the guy had four sons. What's the deal with that?"

Wade typed some more.

"Daumutef, was a jackal headed god."

Ron rolled his head back.

"Why do I get the feeling that I don't really want to hear the rest."

Wade continued.

"Anubis was the first god of the dead until replaced by Osiris. Anubis was also a jackal headed god. Now Daumutef is considered one of the later gods of the dead. He is depicted as jackal headed god. He was part of the embalming process. His likeness was on one of the caponic jars where they put the insides of the mummy. Daumutef looked after the stomach. His mother, another god by the name of Neith, protects him. She was the female god of war and hunting. By the way Daumutef literally means he who worships his mother."

Kim groaned.

"Oh great a momma's boy."

Wade nodded.

"Now some texts call Osiris his father. However, anyways, he is an important dude. Now, there is a lot of stuff going on between Osiris, Horus, Nieth and Daumutef. The main thing is there was a thing called the Bow of Fatality."

Ron pulled the Kimmunicator close.

"That does NOT sound good."

Wade nodded.

"It was made to contest the Sword of Eternity. This sword could kill both mortal and immortals. So the bow would be just as powerful. During a battle, the Sword was destroyed but the bow survived. Daumutef was vengeful and Ra finally stuck him with the protection of the caponic jar. He was pretty much feared."

Kim closed her eyes.

"So you think that Jackie may be trying not only to transform himself back into the Jackal god but also get his hands on this Bow of Fatality."

Wade nodded.

"Yep."

Kim swallowed. She remembered the trouble they had with Jackie when he first changed himself into the Jackal god. Now, if he got his hands on the Bow of Fatality that he would truly be powerful.

"Okay Wade, any other wonderful tidbits that you wish to tell us."

Wade shook his head.

"Just the second idea. The main jackal headed God was Anubis. Supposedly he was the one of the gods of the Undead looking after mummification and looking over the Book of the Dead."

Kim winced.

"That doesn't sound good."

Wade shook his head.

"Nope, Anubis was a pretty powerful god in his time as he was under the main god of the dead Osiris. There is a sect called the Rame Tep, who worships Osiris. It was believed to be dead but there is recent evidence that it is not as dead was thought. Be careful around these guys. They have a blow dart weapon that causes hallucinations. They also practice human sacrifice."

Kim put her head in her hands.

"Lovely, anything else?"

"Nope, sorry. You are about a couple of hours out from your destination. I would advise you getting as much water as you can carry and put on lots of sunscreen. Your drop off point will be in the area of the pyramids. Hopefully I'll have a better location on Jackie and his friend by then. Oh, Ron, your friend will be your pickup and ride once you get there."

Ron nodded as Kim watched the screen go dark. She glanced over to him.

"Your friend?"

He smiled.

"Yeah, it's a dude I know through BN. He is one of the managers in the region. We met at a BN conference over the summer. He was transferred over here from the states a year or so ago. He is going to help us get around until we can get some transportation ourselves. Wade is having the Sloth refitted. It should be ready by the time we get there."

Reaching down, she picked up her pack and opened the pocket on the outside. Pulling out a tube of sunscreen, she squirted large amount into her hand and started to slather it on her arm. After spreading it over both arms, she turned to Ron. Handing him the tube, she pulled her hair to the side and turned her back to him.

"Don't be skimpy on the sun block. The last time we both got cooked."

Ron squirted a bit into his hands and started to rub it into her neck. He worked it in below the collar of her shirt just in case. He slowed his massage and started to work on her neck muscles.

"Just the sunscreen boyfriend."

Ron leaned forward.

"Don't tell me you were not enjoying that."

She purred as he continued to work his hands.

"Well, I need to get to work on your neck and shoulders to so hand over the sunscreen and turn around."

Ron turned around as he squirted some more into his hands. He started to rub it in on his face as Kim worked on the back of his neck. After she finished, she did the same to her face. After they were finished, they both washed their hands and grabbed a bottle of water each. No words were said as they sat in their acceleration lounges.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim pulled at the straps to her parachute as Ron checked her from behind. She could feel him pulling, tugging at each little connection, cable, and strap. He may be lax at something but when it came to checking her chute, he was very precise. A tap on her shoulder told her that he was finished and her chute was okay. She turned around as he did the same. She smiled to herself as she thought she was always precise in what she did but when it came to his chute she was just as careful with him as he was with her. She made sure each connection was ready and each strap was where it was supposed to be. Finishing she reached down and grabbed more than the straps under the chute. Ron whirled around to face her.

"Hey, that's not a part of my chute."

Kim gave him a sweet little smile.

"Yeah, but I just appreciating it."

Smiling, he lifted her chin with his hand and gave her a kiss. She slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed every moment. He was such a good kisser. A slight cough caught their attention. Blushing deeply, the two of them turned to face the co-pilot as he stared at them from the cockpit.

"We are about 5 minutes from your drop point."

Kim waved to him and pressed a button on the bulkhead that opened a door in the side of the craft. She stood in the door and watched the small light mounted on the bulkhead next to the door. There was a small red light slowly blinking, as the minutes passed the light started to blink faster, suddenly it turned green. The second it turned green, she jumped from the door with Ron following close behind screaming.

Holding her freefall for few seconds, she enjoyed the sensation of freefall. Looking down, she could see the spot where they were to land. A local man was supposed to meet them there to help get them around the area. Glancing to her side, she could see Ron struggling to hold his position in the air. Even after all the jumps they had made, he still could not quite get it right. Reaching for the toggle at her chest, she pulled the handle that would open her chute. There was a snap and the toggle came free in her hand.

"Oh snap." She thought.

Her chute jerked and she began to spin. Looking back, she realized that her chute had partially opened and had become tangled above her head. A sick feeling came to her stomach. With the chute fouled above her, she would not be able to deploy her reserve, as it would become fouled in the tangled main.

Suddenly she felt a slight thud from behind. It was Ron.

Trying to keep himself steady, Ron turned his head toward Kim. He watched her for a few moments as she freefell below him. He waited a few seconds pulled his ripcord. Kim pulled hers at the same moment. He watched in horror as her chute failed to open properly. The drogue chute was tangled in the exterior of her chute pack. The rest of the pack had failed to open. He quickly reached up and cut away his main. After he went back into freefall, he elongated his body to pick up speed. He had to catch up with her before both of them ran out of altitude and time. He watched as the struggled to clear her main. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to get rid of the main so she could deploy her reserve. However, she was running out of time. He continued toward her as the he reached out.

He would grab her drogue chute and use his weight and speed to force her chute to deploy. Then he would open his own reserve and hope that he had enough room. She was closer. He reached out and grabbed the flapping drogue chute as he passed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim felt the thud as Ron ran into the back of her. She glanced to the side in horror as she noticed he had cut away his main. He had her drogue chute in his hand. As she watched, his weight pulled her chute from her pack. In a split second, he let go of her chute. Pain coursed through her body as it was whip cracked by the opening chute. Quickly she turned her head down to see his reserve open, just seconds before he hit the sand. A gust of wind caught her chute and pulled her over the crest of the sand dune. She pulled on the toggles to turn back toward where he had landed, but she did not have enough altitude to clear the dune. As soon as she was close to the ground, she cut away her main. Her legs were running full force before she even touched the sand. She sprinted up the face of the sand dune as fast as she could, fighting against the slipping sand as she approached the top.

Her heart leapt to her throat when she gained the top of the dune. She looked down at the bottom of the dune to see a figure lying on the sand covered in a chute. He was not moving.

"RON!"

Kim ran for all that she was worth, tripping once and going face first into the sand. She got back up spitting out a mouth full of sand as she regained her feet and her run. She slid to a stop beside his shroud-covered figure.

"Ron?"

The figure coughed and moved slowly. She reached over and started to burrow through the yards of parachute silk. Soon a mop of blond hair came into view. After that, a sand covered face appeared. Two eyes opened and gazed into hers.

"Hi KP, you okay?"

She reached over and grabbed him by the front of his harness.

"Am I OKAY? How about you? What possessed you to do such a stupid thing?"

Ron looked up at her.

"I just….just wanted you to be okay. I am……"

Kim took his face in her hands.

"Don't say it. Don't ever say it. You are my partner and that is it. Do you have any idea how bad you scared me? Do you have any idea how much losing you would hurt me?"

Ron looked down.

"I…I just wanted you to be okay."

Kim raised his face with her hand. Softly she caressed his face, brushing the sand from it.

"You big goof. It's okay; just don't do that too often. It's not good for my nerves."

She leaned over and gave him a delicate kiss.

"YUCK!""YUCK!"

Both turned away and wiped their lips with their arms. Ron looked up at her.

"A sandy kiss is better than no kiss."

Kim pulled a bottle of water from her pack and used wet cloth to wipe his face clean. Then she wiped her face. Pour part of the bottle over her face she turned the bottle up over his and rinsed off the rest of the sand. A small smile crossed her face.

"Now sir your reward."

She leaned over and gave Ron a kiss that he swore melted the sand beneath him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A jeep popped up over the top of one of the nearby dunes after they had gathered all of their equipment. Ron waved as the vehicle approached the two of them.

"Juan! Over here!"

The jeep pulled up near them and the driver shut the engine off. Kim took a good look at the man. He was definitely of Arabic descent. The man hopped out of the jeep and wrapped his arms around Ron.

"RONALD, my friend, it is so good to see you. I was so excited when I found out that Team Possible was coming and they needed my help. Welcome."

He turned to Kim. Gently, he bowed and took her hand.

"Ahhhhh, Senorita Possible. Ronald's descriptions of your beauty do not do you true justice. Welcome to my country. Please place your things in the back of the jeep and we will be on our way."

Ron picked up the chutes and carried them to the jeep as Kim joined Juan in the jeep. She started to get in the back as Ron approached but Ron motioned for her to sit in the front. Juan started up the jeep and they started across the sand. Juan pointed to the pyramids in the distance.

"The pyramids are right over there. I have seen the two men you are seeking. They arrived yesterday."

Kim looked over at Juan.

"Mr. Juan…"

Juan helped up his hand.

"Please Senorita Possible, call me Juan."

Kim nodded with a smile.

"Only if you call me Kim."

Juan nodded.

"Okay Kim, what would you like to ask?"

Kim hesitated for a moment then asked.

"Juan, you look like you were born here, yet you have a Hispanic name. Then Ron told me that you were from the states."

Juan smiled.

"No problem Kim. My mother worked for one of the embassies here years ago. My father died before I was born. My mother was injured in an accident and they had to do a c-section. That is when they found out she was carrying perfect twins. She lived just long enough to ask the ambassador to look after her boys. She died soon after. A family at the embassy adopted me and one of the men who worked at the embassy adopted my brother Amal. My parents went back to Mexico where I grew up. My brother stayed her with his family. They let us stay in touch over the years. Then when this job came open, I applied for it. So here I am."

Kim nodded.

"So what does your brother do?"

Juan turned down a road toward a nice hotel.

"He works at modifying vehicles. He is the one working on your Sloth now. He is modifying it to work better in this environment."

Juan pulled up to the hotel.

"You have rooms reserved here. Amal's shop is right around the corner. After you freshen up a little you can rest. Then we should have your car ready. Your Wade should have more information on the men you seek by then."

Kim and Ron got out of the jeep and headed into the hotel. As they approached the front desk, the person behind it greeted them.

"Welcome to the Indiana Cairo Hotel, may I help you?"

Approaching the desk, Ron nodded to the young man behind the desk.

"Yes, reservation for Stoppable."

The desk clerk typed briefly at his computer.

"Ah yes, Mr. Stoppable and Miss Possible. We have your rooms ready. They are adjoining rooms. Your luggage arrived earlier and has been placed in your rooms. There is a buffet breakfast each morning."

The clerk presented them with two keys.

"Your rooms are on the sixth floor. The elevator is just around the corner. There is room service available twenty-four hours. Your rooms have been taken care of, so when you need to check out just leave the keys here at the front desk. We hope you enjoy your stay."

Kim took her key and motioned with her head for Ron to follow her. They turned from the desk and walked around the corner toward the elevator. As they made their way toward the elevator, a family with three children walked past them going the other way. Kim noticed that one of the little girls was holding a Kim Possible doll. The little girl came to a dead stop staring back at Kim. The father bent down and spoke rapidly to the little girl. She pointed to her doll and then at Kim as she spoke rapidly to her father. The man looked up at Kim and then down at the doll. He reached down, took his daughter's hand, and walked toward the two of them as they waited for the elevator. Both of them turned to face the man and his daughter as they approached. He smiled as he approached and started to speak in heavily accented English.

"Excuse me please. My daughter wishes to know if you are the famous Kim Possible."

Kim turned and smiled at the little girl.

"Yes I am, and this is Ron my partner and boyfriend."

The man spoke rapidly to his daughter. Her eyes grew bigger as he spoke. She clutched her doll closer to her as she spoke at Kim. Her father translated for her.

"She wishes to say that it is an honor to meet you. She has been a fan of yours for a long time."

Kim knelt in front of the little girl.

"Tell her thank you very much."

Kim looked up at Ron.

"Do you have anything handy we can give her?"

Ron searched through his pockets and pulled out a pair of gloves.

"I got an old pair of your gloves. You know the pair that shrunk."

Kim nodded and took the gloves from him. She turned and handed them to the little girl as she looked up to her father.

"Ask her please to accept this gift. I know it's just an old pair of gloves but I really want her to have them."

The father spoke to the little girl. She reached out carefully and took the gloves from her. Slowly, she put her hands in them. They were too big for her but the smile of her face told the whole story. She spoke to her father and he translated again.

"She wishes to thank you very much. I thank you very much. We appreciate such a simple gesture."

Kim stood as the smiled at the father.

"It's no big. I hope you and your family have a nice day."

The little girl waved as she walked with her father back to the waiting family. They all spoke excitedly as they walked out of the hotel. As Kim and Ron turned back to the elevator, it beeped and one of the doors opened. Soon they were standing in her room with the adjoining door to his room open.

"Beep be be Beep"

Kim activated the Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade."

Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"We have had a sighting of Jackie. He and the other guy were seen near the

Sphinx. The Sloth should be ready by now. The shop is a few blocks away. Your ride should be outside ready to take you there."

Kim sighed as she looked at Ron.

"Okay Wade, sorta hoped for a moments rest but we need to get after him. Out."

The screen went dead as she looked around the room.

"Well, I guess we need to head out and catch our ride."

They were waiting out front of the hotel when Juan pulled up in his jeep. They climbed in and he pulled off into traffic.

"Amal has your vehicle ready. He is waiting for us."

The drive to the shop took only a few minutes. Juan pulled up in front and stopped. Kim hopped out of the jeep and started for the entrance.

"Ron, I'll talk to Amal about the Sloth. You get our backpacks."

Ron turned to get their packs.

"Okay KP."

Kim stopped for a moment then turned back to Ron.

"How do I know which one is Amal?"

Ron looked over at Kim.

"Well Kim, Juan and Amal are twins. So….."

Kim crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Yes?"

Ron started to giggle.

"Well, Kim. Once you have seen Juan, you have seen Amal."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim scowled at Ron as he drove toward the pyramid site. Ron gave her a sheepish grin.

"Awwww come on KP. It was funny."

Kim stuck her tongue out at him, and then giggled.

"I can imagine the look on my face. But you have to admit. That was a bad, bad joke."

Ron giggled as he made a turn. They could see the site of the Great Pyramids in the distance. Soon they pulled into the Office of Pyramid Studies. Ron parked the Sloth and got out as Kim got out on the other side. The Sloth looked different now. The frame has been modified and it now stood up off the ground. The tires were different being those that would work well in sand. A police officer approached them as they got out of the Sloth.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, welcome to the Great Pyramids. We have obtained passes for both of you so that you may enter all areas including those not normally open to the public. The two gentlemen you seek were last seen in the area of the Pyramid of Khufu."

The officer handed the two of them plastic ID's.

"These will get you into all areas. I hope that you are able to locate the persons you seek. We do not like anyone attempting to steal anything from our sites."

Kim put the ID on her belt, as did Ron.

"Thank you officer. We will head over there right now and see if we can find the two of them."

They turned and started to walk in the direction of the pyramid. Kim raised her arm and activated the Kimmunicator.

"Anything on any scan Wade?"

Wade face came up on the screen.

"No one has seen either of them lately. I'll continue to scan the area for any energy drains or spikes. Be careful."

Kim turned to Ron as the Kimmunicator turned off.

"Okay Ron let's keep a look out for Jackie."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron handed Kim a bottle of water as they rested in the shade of one of the smaller pyramids. They didn't see Jackie or the other man in the area around the Khufu pyramid. One worker told them that they had seen a very short man walking with another man walking toward the Sphinx. A check of that area yielded nothing. The hot afternoon sun was starting to wear on both of them. Kim sighed and looked out over the area.

"Beep be be Beep."

Wade's face appeared on the screen as Kim brought her arm up to look at the screen.

"Go Wade."

Wade was typing rapidly.

"Kim, I just came across some information. The light of a full moon can only use the amulet that Jackie wants to use. That's probably why you have not been able to see him. They may have been looking around a little today but I am sure they will be back in the area tonight."

Kim wiped the sweat from her face.

"Okay Wade, I think we will head back to the hotel and some rest and something to eat. We'll come back out here tonight and see if we can catch them. Come on Ron, one of us needs a shower. Have you ever thought of using a stronger deodorant?"

Ron glanced over to her.

"I use the one you told me to get. Twice a day."

Kim glanced over to him and then sniffed around her.

"Sorry, my bad. TWO of us DEFINITELY need a shower. Let's ace this place."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron settled down in sand next to one of the smaller pyramids amid the larger ones. Kim slowly turned to look around the edge of the stones behind which they were hiding. It was nearly midnight. All the visitors had gone and the last of three Pyramids of Giza Sound and Light Shows had ended. The area was quiet and dark except for the areas of security lighting and the lighting that remained on all the time. After looking around, she slid back to a seat next to Ron. Activating the Kimmunicator, she waited for Wade to respond. His face appeared quickly on the screen.

"You have anything Wade?"

Wade started to type quickly.

"I have been monitoring all the cameras and running some scans. So far, I have not seen anything. Wait a minute. Yeah, something is going on near the Funerary Temple of Khafre. I cannot really tell. The camera that should be showing the area has gone down."

Kim looked in the direction of the Temple.

"I don't see anything but that doesn't mean anything. We are going to head over there."

Kim turned off the Kimmunicator, slipped quietly around the edge of the stones of the pyramid, and made her way toward the Temple. Ron followed closely behind. Soon they neared the causeway that lead from the Funerary Temple to the Valley Temple. Kim motioned for Ron to get low. He was about to ask what was going on when she put a finger to her lips and pointed up the causeway. There were two figures walking low along the causeway. Even at the distance they were from the figures, it was easy to recognize Jackie. The short barrel-chested former fight promoter did not have to walk too low as he was so short. The other figure walked stooped over as they made their way toward the Valley Temple. When the two got close, Kim stood up and ran toward them, with a jump and flip she landed on the causeway in front of the two of them. Ron quickly joined her, after falling over a pile of sand.

"Give it up, Jackie. Your time is up."

The small promoter snarled at her.

"Pardon me Miss Possible, but I don't have the time to deal with you right now."

A whirlwind of sand started to grow out of the sand as the figure with Jackie started to chant. Kim and Ron found themselves enveloped in the blowing sand. Sand got everywhere as they tried to retreat. Jackie and the other figure ran past them as they tried to get the sand out of their eyes and mouth. Kim spit some sand out.

"Ohhh Man! It's going to take forever to get all the sand out of my hair now."

Ron pulled at his pants.

"Be thankful KP I've got it in….."

Kim held up her hand.

"TMI Ron. Come on we still have to stop them."

Kim led the run toward the Valley Temple. They could see the Sphinx looming over them as they approached their destination. Slowly they made their way to the entrance. Slipping through the door, they stopped and listened. They could hear voices and chanting further into the Temple. Kim looked around at the granite blocks that made up the Temple. They fit closely together supporting the roof structure for the roof that was no longer there. The alabaster floor was covered in a fine spray of sand. They made there way toward the area where they heard the voices. Kim noticed the moon was coming up over the edge of the roof supports. Kim pointed to a second hall.

"Ron, go that way and let's get them between us."

Ron gave the okay signal and started to move the direction she pointed. Looking back and waving he walked right into one of the pillars. Kim rolled her eyes and returned her patented Kim "Do that again and die" glare. Ron gave a little way and disappeared into the darkness. Kim moved down the hall she was in as she moved closer to where the low chanting was coming from. She slid up next to one of the pillars. Looking around the edge of the pillar she could she the other man and Jackie standing in front of one of the statues. She was about to attack when a strong arm wrapped itself around her neck and a strong smelling cloth covered her face. She drove her elbow back and was rewarded with a grunt, but the grip on her neck and the pressure on her face did not relent. She kept holding her breath and drove her foot down on the knee of the person behind her. She might as well have kicked a tree. Another set of arm wrapped themselves around her chest pinning her arms to her side and squeezed. The hug forced all of the air out of her lungs and she had to take a large gulp of air. The fumes on the cloth made her head swim. As her eyes slowly closed, she could see Jackie smiling at her.

"Just as we planned. I knew she would come. Now that we have her we can move on with the rest of our plan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaking his head to get the sand out of his hair, he came to a corner pillar. Silently he wished Rufus were with him. However, Rufus decided it was just too hot and sunny for his little naked mole rat body. Besides, all that sand made him itch. Ron looked around the edge of the pillar. He saw Kim lying on the floor with a couple of big goons standing over her. The figure next to Jackie whirled and placed a blowpipe to his mouth. Ron felt something prick his neck. He reached up and pulled a thorn from his neck. His vision began to swim. He reached for the pillar to steady himself but pulled it back in horror as masses of scorpions appeared from around the edges.

"AHHHHGGGGHHHH"

Ron screamed and ran back the way he came. More and more scorpions appeared from cracks in the rocks and from around the corners of the pillars. He felt like all the little diablos were after him again. Running down another hall, he watched as one of the statues came to life and stood up.

"AHHHHGGGGHHHH"

He turned to run the other way and ran full force into a pillar. With a moan, he fell to the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron opened his eyes slowly. All he could see as a cloth.

"Ahhggghhh, they made a mummy out of me."

A cloth fell from his forehead and Ron looked around. He was on the bed in his hotel room. Juan and Amar were standing there along with the officer they had met at the Pyramids. He looked around.

"Where's KP?"

The officer shook his head.

"We do not know Mr. Stoppable. We found you in the Temple this morning. We didn't see any sign of Miss Possible except for this."

The officer handed Kim's Kimmunicator to him.

"We found this in another section of the Temple. We found some digging near the Sphinx. We do not know what was going on. No digs were scheduled for that area."

Ron pushed the button to call Wade. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Ron, I was just getting ready to try and find you. Jackie and his friend were last seen boarding a private plane a couple of hours ago. There were a few really big guys with them and they were carrying a large sack."

Ron moaned.

"I have an idea who or what was in the bag. Kim is missing. That means they have her for whatever reason. Can you track them?"

Wade nodded.

"Already done. I know they took Kim's Kimmunicator off her but they do not know that she had a chip implanted in herself just as you have. I can track her from here. The chip says she is asleep right now. A real deep sleep so I guess they drugged her. I am downloading her coordinates and direction of travel into the Sloth. You want some help?"

Ron shook his head.

"Nope, but we are going to find out what happens when a mad monkey meets a wild jackal."

Ron put the Kimmunicator on his wrist and stood up. Juan stood in front of him.

"Ron, my friend, you need to rest."

Ron shook his head.

"Nope, KP is in trouble and I going to find her."

He grabbed the keys to the Sloth off the bed and ran from the room as he muttered under his breath.

"I'm on my way KP. Nine foot aliens could not keep me from finding you, and I am not going to fail now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The stuff on the gods can be confusing. It all depends on what period in Egypt's history and which translation of Egypt's history you look at. It can all be pretty mixed up.

The mission to Egypt has taken a nasty turn. The bad guys have Kim and Ron is on the way. Time for some Monkey Madness.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

The Captain.


	17. Chapter 17 Are You My Mummy?

**School Days**

**Chapter 17**

**Are you my Mummy?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moaning, Kim opened her eyes to waves of pain. Just the movement of snapping her eyes shut caused her head to throb. Slowly she tried to open her eyes again. This time she was rewarded with a kaleidoscope of colors before her eyes. She shut her eyes again as the swirling colors made her feel nauseous. She lay there for a few minutes letting her other senses work. Her skin told her the room was cool and the humidity was comfortable if not a little dry and that she was no longer wearing her mission cloths, but some type of gown or dress. She was lying on a bed with a rather firm mattress. A sheet covered her up to her shoulders and her hands and arms lay on top. Her nose told her that the air was fresh but there was another odor she could not identify. There was also the odor of fresh linen or cloth of some type along with something like perfume.

Listening carefully, she could not hear anything except for a humming sound. That sound with the breeze flowing across her told her that most likely the humming sound was an air system blowing in fresh air where ever she was. She lay there for a few more minutes letting all her senses do their job. There had been some snatches of low conversation and somewhere in the distance, there was some work going on. It sounded like digging and some construction. She also heard several heavy objects being moved.

A heavily accented voice spoke to her.

"I do believe that you are awake Miss Possible. The injection we gave you should have worn off by now. Would you like something to drink?"

Kim opened her eyes to see the man she knew as Runihura standing a few feet away with a tray of lemonade and a couple of glasses. She started to leap from the bed but was stopped by shackles on her wrists attached to the wall. The Runihura shook his head.

"I am sorry we had to be so 'cliché' by chaining you to the wall, however we concluded it would be in the best interest of all."

Kim looked down and noticed that she was wearing what appeared to be some Egyptian wear. Her top appeared to bandeau style being a light blue. The bottom part seemed to be an open front skirt with a flap down the front. There were leather sandals on her feet. There was also a heavy collar/necklace that was around her neck and covered her upper chest. Runihura set the pitcher on a small rolling table and used a stick to push it closer to her. Kim glanced at her clothes then at him.

"Did we get our fun changing me?"

Runihura scowled.

"You degrade me Miss Possible. In many ways, I may be a thief or a crook but I am a gentleman. Several of the women here took care of you. You were quite covered in sand and your clothing was badly damaged. We thought you might be a little more comfortable if we made other clothing arrangements. Now there are some sandwiches under the cover there. If you need anything or wish to use the restroom just ask."

Kim looked around. There was nothing to use to get free and dresses as she was she was not going to be able to do a lot of fighting. Right now, she needed to wait and see what they planned for her. They would not have kidnapped her and then treated her so well without a reason. That thought concerned her. Quietly she poured a glass of lemonade and picked up a sandwich from the plate.

"What did you do to Ron?"

Runihura smiled.

"We gave him something to dream about. The last I saw of him he was screaming in terror and running around. Our little surprise would not hurt him, too much that is. The last we heard he was okay. But he has no reason to know where you are and without your device he cannot track you."

Kim picked up another part of a sandwich and sat back on the bed. If there was one thing she trusted about Ron, that was he would come for her. He went to the Amazon jungle to find a flower for her. He flew in a spaceship into outer space to find her. There was nothing in the world that would keep him from finding her. He had proved it time and time again. Moreover, for her the feeling was mutual. Runihura turned and left the room locking the door behind him as he left the room. Kim watched the back of the closed door and thought.

"Ron, I know that you are out there. I need you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron piloted the Sloth in the direction of the last known coordinates of Kim. The signals from the chip came in loud and clear for a couple of hours until it stopped moving. Then it faded out and disappeared. Wade told him that they must have taken Kim underground or into a very heavy structure where the signal could reach the outside. The signal had stopped in an area of older ruins and small pyramids in a desolate area of the country. No one really visited the area as the tombs were all empty having been robbed centuries before.

Ron rubbed his neck where the thorn had hit him. Wade had been able to analyze it after he had found it still stuck in his shirt. The analysis had shown that it had been dipped in a concoction of drugs that when entered into the bloodstream that it would cause hallucinations. Wade had been able to formulate an antidote for it. Ron had already taken a dose to prevent the thorn darts from affecting him again. He also carried a few extra doses for Kim just in case she needed it.

The Kimmunicator beeped as the Sloth approached the area where Kim was thought to be. Ron piloted the craft down onto the sand dunes a couple of miles from where they thought she was. Ron flipped a couple of switches and the craft went into stealth mode. Small cameras on all sides of the vehicle projected what they were seeing on the other side of the craft. If someone was watching, it was as if it disappeared. Ron put the Sloth in four-wheel drive and started in the direction he needed to go. After driving within a half mile of the site, he stopped the Sloth and got out. Pulling the Kimmunicator from its mount on the dashboard, he strapped it to his wrist. Activating the call button, he waited for Wade's face to appear.

"I am about a half mile from the site. I could not see much as I flew in. There were a bunch of jeeps and stuff, a few tents but that was about it."

Wade typed rapidly on his keyboard.

"Okay Ron, I have downloaded the schematics of the tombs in the area into the Kimmunicator."

Ron stared at the screen.

"Dude, I thought you were going to look for the plans of this place so I might be able to find a way….."

Ron stopped talking as he caught the glare from Wade.

"I take it that is what schematics meant."

Wade nodded.

"Now that you are a lot closer to Kim I have a faint trace on her location. I need you to move about a quarter mile to the east and then move another quarter mile to the north. I should be able to triangulate on her.

Ron skirted his way around the encampment, stopping when Wade asked him to. He was resting just below the ridge of one of the dunes when the Kimmunicator vibrated. Wade only did this when he knew that communications needed to be very quiet. Ron pulled a headset out of belt and slipped it over his ear.

"What's the deal Wade?" He whispered.

Wade's voice filled the headset.

"Okay Ron. I have Kim's position. Put your goggles on and I will show you where Kim is being held."

Ron slid his goggles down over his eyes and activated the screens. A 3D map appeared before his eyes. There were three small pyramids around a larger one. Wade started to explain.

"Okay, there are four smaller pyramids around the main one in the middle. Underground tunnels connect all. Some of my scans have revealed new rooms that are not on some of the older records. Apparently, they have discovered them recently. I think Kim is here."

Ron noticed a dot blinking from inside the main pyramid. It was in a room deep in the center of the structure beneath two of the main rooms. Wade continued.

"I have been able to send in some small miniature probes that look like insects. They communicate with each other and relay their data. By getting you to triangulate I have been able to get a good idea where Kim is. Right now her chip shows that she is awake and in good shape. I am trying to get some of the probes into the room where she is. Hold on, one of them is close. This one looks like a roach."

Wade switched the video in Ron's goggles to the video coming from the roach probe. Ron could see a tunnel lit by electrical lights. Cables ran along the floors to the lights and to fans that were apparently feeding fresh air into the pyramid. Egyptian writing and pictures lined the walls. The probe scuttled down the tunnel until it came to a wooden door that had a very modern padlock on the outside. A guard sat asleep in a chair leaning against the wall. Wade moved the probe under the door into the room where Kim was supposed to be. They saw Kim sitting on a cot against the wall. She seemed to be okay. Ron noticed the rather interesting outfit she was wearing. The roach probe scuttled toward her. Wade spoke quietly.

"I'll have to get close to her and see if we can communicate with her. The probe has a small speaker and microphone but it has to be really close to her for her to hear."

The probe made its way across the floor and near her foot. The camera showed her looking down at it. She raised her foot as Wade yelled.

"KIM NO!"

Ron heard a crunch over his earphones as the video feed from the probe changed to static. Wade groaned as Ron giggled.

"Sorry dude, but at least we know she is okay. I remember what the hallway looked like so I think I can find her. Can you get me in there?"

Wade sighed as he started to type again.

"Yeah, there is an old air vent that leads from the side of the main pyramid. It is not big, but it is big enough that you should be able to get through. Think you can climb up there?"

Ron fingered some devices that Sensei had given him recently. There were vintage ninja climbing claws.

"Yeah, I can get in. Any idea of what they want with Kim?"

Wade started typing again.

"I am trying to run the history of this complex and cross-matching it with what we already know already. I'll let you know when I know more."

Ron slipped off his goggles and started toward the pyramids. He seemed to disappear into the sands and he approached in the shadows. Reaching the bottom of the main pyramid, he slipped the claws onto his hands and feet and started to climb.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim stared at the far wall trying to make sense of the drawings. Not that she was an expert in hieroglyphics but at least it was something to do. There had been a lot of noise outside her door earlier as several people seemed to have passed by. Sometimes just walking by, other times they were moving something on wheels. Kim assumed that they were using hand trucks to move some of the heavier things. She even was able to recognize the particular squeak of the wheels of one of the them as it passed by back and forth outside of the door to the room. Sighing, she settled back.

A search of her hair revealed that all of the bobby pins were gone. So, she could not use them to pick the locks of the shackles on her wrists. The cot appeared to be a standard metal camp cot with a mattress on top of it. Nothing she could use there. She would just have to wait until she had a better chance to fight or escape.

Ron would be on his way and possibly could already be here. Her eyes caught movement near her feet. Looking down, she noticed a large roach scuttling toward her foot. Grimacing and noting that this size roach was flickable and crunchable. Lifting her foot, she brought it down on the roach. There was a satisfying crunch. She lifted her foot to look at her handiwork. It was then she noticed that something did not look right. A closer look at the roach revealed something that made her heart race. It was not a real roach but a mechanical one. She picked it up and examined it closely. Only Wade could have designed and built something like this. If this was here then Wade knew where she was. That would mean… A small smile crossed Kim's face, and a peace crossed over her. Ron was here. There was no doubt about it.

She dropped the roach probe to the ground and kicked it under the cot as the lock to the door rattled. Three large men wearing different types of helmets came into the room. Two were wearing ones resembling the head of a crocodile. The other had the head of a falcon. The two guards with the crocodile heads approached her and took her by the arms. Lifting her to her feet, they twisted her arms behind her and locked her wrist together. Then they unlocked the chains from the wall and pushed her into the center of the room. The falcon headed god knelt and started to hook shackles around her ankles. She spun and delivered a kick to his chest and immediately regretted it. Pain radiated from her foot.

"Owwww, owwww, owwww, note to self don't kick guards that look like gods."

The falcon headed guard just stared at her and completed locking the shackles on her ankles. He lifted another chain and connected it to the collar around her neck. He picked up his spear and pointed out the door. Kim got the message and followed him out the door. Out in the hall, the walls were covered in more hieroglyphics. The guard paused for a moment and stared at her. Kim turned her face. She would rather be looking at Ron than that thing. The guard pulled on the chain and led Kim through the hall. The other two guards stepped into place behind her.

The guards led her through a maze of tunnels until they came into a large room lit by torches. Around the room were several mummies standing in sarcophagus. There were also a number of men standing around the room. She noticed Jackie standing at one end of the room. Runihura appeared from around one of the pillars. He was dressed like some type of priest or holy man. It was then she noticed that in the center of the room stood what appeared to be some type of altar, just big enough for someone or somebody to lie down on. Alarm bells started to go off in her head and she started to back up right into the arms of the guards behind her. Grabbing her by her arms and legs, the guards picked her up and carried her toward the altar. One of them unlocked her wrist as they laid her flat on the stone surface. He pulled her arms tight over her head as the other locked them down in clamps set into the surface of the stone. The other guard did the same to her ankles. She pulled against her bonds but knew there was nothing she could do. Runihura dressed as a holy man started to chant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling himself up to the next rock, Ron took the time to look around. He was near the top of the pyramid, near the area where Wade said the air vent would be. He was about to call Wade when he heard what sounded like generators. Following the sound, he found an opening in the side of the stones. He listened closely and could the distinct sound of generators below him through the vent. Activating the infrared light on his night vision goggles, he slid into the vent. He braced himself inside the narrow tube and started down. Just as he made his way into the tube, Wade beeped in over the earphone.

"Ron, can you hear me?"

Ron whispered back.

"Yeah, I've just started down into the tube. What's up?"

Wade voice belied his worry.

"You need to find Kim as soon as you can. I found some information that is disturbing. The pyramid is dedicated to a king who worshiped a special god. A rather powerful and vengeful one at that. The other dude might be trying to awaken the power of the god. He will need Jackie's help to do it but that is not all."

Ron waited as Wade hesitated a minute.

"Wade, something tells me that I am not going to like what you are about to tell me."

Wade typed on his keyboard a little.

"To finish awakening the god, he has to be presented with a queen. A young girl to be with him for all eternity."

Ron nodded.

"I was right. I don't like it. I am moving out. Any update on Kim?"

Wade answered quickly.

"Yeah, I saw her again when they took her out of the room she was in. They took her to the central room. The vent you are in branches about halfway down. That will take you directly to the main room where they have Kim now."

Ron slipped further down into the tube and started to make his way toward his girlfriend and the meaning of his life. The sound of the generators stopped and in the silence, he thought he heard chanting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Runihura turned to Jackie.

"My friend it is time for you to fulfill your destiny. Step forward and receive that what you deserve."

Jackie slipped off the cloak he was wearing and let it fall to the floor. Under the cloak, he was wearing the same Egyptian garb he wore when he first attempted to change himself into the Jackal god. Runihura took the amulet out of a box on top of a short pillar. He placed it over Jackie's neck and stepped back. There was a swirling motion around Jackie, as he appeared to grow. Soon he stood there as he did that night in the wrestling ring.

"Finally! I am who I was destined to be. Now I can fullfill every wish I had. Now I can reap my revenge upon those who drove me down."

Runihura had stepped to the side and picked up a book from one of the guards. Another guard stepped behind Jackie and sat an open caponic jar on the floor behind him with the lid just beside it. Kim noticed that the lid looked like a jackal. Runihura started another chant and the torches seem to dim. As he continued to chant streams of light appeared from out of the jar and started to envelop Jackie. He looked around in surprise.

"What…what are you doing? We agreed that I would fulfill my destiny."

Man continued to chant as the beams enveloped Jackie. His form started to change and disappear. The beams of light started flowing back into the jar carrying Jackie as they did. Jackie fought but soon he disappeared into the jar as the lip levitated onto the jar and sealed it shut. Runihura ceased chanting and walked over to the jar.

"Yes, my friend, we agreed that you would be able to fulfill your destiny. That destiny would be as a pawn to fulfill mine. Now that I have you where you were destined to be, I will fulfill the second part."

He turned and smiled at Kim.

"Now Miss Possible, you will take your place in eternity."

Kim glared back at him.

"Are you going to chant me into a jar?"

Man shook his head.

"No Miss Possible, I plan to mummify you and give you to the god I serve. He will reward me with all that I desire. But first, I think you need a little refreshment. Then, after I have introduced the two of you, I will perform the ancient burial rites for you. I am sure you are quite familiar with the process. I think I would start with the brain. I would imagine though it would hurt when I ram the wire up into your skull to remove your brain. After you are fully prepared after that I will place you with your new love."

He walked over to another pillar and picked up a goblet. Turning he walked back to stand beside Kim. She pressed her lips tightly together. He motioned to one of the guards and he stepped up and gripped Kim by each side of her head. Runihura reached over and held Kim's nose shut. He waited until Kim could no longer hold her breath and tried to breathe through clenched teeth. He started to pour the liquid over her mouth, gagging and spitting Kim tried to keep the liquid out of her mouth, but the guard gripped her jaw and forced it open. Runihura continued to pour the liquid into her mouth and Kim was forced to swallow several gulps. Runihura smiled and stepped back as the guard released her head. Kim let her head fall back onto the stone of the altar. She started to feel numb and could not move. She tried to force her eyes open but they barely moved. Runihura looked down at her and then nodded to the guards.

"Prepare her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron made several turns in the air vent as he made his way further down into the pyramid. He thought he was getting close to the main room where he would find Kim. As he made his way down the final slope, he noticed for the first time he could see light below him. Slowly he approached the opening and looked down into the room. What he saw caused the blood to freeze in his veins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man glanced down at Kim and smiled. She was wrapped from her toes to her neck in the wrappings of a mummy. The drugged drink he gave her would keep her motionless for the time being. Later he would complete the mummification process and place her in her final resting place. Before that, she would have one more thing to fulfill. He turned and picked up the book that he had unearthed in the temple back near the Sphinx. It was one of the Books of the Dead. He would need it for the next part. He motioned for the guards to open the sarcophagus leaning against the wall. As the lip came open, he looked upon the mummy lying within. He started to read from the book and chant.

"My great lord, your servant has brought the gifts of power and life. Take the gift of power and live again. I present to you the power of the Jackal. Take it as a gift from your servant."

The guard with the falcon head picked up the jar with the Jackie/Jackal god inside. He placed it in front of the mummy and took the lid off. Runihura started to chant again and the mists started to flow out of the jar again. They flowed from the jar into the wrappings of the mummy. Light started to glow from within the wrappings and the mummy started to jerk to life. As the last bit of light came from out of the jar and into the wrappings, the arms dropped to its side and it stepped from the casket. Runihura bowed before it.

"My great master, before you lays your princess, a young female without blemish. This one is truly special, as she is truly powerful and a true warrior queen. Take her and live with her forever. If she pleases you, I hope that you will reward me your servant with the power I desire. Then I will be able to serve you better."

The creature took two steps toward Kim as she lay helpless on the altar before it. It raised one hand and started to reach for her. Then a figure dropped into the room in front of it. The creature paused for a moment then growled at the blonde headed figure standing in front of it. Ron moved into a position between the creature and Kim.

"Dude, if you want her, you will have to get through me to get to her."

Runihura laughed.

"You fool; do you really think you can defeat the master? He will grind you into the ground and then take the girl at his leisure. Guards!"

The three guards started to approach Ron. He grinned as the crouched down. He extended his hand and gave the guards the invitation to bring it on. The guards charged Ron. He dodged the first blow from the falcon headed guard and drove a kick into his midsection. The guard flew across the room and hit the rock wall so hard a crack appeared. When Ron dealt his blow, there was an explosion of blue light. The crocodile headed guard swung a spear at Ron's head. He raised his arm and caught the spear with a flick of him arm he picked up the spear and the guard and tossed them to the side. The last guard stabbed at Ron's stomach with his sword. Ron caught the blade between his hands as they began to glow blue. He bent the blade to the side and snatched it from its owner. Spinning the sword in the air, he drove the hilt onto the head of the guard. He fell to the floor motionless.

Runihura hissed as he paged through his Book of the Dead.

"You may have defeated my guards, but let us see how you deal with the guards of my master."

Runihura started to read from his book again and the room started to grow dark. Soon shadows began to creep from the cracks in the floor and walls. The shadows formed into Jackal headed figures. They formed swords and spears in their hands as they surrounded him and Kim. Ron stopped and raised his arms to his sides. He began to glow blue as he started to float into the air. Red mist started to swirl around the room and the sounds of hundreds of monkeys came to the ears of all. Stones, sand, and scraps of wood started to swirl in the wind the howled through the room. As the winds and monkey screams died down, he dropped to the floor surrounded in blue light.

The Jackal guards howled in unison and attacked. Runihura watched in horror and amazement as Ron smashed, bashed and generally destroyed all the guards that approached him. Pieces of guards and their weapons flew all over the room. The sheer number of guards drove him back until he was standing over Kim on the altar. Then in a final swirl of movement the rest of the guards were destroyed. He stood over their remains as Runihura and the mummy stood watching.

Ron hesitated a moment as Wade's voice came over his earphone.

"Ron, you have to get the creature back in his sarcophagus and close the lid. Before that you have to destroy that book."

The mummy moaned and started for Ron and Kim. Ron did a forward flip off the altar in front of the creature. It started to glow red as it approached him. The mummy swung at Ron with his arm and Ron blocked with his own arm. There was an explosion of red and blue light at the point of the blow. Ron drove his fist into the chest of the creature only to have it step back just a couple of steps. Groaning even more the creature attacked Ron again. Ron jumped and delivered a kick to its head. The blow caused the creature to fall back onto the floor of the room. Runihura ran forward with a sword and held it over Kim. Before he could bring it down on her Ron did a back flip and caught him by the front of his robes.

"Let's stop being unnice. Since you like that dude so much maybe I can arrange for you to spend a lot of time with him."

Ron jumped off the altar and grabbed the book from the floor. He tossed it into the nearest brazier of fire. The book caught fire and burned quickly, a puff of red smoke came from the fire as it was consumed.

Runihura screamed.

"NOOOOoooooo!"

Ron threw the man across the room and into the sarcophagus. The mummy stood and started toward Ron again. It was then that Ron noticed the Jackal amulet hanging from the mummy's neck. The kick Ron had given him had torn some of the wrappings on the front of it and uncovered the piece. Ron jumped forward and snatched the amulet from around the neck of the creature. It stopped and started to moan and convulse. Tendrils of mist started to flow from the seams of the wrappings. Ron jumped forward and gave the creature a flying kick that drove it into the sarcophagus with Runihura. Ron jumped to the side of the sarcophagus and slammed the lid shut.

The air in the room started to clear and the light settled back to a normal yellow-red from the torches. Ron calmed down and the blue light dimmed from around him. He glanced around to see Jackie lying on the floor unconscious. Turning he saw Kim start to move. Cracks started to appear in the walls around them. He jumped forward, stuffed Jackie under one arm, and placed Kim across his shoulders. He ran from the room as he flicked his head to bring his goggles back down over his eyes.

"Wade, I need directions out of here and like now!"

Wade did not even reply as he rapidly typed on his keyboard. Ron's goggles gave him a small map like a car GPS unit. He made twists and turns as he ran from the cracking, trembling structure. A titanic roar came from behind him as the altar room roof collapsed. A rush of dust and wind surrounded him as he carried Kim and Jackie from the structure. With a final burst of speed, he ran from the opening of the pyramid out into the open. He slowed down and looked around. The camp was deserted. Tents flaps danced in the wind coming over the dunes. It was still dark but the sun was starting to rise over the dunes. He dropped Jackie on a cot in one tent and took Kim to a larger tent that had a cot and a table. Gently he laid her down on the cot. Her glorious green eyes opened as he laid her head back. Her lips parted with a smile.

"I knew you would come."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron helped Kim sit up on the side of the cot. A set of clothes lay beside her on the cot. The sun was up and the effects of whatever Runihura had forced her to drink had worn off. Ron leaned back and glanced at her appreciatively.

"I have got to say the mummy look does you good KP."

Kim scowled at him.

Ron smiled.

"Hey I wonder if that mummy thought you were his mummy! Get it? Mummy? Mommy?"

Kim's glare grew as she reached for her clothes.

Ron's smile dropped as he caught the hard gaze of his girlfriend.

"Uhhh, KP? Kim? Sweetheart? Honey? Uhhhhh I am so in trouble aren't I."

Kim nodded.

"Uh huh."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat in the driver's seat of the Sloth as it rocketed across the sky on the way back to school. GJ had picked up Jackie as they were leaving the site of the damaged pyramid. She turned to look at the screen with Wade's face.

"We are on our way back to school Wade. Anything else we should know?"

Wade typed on his keyboard.

"The local and national governments are trying to track down the rest of Runihura's people. A group of scientist and engineers are at the site now working to get back in. They have absolved you of any damages, as it was a matter of national and international security to stop them. Good to see you back. We were worried there for awhile."

Kim smiled.

"Thanks Wade. I knew you two would come through for me."

Wade nodded.

"Is Ron okay? I don't see him."

Kim looked in the back of the Sloth and raised a piece of equipment so Wade could not see in the back.

"Oh, he is okay, He just a little tied up at the moment."

Wade waved and shut off the screen. A whine came from the back of the car.

"Kim, how many times do if have to say I am sorry. Please let me go. I…I drank a big Slurpster on the way to the pyramid."

Kim turned and smiled at her boyfriend who lay on the back seat of the car wrapped in several layers of mummy cloth.

"Oh, I think by the time we get back to school I will forgive you. Until then just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Ron pouted and lay back.

"Fine, okay."

Kim picked up a canteen and a metal cup from the seat next to her and started to take the cap off the canteen. Ron's eyes grew large.

"You wouldn't."

Kim slowly started to pour water from the canteen into the metal cup. The sound of the water tinkling into the cup filled the interior of the Sloth.

'KIiiimmmmmmmm!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that you have enjoyed their romp through Egypt. I do believe that that have had enough "research" to cover any topic for their project. Now they are on the way back to campus. Maybe Kim will forgive Ron, sooner than later?

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.


	18. Chapter 18 A Break, a Report and Plan

**School Days**

**Chapter 18**

**A Break, a Report and a New Plan**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim picked up a canteen and a metal cup from the seat next to her and started to take the cap off the canteen. Ron's eyes grew large.

"You wouldn't."

Kim slowly started to pour water from the canteen into the metal cup. The sound of the water tinkling into the cup filled the interior of the Sloth.

'KIiiimmmmmmmm!"

Kim put down the cup and turned back to Ron. Smiling, she climbed in back with him with a sly smile on her face. Settling beside him, she started to run her fingers up the wrappings around his chest.

"Now, I have you right where I want. I can do whatever I want to you."

Ron swallowed.

"And just what that might be?"

Kim smiled wanly and leaned over to take his lips with hers. She deepened the kiss as she pressed her lips against his. She leaned back placing her forehead against his.

"Ron, through all of it, I knew that you would come, just as surely as the sun rises in the morning, I know that you would be there. You saved me before, and you saved me again. You have saved my heart and saved my soul. You are my hero, my boyfriend and the man I hope to spend the rest of my life with someday."

She leaned in for another kiss. Her hands started to remove the wrappings from around Ron. As his arms came free, they came up around her and pulled her closer in. The wrappings fell off as they continued to move together. Kim's hands started down his chest as she continued to loosen the wrappings. Ron's hands and arms, then his legs began to move as they became free. Ron's hands grabbed the hem of Kim's shirt and then stopped. Kim realized she had grabbed the front of Ron's shirt. Then, both of them pulled apart breathing deeply. Ron placed his forehead against hers.

"Ahhh… KP as badical as this is…I think we both need to cool off a little before something else happens."

Kim nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing. How about we call Wade and see if we cannot get a rest stop along the way. I think both of us could use a good meal and a good nap. There are no classes tomorrow, so we do have an extra day to get back."

Ron smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Besides, I do need a pit stop."

Kim giggled.

"Why don't you give Wade a call while I get this wrapping cleaned up? We'll need them for our report."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim settled back in the lounge chair in the suite Wade had gotten for them in Paris. The Prime Minister of France had invited them to dinner when he found out they were flying over French airspace and that they were looking for a place to rest. They had landed at a nearby military base and driven into the city. The Hotel Crillon had opened its doors for them as they arrived. Kim had blushed slightly at all the attention that they had received. Ron had made his way to the first men's room he could find as the staff checked them into their room. They would have the day to rest then dinner with the Prime Minister that evening.

Wade was flying in some clothes for them for the dinner that night. Until then, it was just the two of them in one of the regular suites. There were two bedrooms with a dressing room each and a living area. The first thing both of them did after closing the door to the suite was to head for their respective bedrooms and into the showers of each individual bathroom. After two days in the desert, Ron was getting a little ripe. Kim had been given a bath but being dragged around the inside of the pyramid did not help her that much either. The long hot shower had relaxed her and she sank into the couch in front of the TV. Soon two hands settled on her shoulders and began to rub.

Kim purred as she relaxed under the ministrations of Ron's hands.

"Keep that up and I may not be responsible for any of my actions. Come here you big goof."

Reaching up with her hand, she grabbed Ron's arm and gently guided him to her side. Ron settled onto the couch next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She sighed as she settled her head into that special space on his shoulder. He turned his head and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. That movement earned him a delighted purr.

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled down into his arms.

"Ronnie, will you forgive me for what I did?"

Ron hesitated for a moment. Her heart dropped to her feet. He had to think about it. Had she let her Kimness and her temper get the best of her again?

"Kim, forgive you for what?"

Kim's eyes popped opened. Surely, even HE was not THAT clueless. She jerked up and moved away from him.

"RON! I TIED YOU UP! I ALMOST TORTURED YOU! And it was all because you made that lame joke."

Ron's face filled with confusion.

"Kim, what are you talking about? I thought it was a joke on your part."

Kim's jaw nearly fell in her lap as one fact was confirmed. He WAS THAT clueless. She shook her head as Ron reached over to take her hand.

"KP, I don't think you would ever intentionally do something like that to me. Even if you did it this time you have been under a lot of stress and there is no telling what all that stuff they gave to you did to you."

Kim bowed her head. This man was so good for her that she was amazed at her luck to find him. Ron stretched out his hand and placed his fingers under her chin.

"KP, we are not perfect. I do not think you could really do something like that to me even if you really wanted to. Now, it is a beautiful day and my beautiful girlfriend is in one of the main shopping cities in the world. I think she needs a few hours of prime shopping time. As long as I get some Zombie Mayhem play on the suites entertainment system later after dinner."

Kim smiled as she gazed into those brown eyes. This man was so perfect for her.

"You got a deal."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Up, down, knife thrust, spin kick, pick up the chainsaw…"

Kim thought back on the day as she watched Ron play is game. He had been good to his word. First he spoke to the concierge about places to shop, when she made her way out in front of the hotel she found him standing there holding the door to a limo. Taking her hand, he escorted her into the step and took his place beside her. Their first stop was Le Bon Marche, one of the finest department stores in Paris. He waited patiently, or as patiently as any other man could, for her to shop for several items. She finally chose the cutest top and skirt along with a new pair of shoes to match.

Their next stop was Galeries Lafayette. Kim was in shopping heaven. Monique was going to me soooo jelling. Kim saw a dress that she knew would be just perfect for her. Perfect until she saw the price. The perfect puppy dog pout came out as she walked away from the dress. There was no way that she could buy that. Then Ron put on his famous grin and pulled out his wallet. What he pulled out of his wallet made Kim's eye grow to the size of dinner plates, because he pulled out a Platinum American Express. He gave the card to the woman at the register and gestured to Kim and the dress. Needless the say the kiss he received at that point caused a couple of mothers to pull their giggling children to another part of the store.

The dinner with the Prime Minister had been nice. They had hoped for a somewhat quiet affair but when it came to her famous name, nothing could ever be quiet. The paparazzi had been out in full force. The second she came out of the door of the hotel in her evening gown, the area erupted in a wave of flashes. She took Ron's arm as he stepped to her side. They walked down the steps to the limo waiting for them. He opened the door for her as she stepped in. Ron gave a wave to crowds and got in behind her. The drive to dinner had been short and the show repeated itself as they moved out of the limo into Prime Minister's home where the dinner was. After dinner, they had returned to the hotel and settled down for Ron's games. It had not been the relaxing day that they had hoped. However, it had been a nice break for the two of them. A kiss from Ron brought her back to the present. He had turned off his game and had that Ron smile on his face. She knew that the next hour or so would be truly enjoyable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wayne turned the channel to the celebrity show that he hated but knew he needed to watch to keep up with what was going on with all the celebrities. That way he would be able to maintain a conversation with those air headed girls who followed that stuff like it was a religion. He also drug himself through some of the fashion stuff so that he could be familiar with some of that. The girls just loved that. He smiled to himself. He would have to research some of the freaks Kim Possible had to fight. Maybe if he could show some interest in what she did he could catch her attention. He settled back and watched as the screen showed the opening of the program. The show's host appeared on the screen along with a picture of Kim.

"There was a surprise celebrity sighting today in the city of Paris. Kim Possible appeared today shopping with her partner Ron Stoppable. Apparently, the two were returning from a mission in Egypt. The two were seen shopping throughout the city in the afternoon then hit the town with dinner with the Prime Minister of France."

Wayne watched as the screen showed Kim and Ron walking into a store and then coming out later with some bags. The next scene showing Kim coming out of some fancy hotel in an evening gown that made his heart skip a couple of beats. The screen went back to the host.

"There have been rumors of a breakup between the two but they appeared to be very close during this short trip in Paris. We asked some people on the street of what they thought of the couple."

A camera zoomed in on a group of young girls. One laughed and faced the camera.

"Kim Possible so needs to drop that dork. I mean really, she is so cool and so hot that she needs someone so much better."

The camera concentrated on an older man.

"Kim Possible? Why should I care who she goes with? I think her father should have something to do with that."

Wayne picked up his remote and turned off the TV. Smiling he flipped up the top to his laptop and started Yoogle. He typed James Timothy Possible into the search line and hit enter. There were quite a few results but he started to read them. Everyone in awhile, he would hit print. Soon his printer has a stack of paper waiting for him to go over. He picked them up and started marking some pages with a highlighter. The path to a girl's heart might be reached through her father. Soon he would be able to kiss up to Dr. Possible and discuss any of the man's interests, especially his daughter. He also needed to find out what Kim's father thought of Ron. How he would find that info could be easy or hard depending on how much he could get Ron to talk. He sat back after a few moments and daydreamed of Dr. Possible handing over an adoring Kim as they stood in the front of a church.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim stepped away from the podium Professor had set up in the classroom and walked over to the table where Ron stood with all the items they were using in their report. He wore wrappings they had brought back from the mission to Egypt. On the table were several caponic jars as well as other items the people at the pyramid site had lent them for their report. Kim stepped next to Ron and turned back to the class.

"As you can see. The ancient Egyptians gods changed as their society changed. Some gods seemed to fall out of favor or were worshipped differently in different areas. The main point was the mummification of the kings and other important people. The mummification process was long and detailed. The process was rooted in their religion and the way they worshipped their gods."

Kim picked up one of the devices she had come a little to close to for her own comfort.

"The one device that really caught my attention was this. This is the instrument that they would drive up through the nose and into the skull to remove the brain. They went to great lengths to prepare and preserve the bodies of their kings and other important people. Ron and I hope that you enjoyed this presentation on the Gods of Egypt and the process of mummification. Thank you."

The class applauded as Kim and Ron stepped back from the table. Professor stood at the back of the class for a few moments staring at the two of them. Then he made his way to the front of the class. He stood there looking at the items and then turned to the two of them.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, I would like to congratulate you on a fine presentation. How you were able to research some of these items is beyond me. It is as if the two of you almost participated in an actual mummification of a body. Your research into the gods was as if you actually met a couple of them. I must say you have completed your assignment in fine fashion. I am not sure a normal student would have been able to obtain some of these items, but from what I can see in your paperwork, all is on loan to you. Congratulations on you're A."

The class stared forward with mouths open. No one had ever received an A on Dr. Davidson's projects. Kim and Ron kept their excitement under wraps as they gathered up their items. They packed everything up as the rest of the class left the room. Professor came up to them as he left the room.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. I may not agree with what you do and I may not agree with the manner in which you live your lives. However, I feel like I need to apologize for my behavior earlier in the semester. You have performed well above the average student in the class even when I put more work on you than you deserved. You both are to be commended for the work you do and the way you have behaved on campus. I must say that it is refreshing to see two young people popular in the public not asking for any special treatment and going out of their way to perform above and beyond what is asked of them. I shall see you next class, have a good day."

Kim and Ron stared at each other for a moment then finished packing up their items. Kim made a final check of everything when she stopped and looked at the book Ron had just packed into one of the boxes.

"Uh Ron, what are you doing with Dr. Davidson's grade book?"

Ron turned to look and picked up the book.

"Grade book? I thought it was the Book of the Dead that we brought back from Egypt. I must have put the Book of the Dead on top of his grade book. When he left he must have picked up the wrong book."

Kim's eyes went wide as she rushed for the door.

"Ron, if he opens that book and begins to read from it there is not telling what might happen."

Just as her hand reached the door, there was a scream out in the hallway. Kim and Ron cringed at the sound.

"There goes our grade."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the use of the items Professor Habari."

Kim handed the last caponic jar to the member of the staff from the pyramids. The man took the box and gently laid it in the shipping crate and closed the lid.

"It was our pleasure Miss Possible. I do hope that nothing came from the incident with the book."

Kim shook her head.

"Nope, the book had nothing to do with it. Other than the fact that Dr. Davidson was so engrossed in reading it that he stumbled over a chair someone had left in the hallway. We gave him back his grade book and he gave us back that Book of the Dead."

Professor Habari smiled and nodded.

"We have attempted to dig further into the pyramid where you were. However, the structural damage appears to have been too severe at this point to attempt to get any further in. We are closing the site and sealing all entrances. The cover story will be that that structure suffered a structural collapse and that it is too dangerous to enter."

Kim wrapped her arms around herself. There had been a couple of nightmares over the past couple of weeks and she had trouble feeling safe in a closed room. Ron put his arm around her and gave her a slight hug.

"It's okay KP."

She smiled back and him and took his hand.

"We will see you later Professor. Maybe we can visit again if and when we are in the area."

The Professor shook their hands.

"I would be my pleasure. I would like to show you the other sights of my country, those that have nothing to do with mummies and pyramids."

He directed the workers as they loaded the packing crates into the truck. The professor waved as he drove off. Kim and Ron waved back and watched as the vehicle disappeared around the corner. Ron took her hand again and they headed back across campus. They both had practice that afternoon and it was getting time for them to get ready. The Taylor Terrapins would be coming to Vandercraft. The Bulldogs were doing well and had a chance at the conference title and the only thing that stood in the way of that title was the Taylor Terrapins. Whichever team won the game that day would have a chance at claiming the title. Kim gave Ron a quick kiss as they separated at the field house. Saturday would be the big game and they had only two day to finish getting ready.

Bud and Hank finished with the pre-game show and got ready for the main event. Bud started the broadcast.

"Well Hank, it's all on the line for today. The winner of this game will be on the road to claim the conference title. Will it be the Vandercraft Bulldogs or the Taylor Terrapins? The weather is perfect for football with clear skies and temperature in the 50's. The teams are ready play. Vandercraft lost a heart breaker at the last meeting of these two fine teams. "

Hank stepped into the conversation.

"This is a big game for the Bulldogs. However, one thing in their favor is all their players are in top condition. At the last meeting, the Bulldogs were hampered by injuries and the weather. The stars of that game were Wayne Kingston and Ron Stoppable. Everyone remembers Stoppable stepping in as QB in those final minutes. That was a shock to the Taylor defense. You can be sure they will be ready for any tricks today."

Bud paused for a moment.

"There is another big story unfolding on the field and that is the fatal attraction incident between Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and a young lady by the name of Stephanie Farmer. Miss Farmer had been working with the team as a trainer and apparently took an attraction to young Stoppable. The incident grew when allegedly she attempted to frame Miss Possible with a number of drug charges. Miss Possible was quickly cleared of all charges and the evidence gathered by the authorities soon pointed to someone else planting the evidence. Search warrants were served and allegedly, there was further evidence found in Miss Farmer's room. Miss Farmer was arrested and released on bail. That was until she returned to campus and allegedly attempted to shoot Kim Possible. Wayne Kingston, another member of the football team, broke up the shooting. It seems that this young couple is facing a lot of difficulty but appear to be a close as ever. Let us hope the best for the two young heroes. There is a rumor that the two of them have just returned from a mission to Egypt where they worked with authorities to break up a ring of thieves trying to break into an abandoned pyramid. I do hope things will calm down for these two in the coming weeks. They have really faced a great deal since coming Vandercraft. Here come the Vandercraft Cheerleaders."

Bud nodded onto the field as the Vandercraft cheerleaders came onto the field and took their places in front of the stands. They were setting up a ring covered in a paper with a picture of the Vandercraft Bulldogs on it. The cheerleaders set up on each side of the ring and waited for the players.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim took her place with the other cheerleaders as they waited for the players. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Wayne. He had been very cordial and nice since the incident with Stephanie. He was nice but he was not for her. He still was a little too full of himself. She turned back to the field and waited for the team to burst through the paper ring with the glowering Bulldog on it. Kathy called out to her.

"Kim, you need to get over here with Danny!"

Kim muttered to herself. The last time they used the formation Wayne had been her partner. She was out of place. As she started to move to the other side, the crowd cheered and Kim knew she was dead meat. The player would be hitting the paper figure at any second and she was right in front of it. Kim did a handspring, jump, and ended up flipping right over the players as they burst through the paper ring. Who would be the first player through but Ron? She patted his head as she completed her spring over his head. The crowd roared at the sight. She completed her landing and turned to smile at Kathy. Danny stepped up to Kim's side as he glared at Kathy as they cheered for the team. He bent over and yelled as they jogged off the field.

"I told Kathy it was no big deal where you were standing. But she insisted that you needed to be over with me. I think she waited for the team to come out before calling at you. That could not be a coincidence."

Kim nodded as she took her place beside him on the sidelines and started a cheer.

"I thought about that. But it's no big. Nothing happened. It just makes me realize that I need to be careful around her."

Danny nodded.

"You ready for the lift?"

Kim nodded as he knelt in front of her. She placed her foot on one of his shoulders and waited for his hand to cup under her; with a grunt, he lifted her into air as she rammed her arms straight into the air. Kim looked up into the stadium trying to find her parents. They had planned to fly in for the game weeks ago along with Bonnie's mom. She knew her parents were there but as far as she knew, Bonnie had no idea her mom was in stadium.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starting his warm-up, Ron took his place on the field. The little pat he got after running through the ring with the Bulldog picture on it surprised him. But, there was only one person that would have been able to pull that off. A quick glance to the side revealed Kim in the midst of a cheer with Danny as her partner. The partner switch had been a relief to both of them. Keeping Wayne at a distance was something they both had thought would be the best.

Wayne had been very nice over the past few weeks but somehow the whole thing with Wayne showing up at the shooting made both of them nervous. He did not seem to be the type of person to jump into a situation like that. Kim had tried to find out if there were any security cameras in the area but it appeared that was one spot where there were no cameras. Wade had been able to put together a grouping of different camera angles but they did not show anything. Some of the timing with Ron's arrival and Wayne's arrival appeared to be off but the scenes from the cameras were not that good a quality and for some reason the time signatures were not set the same.

Ron glanced to his side to see Wayne warming up also. The scouts had been seen around and Wayne was already in talks for the draft. He appeared to be a sure thing for the Hiesman. Ron glanced to the other side of the field to see the Taylor Cheerleaders lining up. He could see Bonnie working with her partner. He hoped that they would at least be able to talk to her a little bit. Someone slapped the side of his helmet and he spun his helmet to see Wayne looking at him.

"Checking out the opposition?"

Ron shook his head as he continued to warm up.

"Nope, just recognized one of the cheerleaders. She went to the same high school as Kim and I."

Wayne glanced over to Taylor sideline.

"Oh, which one?"

Ron glanced over and picked out Bonnie in the group.

"The leggy brunette third from this end."

Wayne glanced over and gave a low wolf whistle.

"Two cheerleaders on one team with looks like that? And you were the mascot? You were one lucky dude."

Ron smiled at that. He never even looked at any of the other cheerleaders. He had always just thought of Kim as his friend. He did not even know that Tara liked liked him until after Kim and Josh broke up and Tara was going with Josh.

"Yeah, I was one lucky dude."

Ron thought to himself. "You don't know how lucky, I had Kim Possible as a friend before we a couple became."

The whistle blew and Ron ran to the sidelines with the rest of the team. He joined the coach and the rest of the staff as they gathered the team together. Coach McClintock stared at all of them.

"Okay, no need to go into another peptalk. You know what this game means. The last time we played them means nothing. Get out there and take it to them."

The team broke and the captains ran out onto the field. The flip was called and Taylor ended up receiving. Ron settled down on the bench and waited. The defense would have to go to work first. He looked over and for a moment thought something was missing. It was then he realized that Stephanie was missing. This was the first game since the whole sitch had occurred with her. The training staff had not gotten a replacement for her yet. It felt strange not to see her around. The opposing crowd cheered and Ron looked up to see six points go up on the scoreboard. It looked to be one of those games. The point after missed as Ron got up and put his helmet on.

Ron ran out on the field with Wayne and took his position on the field. Coach McClintock's instructions had been simple. The first man to get the ball was to head up field for all he was worth. Wayne took his position on the far side of the field while Ron lined up on the side closest to their benches. The whistle blew and Ron saw the ball sailing into the air. A slight breeze caught it and dropped it right into his hands. He dug his feet in and started his run.

A glance to his side confirmed that Wayne was making his way up the other line filling a blocking position. Ron took a good look forward and grinned. The Taylor defense was a little lax for the first time on the field. He could fit through a nice little hole. Ron cut across midfield and spun away from one of the Taylor players. Ron cut back across the field and through the hole. Then something warned him. He put on the brakes and spun to the side. Two Taylor safeties smashed together in front of him as he dodged out of the way. He realized they had tried to pull the same trap on him that his teammates had tried on him in practice earlier in the year. They were about as successful then as they were now. Ron sprinted into the secondary and put on the speed as he cut for the opposite sideline. He left the other Taylor players behind as he straightened out and made the dash for the end zone. Whistles blew and the arms of the referee went up in the air as he crossed the goal line. The crowd went wild with cheering as he tossed the ball to the referee and made his way back up the field. The two Taylor players still had not gotten up.

Ron jogged back to where the Taylor players were just starting to sit up. As he approached, one of the players looked up at him. Ron bent over and touched his shoulder pad.

"You okay dude?"

The player looked up and nodded.

"I've been caught flat-footed before but what you just did was awesome. That had to be the smoothest move I have ever seen."

He reached up and shook Ron's hand. Ron pulled him to his feet, and then turned and helped the other player to his feet. There was polite applause on both sides of the stadium as the players shook hands all around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank looked out over the field as he watched the start of the second half.

"Well Bud, what can you say about this game other than to call it the Ron Stoppable Show? He ran back the kickoff the first time the Bulldogs had the ball of an 85 yard run to a touchdown. He has since added three more touchdowns since then. On top of that, he has scored one conversion for two extra points. Wayne Kingston, the senior running back for the Bulldogs and a sure candidate for the Heisman, has been having a bad day. He has only made 40 yards rushing and has committed one fumble that led to a runback and score by the Terrapins. The Bulldog defense buckled down after that first score and has only given up the one scoring opportunity from the fumble by Kingston. What will we see in the second half?"

Bud fumbled through some papers.

"We'll have to see what Coach McClintock has planned. It appears that his game plan is running as smooth as young Stoppable is. However, can the young man keep it up? He is taking quite a pounding out there. Can Kingston come back and recover from his dismal first half? Moreover, can the Bulldog quarterback keep his team on the move? All this leads to be seen in the second half."

Coach McClintock motioned for Wayne to come over to him.

"Okay Wayne, we need to see what we can do in the air. They are really focusing on Ron now and I want to give you another chance. I want more receivers on the field with one running back as backup. I'm going to give Ron a rest and let you go on to the field."

Wayne gritted his teeth but nodded as he took his place on the field. He grumbled to himself. HE was supposed to be the starting running back. HE was supposed to be running all the plays. RON had come in and taken over HIS spot. How could he even have a chance at the NFL or the Heisman sitting on his butt on the sidelines? It was time to take some matters into his hands. He only needed the opportunity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wayne trudged back to the bench under the glower of his teammates. He had fumbled again and the Taylor fullback had taken the ball and scored. Only a miracle could keep them from scoring the extra point. The Terrapins had caught up with the Bulldogs and if they converted the two points, they would have a one-point lead. He did not watch as the crowd in the stands screamed in dismay. Taking the chance to look, he saw his worst fear on the scoreboard. They had made the two-point conversion and 12 seconds showed on the clock. He went back over what had happened.

The coach's instructions had been strict. No fancy stuff, no showboating. They had the lead and all they had to do is run the clock down. Then he saw the opening in the line and thought he could make it. He could see the end zone at the other end. He would show them who the best running back was. He had cut through the line and was just making his way into the secondary when he had been smashed by the two safeties. It was the same defensive play they had pulled on Ron. Except Ron read the play and scored. He had fumbled from the impact. All he could do was watch the fullback pick up the ball and score.

He slouched on the bench and buried his face into his hands. The look the coach gave him told him all he needed to know. He doubted he would play any time soon. He had disobeyed the game plan, he had showboated and he had lost the game for his team. There was no way they could win now. He hesitated as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Ron sitting next to him.

"Dude, you did alright. Nobody is blaming you."

Wayne snorted.

"Yeah right just how clueless are you?"

Ron laughed.

"Dude, I am the most clueless guy in the world but that doesn't bother me. You did your best and that's all I can ask of a teammate."

Wayne stared back into Ron's face. There was no doubt he was sincere. Wayne just shook his head. How could anyone think like that? They either had to be the biggest fool in the world, or the most incredible friend one could ever wish for. He leaned toward the fool idea.

"STOPPABLE!"

Ron jumped up and ran up to the Coach McClintock.

"Stoppable, I would imagine that they will try and get the ball as close to the end zone as possible. If you think you can fair catch it shallower, then do it. BUT stop the clock until all circumstances. Also, and I know that this is crazy to ask. But if you have anything left in those crazy legs of yours, now is the time to use it."

Ron nodded as the coach slapped him on the back. He ran out on the field and took his position deep. The stadium was quiet as the Taylor special team lined up for the kickoff. The whistle blew and the ball sailed into the air. A breeze kicked up and drove the ball further back. Ron took two steps back into the end zone and let the ball fall into his arms. Then he started to run. The Taylor defense and the Bulldog offense were taken completely off guard. No one could touch him or even get close to him. Ron sprinted the entire 100 yards and crossed into the end zone at the whistle. The stadium erupted as the credulous Taylor player wondered what had happened. The team mobbed Ron as they piled onto him in the end zone. They pulled him to his feet and lifted him onto their shoulders. Everyone got quiet as the game announcer asked for a moment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just seen one of the greatest feats of running ever seen in this stadium. We have just been told by NCAA authorities have measured where Ron Stoppable started his run and to the end zone. That distance was approximately 100 meters, the international standard for the short distance sprint. Ron Stoppable just ran that distance in 8.9 seconds. Ladies and Gentlemen, if that feat had been on a track field during a track meet at a measured 100 meters, it would be a new World record."

Kim squealed and started jumping up and down as the crowd cheered. Everyone got silent at the next announcement.

"However, since the run was not made under track conditions and track timing. This incredible run cannot be recorded as a new record."

The entire stadium started booing but the booing turned to cheers as the Bulldogs celebrated their win. The team let Ron onto the ground as a red headed ball of fire wrapped herself around him. Ron let her gently back onto the ground as they started for the field house. Wayne walked up to Ron.

"That was a fantastic run Ron."

Ron slapped Wayne on the back.

"Thanks dude, I learned from the teammate I ever had, Wayne Kingston."

Wayne fell into place beside Ron as they headed for the showers. He took a sideways glance at Kim and thought to himself.

"This guy is going to be such a sucker to take down. Then that sweet piece of meat on his arm will be mine."

Two voices called out from the stands.

"Kimmie, Kimmiecub!"

Kim and Ron turned and waved. Wayne looked over and recognized Kim's parents. He thought back to all the research he had done on both of them, even her two brothers. It was time for the new plan to go into action. He smiled and waved with Kim and Ron at her parents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't normally put up an update this fast, but so many of you commented on Kim's actions at the end of the last chapter. So, I burned some time on the computer and the fingers were flying for this next update. Wayne has a new plan, a really dirty, underhanded plan. How will it work? You'll have to wait and see.

Please leave a review, I would appreciate it.

The Captain.


	19. Chapter 19 It's a Golden Time

**School Days**

**Chapter 19**

**It's a Golden Time**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing outside of the Field house, Kim waited for Ron with her parents. She would remember the reunion of Bonnie and her mother for a long time. If there was ever justice in this world Kim was the recipient of it today. Kim had seen Bonnie walking with some of the other Taylor cheerleaders back to the buses. She was halfway there when Bonnie's mom called out to her.

"You hooooo, BonBon!"

The expression that was on Bonnie's face was priceless. She was even more mortified than when her mother showed up on that fateful ski trip.

"Bon Bon sweetie, your mother is here!"

Bonnie's mom ran as best she could in the out of date heels she had on. Of course, the heels were about the best thing she wore. The hodgepodge of clothing looked like something out of the mid 60's than the new century. Bonnie's mother ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Now Bon Bon, have you been taking your medicine like you were supposed to. You know how you can get off your cycle if you do."

Her mom turned to some of the other cheerleaders.

"My little Bon Bon had such a hard time getting her period adjusted."

Kim could see Bonnie's face turn violet.

Mrs. Rockwaller gave Bonnie a big sloppy kiss.

"Are you ready BonBon? Your coach has given you permission so we can have dinner together. I was able to rent a car and I thought we could go out to dinner. That is unless we can join up with your little friends."

Kim could swear she could see the panic in Bonnie's eyes.

"NO! I mean no mom. Let's go to dinner. You can bring me back to the hotel after we eat."

Bonnie's mom voice shrilled across the parking lot.

"Are you sure BonBon? I am sure we could have so much fun with your little friends."

Bonnie grabbed her mother's arm and started to drag her toward the parking lot.

"I am SOOOO sure mom. Now WHERE is the car?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim watched as Bonnie and her mom vanished among the cars in the parking lot. Two arms came around her waist and two lips pressed into her neck.

"Whatcha looking at KP?"

Kim put her hands on top of Ron's and turned to smile at him.

"Hey there Bad Boy. How's my hero running back?"

Ron released her so she could turn to face him. He limped back a little.

"Well, I think I pulled a muscle during the run but the Coach doesn't think it's too bad."

Another voice joined in.

"Ron, we are soooo proud of you."

Ron turned around only to be enveloped by a hug from Mrs. Possible.

"Thanks MrsDrP."

James walked up and shook Ron's hand.

"Ron my boy, that was one incredible run. It is a shame that they won't record the record."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"That's okay .P. I was running for the win not the record."

Wayne's voice joined the group.

"Mrs. Possible, Mr Possible. It's good to see you again."

James turned to see Wayne walking up to them. He stuck out his hand and shook Wayne's hand.

"Wayne my boy, sorry about your tough game."

Wayne shrugged.

"We all have our good days and bad days."

He turned to Anne.

"You are looking a beautiful as ever Mrs. Possible."

Anne smiled slightly and nodded to Wayne.

"Thank you Wayne."

Wayne turned back to James.

"Dr. Possible. I did not realize that you doing some of the work on the new Keplar engine. I have always been interested in space travel. I just read your paper on the specifics of the engine and also your theory of using a black hole for time travel."

James' face lit up in delight as Anne rolled her eyes. James put his hand on Wayne's shoulder.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?"

Wayne was about to answer when one of the trainers stepped up to him.

"The coach wants to see you in his office now."

Wayne turned back to James.

"I will have to take a rain check on the invitation Dr. Possible. I hope that I will get to talk to you later."

James shook his hand and pulled out a card from his pocket.

"Here's my card, just give me a call sometime."

Wayne smiled as he put the card in his pocket.

"I will be sure to Dr. Possible."

Wayne turned to Kim and Ron.

"I will see you later. Good game Ron."

Wayne turned and went back into the field house. James sighed as he watched Wayne walk away. Turning back to Kim and Ron a big smile crossed his face.

"We have some celebrating to do. Let's go eat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wayne scowled as he watched Kim and Ron walk off with her parents. He almost had made it. Going to dinner would have been perfect for his plans. He looked down at the card in his hand. However, this is progress. Now it was time to move forward with the rest of his plans. Mr. Possible was easy to talk with. Mrs. Possible might be a different matter. Something told him that he needed to steer a wide path around her. Stuffing the card in his shirt pocket, he made his way toward the coach's office. He noticed that no one was around when he knocked on the door to Coach McClintock's office.

"Come in."

Wayne hesitated a moment, then turned the knob and went in. McClintock was sitting at his desk with a TV sitting on a cart. Wayne recognized it as the one they watched game reviews. He closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me Coach?"

McClintock stared at Wayne and pointed to a seat on the other side of the desk. He waited for him to sit down.

"Now Wayne, we are going to watch something here and you tell me what you see."

McClintock started the TV and it showed the next to the last play. Wayne watched himself take the handoff and start to run up the field. He winced when he saw the hit and the ball pop free. He continued to watch as a Taylor player picked up the ball and easily ran into the end zone.

McClintock shuts of the screen, put the remote on his desk and turned back to Wayne.

"Now, Wayne. Remind me of my instructions for that play."

Wayne swallowed.

"Coach, it's just…."

McClintock held up his hand and repeated with a little stronger voice.

"Remind me of my instruction for that play."

Wayne leaned forward.

"But Coach, I saw the hole just knew I could make…."

McClintock slammed his hand down on the desk with enough force to make the remote bounce.

"I SAID REMIND ME OF THE INSTRUCTIONS I GAVE FOR THAT PLAY!"

Wayne sat back.

"I was to take the ball and run out the clock."

McClintock stood up and started to walk around his desk.

"And instead you were suckered into a trap and gave up the ball which nearly cost us the game. I saw it coming. Coach Anderson saw it coming. We SAW the safeties lining up for it. It was the EXACT same play they pulled on Stoppable. If it had been any other player than Stoppable then, it might have been a different story. As for Stoppable, if he had not run one of the greatest plays this school has ever seen we would have lost. He broke two records in one play; the greatest distance run and the fastest run."

McClintock walked back and forth behind his desk rubbing his head. He stopped and turned to face Wayne.

"You're benched for the next game and possibly the next. You can dress out, but unless some unforeseen god-awful incident comes up that I have to play you, you will not be playing."

Wayne leaped to his feet.

"But coach, we play Tyracuse next week, and Braylor the game after. If I don't play then…."

McClintock spun and faced Wayne.

"Sit down Mr. Kingston or your days playing ball at this school are over."

Wayne sat down.

McClintock sat down.

"Thanksgiving break is coming up. The two big games after the break. Show me that you can play team ball and I will reconsider. As for not playing, I spoke with a couple of men who came to see you today. They both mentioned that they were disappointed in your performance today and further disappointed in your actions. Now get out of my office. I have work to do."

Wayne stared at the floor for a moment and then stood and walked slowly out of the office. McClintock watched as he left the room. He stood up, went to the door of his office and watched as Wayne left the building. Turning back to his office, he went over and sat down at his desk. Pulling a notepad out of his desk, he flipped through a number of pages before he picked up his phone. He dialed a number as he read from the page. He sat back as he waited for the other party to answer.

"Jason? Dick McClintock. Yeah, it was one heck of a game. You said you wanted to see young Stoppable. Why don't you come down on Tuesday? We have practice that afternoon and I am moving him up as my main running back. Yeah, I put Wayne on the bench for a few games. Maybe that will cool off that hot head of his. Okay, see you then."

McClintock hung up his phone and sat back. Turning to the side, he turned the TV on and watched the play of Ron's run. He replayed the run several times before he turned the TV off. Smiling, he turned and dialed another number.

"Danny? Dick, listen I benched Wayne as we discussed. I want to move Stoppable up. Yeah, I want to discuss a few of those plays we thought of. If we can tap into his agility and speed then we might have a chance at the conference. Maybe by then Kingston will have gotten his head right. Yeah, I know it's a shame. He showed a lot of promise. You know there were a couple of scouts there today. Yeah, he really hurt himself today. If he shapes up he still will have a chance, if not, he will be just another jock that could not make it. See you on Monday Danny."

McClintock hung up the phone and stood up. Walking across the room, he turned off the lights as he walked out of his office. On his desk was a sheet of paper with two names on it, Wayne Kingston and Ronald Stoppable. Wayne's name was crossed out and Ron's was underlined.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breeze grabbed Kim's hair and flipped it around her face. She reached up and pulled it behind her ear. The weekend could not have been better. Ron won the game and her folks had stayed the entire weekend. Thankfully, Bonnie's mother had left Sunday morning. Kim could only take that woman in small doses. She wondered how Bonnie survived. Glenda had nearly fallen out of the chair in Kim's room when she told Kim of what Bonnie's mother did when she brought Bonnie back to the hotel. Kim's face bloomed red with what Mrs. Rockwaller had literally broadcast to the entire cheer squad. Kim almost felt sorry for Bonnie. Almost that is. Then Kim heard Wayne had shown up and started talking to Bonnie. Of course, Bonnie fell all over herself to talk to Wayne.

Kim snuggled up closer to Ron as they continued walking across campus. Dinner with her parents had been wonderful too. Ron had been the perfect gentleman the entire evening, holding the chair for her and her mom, nodding to the light applause inside the restaurant and generally being everything that he could be when he got his mind to it. Her dad, well her dad seemed to be stuck on Wayne for a little bit until a few strategically timed and placed kicks from the mother had ended that part of the conversation. Ron had walked her back to her dorm after her parents had dropped them back at the campus. Kim had to glare at a number of girls who openly flirted with Ron as they walked back. Ron, being the Ron that he is, appeared to be completlely oblivious to their attentions. Appeared that is, she knew that he was very good at hiding what he was thinking. That thought disappeared with the kiss that he had given her at the door to her dorm. She had literally had to hold onto the wall after entering her dorm to keep her knees from buckling.

The day was clear and crisp. The trees had long since dropped all of their leaves and the bare branches stretched up into the blue sky. Looking out over the campus Kim could see a lot of students. Everyone seemed to want to get their classes done and it was such a pretty day that everyone seemed to be enjoying it. The thought of a nice cup of hot chocolate came to her mind and she was just getting ready to mention it to Ron when they heard a lot of yelling and a loud crash. Both of them stopped and started to look over at one of the buildings that were being built. It was to be a new dorm. Some scaffolding had collapsed and the building did not seem to be standing straight. They shared a quick glance and started to run toward the building. As they did, a mass of debris fell down the center of the building destroying the stairwell. Kim noticed that there were still workers on the second and third levels.

"Ron, those workers need help getting down."

Ron nodded.

"With you KP."

He pulled his grappler out of his pack. Kim already had hers in her hand. As they got to the building, both of them dropped their packs and fired their grapples. The grapples sailed through the air and landed on the second level. They jumped as the lines were reeled in, pulling them up to the second floor. Their feet hit the floor of the second level as the building jerked again. Kim looked around for anything to help them get the men off the building. She noticed a stack of rebar that were cut and bent into a u-shape with the ends bent back. Ron looked down at what Kim was looking at.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Kim nodded.

"Let's hope that these guys like to slide."

Kim turned, glanced out from the second level and fired her grapple again. The hook sailed from the building and landed in the crook of the tree. Kim pulled the line from the grappler and tied it high on one of the columns. She waved to workers trapped on the level as she picked up one of the pieces of rebar.

"Get over here, each of you grab one of these, place it over that line and get out of here."

The men did not need to be told twice as they each grabbed a piece of the rebar and began to slide to safety. One of the men grabbed Kim's arm.

"We have a man trapped on the third level. He can't get free."

Kim nodded and grabbed one of the workers.

"Keep these men moving then get out of here yourself."

The man looked at her.

"What about the two of you?"

Kim shrugged.

"We'll get out another way. Now go!"

She turned to the other worker.

"Show us where he is."

The man pointed to a ladder and they climbed to the second level. The worker was trapped under a beam that had fallen on his leg. The first worker gestured to the man.

"That beam fell and I can't lift it. I don't think all of us together can and I don't have any…."

Kim pulled her laser lipstick out of her pocket and made short work of the beam. Together she and Ron rolled the cut remains off the trapped man's leg. A helicopter appeared overhead and hovered over the top of the building. A line dropped down with two rescue belts attached. The man's radio came to life.

"Get two of you on the line and I'll be back for the other two."

Before the worker could answer, Kim and Ron grabbed the belts and started to wrap them around the other two workers waists. The man grabbed her hand.

"What are you two going to do?"

She pointed to the helicopter.

"He is going to come back for us. Get your man some help."

The man nodded and tossed the radio to Kim. She keyed the button and spoke to the pilot of the helicopter.

"Okay, get them up and out of here."

The radio crackled.

"I'll be right back."

With those words, the helicopter lifted the two men up and over the trees. The building lurched again and started to collapse at the far edge. The collapse moved toward them and they felt the entire building began to sway. They knew the helicopter would not be back in time. Ron pointed to a girder held high in the air by a crane. Kim's thoughts went back to the day she got her new outfit and how they had escaped the university building as it exploded and collapsed under them. Without a word, the two started to run.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wayne grumbled as he walked with Scott, Richard and Tom toward the Burlison Classroom building. Scott did not pay that much attention to him. All three were tired of his constant complaining. Wayne had called his father, who just happened to be Chairman of the Football Booster Program. Scott did not know what was going on there but he figured he would soon find out.

Wayne glanced around the main area of the University. There were many students out since it was the busiest time of day for classes and that many students were just enjoying the day. He jerked his head to the side when he heard a lot of yelling and a crashing sound. All of them turned to see that part of the new building and fallen in and workers were jumping off the building. It was clear that several of the workers were trapped on the second and top levels of the building. It was also clear that the building might completely collapse at any moment.

That was when they saw Kim and Ron running toward the building. Without breaking stride both of them pulled funny looking guns from their packs. Both aimed and with simultaneous bangs, they fired what appeared to be grappling hooks onto the building. In a blink of an eye, they were pulled up to the second level. Kim stayed on the edge while Ron disappeared from view. Kim turned and fired another grapple into a tree near the four of them, then turned and tied off the cable to the building. Workers started to appear with pieces of u-shaped rebar in their hands. They used the rebar to slide down the cable to land on the ground near the tree. Kim and Ron disappeared for a moment then reappeared on the top of the structure. Wayne could not clearly see what was going on but he assumed another worker was trapped. A helicopter flew over and dropped a line with safety belts on it. The injured worker and another worker were lifted into the air leaving Kim and Ron. Scott grabbed Wayne's arm.

"They are still up there."

A loud crack carried across the campus as the far corner of the structure started to collapse. There were screams all over the area as the structure started to collapse like a house of cards toward Kim and Ron. What happened next caused all four of them along with everyone else to watch with open-mouthed wonder. Kim and Ron started to run for the edge of the building. Wayne thought they would slide down a rope or something but they did not. On reaching the edge, the two of them leapt into the air and grabbed onto an I-beam hanging in the air from a crane. The two of them swung in the air as the structure collapsed completely behind them. Everyone stood in shock as the two of them hung in the air a full three stories in the air. Someone finally got the idea to get into the cab of the crane and lower the two of them to the ground. The workers and rescue personnel immediately swarmed them.

Tom shook his head.

"Where did I hear the saying about courage that while everyone else is running away from a disaster that some others run toward it? Man, did you see that jump? They had to be fifty feet in the air and they jumped out to grab onto the beam. That was totally awesome."

Wayne watched as Kim and Ron walked away from the workers and rescue personnel to where they had dropped their packs earlier. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and just stood there for a moment. Then, picking up their packs, they turned and walked hand in hand toward the classroom building. Wayne knew he had to do something. However, it would have to wait until after Thanksgiving Break. He had some work to do on his plans. With Kim on his arm, just her recognition would get him everything he deserved and demanded. Life for him would be good whether she liked it or not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting back in his chair, Ron waited nervously with the rest of the business class as Professor Brodin walked into the room. He swung his old briefcase up into the air, letting it fall onto the desk on its side from about two feet in the air. Everyone in the class jumped at the sound. Brodin stared out into the class and spoke with his Swedish accent.

"I thought that this class had a firm grip on the concepts of the free market and the effects that government policy might have on that market. I appear to be in error in that regard. I was extremely disappointed with the results of this last test."

Brodin opened his briefcase and took out a stack of papers. He walked out among the class passing out the papers to each of the students. Ron winced when he saw the D written in red at the top. While this was only a beginning class, he had to have a business class in his degree. He had to pass this one, worse, this would bring his grade down to the point that he might not be able to play ball.

Brodin returned to the front of the class.

"We will review the test today, and attempt to cover the material I had planned for today. I will retest this material after the break in order to give you a chance to bring your grades up. If you do better on the other test, I will throw this grade out."

There were collective groans and sighs throughout the class. Ron closed his eyes and sat back. There went part of his break. He would have to work hard while at home to review the material to do better on the next test. He was really looking forward to sending some down time with Kim, his parents and his sister. Then there was Thanksgiving itself. Mrs. Possible had already asked him to help cook the standard, Possible-Stoppable feast. Nana was flying in from Florida while Slim and Josh were flying in from the ranch. He pulled out a pen and notepad placing them beside the test paper. He wrote the number one at the top of the page as Dr. Brodin started the review. Across the campus, Kim was sitting in her own classroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim tried not to giggle as Professor Maitlan tried to open her briefcase. The woman looked more like some elderly matron who should be serving tea instead of an honor winning English professor. Her briefcase looked to be older than Kim herself and was held closed by a leather belt. This was Kim's advanced literary composition class. Ron had hoped Kim would take the normal Literature Comp class so that he could take it with her. However, they could not get their classes right so Kim choose this class. She regretted the choice after just a few classes.

Professor Maitlan finally opened her case and pulled out a stack of papers. She handed the stack to Kim.

"Miss Possible, will you please hand these out to the class."

Kim looked down at the top sheet and her heart sank. It was a project sheet. There went her holiday. Professor Maitlan was notorious for assigning major projects over holidays and this one was a big one. Maitlan faced the class as Kim passed out the papers.

"Class, your attention. Miss Possible is handing out the project that will be due the class after you return from the holidays. The paper shows the requirements that I expect to be on the paper. Now, as Miss Possible has finished passing out the papers let us discuss Thoreau and his Walden Pond."

Kim took her seat and pulled out her notes on Thoreau. She would break the news to Ron when she saw him after class. It looked like part of her vacation was going to be spent on the computer doing research. They had hoped to do some skiing, but that was in jeopardy now. At least the Thanksgiving feast was on. Everybody would be there and she was looking forward to it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting under the tree in front of the classroom building, Kim pulled her scarf up around her neck. The temperature was definitely going down and it was just after noon. The weatherman had forecast snow by that evening. There was only one more day of classes and then they would be headed for home. Kim blew into her hands and rubbed them together to get them warm. She had overslept that morning and rushed out without her gloves. As soon as Ron came out they would head for lunch and then to their afternoon classes. After supper they planned to be packed and most of their luggage in the Sloth. Then they could leave the minute classes were over the next day.

Ron came out of the door and waved. She jogged up to him and gave him a kiss on the nose, then grabbed his arm and started dragging him toward the cafeteria.

"Come on Ron, I want to beat the rush to the cafeteria. It's cold and I'm ready for something to eat."

Ron gave her a kiss on the top of her stocking cap that was on her head.

"Sounds good to me. Oh, bad news, I bombed the test for Dr. Brodin. He was not happy because the whole class bombed it. He is going to retest us after break and if we do better then he will drop the bad grade. That means more study time and less cuddle time over break."

Kim gripped his arm tight.

"Don't feel bad. Professor Maitlan dumped a major paper on us for over the holidays. Looks we are both going to need some serious study time."

Ron pulled open the door to the cafeteria just as a few flakes of snow started to fall. Christopher Wood, one of the cheerleaders walked up to the two of them.

"Have ya'll heard?"

Ron looked over at Chris.

"Heard what dude?"

Chris smiled.

"It looks like this storm is coming in faster than they expected. So since break starts after tomorrow they decided to go ahead and cancel all afternoon classes today and all classes tomorrow. That way most of everybody can get out of here and not get snowed in. Isn't that great. I'm on the way to get packed and get out of here."

Chris ran out the door and disappeared in the snow flurry. Kim looked out over the cafeteria and noticed that most of the students had already left. She took Ron's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Let's go ahead and eat. Then we can finish packing and head for home. I am sure the fams will not mind us showing up a couple days early."

They were about to make their way to the line when Kim's cell phone vibrated. She pulled it out and looked at the screen.

"It's Nana."

Flipping the phone open, Kim put the phone on speaker so Ron could hear.

"Hey Nana! It's good to hear from you."

Nana's voice came in over the speaker.

"Hi Kimberly, I hope you and Ronald are doing well."

Kim smiled and put her head on Ron's shoulder.

"We are doing well, Nana. How are you?"

Nana's voice brightened up.

"Oh same old same old. Listen, I will not be able to Middleton for Thanksgiving, so I was hoping that you and Ronald could come down for a couple of days and visit. We could have our own little celebration here before you head for home. I've already talked to your folks, yours too Ronald, and they all thought it was a wonderful idea."

Kim looked up at Ron. He smiled and nodded. He leaned over the phone.

"As long as you make some lemon squares."

Nana laughed.

"Oh, don't you worry Ronald. There will be lemon squares and everything else. I have some new friends I met the other day. They invited me up for lunch one day. I mentioned I was hoping that the two of you could come by and they said two more would be just fine. They live in Miami so that is not too far. So what do the two of you say?"

Kim looked up and Ron, who just shrugged and nodded.

"Why not, tell her we got a couple of extra days so we could be down there by tonight if she is ready."

Kim turned to the phone.

"Did you hear that Nana?"

Nana's voice came in loud and clear over the phone.

"Oh YES! This will be just perfect. I will arrange for you two to stay in the guest bungalow just across from mine. Just call when you get ready to leave and I will be sure to be waiting. All my love to the two of you, see you tonight dears."

Kim snapped her phone shut as Nana hung up. Taking Ron's hand, she headed for the line.

"Come on Ron. Let's eat, finish packing and head for a warmer climate."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim rolled over to see the sun streaming into the room through the blinds. She got up and made her way to the bathroom at the end of the hall. The door to the room where Ron was sleeping was closed. She paused for a minute thinking about going in but decided to let him sleep a little longer. They had gotten to Fort Summerall late that night and had gone straight to bed after checking in with Nana. The smell of coffee, bacon and eggs came to her nose as she came out of the bathroom. She saw that the door to Ron's room was still closed so she made her way to where the kitchenette was located in the bungalow.

Nana was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"I thought it was about time that you would be waking up. There is fresh coffee, bacon, sausage and eggs staying warm in the oven."

Kim heard the door open to Ron's room and the sound of running feet. Ron came running into the main room and stubbed his toe on a table leg as he made the turn.

"Owww, owwww, owwww."

Ron flopped down onto a nearby chair and looked up to see Kim and Nana looked at him with bemused grins. He stood up and limped over to the stove.

"Sorry about the entrance but when I smelled the bacon and eggs I was afraid that Kim was trying to cook again."

Kim scowled back at him while Nana giggled at her.

"I take it you still take after your father with your kitchen skills. Your father is a brilliant man, but he is totally inept in the kitchen."

Ron came up and gave Kim a kiss on the top of her head.

"Actually Nana, Kim is getting a lot better. It's just that she does better when I am there to help her."

Ron filled his plate with bacon, eggs and sausage. Picking up a coffee mug, he filled it about three quarters full then filled it the rest of the way with sugar."

Kim shook her head.

"All that caffeine and all the sugar ought to have you wired for the rest of the day."

Ron plopped down is a seat next to Kim and put down his plate and coffee mug and started to eat. Kim scowled at the way he started to eat. He caught the look on her face and started to eat a little slower. She turned back to her grandmother.

"So when do we head out to meet your friends Nana?"

Standing up, Nana moved over to the sink, rinsed her coffee cup out and placed it in the drain. Turning back around, she started cleaning up the dishes. Kim stood up to help.

"Well dear, I thought I would let the two of you get cleaned up and dress then we will head over there. I will go over and get my lemon squares that I have already made and a batch of my fried chicken. This won't be a true Thanksgiving dinner but I don't think we will starve."

Kim and Ron helped Nana finish the dishes and then went to get cleaned up and dressed. When they both came out Nana was sitting in the living area with her purse, a batch of her lemon squares and a tray full of fried chicken. She smiles as the two of them came out.

"Now there is my beautiful granddaughter and her equally handsome young man. Let's be on our way. I imagine Kimberly that that fancy car of yours has a GPS?"

Kim smiled and nodded. After Tim, Jim and Wade got through with her car, it had a better navigation system than some navy ships had.

"Sure do Nana. What is the address?"

Nana pulled a piece of paper out of her purse.

"It's 6151 Richmond St in Miami."

Ron typed the address into the navicomputer and started it. They had decided to use the Sloth like a car for today. When they got ready to go home, they would use the flight mode. The computer beeps and a small HUD shone on the windshield. Kim started the Sloth, backed into the street and drove off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim pulled the Sloth into the drive of a low ranch style home. The driveway led up to a double garage, while there appeared to be a patio garden and front porch on the front of the home. A single chimney painted white rose from the gray-brown shingled roof. The exterior of the home appeared to be a light gray wood. A number of small trees and tropical plants adorned the front yard. Kim parked the Sloth and got out while Ron got out the other side and helped Nana out. Kim got the lemon squared and the fried chicken out of the back seat as Nana and Ron came around the side of the car. Nana took the lemon squares from Kim.

"Thank you dear. Now these ladies are dear friends. They live here together."

Kim took Ron's hand as they walked up the walk behind Nana and approached the front door. Ron pressed the doorbell. They waited for a few moments then the door opened and a small silver haired woman stood there. She smiled, flung open her arms and gave Nana a hug.

"Alice! It's so good that you came."

The lady turned to look at Kim and Ron.

"And this must be your grand-daughter and her friend."

Nana turned to Kim and Ron.

"Kim, Ron, this is my friend Sophia Petrillo."

Kim smiled and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Petrillo."

Sophia pushed her hand aside and gave Kim a hug.

"Shaking hands is for friends, you belong to Alice, and Alice is family so you are family. Come on in."

She held open the door let the three of them into the house. Kim looked around when they got inside. There was a large open living room with a couch, a number of chairs and a few tables. All of the furniture was made of what looked like wicker. Kim could see a patio out back. As they entered the living room, a tall woman came through a swinging door.

"Ma, you need to get in there before Rose does something evil to the potatoes. Alice, it is so good you could come. This must be your Kim and her friend Ron."

She walked up to Kim and Ron and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Dorothy, its so good to meet you. Alice has told us all about you."

Kim smiled as she shook Dorothy's hand.

"It's a pleasure to be here."

The door to the kitchen flew open again and another woman came running out. She was dressed is an elegant pantsuit.

"Dorothy, we need you help. We'll never get all this……."

She stopped when she realized the Nana, Kim and Ron were standing in the living room. She was clearly startled as she put her hand over her chest.

"Oh my no one told me there was a man in the house. Alice, I didn't hear you arrive. This must be Kimberly and Ronald. My name is Blanche Devereaux."

Kim took Ron's arm and smiled.

"We are pleased to meet you. Can we help you in the kitchen?"

Blanche started to fan herself.

"Please before Rose does something horrible with the food."

Kim nodded to Ron.

"Ron, why don't you go in there and see what you can do. I help set up everything else."

Blanche looked confused as Ron headed for the kitchen and Kim headed for the patio. Kim turned to her and smiled.

"Ron is a great cook; he is studying at the Vandercraft Culinary Institute."

Blanche gave Ron a look as she fanned herself.

"Well, a man that can cook. The Vandercraft Institute is very prestigious."

Sophia came out of the kitchen with a bowl of salad.

"Put some ice in your pants Blanche, he is taken."

Blanche tossed her head into the air.

"Well, I'll just go help out on the lanai."

She turned and walked quickly out the sliding door at the rear of the home. Kim just stood there looking at Nana and Sophia. Nana smiled and just waved Kim toward the kitchen.

"Kimberly, why don't you go help Ron. I am sure Sophia and I can take care of things outside."

Kim nodded and pushed open the door to the kitchen. Ron was standing at the stove talking to another woman about his height with gray hair. She was talking rapidly to Ron as she pushed a baking dish into the oven.

"This is an old recipe from St. Olaf. It's called Jansson's Temptation. It's named after Jorge Jansson . He was a farmer who used to be a fisherman. He told everyone he was tired of being a fisherman so he picked up an oar and started walked. He said the first time someone asked him what he was carrying then that would be where he would live."

Ron bent over and took a sniff of the dish before he stood up.

"He walked all that way before someone asked him what he was carrying?"

Rose shook her head.

"No, he didn't carry it all the way. He had to put it in the baggage car on the train, it was too long so he cut the blade off and that was all he carried."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Did someone finally ask him what he was carrying?"

Rose shook her head.

"No you see, in St. Olaf, we had these big paddles that we used to whack the flies off the cows. He settled in St. Olaf because he was the best fly whacker anyone had ever seen."

Ron took another whiff of the dish.

"Why do they call it Jansson's temptation?"

Rose smiled.

"Oh every time Jorge tried to leave town someone would cook this dish and he would stay."

Ron was about to ask another question when Kim took his arm.

"Ron can you introduce me to your new friend?"

Ron laid his hand on hers.

"Rose, this is Kim Possible, my badical girlfriend and Nana's grand-daughter."

Rose smiled at Kim.

"Hi, Alice is always talking about you, and we see you two on TV all the time."

Kim gave Ron's arm a hug.

"Well, I couldn't do what I do without Ron."

Nana came in from the living room.

"Kimberly, Ronald, why don't you two come on out on the lanai. I will help Rose finish up in here. Blanche, Sophia and Dorothy are sitting outside."

Kim nodded.

"Okay, it was nice to meet you Rose, we will see you in a minute."

Rose looked over at Kim.

"Oh we won't be through in here for about another hour. Now if you mean…"

Nana put her hand on Rose's arm.

"Kimberly dear, why don't you go on outside."

Kim nodded as she and Ron made their way outside onto the patio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim settled back into the driver's seat in the Sloth. They were on their way home to Middleton. Their flight path had been cleared and the autopilot engaged. Ron was already asleep in the other seat. The visit with Nana had been as wonderful as lunch with those four ladies had been interesting. Rose and Ron were great friends from the start. It did not take Kim long to realize that in many ways they were kindred souls. Sophia was much like Nana and did not mind speaking her mind. Dorothy was just a great lady. However, Blanche was another story! Kim's knuckles cracked every time she thought of the woman. Someone her age making a pass at RON! It did not take Kim long to realize that Blanche would make a pass at almost any man. She just could not understand a woman who called her father "Big Daddy".

Most of the conversation over lunch had been about the two of them. The ladies marveled at the stories Kim and Ron told of their adventures. Blanche would have to cut in on all their stories and tell about some man she had met in practically every country they had been to. Kim nearly choked on her fried chicken when Shopia told Blanche she needed to put a turnstile in the door to her bedroom.

After lunch, they took Nana back to the retirement community and spent another day with her just visiting with her other friends and generally relaxing. However, soon it was time to head home, so Kim gave her Nana a kiss and they packed up. Nana called Ron into her apartment for a few moments, as they were getting ready to leave. Kim waited in the car as he went into the apartment. He came back out with a box of lemon squares and a strange smile. Nana gave them both a kiss and told them to be safe.

Now they were on the way home. It would be great to see everyone back in Middleton. Ron would not say exactly what Nana had wanted when she asked him into her apartment at the last minute. He just would say that it was a surprise. Kim tried the puppy dog pout but somehow he was able to resist it. She reached over and played with his blonde hair just for a few moments before settling back for a little sleep herself. The advanced electronics and the artificial intelligence in the Sloth would take care of the flight back to Middleton. With the modified engines of the Sloth, they would be in Middleton in a couple of hours. Kim closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking of walking in the park with Ron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wayne finished unloading his car and taking all of his things into the house. He put everything down in his room and made his way down to the kitchen. His mother was there cooking supper. He reached over and picked up an apple from the bowl on the table.

"Mom, I know your brothers and sisters trade off each year on hosting Thanksgiving. Who is going to host it this year?'

His mom stirred the pot on the stove.

"It will be at your Aunt Harriett's and Uncle William's. They live in Middleton, Colorado. We already have a flight out in a couple of days so you need to unpack and repack as soon as you can."

Wayne smiled.

"That's great. It sounds like it's going to be a great holiday."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you who have been leaving reviews and comments. Several of you have emailed me also. This story just went over 100,000 words with this chapter. This is the second story I have written to reach this milestone. A number of people have mentioned that the story is almost the same style as the Commander's "It Finally Happened" storyline. I take that as a great compliment and in his honor and memory, I used a number of his story ideas in this chapter. The two professors were taken from my school days. Both of them were represented dead on. The entire class did bomb a test one time and well remember him dropping that briefcase on is desk. A friend and I both sat at the rear of the class. We both looked at each other and said the same thing. "OHHHH s***" The English professor was just like that. Except she pulled that for the final exam. My paper was actually on Thoreau's Walden Pond.

I did the chapter where Kim and Ron met the people from "Tool Time" so I thought I would put in another one of the old shows. I was thinking of what to use when I heard my wife laughing the living room. I noticed that she was watching "The Golden Girls". I knew then I had to use them in a chapter. Somehow, I think Rose and Ron would get along just right.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Roger and Out

Right hand salute.


	20. Chapter 20 Let Us Give Thanks

**School Days**

**Chapter 20**

**Let's Give Thanks**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drying her hands with the hand towel, Anne stepped out of the kitchen and looked out the front window. She could see Kim's car coming down the street. A big smile crossed her face. Turning her head to the living room she called out to her husband.

"Everybody, Kim's car is coming up the street."

Ann heard the rattle of the paper being tossed on the floor as well as a couple of coffee cups being laid on their saucers. James, Jean and Dean joined her at the door as she pulled it open.

"BRUDDER, KIMKIM!"

Hana made a break out of the door by running along the ceiling. Anne reached up and intercepted the ball of energy.

"Whoa there smarty pants. You let your mommy hold you until Kimmie and Ron get out of the car."

Anne handed the pouting little girl to her mom as Kim pulled into the driveway and shut down the car. Kim and Ron opened their doors and climbed out of the Sloth. Jean set Hana down before the little girl squirmed out of her arms.

"Brudder, Kimkim."

Ron knelt down on one knee as Hana made a running leap into his arms. Kim knelt down and joined in the hug. Hana gave the both several sloppy kisses.

"Brudder, Kimkim home!"

Ron stood up holding his little sister.

"Yeah Hana, brudder is home."

Jean and Dean trotted over to join in the family hug. Ann and James joined in as everyone made a mass of hugs and kisses. Tim and Jim waited until all of that had slowed down before running up to Kim and giving her a quick hug.

"Good to have you home sis."

Kim bent over and gave them both a hug. They squirmed out of her arms.

"Ewwww grossss Kim. Leave the cooties to Ron."

Anne grinned.

"Ohhh now boys. I think you complain too much. Beside what would Jennifer and Jessica say?"

Tim and Jim's faces turned white. Tim turned to her.

"MOM, we didn't…"

"want Kim to know!"

Jim finished his brother's sentence as they ran for the house.

Kim looked over at her mom with a questioning look.

"Jennifer and Jessica?"

James laughed.

"Yeah, they are a pair of twins with blonde hair and blue eyes; they entered high school early this fall and are one grade behind the boys."

An evil grin spread across Kim's face.

"Ohhhh boy, this…."

Anne put on her stern face.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, you will not torture your brother about their friends."

Anne raised her hand to silence her daughter.

"Nope you will not torture your brothers."

A big smile broke out on her face.

"However, you can ask them about them constantly. In fact I will give you their parent's phone number and you can invite them for Thanksgiving if you want to."

Kim grinned even deeper

"Oh you bet I will."

Two simultaneous screams came from the front door.

"NNNooooooo!"

Anne just smiled.

"Maybe not for Thanksgiving, but the day after Thanksgiving would be nice."

Kim giggled as she gave her mom another hug.

"It's so good to be home. I've missed all of you guys."

Jean stepped back to look at her son.

"Ronald, I think you have grown several inches and put on a few pounds."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, mom, you see, the coach wanted me to gain some weight, so he put me on a special diet to help put on some muscle."

Dean looked up at his son with pride.

"Well, I will have to say it did your body good."

Kim skipped over and grabbed onto to Ron's arm.

"I sure think so."

Everyone laughed as Ron's face turned the hue of Kim's hair.

James waved everyone toward the house.

"Okay everybody, I think Anne has lunch ready and let's eat before it gets cold."

Kim got her bags out of the car and took them up to her room. Ron took out his bags and put them in his parent's car, and then joined everyone else inside. Everyone took their places at the table and started to eat. Dean passed the bowl of fried chicken to Ron.

"Son, I want to say how proud I am of you. Look at you, starting running back for a major east coast school and making the grades too."

Ron grinned back at his father and accepted the praise. Not that his parents never gave him praise. It was just that he gave them very few reasons to praise him. In the back of his mind a backlog of worry erupted. That test, he would have to study over break to have a chance at passing that test.

"Thanks dad, I don't think I could have done it without your support, and Kim's."

Kim put down her fork.

"Ron, you did it all yourself, don't you dare sell yourself short. I just helped when you needed it. As for me, you helped me when I needed help. That's what the two of us are all about."

James smirked.

"Oh, we all know about how the two of you are. The celebrity magazines have been having a field day with the two of you."

Kim and Ron blushed to the roots of their hair. There had been a few interesting articles and pictures of the two of them recently. Kim swore that the instant either one of them was caught in a bad position or moment, however innocent the moment was, it was sure to be splashed across the pages of the dirt mags. Dean picked up a paper from the table behind him.

"Not all the stories are what you think. Take a look."

Dean handed the paper to Ron. It was the local Middleton paper sport's section. Across the front was a picture of Ron making a run with the ball. Ron recognized the picture from his last big run against Taylor. The heading caught Ron's eye. Kim leaned over and squealed when she saw the heading. Ron stared for a few moments before he began to read. It was not often that you see your name and the word Heisman in the same sentence. Kim started reading the article aloud.

"It has been rumored the hometown hero Ron Stoppable has been named to the short list of those in the running for the Heisman trophy. Ron is a freshman running back at Vandercraft University where he was already broken a number of school and conference records. He is considered by his teammates to be one of the up and coming leaders both on and off the field. It is a rare honor for this young man to be considered for such a prestigious award. Living long in the shadow of his girlfriend and partner Kim Possible, this young man has flourished in college life and come into his own.

It has to be difficult to make his way on the field as well as school while still maintaining his place in Team Possible. Recently, Team Possible rescued a number of construction workers building a new dorm on the Vandercraft campus. The building suffered a structural collapse trapping a number of construction workers. As the building continued to collapse, Team Possible entered the site and led the workers to safety. Then, gaining the roof of the building they freed another trapped worker and were able to get the injured worker and another worker to safety. As the building continued to collapse around them, the two members of Team Possible leapt from the roof of the building, grabbing a steel I-beam hanging in the air. After the workers lowered them to the ground, Team Possible picked up their book bags and proceeded on to their classes.

It is our hope here in Middleton that this young man will continue to prosper and grow in his new environment. We here at the paper would like to congratulate young Stoppable at his fine accomplishment."

Kim put the paper down and turned to look at her boyfriend. He took the paper from her hand and stared at the article for a moment. She ran her hand up his back.

"Ron, is there anything wrong?"

Ron looked over at her.

"They barely mentioned you."

Kim laughed.

"Ron, I don't care! They mentioned you! This article is about you not me."

Ron put the paper down.

"They could have at least mentioned that you were one of the cheerleaders."

Kim took his face in her hands.

"Ronnie, you deserve this. You did this, not me. Now be good and accept things we someone says good things about you. Okay?"

Ron nodded.

"Okay."

James stood with his glass held in the air.

"To Ron, the best running back in the state of Colorado."

Everyone else stood and raised their glasses in the air.

"To Ron!"

Hana gleefully laughed as she sat in her highchair.

"Big brudder, YAYYYYYYY!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wayne waited at the baggage carousel for the luggage to come up onto the carousel. He and his family had flown into Middleton for the holidays. His sister pestered him the whole time if he could take her over to Kim Possible's house. He had told her that he didn't know where Kim lived other that she lived in Middleton. That had satisfied her for the flight there. But as they made their way to the baggage pickup they passed a large mural of Kim and Ron and some of their mission. The sign above the mural read.

"Welcome to Middleton, home of Team Possible." There were several pictures of Kim and Ron on the wall including two new paintings of Kim in her cheer outfit and Ron running down the field. When his sister saw that, she HAD to have her picture taken standing by it. She had started to pester him again about taking her to see Kim when his dad asked him to pick up the luggage.

Wayne sighed and jostled with the rest of the other travelers as they waited for their luggage to come down the ramp. Several pieces had past by him when an elderly lady standing next to him tried to pick up her bag. He stood and watched as the bag passed her by. As he turned his back to her to watch for their bags another passenger pulled the bag for her. Wayne noticed one of their bags coming toward him. As it got to him he grabbed it by the handle and yanked it up off the carousel. Turning around, he bumped into a young lady trying to help her child.

"Jeez lady, can't you do that somewhere else?"

The mother scowled at him as he passed the bag to his father. Wayne turned back around and grabbed the rest of their bags as they passed by him. In doing so he knocked an elderly man to the side and nearly stepped on another child. Soon the other travelers just let him get his bags so that they could get theirs without bodily harm. Wayne stepped back from the carousel as he pulled his bag off. He dropped the bag to the floor and yanked up the handle. He joined the rest of his family as they made their way out of baggage claim. He heard someone call his mom's name and he looked up over the mass of people. He noticed his uncle waving at them from some seats at the edge of the baggage claim. Wayne's mom rushed over and gave her brother-in-law a hug.

"Hi Will. Where is my baby sister?"

Will Franks gave his sister-in-law another hug.

"She's at home cooking up a storm. Let's get to the car and head that way."

Wayne helped his uncle load all the bags into the back of his uncle's van. His dad took the front seat next to his uncle while his mom and sister took the middle seat. Wayne grumbled as he stuffed his way between the middle seats to the rear seat. Sitting down he buckled his seat belt and settled back for the ride. He noticed the local paper in the seat with him. Opening it up, he quickly found the sports section. He saw what was on the front page and started to read. Soon his fingers started to crinkle the sides of the sports section.

"Wayne, is something wrong?"

Wayne swallowed and straightened out his face before he dropped the paper down so he could see him mom.

"No nothing really, one of my teams lost a big game that's all."

His uncle Will called from the front seat.

"There is a real nice article about a teammate of yours on the front of the sports section. We are all very proud of Ron and Kim."

Wayne's sister started to hop up in down in her seat under her seatbelt.

"Uncle Will do you know Kim and Ron?"

Will shook his head.

"No darling, I don't know them personally. I have only met them a couple of times around town. Ron used to work at Smarty Mart where we do a lot of our shopping. Your cousin Gail knows Kim pretty well as she buys a lot of her clothes from Club Banana."

Wayne's sister looked at his uncle with big brown eyes.

"Do you know where they live?"

Wayne rolled his eyes like he didn't care, but silently paid attention. He had more than one reason to know that particular piece of information.

Will glanced at his niece through the rear view mirror.

"I sure do Abby; we will be going right by the Possible's house on the way to our new house."

Wayne sat up in his seat and reached for his A-phone. He had bought it just a few months before. One of the apps he recently purchased was a GPS function. He quickly set the unit to be ready to record its position. Will slowed down on a nice open street and pointed to a house on the right side of the street.

"There it is darling. It looks like Kim is there because I can see her car in the driveway. Not many people around here drive a car like that."

Wayne looked out the window to see a long modern designed home. One wing stuck out over the side of the hill. Wayne could see Kim's car in the drive along with a number of other cars. He pressed the button on his phone that would record his position. He was rewarded with a satisfying beep. He pulled it out of his pocket and made like he was reading a message. Smiling at his mother, he put the phone back in his pocket. Wayne settled down for the rest of the ride. This was going to be an interesting vacation. He remembered the address that Bonnie Rockwaller had given him. He knew it was in the area.

"Uncle Will, do you know where a Bonnie Rockwaller lives? I met her at a game recently."

Will looked at this nephew through the rear view mirror.

"Bonnie Rockwaller? Yes, the Rockwaller's live down the street from us."

Wayne sat back in his seat.

"They do? Okay. That's cool."

Wayne put his hands behind his head and began to think. Yep, this would be an interesting vacation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim opened her eyes to the morning sun streaming into her room. She stretched out on her bed and sighed. It was good to be home and in her own bed. Looking around her room she noticed that a few items seemed to be out of place. Her mother had definitely been in her room keeping it clean. The old style cheerleader megaphone, her swimming trophy, her old ball mitt all sat in their places on her bookcase. Rolling over she glanced at her bedside table and the picture that sat there. It was a picture of the two of them in their Vandercraft uniforms. Her eyes raised them themselves to the wall above the table. There hung the picture of her and Ron at the Junior Prom. He was standing there is that awful old style tux and tennis shoes and she was there in that burnt dress. It was a picture she truly treasured. A beginning moment in their lives.

Kim pushed her covers off and stood up. She started into her morning routine of stretching exercises and then headed for her bath for a quick shower. A glance at her clock told her that she was right on time to get ready and have some breakfast. The morning would be spent with her mom on a quick shopping trip. After lunch she and Ron were going to hang out at the mall for a little bit. She had gotten an email from Monique and they planned to meet that afternoon. Then it was to the grocery store to pick up everything for the Possible-Stoppable holiday feast.

She growled a little at the last part of the plan of the day. The shopping would be the only help that she would be able to do for the holiday feast other than setting the table. Somehow Tim and Jim had come up with some sort of sensor that had been installed in the doors to the kitchen. When turned on it would set off an alarm anytime she entered the kitchen. The same sensor would turn off the power to most of the kitchen appliances unless her mother or Ron was in the kitchen. The only thing that would work was the refrigerator, the microwave and the coffeemaker. The microwave was set to only work to reheat items or cook small items. Picking up the change of clothes that she had laid out the evening before, she entered her bath and started her shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stirring her coffee, Kim sat back in her seat in the food court of the mall. Bags surrounded her and her mom.

"Kimmie, it's been a long time since we have been able to do this, just us girls."

Kim smiled over at her mom.

"You know mom. I really missed it. I mean after I really started in the missions, being the cheer captain, and then Ron and I started dating, it's like we never had the time to be together. Not counting that particular Mother's Day, sorry for chucking in the middle of surgery."

Anne laughed.

"As you would say Kimmie, no big. I just wish I could have been a bigger help on your mission. Although I was rather charmed when Drakken thought I was your sister."

Kim, who had been drinking her coffee, started to gag. Picking up a bunch of napkins she wiped her face. After cleaning her face and the table in front of her she looked up at her mom as she giggled.

"That was pure Drakken. Although when I thought about it later, I was rather proud of the fact that he thought that way. Although if you tell anyone I said that I will firmly deny it."

Anne acted shocked.

"Kimmie!"

Both of them laughed as a little girl walked up to Kim.

"Are you Kim Possible?"

Kim turned to see a little girl standing there beside her, her eyes open wide. Kim turned toward her.

"Yes, I am. What's your name?"

A man walked up behind the little girl.

"I am sorry, I asked her to give you a little time with your mother but she really wanted to talk to you. My name is William Taylor. This is my niece, Abigail Kingston. We call her Abby. She and her family are visiting for the holiday."

Kim got out of her chair and knelt next to Abby.

"It's nice to meet you Abby. Are you visiting for Thanksgiving?"

Abby nodded.

"Ahuh, me, my mom, my daddy and my brother. My brother said he knows you."

Kim's mind caught the last name quickly.

"You are Wayne Kingston's sister?"

The little girl nodded.

"Ahuh, I tried to get him to take me to meet you but he wouldn't."

Kim reached up and tousled the Abby's hair.

"That's okay, we are all on vacation and I am sure he has things he wanted to do."

Abby nodded again.

"Yeah, he wanted to go see some girl named Bonnie."

Kim smiled. Wayne and Bonnie would match each other very well. They both had egos to match.

"Well, what can I do for you Abby?"

Abby sheepishly looked at the floor and then opened a bag she held. Inside was a Kim Possible doll from one of the toy stores in the mall.

"Could you sign this for me?"

Kim smiled as she grabbed her purse. Opening it up, she pulled out a marker; both she and Ron had taken to the habit of carrying a marker between the two of them. She took the box from the little girl and signed her name across the front of the box. She added the words 'to Abby, my new friend' along with the signature. Abby's eyes about popped out of her head as Kim handed the box back to her.

"There you go. I hope that you have a great Thanksgiving. Tell your brother hello for me."

Abby's head bounced up and down like a bobble head doll.

"I sure will."

She carefully put the box back into her bag and ran back to her uncle. He shook Kim's hand as she stood up.

"Thank you very much, and again I am sorry for disturbing you."

Kim just waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's all a part of being me. Tell Wayne hello for me and ask him to come by if he has the time."

Will nodded as he gently pushed his niece out of the food court.

"I will be sure to. I hope you have a nice holiday."

Kim took her seat again with her mom. Anne played with the stirring stick to her coffee.

"This Wayne Kingston, he seems to be showing up around you a lot lately."

Kim shrugged.

"He was a little obnoxious at the start of the semester, but he seems to have gotten the message that I am not interested."

Anne sat back in her chair.

"Are you sure about that?"

Kim put her hand on top of her mothers.

"Come on mom, he showed up at the hospital because the coach asked him to. He just happened to come of the field house the other day right behind us. It's just a coincidence that his family is visiting here in Middleton."

Anne shook her head.

"I don't know Kimmie. Something about that boy has my mom radar going off like crazy."

Kim stopped drinking her coffee and put it on the table.

"What do you mean?"

Anne shrugged.

"I don't know Kimmie. It's just that I knew a boy like that in school. He was all nice, handsome and everything, but he turned out to be real bad news. He was responsible for a number of couples breaking up when he had designs on the girl."

Kim thought about what Glenda had told her at the first of the semester.

"I don't know mom. If you had asked this at the first of the semester then I might have agreed with you. But now, he was really helped Ron on the field, and he has been a good friend."

Anne smiled.

"That's good Kimmie, maybe it's just the mom in me. You and Ron are so right for each other I just hate for someone try something."

Kim grinned.

"Just let someone try. Ron and I are together period. If he asked me tomorrow I would say yes."

Anne gazed to Kim with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ohhhh really, and just when was all this decided? Maybe about the time he gave you the necklace and bracelet. Should I expect another diamond in the future and maybe some buns in the oven?"

Kim's face rapidly matched the color of her hair.

"No, I mean yes. No… I mean….I…. uh….I think I'll shut up now."

Anne flipped her head back as she laughed.

"Sorry Kimmie, mother's privilege. Let's get our things to the car and meet Ron. Do you have the shopping list?"

Kim pulled the list from the purse and showed it to her mom.

"Got it right here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim held on to Ron's arm as they walked through the grocery store. She kept the list in her hand while Ron held all the coupons in his pocket. Kim had gotten on the internet the evening before and made a search for coupons and sales on the items. She choose the store that had most of the items on sale and just happened to have double coupons. She may hate shopping at Smarty Mart but living on a fixed budget as a college student had taught her the finer art of coupon shopping. So far they had about everything that they needed. They were on the way to the diary section to get the eggs and the milk. Ron turned the corner to the section and ran into Bonnie.

"Watch it Stoppable. To bad you can't push a grocery cart better than you run."

Ron pulled his cart back.

"Sorry Bonnie. I didn't see you."

Bonnie got ready to say something else but stopped. She brushed her hair back and looked up at the two of them.

"That was some run you made the other day Ron."

Ron nodded.

"Thanks Bonnie. I heard you met up with Wayne Kingston."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me. I never thought such a loser could come is such a good looking package. Word of warning Kim, word out is he has his sights on you."

Kim stopped for a moment as she remembered what her mom had said.

"Thanks for the warning Bonnie, but I pretty much knew that."

Bonnie looked like she was going to say something else then shut her mouth.

"Well, have a good holiday; guess I won't see you until Christmas."

Bonnie pulled her purse further up on her shoulder and walked past the two of them. Ron looked at Kim as she just shrugged her shoulders. He walked over to the diary section and pulled out the milk and eggs that they would need. Kim was silent as they checked out of the store and drove home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wayne drove by Kim's home and noticed her just getting out of her car. His heart skipped when he saw her. She was wearing jeans stuffed into tall dark boots that matched the black leather jacket she wearing. Her hair flowed free behind her. He had made plans before he came to try and visit Kim but put that out of his mind after he heard that his sister had run into Kim at the mall. Parts of his plans were out the window now so he would have to make some others. He looked down at his phone. He had looked up the Kim's number earlier. He knew he would have to a least give her and Ron a call. They knew he was in Middleton and to not at least call would seem funny or even snobbish.

His father had received a call from one of his booster friends. The news had not been good. They could not put pressure on the coach to reinstate him, the team was doing too well and Wayne's mistake was too public. A majority of the main boosters thought Wayne had gotten what he deserved. There was more bad news. Apparently now that Ron was in the running for the Heisman, he was out. He could not believe that such a simple thing could cause him to fall out of favor so fast. He smiled to himself. But one could climb back up as fast as one fell. All they had to do is remove whatever stood between him and what he wanted. If Stoppable fell as hard or harder then he would be on his way back up. The coach had mentioned something about some unforeseen God-awful incident letting him play. Well, unforeseen God-awful incidents have a way of happening when you least expect it. Especially with a little help.

He flipped open his phone and pressed Kim's number. He waited until someone answered.

"Hello? Mrs. Possible? Wayne Kingston. Yes, we are in town. I wish we had time that I could come by but it's all for the family you know. Are Kim and Ron there? Hello Kim, Ron? Yeah, it's me. I was running a couple of errands for my mom and my aunt and thought I would give you a call while I had the chance. No, sorry I can't come by. I need to get this stuff back and we are flying back home the day after Thanksgiving. Hey Ron! Congrats on the news article! Yeah you are making me jealous dude. It's great for the school to have both of us in the running. You two take it easy and I'll see back on campus."

Wayne listened as the two of them hung up. Shutting off his phone he threw it in the seat next to him. Ron would pay and pay dearly for what he had done. He would take Kim from him and rub his nose in it. Then he would destroy Ron piece by piece. NO ONE made Wade Kingston look bad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat smugly beside Ron as they gathered around the table. Tim and Jim looked like they were being condemned to the gallows as they entered the dining room. They had on dress shirts and matching ties. But that was not the reason for their actions. The reasons for their actions were holding each of their arms as they came into the room. Jennifer and Jessica had accepted Kim's kind offer to come to dinner with the Possible family. Tim and Jim didn't quite think as highly of the same offer.

Kim watched as her two brothers led their friends to the table and held their chairs for each of the girls before they took their own seats. Slim Possible grinned at the discomfort of the two boys. He remembered the heckling that they had given Kim and Ron before. Slim knew what Kim had planned. He thought it was perfect because Kim had not planned to do one thing except to be very nice to the two girls. She would only say nice things about her brothers and not mention one embarrassing thing. She knew her brothers were waiting for payback and Kim was going to make her brothers wait, and wait and wait. It would be the perfect revenge. The two of them would be nervous wrecks by the end of the meal. Joss was in on the deal, she would hint toward something embarrassing but Kim would always make it something nice. It would drive her brothers crazy.

Jennifer looked up from her plate.

"The turkey is really good Mrs. Possible."

Anne shook her head.

"You need to compliment Ron; he was the one who cooked the turkey."

The twin girls looked over at Ron.

"Wow, he plays football, helps Kim and he can cook too."

Ron waved his hand in dismissal.

"It's nothing guys, all I did was stick it in the oven."

Kim elbowed him.

"Now Ron, you know that is not true. It's more than just sticking it in the oven. You stayed right with it and adjusted the oven when you thought you needed to. You even basted it with your special sauce."

Ron blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, maybe I did do a little more."

Jessica turned to Tim.

"Can you cook Timmy?"

Tim turned several shades of red and started to stammer out an answer. Kim had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the word "Timmy". She answered for her brother.

"Oh he is great in the kitchen; he can invent the greatest things to help out. How about a machine that will keep your meal cold until ready to cook, then come on cook the meal and have it hot for when you get back home. And you don't even have to input anything. The machine scans what you have put in, decides how best to cook it and does so."

Jessica looked over at Tim.

"Oh Timmy, you have to show me how it works."

Tim looked down at his plate.

"Well, it sort of blew up a week after we put it together."

Anne stood up and started to gather the plates.

"If any one wants dessert right now, we need to clear the table and at least get the first part of the dishes started."

Jessica and Jennifer stood up quickly as they started to pick up some of the plates. Jessica made her way toward the kitchen.

"Let us help Mrs. Possible. It's the least we could do."

Kim stood and started to pick up some of the dishes.

"I'll help too mom. Since I didn't do any of the cooking I can help clean them. Besides, it will give us girls time to talk about the men in our lives."

Tim and Jim blanched and started to pick up some of the serving dishes and started for the kitchen.

"We will help too."

Kim took about three steps toward the kitchen when that familiar sound came to her ears.

"Be be be BEEP"

Ron turned around in his seat to look at Kim. She handed the stack of dishes to her mom and picked up the Kimmunicator off the desk behind her. Ron stood up by her side as she activated the device. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Kim, Ron, Happy Thanksgiving. Sorry but there has been a hit on the site. The Park Service needs some help. Looks like that storm front is moving in and they need to get some people out of the high country. The National Guard is providing a helicopter but they need someone to go down and help search some of the cabins."

Kim sighed and glanced over at Ron. He just shrugged his shoulders and began to pull off his tie and unbutton the collar of his dress shirt. Kim turned back to the screen.

"Where do we meet our ride?"

Wade typed on his keyboard for a few seconds.

"Head out to the National Guard base, all flights and search crews are leaving from there."

Kim brushed her hand through her hair pulling out the scrunchy.

"Okay Wade, tell them we will be there in about 20 minutes. Kim out."

Kim turned off the device and headed toward her room with Ron right behind her.

"Sorry gang, save some dessert for us."

Jennifer and Jessica watched wide-eyed as Kim and Ron ran up the stairs to her room.

"Wow, they are going on a mission."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron stepped over to where the Chinook helicopter sat on the tarmac. They had their winter mission suits on along with harnesses so they could be raised and lowered from the helicopter with ease. Each had a radio with a headset so they could talk to the pilot and crew of the helicopter they were assigned to. They carried snow shoes and snow boards to use as they were needed. Lt. Roberts was the pilot, with Lt. Davis as the copilot. Sgt. Price was the crew chief. Kim and Ron walked up the rear ramp of the helicopter and sat down in the fabric seats on one side of the helicopter. Lt. Roberts and Lt. Davis started the engines as soon they were flying toward the mountains. Sgt. Price walked over to shake their hands as he spoke to them over the intercom.

"Glad to be working with the two of you. Looks like we are going to have a busy holiday."

Kim nodded.

"At least we got lunch in before we got the call."

Ron smiled.

"Yep, it was….burrrrrrpp… good."

Kim elbowed Ron.

"Ron! That's gross."

There was laughter over the intercom. Lt. Roberts spoke over the laughter.

"Sounds like SOMEONE got in a good meal. Miss Possible, did they brief you on what we need you to do?"

Kim spoke into her mike as she looked up at the Sgt.

"Yes sir, we go down when you tell us and search the campsites and cabins."

Roberts replied.

"That's right. Sometimes you might have to snowboard down from cabin to cabin. It all depends on how the terrain and weather is. We will be at the first cabin in just a few moments. You should be okay on foot. If anyone is there, get them out and if we can land we will, if not we can lower the basket and pull them up. Once you have cleared a cabin you will need to mark the front of it with orange tape that Sgt. Price will give you."

Sgt. Price produced two rolls of bright orange tape from his pocket and gave each of them a roll.

"If there is a front porch just tie a couple of streamers from one of the uprights. Use these."

Price handed them a staple gun each.

"Just staple a couple of streamers to the front of the house. That way we can mark each place so everyone will know that it has been cleared."

Kim and Ron put the items in the pockets of their mission suits as they stood up to get ready. Lt. Roberts pulled the helicopter into a hover over a group of cabins nestled in a grove of trees. Sgt. Price motioned them over.

"I'll have to lower the two of you down. There's no where to land."

They walked over to the door and Price coupled them into the rig. They swung out and with a whine of the electric motor Price began to lower them to the ground. Once their feet hit the ground, Kim hit the quick release for the cable. Lt. Roberts pulled the Chinook into a higher hover so the Kim and Ron could search the cabins. Kim and Ron searched each of the cabins but all were empty. They marked each of the cabins and moved back to the place where they were dropped. Roberts returned to hover over them as Sgt. Price lowered the cable to them and winched them back up into the helicopter.

Lt. Roberts headed for the next cabin. Just as he started into a hover, a man came out of the door of the cabin, waded out into the snow and began waving his arms. Sgt. Price called out to Roberts.

"Looks like we have someone in this cabin. A man is waving to us, he looks a little excited. I'm lowering Team Possible down."

Kim and Ron hooked back up to the cable and the sergeant lowered them down to the ground. The man stood under the porch of the house protecting his face from the blowing snow caused by the downdraft of the helicopter. Kim and Ron unhooked from the cable, signaled Price that they were clear and ran up to the cabin. Kim pulled up the visor to her goggles.

"We are Team Possible, there is a big storm coming and everyone is requested to evacuate."

The man nodded.

"I am Harold Winters, I know about the evacuation, but our car won't start and my wife is going into labor."

Kim's heart did a flipflop.

"Did you say your wife was in labor?"

Harold nodded.

"Yes, her water broke about an hour ago. My cell phone won't reach anyone and while I've been to the birth classes I don't know what to do."

A scream reverberated from inside the cabin.

"Harold!"

The man spun and ran into the cabin as Kim and Ron followed him into the cabin to find a young blonde haired woman lying on the only bed in the cabin. Kim pulled her helmet off and laid it on the floor next to the bed.

"I'm Kim Possible and this is my partner Ron Stoppable."

The woman grimaced.

"Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything? How are you at delivering babies?"

Kim turned slightly pale.

"Uhhhh, that's one thing I have yet to do."

My mother smiled.

"Well congratulations this will be your first!"

Kim put her hand on the woman's hand.

"You sure you can't hold out till we get you to a hospital?"

The woman shook her head.

"No, believe me. This is my third and I KNOW when a baby is coming and this one is in a hurry."

Kim stood back up and called to Lt. Richards.

"Lt. Richards? We have a situation here. We have a woman in labor and there is no time to get her to a hospital. Is there anyone nearby that can get here like REAL soon?"

The radio crackled as Richards replied.

"That's a negative, Miss Possible. We are the only unit in the area and it would take at least 45 minutes to an hour to get someone in here. Looks like you are on your own."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and activated it.

"Wade, get mom on the line at her computer, like yesterday!"

Kim waited for a few seconds until her mother's face appeared on the screen.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

Kim glanced around the room.

"Mom, we are up in the mountains at a cabin and found a couple. The wife is going into labor as we speak and there is no way we can get her out of here in time and no way to get anyone in here. What do I do?"

Anne took a deep breath.

"Okay Kim. You'll have to help with the birth. I will talk you through it. Get Ron and the husband to get plenty of clean towels. You need to wash your hands and be ready to evacuate the mother as soon as possible after the baby is born."

Kim nodded.

"That's easy we have a helicopter waiting for us."

Anne nodded.

"That's good. Let Ron get everything ready."

Kim looked over her shoulder at Ron. He nodded.

"On it KP."

He pulled his mike in front of his face.

"Lt. Richards, we will need to get the mother out of here as soon as we can. Go ahead and lower the stokes so we can have it ready."

Kim smiled as Ron did his part. She turned back to the mother.

"What's your name?"

The mother closed her eyes and began breathing hard.

"It's Debbie."

Kim moved to the side of the mother.

"Okay Debbie, looks like I'll be helping you. My mom is right here and she will talk me though everything."

Harold knelt by his wife's side.

"I can help as much as I can."

Kim nodded and noticed Ron dragging a stokes stretcher into the room and closing the door. He shut the door to the cabin, took off his helmet and stood at Kim's side.

"They are waiting for us. All we have to do is get her in the stokes and out the door. They are cleared to fly directly to Middleton General."

Kim nodded.

"Okay Ron, go in the bath and get some towels that are clean and bring them here."

Ron produced a bag he had in his hand.

"Got better than that. Sgt. Price remembered they had an emergency birth kit on board and dropped it down with the stokes."

Kim took the bag and opened it.

"Did you hear that mom?"

Anne nodded on the screen.

"Yes, and that is perfect. Now get the mother in birth position."

Kim glanced at the screen.

"She is already ready and her husband is right here coaching."

Anne paused.

"Okay get around between her legs and put one of the mats out of the kit under her. Let Ron hand you the items as you need them."

Kim moved to the end of the bed pulling the bag with her. She put on a pair of rubber gloves that were in the kit and handed Ron a pair.

"Here put these on."

Ron stammered.

"Uh, Kim I'd rather not, I mean I'll see…I mean I've never seen…."

Kim shook her head.

"Later Ron this lady needs our help."

Kim flipped up the blanket as Ron screamed.

"OHHHHH BOOOYYYY!"

Anne sighed.

"Okay Kim is the head exposed yet?"

Kim looked down and swallowed.

"Just a little bit."

Anne smiled.

"Okay, that's good. Let the mother handle the pushing. She and her husband know what to do. Get a couple of blankets ready."

Kim turned to Ron to see him kneeling there with the back of his arm over his eyes.

"Ron, cut it out. I need you to help me. Hand me two of those towels."

Ron uncovered his face, took a look at the mother and turned white. Looking down he pulled two towels out of the pack and handed them to Kim. She turned back to the mother.

"Mom, I can see the head now."

Anne spoke slowly.

"Okay Kim, support the head as it comes out."

Kim cradled the head of the baby as it came out and waited.

"What now Mom?"

Anne continued.

"As soon as the head is out wipe the face and mouth out to help it breathe."

Ron reached over and wiped the baby's face clear.

Anne took a deep breath.

"Okay Kim. Now gently lower the baby's head down so the top shoulder can come out. Then gently lift the baby so the bottom shoulder can come out."

Kim did as she was instructed. She felt Ron's knee brush hers. That calmed her more than anything else could have. The baby's shoulders came out just like her mom said they would. Kim sighed.

"Okay Mom. The shoulders are out."

Anne smiled.

"Alright Kimmie, just hold on to the baby and the next push or two will take care of it."

Kim gasped as the baby slipped completely into her hands. She gently laid it on the bed and began wiping it clean as the baby began to cry lustily."

Anne beamed over the Kimmunicator screen.

"Okay Kim. Wrap the baby in blankets, give the baby to the mother and see if the baby will start to nurse. That will help everything else. Now get that mother to the hospital. I'll be there waiting."

The husband looked up at Ron.

"Wha…what is it?"

Ron smiled.

"Booyahhh. We have a baby girl!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron waited in the doctor's lounge of the emergency room at Middleton General. They had packed the mother up in the stokes, gathered all their equipment and got the mother up into the helicopter and to the hospital. Anne had nodded to Kim and Ron as they helped carry the mother off the helicopter.

"Okay you two, go sit in the doctor's lounge and rest. I'll be in to see you after we check the mother and baby out."

Kim and Ron had made their way to the room and sat here as instructed. Taking off most of their equipment they laid it on the floor and waited. The adrenalin rush wore off quickly and both were nodding off when Kim's mom walked into the room. Both of them jumped to their feet.

"How are Debbie and the baby?" They asked in unison.

Anne grinned.

"Jinx. You two owe me….well we wait a few years on that."

Kim blushed to the roots of her hair.

"MOMM!"

Anne laughed out loud.

"Debbie and the baby are fine. They are resting right now. How are you two?'

Kim and Ron shrugged their shoulders as Kim grabbed Ron's arm.

"I guess we are a little tired. It'll be good to get home."

Anne nodded.

"Okay, National Guard took the Sloth back to the house. Your fathers are waiting out in the waiting room to take you home. There are also about a dozen news crews out there waiting for an interview."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Okay give us a few minutes and we'll get cleaned up a little then we'll face the news people."

Anne turned and left the room. Ron bent over to pick up his helmet.

"Kim what did your mom mean about waiting a couple of years?"

Kim blushed again as she whispered something in his ear. Ron face turned rapidly white.

"You mean….she meant….you and me….?"

Kim nodded.

Ron stood up straight as his eyes rolled back in his head. He fell straight back on the floor. Kim rushed to the door and opened it.

"MOM!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this little chapter. It seemed to grow as I wrote. Please read and review.


	21. Chapter 21 Thank you for Flying Ron Air

**School Days**

**Chapter 21**

**Thank you for flying Ron Air**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron swatted at whatever was tickling his nose. They had gotten home late that night and his head was pounding from the fall he took. Not that he fell far but he hit his head on an examination table. They decided to keep Ron from being laughed out of the city, that the story would be that he fell during the mission as he was helping get the mother up to the helicopter. The helicopter crew agreed with the parents to join in with the story. The real reason was too funny to them. Especially when they saw both teens turn the color of Kim's hair when the real story was told.

Ron finally swung his arm out to hit whatever was there and was surprised to find his arm caught by a hand. He opened his eyes to a glorious sight. Two wonderful green eyes surrounded by an auburn halo gazed into his. Before he could say a word, two soft lips closed in on his. He reached up with his other hand to hold Kim's cheek as he deepened the kiss. Pulling back, he noticed Kim's eyes were still closed.

"Booooooyahhhh" she whispered.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Okay Mr. Romance. It is time to get up. We have a full day today. First, after you get cleaned up and get some breakfast, we need to work on some studying. You have to get ready for that retest and I need to work on that paper. I will quiz you on your test before we finish up. After that, we are having lunch with Monique, Josh, Tara, Felix and Zita. Then all of us are going to a movie, and then it will be supper and the rest of the evening with our fams. We will have to fly back to school on Sunday on a regular flight. Wade needs to make some updates on the Sloth."

Ron lay back.

"Awwwwww KP, just a few more minutes. I am an injured man."

She stood up shaking her head. She reached down and pulled his covers off.

"Nope, up, up, up. Come on, you have to show what an injured hero is. Now UP!"

Ron groaned and slid to the side of the bed.

"Okay, okay, just lay out what you want me to wear and hand it into the bath. I would rather you pick it out and we match than to goof it up and pick some horrible combination. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Kim grinned.

"You sure you don't want some company?"

Ron stumbled on his way to his bath. He turned back to smile at her.

"You offering?"

It was Kim's turn to blush.

"Not anything in the future bad boy. Now get in there and get ready. I'll pass some clothes to you in a minute."

Ron stepped into the bath and started his shower. A smile crossed his face. He would take his time getting a shower; he could take a little extra snooze while the warm water washed over him. Stripping down, he stepped into the hot stream of shower water; leaning against the wall, he relaxed. It felt soooo good. He stood there for a few moments when he sensed a presence in his bath. He opened his eyes to see a shadow moving on the other side of the frosted glass door of his shower. He screamed as a wall of ice-cold water cascaded over the top of the shower and doused him head to toe.

"AGGGGHHHH KIIIIIMMMMMM!"

He pulled open the door to see his girlfriend standing there glaring at him. She hefted the large pitcher in her hands.

"Unless you want another I suggest you finish up real soon."

She turned and left the bath as Ron rolled his eyes. Her voice reverberated through the bath door.

"AND don't Roll your eyes at me."

He shook his head and started finishing his shower. It was becoming a drag when she knew him so well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was sitting at the Stoppable kitchen table drinking coffee when Ron walked in and sat down at the table. Kim got up, pulled a covered plate from the oven, and placed it in front of him.

"Here I fixed you something to eat."

Ron stopped and slowly looked around the kitchen. Everything appeared to be in one piece and there were no signs of any spills or stains. There were no burnt odors in the air. He picked up a fork and leaned back in his seat as he levered up the top plate. There appeared to be a normal helping of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast under it. Kim reached over, snatched the top plate off and rapped him on the head with it.

"Your mom made it before she and my mom went out shopping. All I did was make the toast and keep it warm. Now come on and eat. You need to study and I need to work on my paper. The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we will have some free time."

Ron started to eat as Rufus popped up.

"hrrk, cheese?"

Kim turned around and patted Rufus on his head. He curled all around Kim's hand almost purring.

"Now Rufus, even though I have not seen you in awhile do you think I would forget my best little friend?"

Kim stepped over to the refrigerator and pulled out a small box.

"Here you go Rufus, a friend sent me some aged cheddar and I thought of you."

Kim set the box on the table and opened it up. Inside the box was a large chunk of cheddar cheese. Rufus hopped onto the edge of the box and took a good look at the piece of cheese. He turned and ran up Kim's arm, gave her a kiss, then dove into the box and started to devour the cheese. Kim watched Rufus eat as she stepped over behind Ron and began to massage his shoulders. She bent over and gave Ron a kiss on the top of the head.

"How is your head this morning?"

Ron leaned back into her embrace.

"It still is a little sore, but I'll be okay. I still can't believe what your mother said."

Kim giggled.

"She likes to tease both of us a little. I think it is some Mom thing."

Standing up, Ron walked over to the sink, rinsed his plate off and placed it in the dishwasher. He stared at the dishwasher a minute and then back at Kim.

"Uhhh KP. Just how did you think you were supposed to get your bath in the dishwasher when that thing wiped out your memory?"

Kim's face turned red as she clenched her teeth.

"Ohhhhhh, I still get mad at the tweebs over that. I was just lucky it was mom that came into the kitchen about that time. If dad had come in, he would have gotten a show that he would not have forgotten for the rest of his life. The tweebs were grounded for two weeks for that little escapade. Not to mention how they suggested that I dress. Let's get to work."

Kim walked into the living room where she had a stack of books waiting. Ron grabbed his books off the kitchen counter and dropped them on the coffee table next to hers. He sat down and put a pillow on his lap. Kim lay down, putting her socking feet on the pillow. Both opened their books and began to read.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron slid his arm around Kim's waist and put his thumb through the belt loop of her jeans on the other side pulling her close to his side. Giggling, Kim slid her arm around his waist and ground her hip against his. They made their way toward the main food court where they were supposed to meet everyone. Kim had tested Ron on everything that would be on his retest. He had done okay but he would need more work to have a chance a passing. The mall was packed with the Christmas sales going on in earnest. Ron hoped he would be able to get the guys and girls to split up so he could do a little shopping himself. He already had an idea what he wanted to get Kim but he would need some help getting into some of the stores without Kim knowing about it.

They turned the corner of the mall to enter the food court when they heard a yell.

"KIM!!!"

Looking up, they saw Monique waving at them from a group of tables along on far wall. Kim and Ron exchanged a glance and made their way over to the group waiting for them. They noticed Tara, Josh, Felix, Zita and of course Monique sitting at the tables. There was someone else sitting across from Monique with his back to Kim and Ron. As they got closer, the person turned around to look at them. Ron broke out into a big smile.

"Brick? Brick Flagg?"

Brick stood up and smiled.

"Well I do believe that I see Ron "MadLegs" Stoppable."

Kim and Ron released their hold on each other as they arrived at the group and started to greet everyone. There were hugs and handshakes all around. Everyone sat down around the tables. Tara leaned over and grabbed Kim's hand.

"I have been reading a lot about you two."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"I hope it was good. I will tell you, it's been a little hectic so far this semester."

Tara nodded as she pulled something out of her bag.

"Well, I did read this and I was so proud of the two of you."

Kim and Ron looked down at the issue of Celebrity Lifestyles with the picture of them on the cover. They were standing arm in arm wearing their mission clothes. At Kim's feet was a Vandercraft cheerleader uniform and at Ron's feet was his football helmet and jersey. The title of the article went across the page right at their knees.

"All Things Appear Possible for Team Possible."

Monique let out a squeal.

"Ohhhhh Kim that is TCTBR."

Kim raised an eyebrow as she stared back at her.

"English please."

Monique waved her hand at Kim.

"Girl, that article is too cool to be real."

Everyone at the table laughed as Monique opened the magazine to the place where the article was. There were a number of pictures of the two of them and each of them by themselves. One of the pictures was of Kim wearing her LBD, while Ron was wearing a nice sport coat with an open shirt. They appeared to be at a dance club and having a good time. Monique began to read one of the interviews.

CL: "Kim and Ron, you have been together almost all of you lives. You were friends for years, yet something happened that put the two of you together. What happened?"

KP: Looking over at RS. "Well, a certain someone had the right thing to say at the right time. It was just four words but they made all the difference to me."

CL: "And just what were those four words?"

KP: "Out there, in here. You see we had been captured that night of the Diablos. I had been set up and was really feeling down. Someone special wanted to be sure I knew that he was there for me. That's all I needed to know."

KP and RS shared a quick kiss.

CL: "How does your celebrity status effect your days at Vandercraft?"

RS: "Well, most of students treat us just about normally. There have been a few exceptions."

CL: "Such as that incident with the young lady?"

KP: "Everything is still ongoing with that and on advice of our lawyers we really can't talk about that right now."

Monique put the magazine down.

"Kim girl, I was really worried about you. I mean you have fought some real wierdos but some chick with a gun nearly puts you under."

Kim's hand went over to rub her arm where the bullet had cut her. Ron put his arm around her and pulled her over to him. She nodded.

"Yeah, that…that was something I was not quite ready for."

Kim sat there quietly for a moment then Ron stood up.

"Hey, let's get something to eat, what do you say to Backyard Steakhouse?"

Brick leaned back in his seat.

"Awesome suggestion Stopps! Let's head that way, with a group this big we may have to wait a little while."

Ron shook his head.

"Nope, I figured that we might end up going there so I called the owner. I did a couple of favors for him before and he is holding a table for us."

Brick stood up and gave Ron a highfive.

"Awesome Ron. Let's get some eats."

Brick reached over and put his arm around Monique.

"Ever since the prom that night I knew this was the gal for me. Hanging with Monique is the thing to do. Bonnie could be such a drag. Monique is transferring out to be with me next semester."

Tara slipped her arm around Josh.

"Well, when Josh and Kim decided to go their separate ways, I decided to dive in."

Felix took Zita's hand.

"I have to say, Zita and I have great times together. It's really cool; here we are back together again."

Everyone cheered. Ron helped Kim out of her seat as he put his arm around her.

"Come on guys, let's eat. But what movie are we going to see?"

The four guys looked at each other and grinned. In unison they stuck their arm is the air.

"Yoooo, Joe!"

Four sets of feminine eyes rolled in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim walked up the sidewalk to her front door with her arms crossed. The chill in the air matched her mood at the moment. Ron jogged up to catch up with her.

"Ahhh come on KP. You got to admit that Joe agent with the red hair was a lot like you. She even had a suit that made her invisible and she kicked the Baroness' butt."

Kim turned around and stared at him.

"Yeah and she was headstrong, single minded at times, and …. And….."

She stopped talking and stared up at Ron. He smiled back at her.

"Yessssssss?"

She scowled back at him for a few seconds then broke out in a big grin as she leapt at him and tackled him into the snow. Sitting up on his chest, she grabbed a handful of snow and rubbed his face. Screaming with laughter Ron flipped Kim off him into the snow. She snapped kicked to her feet just in time to get a snowball against the side of her head. It discintegrated and some fell down her collar. Squealing she tried to shake her head hard enough to get rid of the snow as she made a snowball to throw at Ron. He got to his feet in time to dodge the snowball as it flew past his head. Laughing he dodged another snowball as he rolled up one to throw at Kim. Kim dodged it as she hurled another at him. Ron slipped and fell into the snow. Kim ran to stand over him with a large sheet of snow she had picked up. Before she could drop it on him, he spun on the ground and kicked her feet out from under her. She fell on top of him and the sheet of snow buried both of them. Both of them busted out in giggles as they lay under the layer of snow. Kim gave him a quick kiss. Ron returned the kiss then wiggled under her.

"Uhhhh KP, I have snow in my drawers and it is a little cold."

Kim giggled.

"Well, because of you I have snow somewhere else and it is cold too."

Both of them lay there for a few seconds just staring at each other. Kim finally broke the silence.

"I think we better get up and get inside before we catch cold."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stepped out of his mom's van after she parked it in the hourly space in the airport's parking deck. Kim slid out behind him as her mom and Ron's mom got out of the front seats. Ron turned around, walked to the rear of the van and pulled their bags out of the back after his mom opened the back hatch. Kim took her big bag, and pulled up the handle to the rolling bag. Picking up her backpack, she slid it over her shoulders. Ron put his pack on as he pulled up the handle to his rolling bag. Mrs. Stoppable pushed the button on her key fob and the rear hatch closed as they started toward the terminal. Kim glanced over at her mom.

"Thanks for coming to see us off mom."

Anne smiled.

"Well, I have a late shift tonight, and with your father tied up at the space center I thought you might want a little company. Besides Jean and I are headed out for a little shopping and lunch after you take off."

The two moms walked with their children up to the electronic check in kiosk. Kim placed her bag on the scale and scanned her ticket. The machine beeped and displayed her name on the screen. She confirmed her seat and waited for the person behind the scale counter to strip the bag sticker and place it around the handle. Ron repeated the process and watched as their two bags were placed on the conveyor. Kim turned around and gave her mom a big hug.

"See you after the semester is over mom. Don't let the tweebs blow up the house."

Ron gave his mom a hug. She hung on to him a little longer.

"You be careful Ronnie. I worry about you out there on the football field. Those other players are so much bigger than you are."

Ron tightened his hug on his mom.

"I'll be careful Mom. Give Hanna a big kiss for me."

Mrs. Stoppable leaned back with a giggle.

"She was not happy to have a sitter this morning. But going shopping and having lunch out would be a little too much for her."

Kim and Ron looked at each other wondering how a sitter could be found to handle Hanna. Ron started to rub the back of his head.

"Uhhh mom. Just who do you get to babysit?"

Jean just smiled.

"Why that nice man at the adoption agency supplies us with a sitter when we need one. He said it is excellent training for his students to help take care of her. All we have to do is call a number and a sitter is there within minutes. They are always such nice boys and girls."

Kim and Ron had to suppress their grins. They had a good idea where the "students" came from. Student ninjas were just perfect for a ninja baby. They turned and started toward the security gate. When they got there, Kim turned to her mom.

"Well, this is far as you can go. We will call you from school tonight."

Anne gave both of them a hug right after Jean. Kim and Ron turned and started through the security gate. They handed the guard their e-tickets and their Ids. Their Ids alone could have gotten them through security with no problem. Their own security clearances were higher than almost the entire security staff. The security officer took a good look at their Ids and then a good look at them.

"Why are you two even bothering with this? With these you could have walked right through and no one would question you."

Kim shook her head.

"If we were on a mission, then yeah we would have. But all we are doing this time is going back to school."

The officer nodded, marked their tickets and handed everything back to them. They took their Ids and tickets and headed for the X-ray machines. Placing their backpacks in the grey bins, they took off their shoes and put them in another grey bin. After walking through the metal detector they picked up their packs, put their shoes back on and headed for their gate. They found a few open seats off to the side and settled down to wait. It looked like it would be a full flight with many holiday travelers headed for home. Snow started to fall lightly outside as Kim pulled a magazine out of her bag and began to read.

They had not waited long when a number of people started to walk up to the ticket counter. Ron nudged Kim with his elbow and nodded toward the line of people. Just about that time, the ticket agent came onto the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a very full flight this morning. There have been a number of flight cancellations and we have quite a few standby passengers. Please be sure that you have checked in and have been assigned your seat."

Kim nodded to Ron; they had already confirmed their seats so they did not have to worry. About that time, the agent came back on the intercom.

"Will passengers Possible and Stoppable please come to the ticket counter."

They stood up and glanced at each other as they shrugged their shoulders. Picking up their backpacks, they walked up to the ticket counter. There were several fingers pointed and a well as a number of cameras, there was a gentle murmuring among the waiting passenger. One little girl yelled out.

"Look mommy, it's Kim Possible."

A few camera flashes went off as they approached the counter. The agent at the ticket counter looked up at them. Kim slung her pack over her shoulder.

"I am Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable. You wanted to speak to us?"

The agent nodded.

"Yes, thank you for coming up. As you can see, we have a very full flight and several standby passengers. My supervisor noted you on the passenger list and your security rating. We would like to ask a favor of you. There are a couple of seats in the cockpit for standby pilots and check ride pilots. We were wondering if you would mind taking those seats and allowing a couple of passengers to take your seats. We will give you a round trip ticket to your choice of destination for your trouble. My supervisor has called the TSA and cleared it. The cockpit crew has agreed."

Kim thought for a moment. The jump seats would not be as comfortable as a regular seat but it would help two people get to their destination. Moreover, the round trip ticket was a nice incentive. She glanced over to Ron.

"What do you think?"

Ron nodded.

"Sure KP, why not. It'll help the airline and help two more people get to where they need to go."

Kim turned back to the ticket agent.

"Sure, we would be glad to help."

The agent smiled.

"Thank you very much. The flight crew will be happy to have you aboard. You may board at anytime. We would like to thank you again for helping us."

Kim and Ron smiled and started to head for the door to the gangway. The ticket counter was about to pick the mike to the intercom when a well dressed man strode up to the counter in front of several other passengers.

"I want a seat on this flight and it has to be first class."

The agent glanced at the man.

"I am sorry sir, but there are several other passengers on the standby list. If you would please wait a moment in line I will be glad to help you."

The man snorted.

"Do you not know who I am? I demand a seat this instant."

Kim and Ron looked at each other a put down their packs to step up behind the ticket agent. She tried to smile at the man.

"I AM sorry sir, but I cannot do that. There are several other passengers in front of you. Now…."

The man yelled.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?"

The ticket agent smirked and turned on the intercom.

"Ladies and gentleman, there is someone here who doesn't not appear to know who he is. If anyone here know this person please come up to the ticket counter."

Everyone in the area had heard what was going on and there were quite a few laughs."

The man muttered something to the agent. She just smiled back at him.

"I am sorry sir but you will have to stand in line for that too."

The man went white with rage as he started to come around the counter. Ron stepped up in front of him.

"Sir, I think you need to leave or get in line."

He snarled at Ron.

"And just who do you think you are?"

Ron pointed to himself then to Kim who had stepped up beside him.

"I am Ron Stoppable, and this is my partner Kim Possible. Now you have been asked nicely to get in line twice. I think your choices are to either leave or get in line."

He snorted.

"And if I don't?"

Ron nodded over the man's shoulder to the two TSA security guards who had just arrived.

"Well, I guess these gentlemen would have to have a little discussion with you. You do realize that obstructing the agents and or the guards is a federal offense?"

The man stared at Kim and Ron for a moment, then at the ticket agent then back at the guards. He mumbled as he picked up his back and left the gate area. The two guards fell into stride on either side of him as he walked off. The ticket agent turned to Kim and Ron.

"Thank you."

Kim shrugged.

"Just glad we could help. Please contact us if there are any problems later. We would be happy to testify on your behalf that you did everything that you could."

The agent relaxed.

"Thank you."

She turned back to the microphone and turned on the intercom.

"Will Mr. and Mrs. Abbott please come to the ticket counter?"

Kim and Ron turned back to their backpacks and walked down the jet way. One of the flight staff was standing at the door.

"Glad to have you aboard. I can store your bags here with the crew items if you would like."

They handed the crewmember their bags and turned into the flight deck. The captain turned around and extended his hand.

"Welcome aboard. We appreciate you taking these seats. They may not be really comfortable but they make up for it in the view."

Kim shook the pilot's hand.

"Thank you Captain, we are glad to be able to help."

The Captain shook Ron's hand.

"I am Captain Lewis and this is First Officer Cable."

The copilot waved as he worked to complete the flight checklist.

"Glad to have you aboard."

The Captain pointed to the man seated right at the door.

"This is flight engineer Perkins."

Kim and Ron shook his hand. The engineer pointed to the two seats behind the Captain.

"Once we close the cockpit door you can have those two seats. Until then I am afraid you will have to stand around. If you like you can stand right outside the door in the galley way."

Kim nodded.

"We will do that. That will leave you gentlemen to do your work."

Kim and Ron stepped out of the cockpit and stood with the other crewmember in the galley area. Other passengers started to enter the plane as they stood there waiting for everyone to board. After everyone was on board the crewmember shut the door to the cabin and motioned for Kim and Ron to enter the cabin and take their seats. The flight engineer shut the door as Kim and Ron took their seats and buckled in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim tried to settle back in the jump seat but there was not a lot of room, the flight would be about three hours. They had just leveled out when there was a beep inside the cockpit. The copilot turned and pulled a phone from the bulkhead beside him. He spoke for a few seconds then hung up. Cable turned around to look at them.

"One of the flight attendants just called. There is a little girl back in coach who asked if she could meet you."

Kim smiled.

"Sure, how do we get out of here?"

Perkins turned and punched a code into a pad next to the door. There was a click.

"Just pull the door open. You are free to walk around or sit in some of the jump seats outside where the attendants sit. They might be a little more comfortable. Take your time, have a snack if you want."

Ron pulled open the door and motioned for Kim to go first. Kim stepped out of the cockpit as Ron followed her. He shut the door and pulled it until there was a click. A flight attendant walked up to them.

"Thanks for coming out. There was a little girl back in couch asking if she could meet you. I told her that I would ask. She and her parents are sitting in row 17 seats a, b, and c. That will be on your right."

Kim nodded and pointed to their backpacks.

"What do you say Ron? Should we change?"

Ron smiled.

"Why not?"

The attendant pulled their bags out and handed them to them. They took the bags and each stepped into a lavatory. A few minutes later, Kim and Ron stepped out of the lavatories dressed in their mission clothes. The flight attendant took their backpacks with a raised eyebrow.

"You changed in those little places that fast?"

Ron stopped and thought for a second.

"That's nothing; we have changed in smaller places. Of course, it is a lot easier when we are alone. When we share is when it can get a little complicated."

The flight attendant's chin nearly hit the floor.

"You change in a space like that at the same time?"

Kim shrugged and gave Ron a little hug.

"Yeah, it's no big. Now what is the little girl's name?"

The attendant thought for a second.

"I believe it is Tammy."

Kim and Ron turned and made their way through first class into the coach area. Several people did double takes as the two of them made their way down the aisle toward the row where the little girl and her family were sitting. Kim noticed the little girl's head peering over the seats in front of her.

"Mommy, here she comes."

Kim walked up to where the little girl was.

"Hi there Tammy. I heard you wanted to see me."

Tammy's head bounced up and down like a bobble head doll.

"Uh huh, you're Kim Possible and that's Ron Stoppable."

Kim knelt in the aisle so she could get down to the little girl's level. In the back of her mind, she rejoiced that the little girl recognized Ron. Ron stepped behind her and put his hands on Kim's shoulders. Tammy flopped down in her seat and reached over to touch Kim.

"You are my hero; you fight all those bad guys."

Kim brushed a hair from Tammy's face.

"Yeah I do, but I have a lot of help and support from a lot of other people. And I could never do any of it without Ron."

Kim reached up with her free hand and grabbed Ron's hand with hers.

Tammy's mother wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"Tammy reads all the books about you and she has a full collection of all the figures. We could not believe it when the two of you walked up to get on this flight. Are you flying out on a mission?"

Kim shook her head.

"No maam. We go to school at Vandercraft and we are just returning for Thanksgiving break."

Tammy's father leaned over.

"I was wondering if that was the case. I am a Vandercraft alumnus and have been watching you two. That was some run you made the other day young man."

Ron blushed.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it. We have a couple of big games coming up and we really need to win both of them if we are going anywhere postseason."

Tammy pulled a magazine out of her pack. Kim recognized it as one of copies of Celebrity Lifestyles with the picture of them on the cover.

"Could you autograph this for me? Both of you?"

Kim nodded.

"Sure we can. Ron do you have a marker?"

Ron pulled a marker from his utility belt and handed it to Kim. She stood and used Ron's back to sign the front of the magazine. Handing Ron the magazine and marker, she turned so he could use her back to sign the front. Ron capped the marker and handed Kim back the magazine. She knelt back down and handed it to Tammy.

"There you go."

Tammy's eyes went wide.

"Geeee, thanks."

Everyone one screamed as the plane lurched in the air, the lights flickered and there was a loud bang from the front of the aircraft. The plane lurched again and twisted to one side. Service items went flying and a number of overhead bins popped open sending their contents onto the heads of the people sitting below. Kim grabbed onto to the seat mounts of Tammy's seat while Ron held on to her. The plane bounced up and down for several seconds and twisted side to side. Then, it leveled out although it continued to yaw and pitch. One of the flight attendants stumbled up to Kim and Ron.

"We need you up front."

Kim noticed the fear in the eyes of the attendant. She was barely holding it together. Kim nodded and started to move forward with Ron behind her. As they approached the cockpit, they noticed one of the other flight attendants trying to get into the cockpit. The door appeared to be jammed. He turned to Kim and Ron.

"There is something wrong in the cockpit but we can't get the door open. The code doesn't work to open the door."

Kim noticed that pad had no lights.

"Looks like whatever is wrong with the lights is causing the pad not to work. Ron, looks like we need to break in. I'll hit it high and you hit it low."

The two of them took a couple of steps back then leapt toward the door in flying kicks. Kim noticed that Ron had turned in a direction so that nobody could see his face. She felt the familiar feeling of when Ron called on his MMP. She knew that her kick would barely shake the door. She also knew that their kicks together might make it shake. However, her kick combined with him MMP kick would open a concrete wall much less a cockpit door. The combined impact popped the door open. When Kim landed, she noticed a very strong acrid electrical smell. She also smelt something she missed she had not. Somebody had been burnt and burnt bad.

Kim moved into the cockpit with Ron right behind her. Smoke filled the small cockpit. The Copilot was slumped to the side and the Captain struggled to control the aircraft. The flight engineer lay slumped against the wall. Most of the instruments were out. The Captain gasped.

"We had an electrical malfunction. It fried just about everything in here. I need help, get the First Officer out of his seat and someone needs to get in there and help me."

Ron reached over, undid the copilot's seatbelt, and lifted him from his seat. Kim jumped into the seat and looked over at the Captain.

"What do you need me to do?"

The Captain gasped.

"Take the wheel."

Kim grabbed the control column. She moved it back and forth slowly gaining control of the aircraft. The Captain passed out.

"Ron I need you like NOW!"

Ron came back into the cockpit, pulled the Captain from his seat, and handed him over to the other attendant. About that time, the flight engineer gasped and woke up. He looked around at Kim and Ron.

"You will have to fly the aircraft. I do not think the flight crew will be able to. I will help what little I can. I'll be able to monitor what I can from here."

Ron jumped into the pilot's seat and put on his headset. Kim watched as Ron's hand flew over several switches and dial. Then he reached down between them and turned a knob on a dial face until it read 121,500. He found the radio switch on the column.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is TranCon flight 243. We have suffered an electrical malfunction in the cockpit. The flight crew has been disabled. My name is Ron Stoppable and I am at the controls. Kim Possible is at the controls also."

He let go of the radio button and there was an immediate reply.

"TranCon flight 243 Roger, we hear you. What is the condition of the aircraft?"

Ron keyed the mike again.

"Most of the displays are out but we do have all emergency indicators."

The flight engineer gasped out.

"The hydraulics are in good shape as well as the cabin. Fuel is good, but most of the electronics are out."

Ron relayed the information from the flight engineer. As they waited for a reply he looked over to Kim.

"You better call Wade; we are going to need all the help we can get to fly this thing."

Kim nodded and glanced over to him.

"You got it?"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, give him a call."

Kim hit the emergency call on the Kimmunicator. Wade appeared in seconds.

"Kim! What is wrong? I thought…."

Kim interrupted him.

"Wade no time for talk. There has been a malfunction in the cockpit on our flight. The flight crew is out. Ron and I are flying the plane."

Wade's eyes went wide.

"YOU ARE FLYING THE PLANE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY A PLANE!"

Kim growled.

"So know that Wade! Let's get it together and get us some help."

Wade started to type as the radio crackled again. Kim pulled the copilots headset over her head.

"TranCon flight 243, we have you on radar. We read that Team Possible is at the controls. Do you have any flight experience?"

Ron keyed the mike again.

"Kim has been in a couple of cockpits and I have flown in a simulator."

The radio crackled again.

"That's a roger. At least you have some idea of what you are doing. We need you to turn right to a heading of 096."

Just as they got ready to make the turn there was another shower of sparks and the column Kim was using started to flop around in her hands. Ron tried the rudder pedals but they just moved back and forth.

"Kim try the rudder pedals."

She lightly pressed on the pedals and felt the plane respond. She looked over to Ron. He glanced back.

"That is not good."

He keyed the radio again.

"This is TranCon 243, we had another short here. We have only one control column working and one set of rudder pedals working and they are not at the same station."

There was a hesitation over the radio before the air controller came back on.

"TranCon 243, you mean you do not have a complete set of controls?"

Ron answered.

"That is correct, the Captain's column is working but not the rudder pedals. It is the opposite for the Copilot. That column is not working but the pedals are."

The air controller waited for a few moments before coming back on.

"Copy that TranCon 243, is the autopilot operational?"

Kim looked over at Ron as he glanced down. He pointed to the right place and Kim attempted to work the controls. She shook her head. Ron answered.

"That is negative."

The controller came back on.

"Okay, Kim, Ron, my name is Dan. We will get you through this. I must say that if anyone was to be at the controls of an aircraft in trouble I would want it to be you two."

Kim keyed her mike.

"Thank you but I may say I can do anything but right now I am feeling that it is a little braggy."

Dan laughed.

"That is quite okay Kim. Now Ron, are you in the pilot's seat?"

Ron answered.

"Yeah."

Dan sighed.

"Okay, you will take the lead since you have column control. Kim will have to work at the same time with the rudders. You know what they do?"

Kim answered.

"Yes, push on the right one and you turn right."

Dan laughed.

"That's right. Okay now I need you two to make a slow turn to the right until you are heading 090. Kim you will have to handle the throttles. You need to reduce speed and loose some altitude."

Kim and Ron complied with instructions and waited for Dan to come back on. About that time, Wade chimed back in.

"Kim, Ron, I am in contact with the flight controller. I am sending your video feed to him have someone hold the Kimmunicator to look forward."

Kim looked around to see one of the flight attendants standing there. She handed the Kimmunicator to her.

"Here hold this so the screen is pointing forward."

The attendant nodded, took the device and held it up as instructed. Dan came back on the radio.

"Okay I see the control panel. Looks like there is a lot of damage but you have most of what you need to land. You have descended to your assigned altitude. You are about 15 minutes from landing. Get the cabin crew to prepare for crash landing."

Ron keyed the key.

"Let's leave the word crash out of the landing and we will be fine."

Kim had to fight back a laugh. Ron could be funny at the wrong times but right now she needed that. She could hear several people laughing at the other end of the radio. Dan answered back.

"Roger that Ron. Make a turn to the left to 015. We are bringing you straight into your destination. All flights have been cleared from the area. A couple of fighter jets have been scrambled to help you. They should be coming up on either side of you at this time."

Ron chanced a look out the side window to see an F-16 flying in formation with him. Kim looked out her window to see another one on her side. A new voice came over the radio.

"TranCon 243, this is Beagle 1 and 2. We are here to assist in anyway we can. We have completed an exterior examination of the aircraft and all appears to be well. We will be able to confirm landing gear and flaps for you."

Kim relaxed.

"Beagle 1 and 2, this is Kim Possible, we thank you for your assistance. We are going to need all the help we can get."

A second voice joined.

"Miss Possible this is Beagle 2, glad to be flying with you."

Dan came back on.

"TranCon 243 you are now 10 minutes out. Reduce your altitude and speed. That is about right. Maintain altitude and speed."

Kim turned around to the flight attendant.

"How to do I talk to the passengers?"

The attendant pulled a phone from the bulkhead and punched a series of numbers.

"It still works. Just tell them to be calm and follow instructions."

Kim swallowed and started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Kim Possible. My partner and I are in control of the aircraft and we expect to be on the ground in a few minutes. Please follow all the instructions of the flight attendants. I know you are probably scared and so am I, but we have a lot of help up here and Ron and I have faced a lot worse situations. We ARE going to land this aircraft, I cannot promise there might be a few bumps, but we will do our best. Thank you for your help."

Kim hung up the phone and turned back forward as Dan came over the phone.

"TranCon 243, you are 5 minutes out, you are on course, continue to reduce altitude and speed. You are on the landing path. Please lower your landing gear. It's the switch between you."

Kim flipped the switch and felt the familiar bump and thud of the landing gear coming down. A series of lights appeared on the board in front of them. Kim keyed her mike.

"We have a green light on the landing gear."

Dan answered.

"That is good, now you need to lower your flaps to 10%. You can see the notches on the control."

Kim moved the handle back and felt the thud of the flaps. The voice of Beagle 2 came over the radio.

"TranCon 243 your flaps are down and appear to be operating normally."

Dan came back on.

"TranCon 243 you are 3 minutes out, continue to reduce altitude. You are drifting slightly to the left. Turn right to return to glide path."

Kim and Ron moved in unison to turn the aircraft. Kim kept her hands on the throttle and her feet on the pedals. She moved them as Ron moved the column. Dan called back.

"TranCon 243 you have returned to the glide slope, you should have the airport in sight."

Ron keyed his mike.

"We see it."

Kim looked out the window to see the runway in the distance. Dan continued with his instructions.

"Continue to reduce altitude and speed. Pull back on the column."

Ron pulled back and the plane started to settle. Dan continued.

"You are 30 seconds from touchdown, when I tell you to cut the power and pull back on the column. You are over the runway, CUT POWER!"

Kim yanked the throttles back as Ron flared the aircraft. The tires hit and the plane bounced into the air. Ron held the column steady as the plane hit again with a bang. They could head the screams from the passengers. Ron pushed the column forward and the nose gear hit with another thud. He turned Kim.

"KIM BRAKES, push the rudder pedals down!"

Kim pushed down with all her might. The plane lurched forward to the sound of the tires squalling. Ron reached over flipped a couple of levers on the throttles and pushed the throttles forward again. He turned to Kim.

"It's reverse thrust!"

She nodded as the plane lurched again. She fought to keep the plane on the runway. It finally slowed to a stop. Ron yanked back on the throttles and his hands flew over several controls. The engines started to whine down. They could hear the doors to the airplane opening up and the escape slides being activated. They settled back into their seats as Dan came over the radio.

"Nice landing TranCon 243. I will look forward to meeting you later. Now get off that plane."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron got out of the airport security car as it pulled up to the terminal. They headed up the stairs and entered the terminal where the rest of the passenger had been taken for checkups and to wait for their families. A wall of cheers and applause greeted them as they entered the room. A tall man with graying hair approached them from the side.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable?"

Kim recognized the voice.

"Dan?"

He smiled.

"In the flesh. You two did an amazing job. I must say that it helped that Ron had been in a simulator."

Kim turned to Ron.

"That's one thing I wanted to hear about. I don't remember Ron ever being in a simulator."

Dan and Kim turned to see Ron rubbing the back of his neck. Kim crossed her arms.

"Roonnn…."

Ron smiled up at her.

"Kim you would not believe me if I told you."

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Try me."

Ron looked at the floor.

"You know that flight game that I had Wade find for me?"

Kim thought for a moment.

"The one that hadn't been released yet?"

Ron nodded.

"He found it and I have been playing it. It simulates how to fly all kinds of planes… including the one we were on."

Kim thought for a moment.

"You mean you got behind the controls of an aircraft full of passengers and flew it based on a computer game. You are right I don't believe it."

Dan shook Ron's hand.

"I believe that game is called 'Open Skies' right?"

Ron nodded as Dan turned to Kim.

"They actually use that game to let people get used to some of the controls. So in a way he did fly in a simulator. Just not a full mock up. Good job you two. Only someone who can work in perfect unison with the other could have ever landed that aircraft. Well, I have to get back to work. There's going to be a pile of paperwork a mile high on this one. Take care."

Dan turned and joined a number of other men as they left the room. Kim slipped into Ron's arms and they stood there and just held each other for a few moments. They broke their embrace but continued to hold hands as they walked into the room for their own checkups.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it looks like even during a break Kim and Ron have to step up. Now it is back to classes and football.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

A big high five to Nutzkie. One of his stories gave me the idea for the airplane sitch. I gotta give credit where credit is due.

Please leave a review, I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain  
Roger and out  
Right hand salute.


	22. Chapter 22 Tests and Revelations

**School Days**

**Chapter 22**

**Tests and Revelations**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm. Groaning, she pulled the covers over her head, but that did not stop the alarm clock. Reaching out from under the covers Kim slammed the top of the clock hard with a fist to silence it. Janice sat up on her bed shaking her head.

"Do they design a special alarm clocks for you? One would have to be able to survive a combat zone to survive the whack you just gave that one."

Kim groaned again as she let her arm hang toward the floor, her head still buried under the covers.

"I don't have the energy to get up."

Janice stood up and headed for her closet.

"You must have had some vacation."

Kim pushed herself up, dumping the covers at the end of her bed.

"What vacation? We barely had time to have Thanksgiving and get some study time in. We had one called mission and the other practically fell in our laps."

Janice turned on the news as she started to pull out her clothes for the day. The screen showed the anchorperson sitting looking at the camera with the TranCon logo behind her.

"A disaster was narrowly averted on a TranCon airline flight on Sunday. The flight originating from Middleton, Colorado experienced a major electrical malfunction in the cockpit that disabled most of the instruments and injured both pilots. In an incredible stroke of luck, Team Possible was aboard the aircraft as they flew back to school. The two members of Team Possible were able to gain access to the cockpit and take control of the aircraft. Working together with ground control, the two members of Team Possible were able to land the aircraft without incident. They had to fly the aircraft with one of them controlling the rudder and the other using the control column due to the damage down during the incident. A TranCon spokesman had this to say later."

The camera showed a TranCon pilot standing in front of a simulator.

"We have been able to simulate the conditions of the flight that Team Possible experienced. Several team of our best pilot teams have run through the simulation and none of them have been able to land the aircraft without any damage. It is a testament to the extreme teamwork of Team Possible working together in almost perfect unison to have pulled this off."

The camera went back to the anchorperson.

"A number of passengers were injured during the evacuation of the plane, but none seriously. The cockpit crew was admitted to the hospital with electrical burns, but are listed in satisfactory condition. The NTSB is inspecting the aircraft at this time to find out what may have caused the massive electrical failure. In other news...."

Kim turned her head from the TV to grab her robe from the chair beside the bed. Wobbling across the room, she made her way to the door of the bathroom. She stopped by her dresser of picked up her shower tray.

"Do you mind if I hit the shower first? If I don't get up, get moving and get some coffee in me I won't be responsible for my actions."

Janice waved her hand at Kim and shook her head.

"Go right ahead, I don't mind at all. Something wrong with your legs?"

Kim winced as she took another step.

"I don't know, it just hurts a lot to walk. I drop by the infirmary after breakfast. I might have just pulled some muscles. I hope nothing too bad, we are supposed to go over a big routine today at cheer practice."

Janice took a couple toward Kim as she wobbled again.

"You need some help?"

Kim shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. They are loosening up. Thanks anyway. You can do one thing for me. Give Ron a call and tell him to meet me at the cafeteria in 45 minutes. Then we can go over his test."

Janice nodded.

"Sure."

Kim pushed open the door to the bathroom and entered closing the door behind her.

* * *

The ringing of his phone caused Ron to wearily open his eyes to look at the offending noise maker. He let it ring a couple of times more before he reached over and picked it up. Looking at the screen he noticed Janice's name. He started to wake up quickly. Janice normally did not call him unless Kim needed him for something and could not come to the phone herself. He sat up and flipped his phone open.

"Hello, Janice? Anything up with KP?"

Janice's voice came over the phone.

"She is a little stiff, but wants you to meet her for breakfast in about 45 minutes, then go over your stuff for your test."

Ron rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and gazed out the window. It look like it was going to be a cold miserable day. He turned back to his phone.

"Okay Janice, thanks. Tell her I'll be there. Bye."

Ron hung up after Janice said bye. Dropping his phone back on his desk, he stood up and stretched. Looking around he didn't see any sign of him roommate. Ron figured he needed to get in some extra reading in the library early. Picking up his stuff for a shower he stumbled toward the bath hoping that he could wake up enough to make it to breakfast without breaking his neck. He got into the shower and cleaned up quickly. Drying off as he stepped back into his room he started to get dressed. He started to turn on the TV but decided against it. He didn't need anything to delay him this morning. Grabbing his coat and his backpack he put his keys in his pocket and headed out the door.

The air was cold and clouds covered what little sunlight seemed to be making it's way to the ground. The grounds crew had spent extra time keeping the snow and ice off the sidewalks as best as they could. For a moment Ron wondered why they picked a school so far north why not some place nice and warm like Florida or maybe the Bahamas. He pulled his coat closer around himself as he headed up the sidewalk toward the door of the cafeteria. Kim would be there any moment.

* * *

Walking gingerly, Kim made her way across the sidewalk toward the cafeteria. It was hard enough walking on the icy sidewalks but with her legs out of shape it was not an easy job. She had already slipped once and taken a nasty fall. Ron wouldn't be able to massage THAT bruise away. Not that she had a naughty little dream or two about him doing something just like that. Looking up she saw Ron walk into the cafeteria. She tried to hurry up when her feet went out from under her again. She slammed into the ground, landing on her left side. She lay on the ground growling, this was so getting annoying. A hand grabbed her arm.

"Kim, you okay?"

Kim looked up to see Wayne looking down at her as he bent over. She nodded.

"Yeah, just after that surprise mission the other day I think I pulled something in my legs. They just don't want to work right this morning."

Wayne pulled her to her feet and helped to brush all the snow off of her. About that time Ron came skidding up.

"KP, you okay? I saw you fall. Wayne thanks dude."

Kim put her arm around Ron's waist.

"I'm okay Ron, Wayne was here to help. Why didn't you meet me at the dorm?"

Ron thought for a moment.

"Janice didn't say anything about that, plus I was running a little late and figured you were already at the cafeteria."

Kim pulled him closer.

"No big."

She turned to face Wayne.

"Thanks again Wayne, care to join us for breakfast? You can tell us what you thought of Middleton."

Wayne shook his head.

"That's okay I need to head for class. Besides, Ron has that test and I figure the two of you would be studying. I know Ron has to do good on this test to stay on the team."

Wayne stopped talking when he realized that he had just opened his mouth a little too much.

"I...I'll see you two later."

Kim nodded.

"Okay, see you later Wayne."

Wayne hustled off into the snow as Ron checked Kim out and finished brushing the snow off her clothes. Kim winced as they stepped off toward the cafeteria. Wayne took several steps then turned back to see the two of them heading to eat. He marveled again at Kim. Even bundled up she was beautiful. He shook his head and turned away from his dorm and toward the classroom building. Slipping his pack off his back he reached inside and made sure it was there. The first step in taking down Ron Stoppable was within his reach. Then the rest of his plan would start.

* * *

Kim gently held on to Ron's hand as they walked across campus. They had eaten breakfast earlier and then found a secluded corner to help him study. She had gone over every point of the test with him. She had grilled him until his eyes started to glaze over. At that point she gently cupped his cheek with her hand and gave him a gentle kiss. He readily returned it. Pulling away, she gazed into his eyes.

"Ronnie, you need to get your head in the game. This test is important for your grade and to stay eligible to play."

Ron nodded.

"I know KP, it's just I am afraid I'll freeze up during the test."

She caressed his cheek.

"Listen, you will do good. Now ace this test and we'll go skiing this weekend after the game. I have a new bikini that is just begging for a hot tub."

Ron's eyes started to glaze over as a small smile crept over his face. Kim gave him a light slap on the cheek.

"Back to reality bad boy. Let's head over to your class. You need to get there in plenty of time. I'll be waiting for you when you come out."

Ron shook his head.

"I can make it to class, you need to get over to the infirmary and get checked out. It's not like you to fall like that and I watched you walk. You got hurt when we landed the plane."

She shook her head.

"So not the drama Ron, I'm just a little stiff. I'll be..."

Kim stopped as she looked up at him. He was standing there with his arms crossed doing a very good impression of her mother in her "doctor mode". She rolled her eyes and threw up her hands.

"OKAY! Okay. I'll go to the infirmary and get checked out."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

She shut her eyes for a moment and raised her hand.

"I solemnly swear on my Club Banana card that I will explain everything to the doctor, I will listen to what he says and will repeat his instructions to me the second I see you again. Now are you happy?"

Kim tried to glare at Ron as he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Just trying to take care of my KP. I promised your dad that I would take care of you and I mean to do it even if it means making you do something you don't want to do."

Kim grimaced.

"Now you are starting to sound like my dad."

Ron smiled.

"Come on. The infirmary is on the way to my class. I'll drop you off and then head for class. We can meet at the Doghouse for lunch."

He extended his arm to her. Smiling Kim grabbed onto his arm and they walked out of the door into the snow.

* * *

Kim paged through the dogeared magazine from the table in front of her. She didn't have a lot of choice as half of the magazines in the office had an article about her, Ron or both of them. There were at least 5 copies of that one Celebrity Illustrated magazine. Luckily she had found a copy of Reader's Digest. It would keep her occupied until they called her. There were not too many students there this early.

"Miss Possible?"

Kim looked up as the nurse called her name. Putting the magazine down, she winced as she stood up, her legs nearly locking up. Making her way across the room she joined the nurse as she lead Kim to a treatment room. The nurse took her temperature and blood pressure. Then helped her to get out of her pants and into a short gown.

"Now you mentioned that your legs are very sore."

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, they are really tight and it hurts to walk. I have pulled muscles before but it's a lot worse this time."

The nurse nodded as there was a knock on the door. The doctor walked in. She noticed it was the same doctor who had treated Ron earlier in the year from the hit to the head.

"Hello Miss Possible, what can we do for you today?"

Kim smiled up at the doctor.

"I think I must have strained the muscles in my legs. They are really stiff and it hurts to walk."

The nurse stood off to the side as the doctor worked with Kim's legs. She would wince on different occasions. He stood up and leaned against the desk in the room.

"Well, Miss Possible, I know this is an unusual question for you but have you done anything strenuous lately."

Kim shifted on the table.

"Well, Ron and I had to make that emergency landing on plane the other day. I was the only one with rudder control and brakes so I had to use my legs a lot. When we got on the ground I sorta but all my strength into putting on the brakes. One of the mechanics told me later that I bent the pedals."

The doctor chuckled.

"I thought I remember hearing about that. Well Miss Possible, you have definitely pulled a couple of muscles in your both of your legs. I want you use the PRICE formula. Try and protect those muscles as best you can. Rest your legs as much as possible. Try and put ice or cold compresses on the areas that are the most sore. Wrap them up with some ace bandages, but not to tightly. They need a little compression to help them heal. Then anytime that your are sitting down elevate your legs. You should be fine in a few days. I wouldn't be doing anything strenuous for a few days."

Kim nodded.

"Thanks Doctor. I've pulled muscles before just not this bad. Did I do any damage?"

The doctor shook his head.

"I don't think so. But, if they don't seem to be getting any better in a couple of days then come back to see me. Now, I'm going to give you a prescription of some 800 mg ibuprofen. I want you to take them every four to six hours."

Kim looked up at the doctor.

"Doctor, really I...."

The doctor raised his hand.

"Don't tell you are one of those people who avoid pain killers. I am not just prescribing them for that but because they should help with the inflammation. Take them like I ask you to and you will be a lot more comfortable and you will heal faster."

Kim bowed her head as she grinned.

"Yes sir. Thank you."

The doctor wrote out a prescription on a pad and handed it to the nurse. He also wrote another note on the same pad and handed that to the nurse also. He smiled as he turned to leave.

"No, thank you Miss Possible. It's an honor to help you. Now, Nurse Cole will get you some pill packs until you can get you prescription fulled. There is a note to the Cheer-leading adviser that you will be unable to participate for a few days. Can't have you getting injured anymore than you already are. Have a good day."

The nurse helped Kim off the table and get dressed. She handed her a couple of shiny push packs, the prescription and the note.

"I hope that you are feeling better soon."

Kim smiled.

"Thank you. I think I am looking forward to some nice downtime with my boyfriend."

She left the office and headed out into the snow. Looking at her watch she realized the Ron would be finished with his test within a few minutes. Slipping her pack over her shoulder she decided to surprise him by meeting him as soon as he came out of the room.

* * *

Settling down in his seat, Ron took out his pencils and set his backpack down beside his desk. The room was quiet was the rest of the students settled into their seats. Everyone was restless as they waited for the professor. Right on time he marched into the room and laid his briefcase on the desk. He turned and faced the class.

"I hope that you took my warning to heart and studied like you needed too. I do hope that any extracurricular activities that you might have engaged in did not detract from your study time."

Ron got the uncomfortable feeling that the professor was looking directly at him while making that statement. He watched as the professor opened his case and pulled a stack of papers out and laid them on his desk.

"Now before we proceed. I wish for everyone to bring their packs and bookcases to the front of the room and place them behind my desk."

There was a chorus of complaints from the students until he raised his hand.

"There will be no discussion on the matter. I want all cell phone and electronic devices turned off and placed on your desk so that I may see that they are off. If I catch anyone with a device on, it will be an immediate failure for this test. Now, pick up your things and place them on the floor behind my desk."

Everyone in the room moved to place their things as instructed. A couple of them fumbled with their bags as they were still open. One young man nearly dumped all his things onto the floor. He hurriedly stuffed all his things back into his bag as he placed it on the floor. As they returned to their seats everyone pulled out their cellphones and turned them off. Ron pulled out his cellphone and his Kimmunicator and turned both of them off. Placing them on the edge of the desk he waited for the professor to pass out the test.

The professor stepped out into the room and started to place the test in front of each student face down.

"Do not turn over the test until I tell you to."

The professor continued to make his way around the room, placing the test on each desk and checking that all the phones and devices were turned off. When he arrived at Ron's desk he placed the test in front of Ron and looked down at the Kimmunicator and his phone.

"Mr. Stoppable, what is that strange device?"

Ron glanced down and realized that he was talking about the Kimmunicator.

"Oh, sorry Professor. That is my Kimmunicator. I use it when I am on a mission with Kim."

The Professor raised an eyebrow and pointed to the device.

"May I?"

Ron nodded and handed the device to the professor.

"Yes, sir. Be my guest. Just don't push any of the buttons. This thing can do a lot."

The professor smiled.

"Maybe after class you can show me how it works. If you don't mind, just in case someone might question that you had it on some secret setting, will you allow me to place it on my desk. You can pick it up when you turn in your test."

Ron nodded.

"Yes sir. No problem."

The professor kept the device in his hands as he finished handing the tests. Returning to the front of the room, he placed the remaining tests back in his briefcase and placed the Kimmunicator down next to it. Turning to face the class, he placed his hands behind his back.

"You may begin. You have one hour to complete the test. I shall be walking through the room at different times during the test. If I find any evidence of cheating I will take the test and ask you to leave the room. You will receive a failing grade on the test and will be reported to the administration for further action. If you finish before I call time, I wish for you to remain in your seat until I call time. At that time I will ask everyone to pass their test forward and I will collect them at the front of the room."

Ron turned over his test and started to read all the questions. That was one thing that Kim had suggested that he do. That was after literally hammering the information into his head. As he read question after question a slight smile formed on his face. He KNEW the material. Picking up his first pencil, he began to write.

* * *

Ron finished his last question and put down his pencil. A few of the students had already finished and sat quietly at their desks. He looked up at the clock and noticed that there were about 5 minutes left for the class. Taking the last few minutes to review his answers, he felt good about the test. He owed Kim a dinner of her choice and a long massage. Everything she thought would be on the test was there.

The professor stood up from his desk.

"Time is up. Please place your pencils down and pass your papers forward to the front row."

Ron passed his papers to the person in front of him from his seat in the rear of the room. He preferred the last seat as it gave him room to spread out and the professor didn't call on him as much. The professor gathered all of the papers from the students on the front row and placed them in his briefcase. Turning back to the class, he leaned back against the desk.

"You may pick up your things. I will see you next week. If you wish to see your grade before next week, the grades will be posted outside of my office according to your student ID number. Have a good day."

Everyone stood and started to gather all of their things. The student who had trouble with his bag still struggled with it as he picked it up. The professor made his way around his desk to gather his things when the student's bag popped open again and dumped some papers on the floor. The professor noticed one particular set of papers and leaned down to retrieve it before the student could grab it. The young man withered under the glare of his professor.

"Mr. Hanomand, may I ask just what are you doing with a copy of the test with Mr. Stoppable's name on it. Mr. Stoppable, will you please come over here. You did turn your test in did you not?"

Ron nodded.

"Yes Sir."

The professor stepped over to his briefcase and pulled the stack of tests out. Flipping through the stack, he found what he was looking for and pulled it out.

"Quite true Mr. Stoppable, for here it is. But appears that Mr. Hanomand here also has a copy of your test. The hand writing appears to be similar, however the answers are not. Mr. Hanomand, would you gave to explain?"

The student swallowed and bowed his head.

"Someone note put under my door. They promised me a bit of money if I would switch out the tests. I was to sit in front of Ron and make sure I switched the tests when we passed them up. But, I didn't count on you making us put all our stuff at the front of the room so I didn't have the copy with me. The note told me where to pick up this copy along with the money."

The professor glowered at the student and then turned to read the bogus test.

"Mr. Stoppable, apparently someone wanted you to fail this test. I already see several incorrect answers. Mr. Hanomand, I believe you need to come with me. Mr. Stoppable, I shall be informing your other professors. If someone tried this in this class. They may try something similar in another. I will safeguard your real test and grade it immediately when I get to my office. Would you please come by about 4:00 or so. I would like to have a little talk with you."

Ron nodded.

"Yes, sir."

He turned to the other student.

"Dude, what did I ever do to you?"

Hanomand just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing, but the person offered a good bit of cash."

Ron growled and took a step toward him. The professor raised his hand and placed it on Ron's chest.

"I will take care of this Mr. Stoppable. Please meet with me this afternoon, I shall see you then."

Ron pulled back, picked up the Kimmunicator and stepped around the student to leave the room. He looked up to see Kim standing there with wide eyes. Apparently she had seen and heard everything.

* * *

Ron played with his burger as it sat in front of him. Kim watched him for a moment, concerned as he normally would dig into "The RON Burger". She reached across the table and took his hand.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron looked up at her.

"Kim, who would do that? Who hates me so much that they would pay someone to do that? Why do people hate us?"

She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Ron, I don't think people hate us. Most everyone that is. You can't be friends with or make everyone happy."

He sighed and continued to play with his food.

"I know KP. It's just that the two of us have been jumping from one fire into another ever since we got here."

Kim knew not to make light of what had been happening. She was getting a little tired of it herself. Every step they took was under a microscope. She shook her head.

"I guess all we can do is be who we are. If people can't accept that then that is their problem, not ours."

Ron looked up at her and then frowned.

"Here I am having a pity party for myself. I didn't even ask you what the doctor said."

Kim shrugged.

"He said I had pulled a few muscles. I have stay off of my feet as much as possible, elevate them when sitting, put some ice or cold compresses on them and generally take care of them."

Ron nodded.

"And he gave you some medicine didn't he."

Kim blew a hair from in front of her face.

"Yesss. He gave me a prescription. I have already had it filled and took the first dose. Now, make me a happy girlfriend and eat your lunch. Then we can go back by the dorm and you can give my legs one of your special massages."

Ron picked up his burger.

"I am at your command."

* * *

Kim held on to Ron's arm as they walked back to her dorm. It had started to snow lightly as they had returned to campus. She winced when one of her legs spasmed.

"Ouch."

Ron stopped and looked over at her.

"You okay?"

She smiled.

"So not the drama Ron. One of my legs just hurt a little. No need...."

Before she could finish her sentence, he spun around, put his arm around her back, dipped her back and slid his arm behind her knees and picked her up in a bridal carry.

She struggled to get out of his arm.

"RON! I can walk."

He shook his head.

"Nope, you need to rest your legs. Now be a good KP and stop wiggling."

Kim sighed and settled down into his arms. This wasn't that bad. In fact, it was not bad at all. Ron was a lot stronger than he looked, yet he could be incredibly gentle. It was like being carried in the softest hammock. He carried her across campus to the field house and into one of the training rooms. Setting her down, he straightened up.

"Why don't you go to your locker and dress out and I'll see what I can do about those legs."

Kim smiled. He must have planned this cause she saw where he had signed out the training room for the two of them. She gave him a little kiss before heading for her locker. When she came back, he was waiting at a massage table with a bucket of ice and some compresses. He patted the table as she got up on it and laid face down.

He placed some of the cold compresses on her legs and slowly began to work on her muscles with his hands. She whimpered a couple of times before sighing in pleasure as he continued to work on her legs. He continued to rub and massage her legs, working up and down each one all while using the cold compresses. Glancing up at her and noticing she had her eyes closed he started to concentrate. His hands started to glow blue dimly. One would have to be looking close but the glow was there.

He continued to work on both her legs for a little while longer. Then he whispered to her.

"KP, you need to turn over."

She purred slightly.

"Whhhyyyyy? It feels soooooo good just like I am."

Ron grinned.

"Well, if I am going to work on the front of your legs then you will need to."

Kim sighed sleepily.

"Ookkkkayyy...just roll me over."

Ron shook his head as he rolled her over. She was a limp as she could be. She lay one arm over her eyes and sighed again. He stifled a laugh. She was totally relaxed, which is what he wanted. She giggled a little when he put some more cold compresses on her legs and began to massage again. Making sure she was not looking, he concentrated again as his hands started to glow blue again. Slowly, he worked up and down her legs for several minutes. He swore she started to snore before he finished. Reaching up to shake her shoulders he called to her.

"KP? KP? Wakey...wakey"

Kim opened her eyes and gave him a smile that nearly melted the pail full of ice he was holding.

"Well, Bad boy. Now what do we do?"

Ron had to back up a little.

"Uhhhh.... maybe you can get dressed and then walk with me to meet with my professors about that test?"

Kim rolled over on her side and stretched her body. Ron found it difficult to breathe for a few moments. She started to give the Puddy Dog Pout.

"You sure you might not be open to something else?"

Ron shook his head while continuing to back up.

"Uh, no KP. I REALLY need to go talk to my professor."

Kim giggled as she sat up.

"Okay Ronnie. Just playing you a little. Meet me out front."

She hopped off the table onto her feet. She stood there for a few seconds while flexing her legs.

"Wow, I feel great. You just earned one long snuggle with extra Kimshine."

Ron grinned.

"I am all about my Kimshine. I'll see you out front in a few minutes."

* * *

Kim held on to Ron's hand as he knocked on the professor's door. They heard a voice call out.

"Come in."

Ron opened the door and let Kim go first as they entered the room. Professor Brodin looked up at the two of them.

"Ahhh... Mr. Stoppable. Please come in."

Ron ushered Kim into a chair in front of the professor's desk, then took the seat next to her.

"Professor Brodin, this is my girlfriend Kim Possible. Kim, this is Professor Brodin."

Brodin nodded to Kim.

"Well, I finally get to meet the famous face in person. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Possible."

Kim smiled.

"Thank you Professor Brodin. I hope you don't mind me coming."

Brodin shook his head.

"I don't mind at all Miss Possible, for number of reasons. First, it is the pleasure of meeting you face to face. I have a granddaughter who is a big fan of yours. I am sure she will be excited to hear that I met you. Second, Ronald mentioned to me before break that you were going to help him study. I must say the two of you were very successful. Congratulations Mr. Stoppable, you made the highest grade in the class."

Kim squealed and leaned over to give him a hug. Then blushing slightly, sat back into her chair. Brodin laughed.

"It is no matter Miss Possible. He deserves any and all congratulations and praise. He did fine work on the test. Now to the other matter and the other reason that I am glad you are here with him. The dean and I had a long talk with the student in question. He was unable to identify the person or persons who paid him to attempt to switch the papers on you. How someone was able to obtain a copy of the test is another concern of mine but, my main concern for you Ronald, is as to why someone would attempt something like this. I would suggest the two of you discuss this at length. If you can figure out anyone who would want to do this please let me know."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Professor, Kim and I both have enemies. But none here on campus to our knowledge. This is not the style of those we normally deal with. They would rather attack face to face than try something like this."

Brodin nodded.

"That may be the case, however, the student in question said that he was sure it was another student contacting him. I will be contacting all of your professors in order to warn them for anything out of the ordinary. Now, I know that you will wish to celebrate Ronald's fine grade on the test so I will not detain you any longer. Please be careful and it was nice to meet you Miss Possible."

Ron stood held out his hand for Kim to take as she stood up.

"Thank you professor and we will be careful. Do you mind if we take a look at the test?"

Brodin shook his head.

"Not at all, I have it right here."

Brodin opened his desk drawer, pulled out a file and laid the test in front of them. Kim stood and glanced down at it. She pointed out the signature to Ron. It was almost an exact copy of his. She glanced up at the professor.

"Do you mind if I scan this?"

Brodin shook his head.

"Not at all, maybe you can identify who did this."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and scanned the top page. She picked up a pencil off the desk and flipped the top page over to the next one. Scanning each page she went through the entire test. When she was through she put the Kimmunicator back in her pocket.

"Thank you Professor Brodin. If we find out anything we will let you know."

Brodin picked up the test and placed it back in his desk.

"I would appreciate that Miss Possible. It concerns me that someone would go to this length to hurt Mr. Stoppable. Have a good day."

Ron opened the door for Kim and they stepped out into the hall. Just as Ron closed the door Kim leapt into his arms and gave him a kiss. Pulling back from the kiss, she looked up at him with demure eyes and a rosy smile.

"Congrats there Ronnie. How about a little celebration?"

Ron smiled and then shook his head.

"It will have to be later KP. I've got practice this afternoon. Maybe you can watch, then we can get something to eat."

She shook her head.

"Wish I could, but the RA has some sort of meeting going on tonight. I think a bunch of the girls on the hall plan to get some pizza and just have some fun afterward. So I'll need to get some studying done."

He bent over and gave her a little kiss.

"Coolio, a girls night out. That's okay. We have another big game this weekend and the coach will be running us into the ground. Think you will be able to be with the cheer team?"

Kim grabbed onto his arm as they started for the football practice field.

"We will have to see, but I doubt it. The doctor was pretty adamant about not overdoing it."

Ron looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Has someone replaced my KP? The one that shrugged off all doctor instructions, and ignored almost all medicine."

Kim blushed and bowed her head.

"That KP grew up and realized that she could hurt herself letting her ego take control like that. Besides, if I got out there and caused someone else to get hurt, I couldn't stand that. I think I'll sit this game out and watch my awesome BFPF play."

Ron stopped for a minute.

"BFPF?? What is that? I get the BF part but the PF?"

Kim's face went beet red.

"Well, Boyfriend, pre......fiance?"

Ron stopped dead in his tracts and stared at her. She bit her lip and looked up at him. She saw him looking at her with a smile.

"I can deal with that. Call you tonight?"

She nodded as she got up on her tiptoes and gave him a little kiss.

"You better. Love you."

Ron nuzzled into her hair.

"Love you too, KP. Call you tonight."

* * *

Sitting of the floor in one of the other rooms, Kim held her sides aching from the laughter. One of the girls had found a list about 9 signs your man is a keeper. Some of the answers the other girls gave were quite funny. Janice turned to Kim.

"Okay Kim. Now it's your turn."

Kim's face went rapidly red.

"Oh, no. I can't. I mean...."

Janice shook her head.

"No excuses Kim. The whole world knows about you two, but us girls want to know the juicy details. Now start answering the questions. First question. Does he have his act together?"

Kim sat and thought.

"Well, I wouldn't say that he has his act together completely. But he has gotten a lot better. He has really stepped up on missions. I really don't think I could have done some of the things we have done if he hadn't been there. Just like this last one. Ron knew about how to fly that plane. He took charge and I just backed him up."

Some of the girls just sighed. Janice asked the next question.

"Who does he put first?"

Kim squirmed for a moment then looked up at the group of expectant girls. Kim bent her head down.

"He puts me first. Before anything. Before we got together I really liked this other boy. Ron went out of his way to support me even though it was killing him to do so. He is still that way."

All the girls sighed again. Janice looked down at her list.

"Okay, here's a good one. Is he afraid of your germs?"

Kim laid her head in her hands.

"How can I answer that one without being very gross and embarrassing. Let's put it this way. On one mission, we were in the jungle. I got really sick, I mean REAL sick. Ron stayed right with me and cleaned me up each time I got sick. We both had to throw our clothes away after that one."

All the girls screwed up their faces.

"Ewwwww, TMI!"

Janice shook her head.

"Only my roomie. Okay Kim, next one. Is he a family man?"

Kim grinned.

"Ohhhh yeah. My brothers wrestle with him all the time. He gives my mother flowers and goes to wrestling matches with my dad."

One of the girls raised her hand.

"Does he have any brothers?"

Kim shook her head causing the girl to pout. The rest of the girls laughed.

"Nope sorry girls. He does have an adopted baby sister. He changes diapers, gives baths, and plays a mean game of peek a boo."

Janice snorted.

"I would imagine Ron playing Peek a boo is a sight to see."

Kim laughed.

"Oh yeah, he makes all these faces each time."

Janice checked her list.

"Okay, Kim next question. Doe's he make time for your friends?"

Kim thought for a moment.

"My friends are his friends. He would do anything for them. One time for Monique's birthday, he found out her parents had to be gone. He put together a party and cooked a dinner with a cake for her."

Janice rolled her eyes before checking her list.

"Okay, I know this is a stupid question, but is he your biggest cheerleader?"

Kim started to twirl a lock of hair.

"I know I say I can do anything, but once he entered me in a talent show. I was so scared of singing I tried to avoid it. He was right there urging me to go on. I did. He was pushed me to do things I never thought I could try to do."

Janice checked off another item.

"Does he remember the little things?"

Kim lay back and closed her eyes.

"He remembers birthdays, our first date, our first dance, our first kiss. He brings me just small things. Sometimes it can be just a pen to write with or just a flower out of the blue. He is always doing some small favor for me."

Janice glanced at Kim.

"Okay roomie. Two more. Is he happy when you are happy?"

Kim giggled.

"He said one time when I was not at my best, if KP is not happy ain't nobody happy!"

The crowd laughed as Kim smiled.

"But, he let's me pick the movie most of the time. Even though he may hate the movie, he'll take me there. We do have an agreement to trade off picking the movie. Then just a couple of weeks ago. I'd had a really bad week and it was his week to pick the movie. I knew his favorite movie was playing for only a week. It was one of those car chase, explosions and such movie. He had been waiting for weeks to see it. Then he goes up and picks the chickiest chick flick playing at the theater and escorts me to the theater. He got a real reward for that one."

There was a unified, "OUUUUUUUU" throughout the room. Kim's face turned red.

"I really didn't mean to say that."

Janice leaned over to face Kim and asked teasingly.

"And just what did you do Kim?"

Kim's face turned even redder.

"That is not for the public to know."

Laughter filled the room as several of the girls begged Kim to tell. Kim put a pillow over her face as they continued to tease her. Janice sat back.

"Okay Kim last question. Doe's he make you the best you can be?"

Kim pulled the pillow away from her face and composed herself. She looked around the room sternly.

"I will tell all of you this. Yeah the media plays me up doing all that I do. But I could have never done almost all of it if Ron had not been there with me. I am what I am because he helped to make me what I am. He was been beside me during the worst and best times of my life. He is a great part of my success and I want to spend the rest of my life thanking him."

Kim sat back for a moment and sighed.

"I know that we have had a lot of fun tonight. But I want to say thank you for letting me tell you some of these things. So many people put him down, make him the buffoon. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me, including my parents. To say that I love him is never enough. Yeah, he is a star football player, he makes decent grades and some people tell me that he is really handsome. Not that I disagree."

Laughter was soft as the other girls listened to Kim. She paused for a moment.

"But I fell in love with him when he was none of those things. I fell in love with what was inside of him. The rest that came out later was icing on the cake."

Kim leered at the other girls. But burst into laughter again as Janice waved her arms to get everyone's attention. When everyone got quiet she asked the question.

"Well girls is he a keeper or not?"

Everyone shouted.

"KEEPER!"

Kim sighed as she laid back against the bed behind her.

"You got that right!"

Kim phone rang at that moment. Picking it up off the floor she glanced at the screen and saw the call was from Ron. Standing up she headed for the door.

"Excuse me ladies. I need to take this call in private."

Janice wouldn't move from in front of the door. She glanced up at Kim with an grin.

"Somebody we know?"

Pulling on the door, Kim tried to get Janice to move. Giving up quickly she flipped open her phone and answered.

"Hi Ron, I'll call you back in a few minutes. I've...."

All the girls in the room started to chant.

"Keeper, keeper, keeper....."

Kim tried to cover up the phone but gave up. Putting the phone back to her ear she spoke quickly before snapping her phone shut.

"I'll call you right back after I give a kung fu demonstration to a room full of girls."

Kim glared down at Janice. Janice slip to the side laughing.

"We need to let her go girls. She gets grumpy if she doesn't get her Ronshine."

Kim pulled the door open and headed for her room. She flopped down on her bed after locking the door behind her. Flipping her phone open she speed dialed Ron back.

"Hey Ronnie." She purred as he answered.

Ron's voice stammered for a moment.

"Something tells me that I need to warn my tonsils the next time we meet."

Kim giggled.

"Oh yeah, the girls just reminded me how perfect you are for me."

* * *

Tom turned his head as Wayne came into the room.

"Hey man, haven't seen you all day. Have you heard the big news?"

Wayne dropped his bag on the floor.

"What's going on now?"

Tom turned back to his book.

"Oh, some dude got caught trying to switch a test on Stoppable. Brodin caught him with a duplicate test with all the wrong answers. So far the dude isn't talking, but now all the the professors that have Kim and Ron in their classes are on the lookout. Seems the Dean feels that someone has it out for either one of them."

Wayne struggled to compose himself. Stupid freshman could not do something as simple as switch a test. Well at least he set it all up so no one would know it was him. It had been simple to get of copy of Ron's signature. Getting copy of the test had cost a little money but it was worth it, or would have been worth it if the deal had worked. He shrugged.

"Hey, maybe one of those freaks those two fight decided to try something."

Tom shook his head.

"Nope, Brodin and the Dean are pretty sure that it was a student. I also heard that Kim went with Ron to talk to the professor. Maybe she'll get that tech guy of theirs to look at the fake test. If that happens I would give the dude who did it a snowball's chance of getting away with it. I also heard the Stoppable aced the test."

Wayne wiped the sweat off of his hands. If Kim is working on testing the test paper he might be in trouble. He used his printer to print the test with the signature, then used a pencil himself to mark the paper while wearing gloves. He used plain paper and pencil. His printer was the same as a hundred other students used. He was safe. There was no way that it could be traced back to him. But, he was not taking a chance. His printer was going to have an accident and he would get a new one. Now he needed to start the part of his plan that was set up for Kim.

Tom glanced back at Wayne.

"The coach change his mind about letting you play?"

Wayne scowled.

"No, I am still benched. But dad is getting ready to make a few calls. I should be back starting real soon or the coach may be looking a new job."

Tom turned back to his book.

"I take it that Ron will be starting."

Wayne's scowl got deeper.

"Yeah, I can't believe that. A freshman starting and the biggest game of the season coming. If he doesn't deliver he might as well just drop off the team."

Another thought came to Wayne's mind. It might take a little pressure to the right people and a little more money under the table but it might just work. It would be hard for Ron to play if he couldn't walk. Wayne smiled as another idea came to him. This one was too perfect. He settled back on his bed and started to think how to work his plan.

* * *

I hope all you enjoyed this chapter of School Days. The Wayne sitch continues to build as he starts more plans to split Kim and Ron up. I have a lot more story coming. Please leave a review and I'll do my best to respond.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute.


	23. Chapter 23 Backfield in Motion

**Chapter 23**

**School Days**

**Backfield in Motion**

* * *

The air was frigid as the sun shone bright. The fans in the Tyracuse stands were snuggled down in their blankets with their coffee and whatever else they brought to keep them warm. A stiff breeze blew down the field as the teams warmed up on the field. Bud and Hank rubbed their hands in the press box high above the field as they watched the field. Bud started the show.

"Welcome fans to the Vandercraft/Tyracuse game. This is a big game for the Bulldogs. If they can pull this game out, they will just about cinch the division title. Both teams are experienced and well prepared for the game. What do you think Hank?"

Hank glanced at some papers on the desk in front of him.

"I think you got it right Bud. This is THE game of the season for the Bulldogs and it's going to be a tough one. Wayne Kingston is still benched for the fiasco before Thanksgiving and it looks like young Ron Stoppable has has been selected to pick up the slack. He has been practically unstoppable since he was appointed to the top running spot for the Bulldogs. He has the greatest number of runs to a game and is the leading yardage holder in the division. Coach McClintock is relying heavily on this young man. Kingston is not the only one benched today. Kim Possible will be sitting on the sidelines also. She is sitting this game out with the cheerleaders. It seems she was injured on a recent mission and has not fully recovered."

Bud pointed out on the field.

"And here they come, the Vandercraft Bulldogs. The Vandercraft Cheerleaders are trying to get their part of the crowd into the game. There is young Stoppable, he has a lot of weight on his shoulders of this for this game. We will see how he handles the pressure. But one player doesn't make a team. Coach McClintock has one of the finest benches he has fielded in many years. The Bulldogs can go to the air as well as keep it on the ground. We will have to see what surprises that McClintock has for us today."

* * *

Ron started his warm up out on the field. He glanced to his side to see Wayne warming up also. The whole team knew the reason why Wayne had been benched. Word had come through several mouths that Wayne's father had attempted to use the Booster Club to put pressure on McClintock. He found out quickly enough that he had no support and was told that if he pressed it, he would find himself removed as Chairman. The Bulldogs were playing the best ball they had in years and it had been Wayne himself that had nearly cost them the game before Thanksgiving.

The whistle blew and the team ran off of the field to gather around the coach. McClintock glanced at all of them.

"Okay, now you all know what is at stake. No need to go over it. Let's get out there and play the best we can. Greene, Stoppable you go out for the toss. Rest of you, get ready. Greene, if we get the toss we need to receive. I want to put as much score on the board as we can early on."

All the players glanced at each other when the coach named who would go out for the toss. Normally, that would be Daniel Greene the quarterback, and Wayne. They were surprised to see Wayne taken out and Ron put in. Dan motioned to Ron and they jogged out on the field to meet with the two representatives from the Tyracuse team. Wayne glared out onto the field as he made his way to the bench to sit down.

* * *

Kim settled down on the bench for the cheerleaders. The cheerleader coach had told her that while she could participate in some of the standing cheers, she would not be able to participate in any of the pyramids or others. She was okay with that. Her legs were still tightening up when she did too much. Ron had given her another massage and it had really helped. The team doctor had checked her out before the game and he was very surprised at her progress. Watching out on the field, her heart leaped when she noticed that Ron was jogging out onto the field for the toss. This was the first time that this had happened as it was always Dan and Wayne that went out on to the field.

She watched as Ron and Dan shook hands with their counterparts and chatted for a few moments. The official got the attention of the players and made ready to flip the coin. He tossed the coin into the air and watched as it fell to the ground. He pointed to Dan, listened to what Dan had to say and then nodded. He then turned and made the signal that the Bulldogs would receive. Kim stood up to cheer with the rest of the cheerleaders as they welcomed Ron and Dan back to the sidelines. She turned her attention to the cheer team as they lead the crowd into a cheer. Danny came up behind her as they completed the cheer.

"You okay?"

Kim turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks. I feel pretty good, but if anything feels wrong I'll let you know."

Danny nodded and smiled.

"Please do. The coach told me to watch out for you and I intend to."

She laughed.

"Thanks, I'll be okay as long as I don't do any real jumping around."

Danny patted her on the shoulder as they started in with another cheer.

* * *

Ron settled himself in the backfield. McClintock had spoken to him after the toss. There were a couple of special plays that he wanted to try after they got the ball. He waited as the official spun his arm and blew his whistle. The kicker ran down the field and kicked the ball high and long. He settled under the ball and let it smack into his arms. He glanced up the field and then started to run. His line started to gather in front of him and move up the field. He was shocked to see the defense coming down the field at him in a strange formation. Instead of coming straight at him, they formed a line at an angle forcing him toward the sideline. The Bulldogs line hit the oblique line and then the battle started. The Cougar line wavered for a moment as Ron hit it. He dodged one player and then attempted to maneuver around another when he ran out of room on the sideline and was driven out of bounds. His run had netted the Bulldogs 30 yards. They would start from their own 35. Ron tossed the ball to the referee as he trotted back onto the field. The special team members left and the main offense joined Ron on the field. Dan trotted up to Ron and patted his shoulder pads.

"Good run, looks like you got us a good field position."

Ron shrugged.

"Yeah, but I think I could have made a little more yardage if I had not been driven to the sidelines."

Dan nodded.

"Yeah, looks like they came up with a new defense. But, if they use a formation like that to stop you, that'll open up the receivers."

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, just tell me what you need me to do...and what the heck it that?"

Dan turned to see a Tyracuse player lumber onto the field. He had to be the biggest player he had ever seen. He swore the guys hands hung down to his knees.

"Oh man. That is Harry 'Freight-train' Davis. He plays safety or wherever they need him. Stay away from him. He doesn't get the name 'Freight-Train' for nothing."

Ron swallowed.

"Don't worry."

Dan pulled everyone into the huddle.

"Okay, first play. Let's see how they are going to use their defense. Fake to Jason, hand off to Ron, move right, on two."

The huddle broke up and then set up on the line of scrimmage. Dan took his place behind the center and Ron took his place behind and to the left of Dan. Dan started the call. At the snap, Ron moved to the left and then curved to the right as Dan faked the pass to slap the ball into Ron's stomach. Ron slid right and cut through the line of scrimmage. He made it six yards when a shadow loomed in front of him. The air was driven from his lungs as he felt himself get lifted into the air and then driven into the ground. He lay there a moment as he listened to the announcer.

"Stoppable on the carry, Davis on the tackle. Six yard gain, second down."

One of the linesman pulled Ron to his feet and he joined the huddle. Dan looked over at Ron.

"You okay?"

Ron gasped a little bit.

"Yeah, now I know why the coach wanted me to wear the flak-jacket. That one smarted."

Dan nodded.

"Yeah, but you still made 6 yards. Let's see just how fast he can react. Fake to Ron, throw to Jason, on three."

Ron took his place and waited for the call. As Dan took the ball, Ron passed behind him, faked the hand off and then drove up the field. Davis cued in on Ron until he noticed that Ron didn't have the ball. The crowd screamed as Dan completed a pass to Jason and he scampered up the field for a 20 yard gain. As the officials were moving the flags, McClintock waved Ron over. He whispered some instructions into Ron's ear. Ron stared at the Coach for a moment, then headed back onto the field. Dan got everyone into the huddle.

"Okay, we've been lucky. Now, we are going to run the same thing. Sweep left, fake to Ron, pass to Greg, on three."

The crowd was on it's feet as they lined up. Two plays and they had been moving the ball. The Tyracuse fans screamed as Dan called out the audibles. Ron cringed, remembering what the coach had told him to do. Boy oh boy, it was a crazy play. Dan got the ball and then stepped back to fake the ball to Ron.

* * *

Hank watched the play from the press box.

"It's first down and ten on the Tyracuse thirty nine yard line. There's the snap! Stoppable is in motion and Greyson is heading down field. There's the fake, wait a minute...Greene is standing there looking at his hands! Stoppable stripped the ball from Greene! It was supposed to be a pass play but Stoppable stripped the ball from the quarterback! He's sweeping around the left side of the field. The Tyracuse defense was following Greyson and are now struggling to catch up. Stoppable is in the secondary, Davis can't catch him. Nobody can catch him. He's across the twenty, the fifteen, the ten... TOUCHDOWN BULLDOGS! What a PLAY! I noticed that Coach McClintock spoke with Stoppable before the play so this had to have been planned! Leave it to McClintock to fool his opponents but also his own players!"

Hank watched as the extra point was good.

"The kick after is good and the Bulldogs lead by seven."

* * *

Dan strode straight at Ron but McClintock stopped him.

"Cool down Dan, I told him to do it."

Dan stared back at his coach.

"You told him to do that? Couldn't you have at least filled me in a little?"

McClintock smiled.

"Well, I guess I should have, but for this to work even you had to be fooled."

Dan grinned.

"Well, it worked. But next time...please let me in on it?"

McClintock laughed.

"I promise."

* * *

Kim settled back on the bench gritting her teeth. The pain in her legs was flaring up again. She had stood on the sidelines watching the plays as they unfolded. When Ron had snatched the ball from Dan she screamed, wondering what he was thinking until he sprinted around the end of the line and into the end zone. The jumping up and down from cheering for him had taxed her legs a little too much. She started to rub her legs trying to get the knots in the muscles out. Listening to the other cheerleaders chatter, she realized that the play had been planned and that Ron had been acting on the instructions of Coach McClintock. Shaking her head, she watched as his teammates jostled him as they pounded on his shoulder pads.

She sat back and stared across the field, where she noticed that the huge player named Davis was glaring back over the field at Ron. For some reason she was nervous. It was then she also noticed him nodding. Chancing a glance over to the Bulldogs bench, her eye fell on the Bulldogs players. She could not see anyone doing anything out of character, but she felt like someone was sending him some type of message. A shadow fell across her. Looking up, she noticed Wayne standing there.

"Hi Kim, mind if I sit down?"

She nodded her head and reminded herself of what Bonnie had said. But knowing Bonnie, she was probably just trying to play with her head. Bonnie had never done her or Ron a favor unless she would get something out of it. Normally it was a set-up to trap either her or Ron. Besides, Wayne had called while he was in Middleton and he had even congratulated Ron on the newspaper ad'.

"Sure Wayne. If you don't mind sitting with a cheerleader."

Wayne laughed.

"Well, I think I am better off over here than with the rest of the team. I am not too popular with them right now. Besides, I don't get to sit with one of the prettiest girls on campus too often."

Kim smiled but she was still on her guard. Wayne seemed to appear at both the right or wrong times when you thought about it. She would be nice. She had been burned by a handsome face before and she had never forgot it.

"Thanks Wayne. Looks like they have set up some special plays just to defend against Ron."

Wayne nodded out towards the field.

"Yeah, looks to me like they are trying to slow him down and force him off the sidelines instead of just stopping him."

Kim turned her attention back on the field and watched the defense as they struggled to stop the Cougar offense.

* * *

Hank rubbed his head as he watched out towards the field.

"Well Bulldog fans, it has been a tremendous game today. The teams have been evenly matched and have pounded on each other all day."

Bud nodded as he looked over at Hank.

"That's true Hank, but the real contest has been between Ron Stoppable and Harry Davis. Stoppable has not been able to get clear into the secondary for one of his legendary runs and Davis has not quite been able to keep Stoppable from picking up yardage. Davis has dished out some incredible hits yet Stoppable just seems to shrug them off.

Hank laughed.

"Well what would you expect from the man who fights nine-foot tall aliens and super-genius villains in his spare time? I expect he has been hit harder by those freaks."

Bud shrugged.

"That may be Hank, but Stoppable has definitely slowed down. He is not moving or dodging as fast as he normally does. Between Stoppable's running and the passing game the Bulldogs have been able to keep the ball moving. The problem is, is that the Bulldog defense has not been able to stop the Cougar offense. It's going to go down to whoever wants it more."

* * *

Ron stood along with his teammates along the sidelines as the Bull Dog Defense tried to stop the Cougars one last time. The score was tied and the Cougars were trying to both get within field goal range as well as run off as much time as possible. So far they were doing a good job. Then, as the Tyracuse running back came around the end, one of the Bulldogs defense hit him hard and the ball popped loose.

"FUMBLE!"

There was a mad scramble for the ball as players from both teams tried to get control of the ball. A Bulldog player snatched it off of the ground and headed down field a couple of steps when a Cougar defensive player hit him hard from the side. He flew out of bounds and right into Dan. The two crashed to the ground as the other players jumped out of the way. Ron joined the coach as they rushed to the spot where Dan lay on the ground. He gripped his ankle as he grimaced in pain. McClintock signaled for a time out as he bent over his quarterback.

Ron stepped back and let the training crew do their work. In a few seconds, McClintock shouldered his way through his players straight towards Ron. Ron looked up at his coach and noticed the expression on his face.

"Dan is hurt isn't he."

McClintock nodded.

"Yep, not bad but bad enough that he can't go in. Price is not ready to take over, not in a situation like this. You know what I need."

Ron swallowed.

"Coach, I've gone in as QB once on a trick play. I..."

McClintock held up his hand.

"I know son, but I am between a rock and a hard place right now. You are the only one who really knows the defense. We don't have a lot of time, so do what you can."

Ron stood up and put his helmet on.

"One thing Coach. I need Wayne."

McClintock scowled, but nodded.

"Okay, you tell him to come to me."

McClintock turned and signaled for his last time out.

Ron jogged over to where Wayne sat with Kim. His mind turned jealous for a moment, but remembered what the two of them had and so turned his mind to the business at hand.

"Wayne, Dan is down, coach wants me in as QB."

Kim squealed and jumped to her feet beside him. Ron glanced at her then back at Wayne.

"I need you dude, I trust you. Between the two of us and the rest of the team, I think we can put this thing together. The coach wants to see you before you go on to the field."

Ron turned to Kim.

"Gotta go KP. Get the crowd behind us."

Ron jogged out on the field and then into the huddle.

* * *

Wayne found Coach McClintock standing on the sideline.

"You wanted to see me Coach?"

McClintock turned and stared at him.

"I told you that only if some unforeseen, god-awful incident came up that you would play. Well, Dan is down and I don't have the time to chance anything else. For some reason Stoppable wants you out there with him. Go out there and show me something."

Wayne put his helmet on and ran out onto the field. The crowd roared when they noticed what was going on. He joined the huddle and looked over at Ron. Ron nodded to him.

"Okay, let's see if they are set up for Wayne running. Hand off to Wayne, slant right, on two."

Ron took position behind the center and started his call. He noticed Davis literally salivating on the other side of the defensive line. They were on their own 40 with a minute to go. If he could only get them in field goal range...

"Two, fifteen, two, set, hutt, hutt."

The ball was slapped into his hands and he took two steps back so he could slap the ball into Wayne's stomach. Wayne cut through a hole in the line and made 11 yards before Davis brought him down. Ron gathered everyone around while the officials moved the markers.

"Okay, that seemed to work, lets go with hand off to Gregg, lateral to Wayne, sweep left on one."

Everyone took their positions and Ron took the ball in his hands on the call. He handed the ball to Gregg and Gregg quickly lateraled to Wayne. Wayne took off up the field and made six yards before he was pulled down. The clock kept ticking. Ron got everyone in the huddle.

"Okay, fake to Wayne, pass to Greyson, on three."

The play gained another two yards. Ron gathered everyone together again.

"Okay, we have never repeated a play the whole game but we are going to now, except on one."

Ron settled behind the center and started the call.

"Two, seventeen, set, hutt."

Ron took the ball and faked to Wayne and as he turned to throw, Davis came flying threw the line and nailed him for a ten yard loss. Ron had to hurry. The clock was ticking and he got everyone into the huddle.

"Okay, twenty seconds left. Wayne take off down field. Bill, Dick...Davis is going to be gunning for me. Try and slow him down but let me handle him. On one."

Ron settled behind the centers and got ready.

"Hutt!"

The defense was caught off guard by the fast count and hesitated for the split second. That was all that Ron needed. He started to fade to the right and waited for Wayne. Davis came crashing through the line. Ron knew he had about three seconds; three seconds that Wayne would need. Wayne was sprinting down the field and glancing back. Ron stopped as he said a quick prayer and then heaved the ball like he was throwing a bomb. A bomb away from Kim that is but a bomb as a figurative word for this play. As soon as the ball left his hand, Davis hit him hard. He watched from the ground as the ball fell perfectly into Wayne's hand on the five yard line. Wayne took two steps and was in the end zone just as the whistle blew. Ron also saw flags flying all around him. Davis got up yelling and there were more whistles. Ron noticed an official on the ground as he heard the announcer speak over the PA system.

"Touchdown Vandercraft, personal foul, Tyracuse, roughing the passer, additional personal foul, unsportsmanlike conduct, Tyracuse number 27 Davis. Penalty declined. Final score Vandercraft 27, Tyracuse 21!"

Ron rolled over onto his knees and started to stand up. He looked down field to see Wayne being lifted onto the shoulders of the team as he held the ball high up into the air. Ron slipped his helmet off as McClintock walked up to him.

"Excellent play Ron! Did you let Davis through on purpose?"

Ron nodded at his coach.

"Yeah, I figured they would blitz me. By letting Davis through with just a little delay, they relied on him to get to me. But, he had been chasing me all day and favoring his left leg. I figured if I could scramble for a few seconds, forcing him to put all his weight on that leg it would give me a few extra seconds. I knew Wayne would be running down field. All I had to do is hope and throw."

The coach smiled as the rest of the team ran up to Ron so they could lift him up onto their shoulders next to Wayne. The two players waved to the fans as the team carried them off of the field. Smiling, Kim watched from the sidelines as she helped the other cheerleaders gather their things. Glenda slipped over to her.

"The coach said that you could go wait for Ron after you change if you wanted to. Give him a big kiss for all of us."

Kim smiled as she nodded.

"Thanks Glenda. I was planning to."

* * *

James sat on the edge of the sofa with an icepack on his head. Ann stood over him as she pulled the pack away so she could check his head.

"You were lucky that all you have is a bump on your head. What possessed you to jump up on the couch like that?"

James grimaced as she gently touched the knot on his head.

"I got excited watching Ron and Wayne. Did you see the catch that Wayne made?"

Ann slapped him on the head.

"Did you see the throw that Ron made? If it wasn't for Ron, Wayne would have still been sitting on the bench. Didn't you listen to the report? They asked why Wayne was put in for the last play and the coach said that Ron asked for Wayne to be out there so the coach sent him in. Shhh... the report is coming back on."

Ann pressed the icepack back onto her husbands head and then sat down next to him. The commentator looked up at the camera as the Vandercraft logo and the Tyracuse logo were displayed behind him.

"The battle of the day is over and Vandercraft is looking at the division championship. It was a battle royal between the two powerhouses. The Tyracuse air game and the Vandercraft running game made for an exciting contest. The two evenly matched teams ground each other down throughout the day. The Vandercraft standout has to be Ron Stoppable. The young man rushed for almost one hundred and thirty yards today. He might have made more if it had not been for Tyracuse standout, Davis. Davis was able to almost singlehandedly stop the Vandercraft running game. But it all came down to the final play as Stoppable stepped in as quarterback when Daniel Greene, the starting quarterback for Vandercraft was injured. Wayne Kingston, who had been benched by the Vandercraft coaching staff was called into play by young Stoppable. The two completed an incredible play as Stoppable received a late hit from Davis. Penalty flags flew into the air as Davis came to his feet and shoved an official. It is unknown at this time what will happen to Davis, but there will be repercussions for his actions. Tyracuse will miss those hands of his."

The other commentator commented as another video was displayed on the screen. Anne stared and gasped as James' face turned red, the plastic remote control started to crackle in his hand.

"That may be Chris, but our roving cameraman caught this play outside of the Vandercraft locker room. It looks like to me that Ron Stoppable is making good use of his hands for this play. Apparently, Kim Possible is not quite as injured as one may think. Looks like that is one backfield in motion. I have heard of attacking the crowd but not a single player. Is she going for the dismount?"

Chris coughed a little.

"Well Bill, let's just say that there was no touchdown on this play. Although the two of them look like either one could have been called for encroachment. Stoppable is definitely making a quarterback sneak with that left hand. That's it from here at the game desk. Have a good day."

The song 'Backfield in Motion' began to play as the credits for the show rolled across the screen. The picture of Kim and Ron stayed on the screen for a few seconds then faded out with the music. A commercial started about the newest car that was hitting the car lots.

"Yes, this one is hot and handles like a dream. Go for a ride in..."

James changed the channel and found another commercial playing. Two young people pulled up to a bluff overlooking the city. The girl smiled at the boy.

"I can't believe that Dad actually let us borrow his new car! He said it has a lot of new safety features."

The boy just shrugged.

"I guess he wanted us to be safe."

The two made eyes and started to lean in for a kiss. A map came flying and smacked the boy in the face. The two looked in back to see a monkey there sitting there smiling.

The girl rolled her eyes. "The trunk monkey feature. I can't believe that daddy added the option to the car."

The two made eyes again and started to lean forward. This time, there was the very noticeable sound of a shotgun being cocked. The boy looked back to see the monkey grinning at him whilst holding a shotgun. The boy dove out the driver door as the girl scowled at the monkey.

"Did daddy set this up?"

The chimp just grinned back at the girl. As the commercial went off James started to scratch his chin.

"I wonder if I could rig the Sloth up with a trunk monkey? I am sure Derek, Frederick's brother would be glad to help. He would be able to make sure....."

He glanced up to see his wife glaring at him. He swallowed.

"But you know, Kim and Ron are both very responsible and they are starting lives on their own. I think we can trust them to make their own decisions."

Ann smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Smart boy."

Picking up the snack tray, she stood and made her way to the kitchen. James wiped his brow. He had found out long before not to cross the temper of the Possible women. Their hair matched their fiery tempers.

* * *

That's all for now. I am trying to get back to shorter chapters. Those 9,000 word chapters were killing me. Ron stepped out again and helped Wayne. Kim still doesn't know what to think of him. Things are moving forward and the story continues.

Just a couple of things, I intended to use the word Tyracuse. I try not to use actual schools if at all possible. I am going back to that chapter where Syracuse is mentioned and change it to make the story line as least as correct as I can make it. Hats off to Mr. Wizard for the scene after the game, I sorta borrowed the idea and changed a few things. In reference to the trunk monkey, for those who don't know about it or have not seen it, a car manufacturer used a monkey in a series of commercials. There were several all about some type of safety feature. The funniest is the one portrayed above where the chimp pulls out the shotgun when the boy tries to kiss the girl. Check it out online, just search for "trunk monkey commercials.".

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review.

I would like to take the time to thank everyone for their support in the Fannie Awards.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute.


	24. Chapter 24 Celebration

**School Days**

**Celebration**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Kim headed across campus for her Friday morning class. The doctor had cleared her to return to the cheer leading squad. Ron and Wayne were the talk of the campus and she had trouble keeping all the girls off of Ron. So far he had been pretty oblivious over it, and he had not let the bigheartedness come back, at least so far. She also thought back to the phone call she'd received from her mother. That could have gone better. The picture was now all over campus and there had been several comments about where just exactly their hands had been.

Davis had nearly been sanctioned by the NCAA. The late hit stood, but the tape showed later that although he was angry when he got up, the contact between he and the official who was knocked to the ground was considered to be accidental. Wayne was back in the good graces of everyone and there was a lot of talk that he was back in the running for the Heisman. No one seemed to care that it was Ron who was responsible for Wayne being back on the field. Wayne took as much of the glory as he could seemingly to forget that Ron had got him back in the game and took a hit so that he could win the game.

She thought back on the conversation they had while Wayne sat with her on the bench. He seemed to know a lot about things that went on back in Middleton. More than she was comfortable him knowing. He knew of the time that she had stepped in on the operation with her mom, that her brothers ran experiments all the time at home and that they had that rocket fuel from the Space Center. When she mentioned it to her mother, her mother in turn had mentioned her father talking about Wayne a lot. Kim didn't think that her father would mention things like that and she didn't think that Ron would either.

Mrs. Sweeny had called Kim earlier that morning. Apparently, the flu bug that had been going around had hit the cheer squad hard. Glenda was out, and so was Robert's partner. All in all, there were four members of the cheer squad sick. One problem with all of this was that now, Kathy Jayrich was in charge as she was Asst. Captain. That did not bode well with Kim. She knew Kathy did not like her under any uncertain terms and would do anything she could to make it hard on her. The other bad news for Kim was that Robert was her partner again. There was not a lot that could be done about that. The two of them had worked together before and the squad was getting mixed up enough as it is with four members being out of commission.

Kim rubbed her arm where she had gotten her flu shot. She and Ron had taken one of the GJ tubes on campus down to the local headquarters infirmary. Both of them had all but been ordered by Mrs. Possible, Mrs. Stoppable and then Dr. Director in that order that they WOULD be both getting vaccinations. Ron whined all the way but took them both with a smile when Kim told him that if he didn't, she would arrange with her mom for HER to give it to him. The thought of Kim approaching him with any kind of needle, even with her mother's supervision gave him the motivation to get both the shots. Dr. Director also explained the reasoning for them both getting the shots. The reasons were that they were of the age that the flu was most prevalent, that they lived in close quarters with other people their age and that because of their missions, they traveled the world a great deal. The shot for the regular flu had hurt just a bit, but the H1N1 vaccine sprayed up her nose was something new.

"Hey, Kim. Wait up!"

Kim stopped and turned around to see Jonathan Blakely coming toward her. Her thoughts went back to that weekend she wanted to remember and forget at the same time. That was the weekend that for the first time in her life, she had slapped Ron. Jonathan walked up to her.

"Hi Kim, listen Professor Devilin wanted to see you for a few minutes. First he wants to thank you for all the work you have done over the semester and then he wanted to ask you about about something else."

Kim looked at her watch.

"I REALLY need to get to class right now Jonathan, can he wait until after class?"

Jonathan nodded.

"Yeah, he said he knew about your class and that you could come after that. He'll be waiting for you."

Kim sighed in relief.

"That's good, thanks I'll see you later."

Kim turned and headed for class wondering what he might have in mind. She had done a lot of varied research for him. A lot of it had to do with international relations and communications. She shifted her backpack over her shoulder as she walked toward the building where her class was.

* * *

Ron was feeling fine and on time as he made his way across campus. He had aced the test the week before, played a good game of the weekend and spent a lot of time doing some serious lip work with the most beautiful badical girl in the world. Of course, his life would have been a little easier if that cameraman had not taken that clip of the two of them. Glen had asked him if Kim was trying to reach his wallet considering her hand was all the way down his back pocket. The question lay open of what his hand had been doing at that same moment.

Ron smiled. It was a little embarrassing but it was also very much worth it. Apparently, Mrs. Dr. P had given her daughter a rather stern call to remind her that the two of them were public figures and that the media was also just looking for excuses to publish photos of the two of them. Showing affection for each other was okay, it was just that they needed to be a little more aware of where they were at the time. Kim claimed TMI on the rest of the conversation with her mother. Ron had thought that whatever it was had caused Kim's face to approach the color of her hair.

"Ronnie!"

Ron stopped and turned around. Diane Powers and Brenda Jenkins were waving to him. He waited for them to catch up to him.

"Good morning ladies. I hope you are doing fine this morning."

Diane curled her arm around one of his arms while Brenda took the other. They both giggled as they tightly clutched his arms.

"We're doing fine! You were great at the game! They should have given you more credit for winning though."

Ron shook his head.

"That's okay ladies, it was a team effort. Where are you ladies heading?"

Diane shrugged her shoulders.

"Not anywhere special. Care to join us for a snack?"

Ron thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't have anything going on right now. Where are you thinking about?"

Brenda thought for a moment.

"How about the Student Cafe? It's close and quick!"

Ron glanced across campus to the building where the Student Cafe was located.

"Sure, treats on me."

Brenda and Diane both nodded.

"You're on!"

Ron didn't see the figure following them with his camera at the ready.

* * *

Kim knocked on the door to Dr. Devilin's office. A voice called out from inside.

"Come in."

Kim entered the office and closed the door behind her. Dr. Devilin stood up as she walked up to the desk.

"Kimberly, thank you for coming. Please, have a seat."

Kim set her bag down on the floor and then sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Devilin sat back and steepled his fingers.

"First Kimberly, I would like to thank you for the work that you have done for me this semester. It was truly outstanding."

Kim blushed.

"Dr. Devilin, mostly all I did was help organize your work."

Devilin shook his head.

"Not only that, but the research you did for me made my job that much easier. I will be placing a letter of commendation in your student file as well as a recommendation for you to receive the internship that you should be able to do this summer."

Kim's heart did a flip flop. The internship? She was not expecting that. The internship would almost guarantee that she would get into the Honor's program. She stammered her reply.

"Dr. Devilin, that...that program is for Juniors or Seniors. I am a freshman."

Devilin nodded.

"Yes, yes... I am familiar with the program. However, I think in this case the requirements can be relaxed just a bit. Also, I will need to ask you to do something else for me."

Kim sat forward on her chair.

"What can I do for you?"

Devilin sat back.

"I have a graduate student that is responsible for another research project that I am doing that is related to the work that you have been doing. He is in need of an assistant to help him get the work organized and to help him do some addition work. I believe that you would be the best choice for this position. The work requires someone with a security clearance, which I have no doubt that you have. It will only be for a short time, but I think it will be very beneficial for all of us."

Kim thought for a minute.

"I don't know Dr. Devilin, I am already taking a heavy load, add in the cheer leading and the world saving and it adds up to a lot of time. Can I think about it and let you know in a day or two?"

Devilin sighed.

"Very well, I have a number of other students that would jump at the chance at this. Although it will require them to get clearance, if you are sure that you can't handle it I will give it to one of the other students."

Kim bit her lip for a moment, and then nodded.

"Okay, I'll be able to help. I can make some allowances for my classes and everything else."

Devilin smiled.

"Excellent, allow me to give him a call so that you may meet him."

Devilin picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Gerald, would you please come into my office? I have a student here I want you to meet. She has consented to be your assistant."

Devilin hung up his phone and waited for a few moments. There was a knock at the door and then the door opened. A young man just a few years older than Kim walked into the room. He looked to be about six foot and very fit. He stepped over to the desk as she stood up. Devilin spoke as the man extended his hand to her.

"Gerald, this is Kim Possible. Kim, this is Gerald Proctor."

Gerald took Kim's hand and gently shook it. As he did, he placed his other hand on top.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Possible. I look forward to working with you."

Kim tried to smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Proctor. I look forward to working with you."

Gerald smiled down at her.

"I am sure that we will work well together. Would you care to have lunch so we may discuss the work that you will be doing?"

Kim thought for a moment. She had promised to meet Ron for lunch since both of them had practice that afternoon. She shook her head.

"Thanks, but I gonna have to say no. I promised to meet Ron for lunch. We both have practice this afternoon and this will be the only time that I will be able to see him today."

Gerald nodded as he pulled a card from his shirt pocket.

"That is fine. Just give me a call when you can meet with me. We have a lot of work to cover."

Kim picked up her bag and turned to Dr. Devilin.

"I will see you later Dr. Devilin, it was nice to meet you Mr. Proctor."

She turned and left the office.

Glancing at Dr. Devilin, Gerald grimaced.

"Are you sure about this? Having her around could be a problem."

Devilin nodded.

"We need to finish the project. Having her around will send up a smokescreen to cover what we are really doing. Our benefactor is paying us well to get this done. Besides, having her close may keep her from really realizing what is going on. And besides, I am sure you will not mind having such a lovely young woman working for you?"

* * *

Glancing at her watch once again, Kim began to wonder where Ron was. They were supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago for lunch. He was almost always right on time. Looking up across campus, she saw him heading her way. What she also saw made her Kimness start to boil. He had a girl on each arm. Even from a distance she could see that they were quite lovely. As she watched, both girls let go and waved as he started jogging toward her. As he approached he started to wave. He stepped right up to her and enveloped her with his arms. She blocked the hug for a moment.

"Ron, where have you been? We only have a short time for lunch."

He pulled back for a moment.

"Sorry KP, I lost track of time. Diane Powers and Brenda Jenkins came up to say hello. We went to the Student Union for a little snack. We got to playing some video games and didn't realize the time."

Her eyes hardened when she noticed something on his cheek. Raising her hand, she wiped some lipstick from it. The color was so not hers. Besides, she had not even had the chance to give him a kiss, although it appeared that someone else had!

She showed him the smudge of lipstick on her finger.

"Care to explain?"

Ron stared back at her for a moment.

"Kim, we were playing some games and Diane kissed me on the cheek. Maybe she was making a move, maybe she wasn't. I don't care. You have been, you are now and always will be the only one for me. Can't you trust me on that?"

Ron's voice dropped to a whisper as he finished his sentence.

Kim's face flushed with shame as she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Ron. I....I...I don't have an excuse. We still on for lunch?"

Ron lifted a finger under her chin and raised it up until he could look directly into her eyes.

"Of course, come on, let's get something to eat."

Ron held the door open for Kim as they entered the cafeteria. They made their way through the line and found a place to sit. Ron plopped down next to her.

"So! How has your day been?"

Kim poked at her food.

"Well, I had a meeting with Dr. Devilin. He wants me to do a special project for him."

Ron scowled over at her.

"Kim, we both talked about taking on too much."

She snapped her head over at him.

"I am not taking on too much. Besides, he is going to try to get me into that internship this summer."

Ron put down his fork.

"Kim, I thought we were going to travel a little this summer?"

Kim slapped her fork down.

"RON! I know we talked about it, but that's all it was, talk! This is a great opportunity for me! Can't you think of someone other than yourself?"

Ron leaned back from her in shock at her outburst. Kim put her face in her hands.

"Oh god! I am sorry I snapped at you Ron. There is just a lot going on, several cheerleaders are out sick, and I'll have to partner with Robert again. Kathy has taken over as captain with Glenda out sick. We will work it out. Okay, please? This internship could mean that I could finish my degree in four years instead of five."

Ron stared over at his girlfriend.

"WELL KP. Just who is thinking about who? I guess you know what's best. I can tell it means a lot to you. More than some other things."

Kim's eyes narrowed at him.

"Just what does that when?"

Ron turned and stared back at her.

"Kim, what did we promise each other after last time? That we would talk to the other about something like this before we made a decision? Did you ask the professor if you could have a little time before you said yes?"

Kim stared right back.

"I did ask for a little time."

Ron turned his face and looked down at the table.

"Then what happened."

Kim deflated.

"Then I told him I would do it after he said he was considering some other students."

Ron looked down at his watch.

"Well, I gotta go. Class starts in a bit. I guess you made the right decision. I'll call you tonight."

He got up and started to pick up his tray. Kim reached out and put her hand on his.

"I'll...I'll take care of your tray."

* * *

Kim watched as he jogged off. She sighed as she thought of what he had said. Kim stacked all the plates on her tray and placed it on Ron's. Picking both up, she carried the load to the wash window and placed the tray on the moving carrier that took everything into the washing area. She shifted her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.

* * *

A snowball flew past Ron's head as he made his way across campus. His classes were over for the day and he had some time to kill before practice. He knew Kim would be in class right up to time for her to go to cheer practice. He would already be at practice, which he was not looking forward to. The next game would be important. They already had the conference sewn up, but any other wins could only help.

"Yo, Ron!"

Ron turned to see Wayne waving as he ran up.

"Heading for practice early?"

Ron shook his head as Wayne feel into step beside him.

"Naw, not yet. Still got a little time to kill. Thought I'd drop by the gym and see Kim working out with the cheerleaders."

Wayne nodded.

"I hear Robert is gonna be her partner again."

Ron glanced over to Wayne and decided to keep Kim's opinions to himself.

"Yeah, so many of the others are out sick they had be teamed up the best they could."

Wayne stopped for a moment.

"Hey, we do have a little time, let's drop by a friend's room for a little bit. I hear you are big on the Zombie Mayhem games. I think he has the new one."

Ron's eyes brightened up.

"Hey yeah, sure!"

Wayne grinned.

"Cool! I think some of my friends are there now, maybe you can tell all of us what it's like to fight all those crazy dudes."

* * *

Kim drained the bottle of water that she had in her hand. She wished it was Kathy's neck she was squeezing. Kathy made sure Kim had the worst position and the hardest ones to complete. Then she introduced a new routine that had Robert putting his hands where Kim did not want them to be. All in all, it was been one of the worst practices ever. Kathy only knew how to tell someone to do something while Glenda always said "let's do it this way" and was one of the first to lead doing it. A number of the other team members were getting a little tired of Kathy's attitude.

"Okay everybody, back on the floor. We have more work to do. I want to do the new tower. Kim, Holly, Ashley, and Lauren, I want you on the bottom. Kristin and Brittany, I want you in the middle. You will catch me as I vault to the top."

Kim stopped for a moment.

"Uh, Kathy. You have never practiced that before. Are you...."

Kathy glared at her.

"Quiet Kimmie, just because you think you are all that you aren't. I am doing the vault. Now everyone, get in position."

Kim turned and rolled her eyes at her friends. One stifled a giggle as they started the routine. Kim, Holly, Ashley and Lauren slid into position on their hands and knees at the bottom. Kristin and Brittany jumped up on their backs and got ready for Kathy. Kathy ran from the rear and got a boost from Robert and Danny. She just about made it up onto the shoulders of Kristin and Brittany when she didn't get high enough and so she plowed right into the back of Brittany. The tower collapsed as Brittany fell forward and Kathy landed on Ashley and Lauren. There were several moans and groans as they all picked themselves up off of the floor. Kathy grimaced as she rolled to her feet.

"Owwwwww, my ankle!"

Kim and Robert knelt at her side. Kim took Kathy's ankle in her hands as she snarled, "Get your hands off of me Kim, it's nothing!"

Kim started back at her.

"Oh, nothing huh? Between the two of us just who do you think has seen more injuries? This ankle is already swelling and turning a nice shade of dark blue."

Kim looked over at Robert.

"We need to get her to the infirmary right now."

Robert nodded over to a couple of coaches running over.

"They'll take care of her."

Kim and the other watched as the two coaches got Kathy up on a stretcher and carried her out of the gym. Robert walked up to Kim with all the others behind him.

"Kim, we talked a little while the coaches were working on Kathy. We would like you to take over as head cheerleader."

Kim shook her head.

"I can't do that! I'm just a freshman! Holly? Lauren? Either of you have more seniority."

Holly nodded.

"We know Kim. But there is more to the job than that. It's skill and leadership also. You have more than any of us put together. Please? We need you."

Kim put her head into her hands. This was so getting out of hand but she couldn't just turn down the cheerleaders. Being a cheerleader was as much of her personality as anything else. She sighed and looked up at all of them.

"Okay, but I will need a LOT of help. Danny, Lauren, I'll need you as my assistants."

The two of them nodded. Kim looked at the expectant faces as they looked back at her. She clapped her hands together.

"Okay, let's get back to practice. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"Jump, dodge, pick up the sword, slice the zombie."

Working the game controller, Ron had his character slicing through several Zombies. Wayne sat back as he watched Ron.

"Hey man, tell us what Kim is like?"

Ron concentrated on the screen.

"What do you mean?"

Wayne chuckled.

"Come on man. You have traveled the world with her. I have seen her in the suit of hers. She has more curves than a back-country mountain road."

Ron stopped the game and turned to the room.

"Hey guys, I may have been around Kim a lot but somethings a guy just doesn't talk about. I mean sure, we have spent a lot of time together traveling as you know. But sometimes we have to wait for a ride to pick us up. We just set up camp and try and get some sleep."

Wayne smiled.

"Together?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes. I mean we were stuck up in the arctic awhile back and had to spend the night together."

One of the other guys laughed.

"You have slept with Kim Possible?"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I mean no, not like you think."

The guys laughed as Ron blushed. One of the other guys spoke up.

"I heard somewhere that her mom let her scrub in on an operation one time."

Ron thought for a minute.

"I don't remember anything like that."

The same guy spoke up again.

"I also heard that her brother do dangerous experiments at their house and they have blown stuff up before."

Ron started to pick his things up.

"Dude, I think you are asking questions that aren't your business. Wayne, we need to get to practice."

The other student stood up and reached out to shake Ron's hand.

"Ron. Listen. Sorry. I was out of line. My little sister hears this stuff and pesters me about it."

Ron shook his head and laughed as he shook the students hand.

"No problem dude.

The student picked up a clipboard with some papers on it.

"Listen man. Could you autograph something for me? Just use the bottom page there."

Ron took the clipboard and pen.

"Sure dude, be glad too."

Ron signed the page and handed the clipboard and pen back as he looked over at Wayne.

"Let's head for practice before the coach kills us."

Ron and Wayne headed out of the room and out of the building. The student with the clipboard smiled as he looked at the clipboard. He took the papers off the top of the sheet Ron signed and looked at it.

"Now ain't that pretty."

He pulled out his wallet and handed money to the other students in the room, then picked his camera and recorder out from under one of the beds and left the room. Turning as he left, he spoke to the students still in the room.

"Tell Wayne I'll get him his money later."

* * *

Groaning, Kim headed for her room. She hoped Glenda left that sub sandwich from The Sub shop in the fridge as she was too tired to fight with the cafeteria. Besides, she had some crow to eat when Ron called. She couldn't change what had happened but maybe they could work something out.

"Miss Possible? Kim?"

She stopped and turned to the voice to see Gerald jogging toward her.

"Miss Possible, I have been trying to get in touch with you. I tried your cellphone but you didn't answer. I tried your room but your roommate said that your were at cheer practice. I figured I would try to catch up with you in person. Something has come up and I really need your help with something right now."

Kim sighed and put her face into her hands.

"Mr. Proctor, I really need to get some studying done, I have not had anything to eat, I have barely talked to Ron all day and we had a fight earlier. I REALLY need to talk to him."

Gerald shrugged his shoulders.

"I am really sorry about all that Miss Possible. I can get you something eat at the office and hopefully you can call your boyfriend later. The thing is that the research we are doing is in a secure facility. You will not be able to take your cellphone into the research area. This should only take a couple of hours. I really need your help tonight. If not, I guess I'll have to give an excuse to Dr. Devilin that his research will be delayed."

Kim nodded.

"Okay, but only for a couple of hours. Let me call Ron first."

Kim pulled out her phone and flipped it open. The second the light came on it began to beep. She looked at the screen and groaned at the low battery indication. She had forgotten to charge her phone the night before. Glancing at her watch, she groaned again. Ron was in an after practice meeting with the team and coaches. She punched the button on the Kimmunicator. Wade's face popped up onto the screen.

"What's up Kim?"

She ran her hand through her hair.

"Wade, I have to do something for one of my professors and I can't get in touch with Ron because he is in a team meeting. Could you pass on a message to him for me?"

Wade nodded.

"Sure, what do you want to tell him."

She rubbed her forehead. This had been a rotten day and it showed no hope of getting any better. She needed some time with him and could only hope that he would talk to her.

"Just tell him that I want to talk to him as soon as I can and to call me late. Tell him I..."

Wade held up his hand.

"I got it Kim. I'll let him know with all the extras."

Kim tried to smile.

"Thanks Wade, you rock."

Kim turned to Gerald.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Ron dropped down on his bed. The coach had run them harder compared to any of the practices that they had previously had before. Then, the coach met with the main players to plan some of the plays for the coming game. All of that had taken at least an hour longer. Kim must be wondering where he was. Dialing her phone, he laid back against her pillow. Her phone did not even ring but went straight to her voice mail.

"Hi this is Kim, I can't answer right now so leave a message. Ron, if this is you, know that you are only the one for me."

Ron snapped his phone shut before he heard the beep. It was not like Kim not to have her phone on, especially when she was expecting a call from him. He pulled out his Kimmunicator and called Wade. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Ron. I was getting ready to call you. Kim called me and said something had come up and she was going to be out of touch for a little while. She asked me to pass on the message that she really wanted to talk to you and to call her later no matter the time. She also asked me to pass on the standard message."

Ron smiled. Wade still had a little trouble dealing with Kim and Ron when they showed affection either verbally or physically.

"Did she say what it was all about?"

Wade shook his head.

"Nope, but I'm glad I got you. DNAmy is up to her old tricks again. She is trying to morph all the pigeons and squirrels in New York into animals that will steal all the Cuddlebuddies for her collection."

Ron sat up.

"Okay Wade, don't bother with Kim. I am sure that she is doing something really important to not be able to call. I'll take it. Download everything into the Sloth while I change."

* * *

Kim walked quickly back to her dorm. The short need that Gerald had mentioned had turned into a several hour jog. It was now past midnight and she still needed to call Ron and get her work done for the next day. She hit the button on the Kimmunicator and Wade's face appeared. She started talking before he answered.

"Wade, were you able to get up with Ron?"

Wade nodded.

"Yeah, I did, but the site got a hit. DNAmy was causing trouble in New York. Ron took on the mission."

Kim stopped in her tracks.

"He took her on by himself. He shouldn't do that. You should have called me. He doesn't need to go on a mission alone like that."

Wade stared back at the screen a second.

"Uhhhh, Kim? You take missions by yourself all the time when he can't go."

Kim started to jog toward her room.

"I know Wade but this is Ron we are talking about. Get me a ride to my dorm, I'll..."

Wade shook his head.

"There's no need Kim. He has already taken her down. She was trying to mix the pigeons and the squirrels in New York and use them the steal all the Cuddlebuddies. Ron was trying to fight them off when he ran into a truck full of shelled peanuts. All the Squirgeons stopped, dropped all the Cuddlebuddies and started to eat. They ate so much that they couldn't fly and animal control just picked them up. All the Cuddlebuddies were returned and DNAmy is in jail. I, Uhhhh need to go. Maybe you need to call Ron. Wade out."

Kim watched as the screen went blank. She was thankful that he didn't see her face flush with the shame she was feeling. She knew that she had a lot to talk about with Ron and she only hoped that he would even talk to her. She would have to wait to get back to her room and call Ron after she plugged in her phone. She didn't want to bother Wade again to patch her through to him. She resumed her jog toward her room hoping that he would answer.

* * *

Ron trudged up the stairs to his room. The mission had been pretty easy, but still it had taken a lot out of him. He noticed one of the other football players coming down the steps with his girlfriend. She noticed Ron coming up.

"Oh Ron, I saw Kim earlier tonight. She was with one of the grad students. He was really good looking. If I wasn't already taken I sure would like to hang around a man like that."

Ron stared as the couple continued on past him down the stair. He was too tired to be angry. The game was tomorrow and he needed his sleep. She would have to wait until after the game. They had a lot to talk about then.

* * *

Kim dressed quickly as the morning sun came through the window. Ron had left a message on her phone saying that they would need to talk after the game. Her heart had sank after hearing the message. He didn't say "I love you" or anything. She knew he was going to be moody and it would take some face to fact talking to get through this. But, right now, both of them needed to get ready for the game.

She made her way to the stadium and into the cheer leader locker room. Most of the others were already there and the rest came in soon after she did. She was finishing getting dressed when Kristin stepped over to her.

"Oh Kim, I just wanted to tell you how lucky you are! Gerald Proctor is one of the best looking grad students on campus. Everyone is talking about the two of you now. You are one lucky girl."

Kristin giggled as she walked away. Kim leaned against her locker. Great! If the word was all over campus then Ron had to have heard. She promised to talk to him, then didn't saying she had something important to do. That was after their argument over her taking on the new assignment. Now, he knew that Gerald was part of the new assignment. This was so not fair! She had no idea of how to approach him now. No wonder he didn't want to talk to her last night. She felt someone touch her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she found it was Lauren leaning over her.

"Kim? You okay?"

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, is everybody here?"

Lauren nodded. Kim stood up.

"Okay, Let's get everyone on the field."

* * *

Ron stumbled on to the bench. The Braylor defense had been the toughest yet. Even with he and Wayne on the field they could not get very far. They still made progress though and the Bulldogs were ahead by three points. Wayne dropped down on the seat next to him.

"You are doing a great job Ron. Just hang in there."

Ron sat back.

"Thanks Wayne, I just want this game to be over."

Wayne put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Dude, I've been hearing things about you and Kim. Is there anything I can do?"

Ron shook his head.

"Nope. We will work it out."

Wayne sighed.

"Dude, I didn't want to bring this up but I heard some of the Braylor players saying things about her."

Ron's face hardened as he sat up.

"Just what were they saying?"

Wayne grimaced.

"That she was easy, that she had to be to date someone like you."

Ron growled. Wayne leaned over to him.

"Listen Ron, show them that you deserve to be with her. Make a touchdown and put it in their faces."

The crowd cheered as the Bulldog defense had intercepted. McClintock turned around and yelled.

"First team offense on the field."

Ron stood up and placed his helmet on. Snapping the strap under his chin, he strode onto the field. Wayne walked behind Ron smiling.

* * *

Kim lead the crowd in a cheer after the interception. As they turned to watch the offense go onto the field she saw something that really concerned her. It was the way Ron was walking on the field. Normally he ran onto the field. Now he was almost marching. She knew his body language better than he did. Something was wrong and he was either really upset or getting really big-headed. She didn't know which possible option concerned her the most.

* * *

Ron settled down in his stance. It would be a hand off to him with a left sweep. He tensed his muscles and pulled a small amount of his MMP. No one would know and nothing was going to keep him from the end zone. He would show them. The ball snapped and Daniel slapped the ball into his hands. Ron turned up the field and cut through a hole in the line. The Braylor safety came straight at him. Ron settled himself and increased his speed as he lowered his shoulders. He and the safety collided. The safety was thrown into the air backward and flipped head over heals onto the ground. The back came at Ron and received a stiff arm to the chest that knocked the air from his lungs. He fell back gasping. The other back cut across the field and received a forearm to the chest that cracked two ribs. Ron sped up and continued down the field. As he neared the end zone he began a little dancing footwork. He danced across the goal line. He finished his run by spiking the ball and turning to the approaching players.

"IN YOUR FACE BRAYLOR!"

Whistles blew and flags flew into the air. As Ron calmed down he noticed the official signaling a personal foul and calling his number.

"Unsportsmanlike conduct, excessive celebration, number 7, 15 yards, the player is ejected from the game."

Kim stood with the cheer leaders, tears in her eyes.

"Why Ron, why?"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Things seem to be heating up for our two. Different forces seem to be converging. Stay tuned!  
Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Roger and out,

Right hand salute.


	25. Chapter 25 It's News to Me

**School Days**

**Chapter 25**

**It's News to me**

* * *

Ron threw his helmet against the far wall as he entered the locker room. It bounced off the wall and clattered to the floor. He had been escorted to the locker room by a game official. The yells and screams that followed him would be something he would remember. The coach had stepped over and told him to shower and then wait for them in the locker room. Several of his teammates had come up to him and then patted him on the back or on the shoulder pads. He had walked past the benches and off of the field. Kim tried to catch his attention, but right now he really didn't want to talk to her. He had already heard some of the talk about Kim and the grad student. He had been really short with her that day and he was sorry for it. But, she had failed to mention the supposedly handsome grad' student was a part of the project. He wanted to trust her, as he had always trusted her, but with everything that had been happening lately he just didn't know what to do. They REALLY needed to talk. A long serious talk. He stripped off his uniform and then headed for the showers.

When he came out of the shower he turned on the television that was in the room. Flipping through the channels, he quickly found the game's broadcast. Vandercraft had taken his touchdown and added to it. Something had happened to really fire up the team. The defense had smothered the Braylor offense and the Braylor defense could not stop the Vandercraft offense. The commentator came on as Braylor called for a time out.

"I have no idea what has gotten into the Vandercraft team, but they have absolutely taken over the field! After young Stoppable was ejected from the game, the Vandercraft offense and defense really cut loose on the Braylor team. They really united behind young Stoppable while in the meantime Kingston has led them along. The Braylor offense is coming back on to the field with just two minutes left, but they have little hope overcoming the deficit."

Ron watched as the defense smothered the Braylor quarterback, sacking him twice in three plays. The seconds ticked off as the Vandercraft players started to cheer. The gun went off and the team began to celebrate. A cameraman ran into the group of Vandercraft players with a reporter. The reporter stopped one of the players and asked what exactly had fired up the team.

"Fired us UP? FIRED US UP? I'll tell you what fired us up! It was Ron! That's what fired us up! He got out there and showed us what he was made of! He gave it all man. Some of those Braylor dudes had been trash-talking Kim Possible. He made them pay for that. So he got kicked out of the game! Big deal, I would have done the same thing for any of the guys on this team. Ron and Kim are two of the greatest people ever to be on this team. You talk trash about one of them and we'll take it personally! Wayne? Wayne showed us what needed to be done. He, Ron and Kim are buds and he wanted Braylor to pay. WE MADE THEM PAY! GO STOPPABLE!"

The player ran off with the rest of the team. The reporter saw Wayne walking with the rest of the team as they made their way off of the field. He ran over to meet Wayne.

"Wayne, you helped lead this team to victory. What do you have to say about what happened with young Stoppable?"

Wayne stopped and looked at the reporter and into the camera.

"You are right, he is young and inexperienced. The inexperience showed with the display he put on. But you will have to admit that his sacrifice really got this team into the game. We won today because of him, not in spite of him. He has a lot to learn about playing at the college level but he is a fast learner. He'll be a great asset to this team for the years to come."

The reporter nodded and then asked another question.

"What about this rumor about Kim Possible?"

Wayne stopped, looked around and then back at the reporter.

"Kim Possible is a fine young woman and she is a great asset to the university. She and Ron are a fine couple and everyone knows of the things they have both done for this world, and this country. There were some rumors that the other team had said a few things to Ron about her. He apparently lost his temper with that display of his. He'll learn to get his temper under control, but today I think it worked to the advantage of the team."

Wayne walked off as the commentators started talking about the game and of what Wayne had said.

* * *

Ron waited in the locker room as the team spilled in and when they saw Ron standing there, they began to cheer. All of them crowded around him as the coach walked into the room.

"Alright, hit the showers! Stoppable, in the office now!"

Ron slumped as he made his way across the room as the rest of the team started to strip and head into the showers. Ron followed McClintock into the office. McClintock closed the door behind Ron and motioned for Ron to have a seat. Ron dropped down into the seat and stared at the floor as McClintock at first stood in front of the desk and then leaned back against it.

"Ron, you have the best talent for a player your age that I have ever seen. But I have also seen a bit of immaturity along with that talent. I detest what you did today. I will never condone displays like that. Now before I begin my tirade, I want you to know this. I've heard why you may have done this. That is not an excuse. You have to let things like that slide off. I know the two of you have had a really bad time since you've came to Vandercraft, but like it or not, you two are public figures and you will be held to a higher standard than anyone else. Now, just between you and me, what you did today gave this team a fire in it's heart that I haven't seen in a long time. They rallied around behind you and took that to the other team. I want to use that in the future, just not in the manner of how you did it today. You have a great future with this team, Ron. You really seem to inspire people around you to do great things. I can now see how Kim has done the things that she's done. Now that said, it's time for me to go into my tirade. Hang on to your ears, 'cause this will be a good one."

* * *

Kim waited outside the locker room as she waited for Ron. She'd already heard about the chewing out that the coach had given him. She herself had some chewing to do when he came out. She was a little disappointed in what he did. Sure, maybe some of the other players had said something about her, but that was no reason to do what he did. Her heart did warm however knowing that he would do something like that to protect her honor. She planned to have a long talk with him about why he shouldn't do something like that. Then she planned to forgive him in ways that would make her father blush. She wanted to pay him back for the love and support he had shown that day. They still needed to talk about some other issues but they would have to wait.

Some of the other players came up to her and told her how long and loud the coach had been. All of them asked her to give Ron all the support she could. He had made a mistake for sure, but he would need her when he came out. The door swung open and a red faced McClintock came striding out of the office. He stopped in front of her and glared for a moment. She shriveled under his glare for a few seconds until the hint of a smile had come across his face alongside a subtle wink. She thought to herself, 'what was all that about?'

The door swung open again and Ron stepped out into the hall. She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist. He turned his head and wouldn't look at her. She raised one hand to touch his cheek and then to turn his head to face her. Their eyes locked for a moment. Normally, she could guess what was going on in his mind just by looking into his eyes; twelve plus years of friendship and over a year of being boyfriend/girlfriend had given her that ability. But right now, she couldn't really tell what was going on. His gaze was a mixture of pain, sadness, jealousy, anger, and a myriad of other emotions.

"Ron, are you okay?"

At the sound of her voice his eyes closed. He reached up, pressed her hand against his cheek and sighed wearily.

"KP?"

Kim's heart flipped at the sound of his voice calling those two letters. They hadn't had the chance to speak to each other over the past couple of days. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"I am so sorry I've let you down. I should not have done that. But I was just so mad. I..."

Kim covered his mouth with her hand.

"Ron, I think I owe you a BIG apology. We both said that we would be honest and open about everything. I should have told you about the whole sitch with the project."

His eyebrow went up.

"Including the hottie grad' student that you would be working with?"

Kim giggled.

"Yeah, including the hottie grad' student. That was my bad. I was just so mad about how you reacted that..."

Ron touched her lips with his hand.

"KP, I did something that I've never done to you in all the time that we have been friends. I turned my back on you. I promised to always be there and I wasn't. I..."

Kim shook her head.

"Later, we need to find somewhere else to talk and settle down. Besides, we will never get through this conversation if we keep interrupting each other."

Ron gazed at her for a few moments and then began to giggle. The giggle turned into a laugh and he gathered her into a huge hug. She welcomed and cherished the feel of his arms around her. She buried her face into his neck and inhaled the scent of his cologne, the warmth of his body, and the beating of his heart. They stood there for a moment, then after finally letting go of one other they joined hands and walked out of the building.

* * *

A fuming Wayne watched from the shadows down the hall. What was with those two? Everything had worked perfectly but the two of them were still hanging on to each other! This part of his plan had partially worked; Ron had done exactly what he thought he would do. That got him penalized and kicked out of the game. But, instead of causing the team to lose, people were saying that they won because of him. Apparently, one of the other players had heard Wayne talking to Ron and spread the word around the team. Kim and Ron were two of the most popular students on campus and they were definitely one of the more popular couples on campus. Ron had pulled the team out of several tough times and the players backed Ron all of the way. So, instead of turning the team against Ron, his plan had all but solidified Ron's position within the team. The team took what Ron did to heart and turned on the Braylor team. They were mad and so they took it out on the field.

Wayne walked slowly away from the building whilst watching Kim and Ron as they made their way back to the buses. Why didn't Kim get mad at Ron? It had to be somewhat embarrassing for her! Acting head cheerleader now, Freshman class president and your boyfriend nearly loses the game. Then the rumor that Kim had been seen with that grad' student while he was seen with two of the most prettiest girls on campus! What did he think of that? What did SHE think of that? No couple could be that forgiving or trusting! All he had to do was to work on both of them. Work on their egos and their trust in each other and they would be splitsville. The only way that they would be able to stay together would be if that they insanely trusted each other and were willing to absolutely degrade themselves to show how much they love the other. But NOBODY is that crazy.

He stopped and watched as Kim laid her head on Ron's shoulder. They got to the bus and stopped to face each other. Kim got up on her tiptoes and gave Ron a little kiss. Even from the distance he was standing he could still hear the rest of the team on the bus cheering and whistling for them. Wayne scowled; those lips would be touching his soon enough. Within a few days, things would start to happen. Those two will end up most likely hating the very sight of one another.

* * *

Trudging down the snow covered walkway, Ron kept this head down against the wind. It was a cold night and the wind didn't help things. Ron had expected the students to really come down upon him for making such a fool of himself. Instead, everyone seemed to be backing him up. Almost all of the girls on campus came up and gave him a hug and told him that Kim was the luckiest girl in the world. He kept it to himself that he considered himself to be the luckiest guy in the world.

Looking up, he noticed that one of the lights on campus had gone out. He's have to call security about it when he got back to the dorm. There was one thing that Kim was really big on and that was campus safety. He entered the darkened area deep in thought. The sitch with Kim working with the grad' student still bothered him, but he trusted her, just as she trusted him to be around those other girls.

A foot crunching the snow brought Ron back to reality, as did the splitting pain of something cracking across his back. He rolled forwards with the blow, going into full mission mode. His shoulder hit the sidewalk as he rolled forwards and onto his feet. He sensed at least three or four figures around him. He dodged to the right as another blow whistled through the air where his head had been moments earlier. It was bigger that a broomstick and longer. He realized that they were coming after him with what appeared to be either curtain rods or canes. His arm went up to deflect another blow and his arm stung from the impact. Spinning low, he kicked the feet out from under the attacker. The assailant hit the ground with a painful thud and his stick clattered to the ground. Scooping it up, Ron turned to face his other attackers. A kick to the side of the head of the prostrate attacker put that one down for the count. Now he wondered how many more were out there. Two more came at him from within the darkness with their weapons coming down at him. Ron reacted in an instant: holding the rod like the Lotus Blade, he met the two attackers.

There were several cracks as his rod lashed out and blocked one of the oncoming blows. But, the others still managed to hit him in the side. He hissed as one rib threatened to break. He blocked another blow and drove his elbow into the figures face. A satisfying crunch echoed as the figure fell to the ground groaning. Two more figures attacked from the darkness so he flicked out the rod and was soon rewarded with the wet crack of a couple of ribs cracking alongside grunts of pain.

There was another crack as one the assailants was able land a blow on his shoulder. Ron grunted as he spun around and then jabbed low at the shadowy figure. His cane met resistance and a high pitched squeal came from the shadowed figure as it dropped to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something he wished he hadn't. The glint of light reflecting off of the blade of a knife.

He turned to see the light reflecting off of the blade as it came at him from the dark. He tried to block the blow but he wasn't able to bring the rod up fast enough. The blade sliced through his coat and into his forearm. Ron hissed as he jerked back and then spun the cane in his free hand. He brought it up slicing through the air and across the wrist of the knife holder. A satisfying pop sounded and the knife skittered onto the ground. Ron heard some yelling in the distance and his attackers disappeared. Looking up, he saw a couple of the members of the football team running towards him. A couple of others chased after his retreating assailants. He yelled out.

"Let 'em go. One had a knife and they might have more."

The two students stopped where they were and then joined the other two in running toward Ron.

"Ron, are you okay?"

Ron nestled his forearm in his other hand.

"A couple of them got in some good hits and one cut me, I don't think it's too bad."

One of the players jogged over to the nearest of the emergency pylons that dotted the campus and hit the button. A blue light on top of the pylon started to flash. Ron watched as another player stripped him out of his coat and shirt and then pulled off his own t-shirt. He wrapped his t-shirt around Ron's arm. It was only then that Ron looked down to notice the puddle of blood at his feet.

* * *

He muttered, "Kim is going to freak, she just bought me this coat."

Kim glanced at her watch; Ron should have gotten back from class a few minutes ago. They were going to meet for a snack. As she glanced out of the window, the campus alarm system went off. Something deep within Kim knew why. She grabbed her coat and the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, get me a status on Ron right...."

But before she could finish her sentence however, her phone rang. Grabbing the phone she glanced at the screen. "Ron" was displayed. Flipping open the phone, she answered.

"Ron?.... WHAT?"

Janice watched as Kim's face went pale. She jumped to her feet as Kim's skin tone quickly went almost white.

"Kim? What's wrong?"

Kim looked into her eyes.

"A gang of men just attacked Ron!"

Kim ran out the door as she held the phone to her ear.

"Ron where are you? Are you okay?"

* * *

Ron winced as the nurse in the infirmary rinsed the cut on his arm. It didn't look as bad as it did before as at least his blood wasn't all over the place. The nurse was examining it a little more closely when the doctor walked in.

"Well Mr. Stoppable, you are becoming one of my best customers. Let's take a look of what we have here."

The doctor took Ron's arm and examined the cut. Gently, he probed both sides of the injury.

"Well Mr. Stoppable, it appears that your famous luck has held out. I think we can go without any real stitches but I would like to use some butterfly stitches."

Ron nodded. He was very familiar with the small white strips. He had used many in the years that he had been saving the world with Kim. Using them saved many a trip to the emergency room. He watched the doctor as he spread a number of the white strips across the wound. Just as he finished, he could hear yelling out in the waiting room.

"Don't tell me I can't go back there! Ron is back there and I am going to see what's going on!"

A flustered nurse opened the door and Kim charged in. The nurse looked over at the doctor.

"Sorry doctor, but she insisted."

The doctor nodded as he smiled.

"It's quite alright nurse. Miss Possible can come in."

Kim rushed over to Ron and gently took his arm. Looking at it for a second she glanced up at him.

"You okay?"

Ron shrugged.

"I'm okay KP. But that new coat you bought me bit the dust."

Kim stared at him for a second then giggled.

"RON! I don't care about the coat, I DO care about you and your arm! Anything else?"

Ron nodded to his shoulder and his arm.

"They got some hits in but the coat cushioned most of the blows. I guess it helped with blocking most of the cut too."

Kim glanced over at the doctor. He nodded at Ron.

"He had some pretty good bruises on his arm and his back. I don't think they are serious, although they might hurt a little bit. The cut looks bad but it's not actually too deep. I think those butterfly stitches will just do fine. The nurse will come in and put a bandage on it, and then he can go. Have a good evening and I really do hope that I don't see either of you here soon."

The doctor walked out as the nurse began to wrap a bandage around Ron's arm. Kim squeezed his hand.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

* * *

Kim made her way across the campus toward the gym. She had sat with Ron as he described to the campus police and Dr. Director what had happened. A search of the campus had shown the assailants had disappeared. One of the campus cameras revealed the men jumping into a van and disappearing off of campus. The van was found the next day, burnt out into a husk on the other side of town. It had been stolen the day before. The camera pointing to the area where the assault had occurred had been disabled just seconds before the attack. The security officer responsible for watching the screens had just called one of the other officers to check the camera out when the alarm had come in.

Glenda was back and Kim was happy to return the head position of the squad back to her. She may like being out front and in charge, but the cheer-leading squad was just a little too much for her right now. Ron had not been given a suspension after the game. Several news groups including Celebrity Third Degree screamed favoritism. However, the NCAA put out a press release that whilst the display was over the top, it was thought that ejection from the game was punishment enough. However, a warning was given that another, similar display would bring severe consequences. The two of them had not had a good chance to talk yet. Both of them knew that they needed to, but with their classes and other responsibilities they were having a hard job just getting the time. They had been invited to participate in a demonstration of Japanese martial arts and sword fighting, better known as kenjutsu.

She was a little apprehensive over the coming demonstration. She knew that she could beat most if not all of the members of the group in hand to hand. She thought she just might be able to hold her own with a bokken. Ron was another matter. He should be able to hold his own in the hand to hand but the sword fighting was an unknown. He would not be able to use the Lotus Blade here and the members of the group were well versed in kenjutsu. She pushed open the door to see Ron standing there in an gi, but this one was a little more baggier than normal. Grinning, she skipped over to him and gave him a kiss after rising up on her tiptoes.

"Hiya bad boy."

Ron gave her a peck on the forehead. She purred as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You ready and what is this getup?"

Ron grinned.

"Well, I thought I would let you clean their clocks in the hand to hand. The Ronman is going to go bonking with the bokken."

She giggled.

"Okay RONMAN, just be sure you don't get bonked. Let me go get ready."

* * *

Kim smiled as she approached the mat. Kim bowed to her opponent as she stood on the mat. The lithe young girl smiled a wicked little smile back at her. They took their positions and started to circle each other. Kim feinted to the right and then attacked with a knife hand strike followed by a punch and a leg sweep. The girl blocked both attacks and jumped over the sweep. She followed with a straight arm punch to Kim's chest. Kim stumbled back a step before spinning with a high kick, but she never completed it. Collapsing the leg she was standing on, she drove a arm strike up under her opponents block. The strike spun her opponent to the floor.

Kim spun back to her feet as her opponent snap-kicked to her feet. She gave slight bow to Kim, acknowledging the unusual move.

"A most unusual move, Kim-san."

Kim smiled at her.

"Someone once told me, 'never be normal'."

The two continued to circle each other making a number of attacks. Kim noticed a pattern in her opponents moves. Years of fighting for her life had tuned certain skills of hers to a point a little above most others. She waited for her opponent to make a shift in her footing. That was a sign she made when she was about to launch a jump kick followed by a punch. Kim waited as she prepared to jump into the kick and acted first. She leapt toward her opponent just as she started to jump. Closing the distance, Kim slipped to the side and struck her opponent across her chest with her outstretched arm. The strike clothes lined her opponent and sent her crashing to the floor. Kim then followed with a knee drop but never completed the hit. The girl stared up at her from the floor and slapped the mat with her hand. Kim smiled and reached down to help her off of the mat. They bowed to each other before leaving the mat. The girl grinned at Kim.

"If I was to be defeated this day, I could only have hoped to have been defeated by Kim Possible."

Kim bowed the girl again and took her seat with Ron. The Sensei of the group stepped out onto the stage.

"We are honored to now present a demonstration in kenjutsu. This is the art of sword fighting. Many, many years ago, this was the way of how the samurai trained. Instead of actual swords, we use the bokken."

One of the members of the group handed the master a long wooden sword. He turned back to the audience.

"This is a bokken, and as you can see it is basically a long craved wooden rod. It is balanced similar to a sword so that the user will have the same basic basic feel. The movements and tactics of sword fighting can be taught without serious injury to the participants."

At that moment, two members of the group suddenly attacked the master of the group from behind. In a series of lighting quick moves he blocked the attacks and knocked one to the floor while disarming the other. He turned back to the audience.

"Of course that does not include bruises..."

Everyone in the audience gave a nervous laugh. They had been shocked at both the speed of the attack and of the defense. The master bowed to the audience.

"Let our demonstration begin."

Kim and the audience all watched as the demonstration continued. Kim marveled at the formality of each match. Each participant would step up onto the mat, then bow to one another. They would then draw their bokken slowly and kneel, placing them tip to tip with one another. After a quick bow from the kneeling position, they would then rise from their kneel holding their individual bokken in a fighting stance. Then, with a yell, they would attack each other. After several matches, the Sensei of the group stepped to the center of the stage once again.

"We have been honored to participate in the demonstration. We were also honored to have one of your fellow students participate in the first part of our program. Miss Possible, will you please stand again?"

Kim stood from her place on the front row. Cheers and whistles broke out among the audience as Kim turned and waved to the group. Wayne was sitting just above all the football players with Robert and . Robert elbowed him as they watched Kim waving from the front.

"You still want a piece of that?"

Wayne leered.

"Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh. Just wait. You'll see."

The master smiled as Kim turned back around to retake her seat.

"Now, another of your fellow students has agreed to participate in our exhibition. Ron-sama, will you please join me?"

Kim watched as Ron stepped out onto the stage. He was wearing the same type of outfit that Kim had seen him in earlier except that this time he was wearing a bokken at his side. Ron walked up to the master of the group and the two exchanged a bow. The master then gestured to the side of the mat and thus Ron took his place on that side. Another student stepped up to his side of the mat and the two faced each other. Kim began to grow nervous. The student facing Ron was the top student in the group. In the back of her mind the thought came to her that that Sensei of the group had called Ron by Ron-sama. Before she could have another thought about the matter, Ron and the other student stepped up to the mat and bowed to one another. After going through the rest of the formalities, instead of keeping their bokken raised at each other, they both placed their bokken back in to their belts and then bowed once again. Then, they started to circle each other.

There was almost total silence in the room as the two stalked each other. Everyone nearly jumped out of their seat when the other student suddenly drew his sword and attacked. One moment nothing was happening, but then in a blink of an eye the two had exchanged several blows. Both pulled back as the other student held his bokken high whilst Ron held his low. They circled each other once again but then Ron attacked. The two of them threw themselves at each other. Sometimes the blows came so fast that it sounded like machine gun fire. They pulled back for a moment and then charged one another once again. In a flurry of blows, the other student managed to lay a blow onto Ron's arm causing his bokken to flip to the floor. Ron took a step back as the student flicked his bokken out and then lightly tapped Ron on his chest. Ron stepped back and with his arms at his side and then bowed to his opponent. The student placed his bokken at his side and then bowed back to Ron. Kim smiled at her boyfriend; she knew that he was good with the Lotus Blade, but he still needed to practice. She then noted that she would have to give his bruises some 'special' attention later. The audience exploded into applause and cheers as Ron stepped back off of the mat and then bowed to the Sensei. Kim's heart nearly exploded in pride as he stood and waved at the audience.

Robert nudged Wayne once again.

"You still want to take on that? You better be sure, 'cause I don't want to be around when Ron finds out. He is liable take the nearest tree and beat you into a greasy pulp! No way man, count me out from now on. I can think of quicker and less painful ways to die."

Robert got up and walked off as the exhibition ended. Wayne continued to stare at Kim as she jumped up onto the stage, running to Ron. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. All Wayne could see however, was himself standing in Ron's place. He got up and left the gym. It was already getting dark. As he made the turn around the corner of the building, two figures dropped into step on each side of him. The one on his right grunted.

"Keep walking and no talking. Davy wants to see you. He's not happy about what happened."

Wayne kept his mouth shut as the two heavyset figures gestured toward a van parked in a nearby parking lot. As the three of them approached, the side door opened and Wayne stepped in to take a seat. After the door had closed, a figure in the rear seat began to speak.

"You didn't tell us everything, did you?"

Wayne tried to not sweat.

"I didn't know for sure. I heard the rumors and I told you he was a martial arts expert!"

The figure took a puff from a cigarette.

"Yes, you did. But you didn't tell us that he could do what he did. I found the show inside quite enlightening. If I had known what he could do I would have handled it differently."

Wayne scowled.

"You were supposed to just hurt him, not try and kill him!"

The figure sighed.

"That was before he seriously hurt Blake and Greg. They were lucky we have our own little doctor. Otherwise, a trip to the emergency room would have been followed by a trip to jail. I expect double pay for our trouble."

Wayne shook his head.

"NO WAY, you got paid, and that's it."

The figure motioned for the driver to turn on the in vehicle video system. Wayne broke into a sweat when he realized that they had taped him making the payoff and telling them when and how to ambush Ron.

"It would be a shame for such a nice little video to wind up on YouTube. You tell Daddy to cough up the dough or his little boy will not be getting the Heisman 'cause his little boy will be in jail. I expect payment in three days. You will be contacted where. Have a good evening."

The side door slid open and Wayne was dragged out from his seat. The two who had escorted him to the van climbed in and then closed the door. The engine started and then the van casually drove away. Wayne wiped his forehead. He was not looking forward to calling his dad, even though it was his dad who had made the first contact. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and then headed for his dorm. It didn't matter. Everything would hit the fan overnight. After that, Kim Possible would be on the way to being his and Ron Stoppable would only be a name that Kim would say in hate.

* * *

The sun was shining through a few clouds as Kim made her way toward cheer practice. Several students seemed to be staring at her. Kim was about to ask what was going on when Glenda ran up to her.

"Kim, Mrs. Sweeney wants to talk to you in her office."

Kim followed Glenda to Mrs. Sweeney's office. Mrs. Sweeney was waiting for them as they came down the hall. She held the door open for the two cheerleaders and quickly closed it behind them. Motioning for Kim to take a seat, Mrs. Sweeney took her own behind her desk.

"Kim, have you seen any TV today?"

Kim shook her head.

"No, I overslept so I got up and went straight to class. This is one of my busy days so I haven't seen any news. What's wrong?"

Mrs. Sweeney and Glenda shared a glance as the cheer captain picked up a TV remote and turned on the TV. Kim noticed that the channel was on "Celebrity Third Degree". The screen was frozen and Kim heart dropped; behind the man who seemed to have a fetish on finding dirt on her and Ron was on camera. Behind him were pictures of Kim and Ron. If he was displaying their pictures then it would not be for a good reason. Glenda pressed the button to start the recording and the man began to speak.

"This is Celebrity Third Degree, I am Ian Quisition and have I got a story for you!"

The scene behind his changed and the words. 'I slept with Kim Possible' went all the way across the screen along with Ron's picture.

"What are the intimate secrets of Team Possible? Just what do they do coming back from missions? Is Kim Possible a screamer? Do the members of Team Possible and their families get special treatment? Here are the facts. Did you know that Kim Possible actually was in on a surgery with her brain surgeon mother? Did you know that her father allows and even condones her two brothers in carrying out dangerous experiments in their home? How about storing dangerous and top secret chemicals at the family home? Yes, we have reports that all of this is true and even have a signed affidavit by Ron Stoppable that all of this is true."

Kim sat in shock as Ian kept talking. It seemed every little thing he was talking about was twisted and turned. Her mother was made out to be some irresponsible crazy doctor that allowed her children to do anything. Her father was made out to be some spineless fool who was a danger to the security of all the projects he was working on. Her brothers were made out to be some sort of wild, crazy hoodlums with no regard for safety. On top of it all, she was portrayed as some slut who jumped on top of Ron or any other guy at the first opportunity! She was visibly shaking by the time the report was finished. Glenda turned off the TV.

"Kim, we saw this on this morning and didn't know if you knew. It's all over campus. Where is Ron?"

Kim gritted her teeth.

"I am about to find out."

* * *

Ron swallowed as he ran across campus. He was in shock and had to find Kim. After seeing the show on TV he was feeling sick. That day in the room playing games was coming back to haunt him. He had only signed one piece of paper in two weeks. That was in that room with that guy and the other students. Come to think of it, that guy seemed to be a little too old to be a student. He was in deep trouble and he knew it. He could only hope that Kim would listen. This sitch would really push the envelope of trust.

Looking up, he could see her coming toward him. Her stance and her stride told him all he needed to know. She was tweaked but it was not your everyday tweak. This was a Shego temper sized tweak. This was the iceberg that had sunk the Titanic sized tweak. Her eyes locked onto him and he would swear the air between them went subzero.

They met face to face on the sidewalk and stared at each other for a few moments. Ron tried to get his mouth to work.

"Kim, I..."

Kim raised her hand and for a moment, Ron thought that he would be on the receiving end of another slap. Kim stopped and slowly closed her hand as she closed her eyes. Ron thought that he could see her lips moving quietly as she counted. He stood there for a moment watching her. After a few seconds had passed, her eyes opened and she stared up at him. This time it was a stare and not a glare. Her eyes glimmered as they always did when he had done something that had hurt her. They were also filled with that special love that she held dear for him.

"Ron, right now I really don't know how I feel. This hurt and somehow you had a part in it. My mind is telling me that you let your head get big again. But, I know in my heart that you would never knowingly do something like this. We need to find a place to talk and figure out where we need to go from here."

Ron nodded.

"Okay KP."

He reached out of touch her but she pulled back. Ron stopped and lowered his hand. Kim reached out and she took his hand, placing it against her cheek.

"Sorry about that. Can I have a hug?"

Ron nodded and enveloped her with his arms. Sighing, she settled into the embrace and for a few seconds, everything went away except for the two of them.

"Okay. Tell me what happened."

Ron dropped his head.

"Wayne caught up with me a few days ago before practice. He invited me to go over to a friend's room. Apparently the dude had the newest Zombie Mayhem out. You know me, I can't turn down a chance to bash zombies."

Kim snorted. Ron hesitated for a moment but then continued.

"Well, they kept asking questions about us as I played the game. I guess I was paying attention to the game more than what I was saying. I mentioned that we had slept together during a mission while we waited for pickup. I didn't realize what I had said until it was too late. I didn't realize it until later that there was some other dude in the room. I had never seen him before. He kept asking about you and your family. Like the stuff about your mom and your brothers. I told him that it was none of his business. That's when I left."

Kim scowled over at him.

"Okay, anything else. How about this paper they said you signed?"

Ron stopped and bowed his head. Kim reached over and touched his face with her fingers.

"Just tell me what happened."

Ron looked up at Kim. She could see that look in his eyes. It was the same look that he had when he had done something wrong and he didn't know exactly how to tell her.

"Ron?"

He shuffled his feet.

"Just as I was leaving, that same dude that had been asking all the questions asked for my autograph. He handed me a clipboard with some papers on it. I looked at it and it was just class notes for some math class. He asked me to sign on the blank paper on the bottom, so I signed it."

Kim covered her face with her hands and mumbled through her fingers.

"You DIDN'T check what you were signing?"

Ron shook his head.

"Nope."

Kim punched him in the arm.

"RON! What have we talked about? How could you just sign something without looking at it?"

Ron rubbed his arm.

"Sorry Kim."

Kim turned to the side and looked out over campus whilst shaking her head.

"It's okay Ron. I don't think I would have checked myself. How many times have I signed whatever someone gave me to autograph. I guess we will both have to be more careful. That really tanks."

Ron stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Okay Kim. I'm sorry...I really am. I love you. I always will. No matter what. So, we okay?"

She purred as she pulled him into a hug.

"We are SO okay."

She started to say something but her phone rang. Grabbing it and looking at the screen, she noticed her home phone number was on the screen. She groaned; now was so not the time. She showed the screen to Ron and he turned pale. The phone continued to ring until she flipped it open.

"Hello? Hi, mom. Yeah, believe me we know about it. How did daddy take it? That bad? Okay, I think we'll head home after our classes in the morning. Yeah, we sorta know what is going on but I'd rather discuss it face to face. See you tomorrow afternoon."

Kim closed her phone with a flip.

"Well, we have be 'asked' to come home."

Ron arched an eyebrow.

"Asked as in we needed to be there yesterday?"

Kim giggled a little. She could count on Ron to be himself when she needed it.

"Yeah, they are expecting us tomorrow afternoon. The Sloth should be able to get us there pretty quick. Why don't we go get our normal Thursday night dinner at the steakhouse. Meet me at the Sloth about 6:30?"

Ron pulled her into a hug.

"Are you sure that we should go out?"

Kim nodded as she laid her hand onto his chest.

"So sure. We need to go on like nothing has happened."

Ron bent down and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I'm game if you are."

She got up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss.

"See you then. Let's do casual tonight."

* * *

Kim brushed a flake of snow from her face as she made her way toward the parking lot. Pulling the collar of her coat up around her neck, she noticed that someone was coming towards her. It was Wayne and he was carrying some flowers. He saw her and picked up the pace of his steps. Kim groaned inwardly. He was not one she wanted to deal with right now, but maybe she could get rid of him fast. She stopped as he walked up to her.

"Kim? Are you doing okay?"

Kim shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

Wayne looked around.

"Kim! Everyone is talking about the broadcast and what Ron said and did. I am really sorry, I tried to get him out of there before he put his foot in his mouth but you know Ron. When he gets to talking he can't stop. Especially when he is bragging. I know that had to hurt knowing he said and did those things."

Kim just shrugged her shoulders and before she could say anything else he handed her the flowers.

"I wanted you to have these. Listen, I know things are pretty tough right now but if you need to talk I'm here. I'd never run off at the mouth like Ron did. I mean I was telling your dad the other day that I was worried about you and that Ron might do something that would hurt you."

Kim held her breath for a moment.

"When did you see my dad?"

Wayne shrugged his shoulders.

"He came through one evening looking for you. The two of you were out on some mission so he invited me to supper. We had a nice talk that night."

Kim's eyes went down to the ground and she thought silently, 'Daddy, how could you?'

Wayne kept talking.

"So I told him that I was worried about you and that Ron might say or do something that would hurt you. I mean look at what's happened. I mean, he just kept going on and on that day. Then he told everyone about the time when your brothers did some experiments on your cheer uniform and that he got a good look at....at you. I'm as so sorry KP. He really doesn't deserve someone as special as you. I heard that he really had to go home tomorrow. Would you like to go out or something?"

Kim had several thoughts running through her head.

"Not really Wayne, there is something I REALLY have to do. When I get back, we will have a nice face to face talk. Okay? I need to run into town for a few things. I'll call you."

Wayne smiled as he stepped back.

"Okay KP, I'll see you then."

Kim watched as he walked off toward his dorm. Kim turned and headed for the parking lot. When she got to the Sloth, she noticed that Ron was already sitting in the driver's seat. She pulled open the door, flopped into her seat and buckled the seat belt. Ron looked at the flowers.

"Where did the flowers come from?"

Kim growled.

"Wayne showed up. HE gave them to me. He had a few interesting things to say."

Ron glanced over to her.

"Wayne?"

Kim nodded.

"Do you really need to be in class tomorrow?"

Ron thought about it for a moment.

"No, not really, why?"

Kim glanced at the flowers in her lap.

"I don't either. Let's go eat and then get our stuff. We're flying the Sloth home tonight."

Ron's eyes went wide.

"Tonight! KP, what's going on?"

Kim pointed out into the darkness.

"Drive, I'll tell you."

Ron started the Sloth and pulled out of the parking lot. The Sloth had gone only a mile before it pulled off to the side of the road. Kim got out and stuffed the flowers into a trash bin. As she got back into the car, she mumbled.

"Daddy, you are SO busted."

* * *

The sitch is getting interesting. Wayne is running off at the mouth and he actually called her KP. It seems MrDrP has been around Wayne too much. Now Kim and Ron are heading home to face the music and makes some notes of their own. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

The Captain.


	26. Chapter 26 Answers and Reaction

**School Days **

**Chapter 26**

**Answers and Reaction**

* * *

Ron held the door open for Kim as they left the restaurant. Looking out over the parking lot, Kim noticed that both sleet and freezing rain had started to fall. Ron groaned.

"This is going to be a mess to go through to get home."

Kim grabbed his arm as they made their way out to the Sloth.

"Yeah, but at least the Sloth should be able to fly above it. Wade filed our flight path with the FAA, so we should be able to get cleared all the way through. Since we're not on a mission, we don't have priority. Even so, we should be back home right after supper."

Ron winced.

"Your dad in a rant?"

Ron slumped down as Kim nodded.

"Great, your dad is going to send me on a one way trip."

Kim abruptly pulled him to a stop and nearly made them both fall onto the slick pavement.

"Ron! We've talked about this inside! It wasn't just you, we figured out that it was both of us! WE got SET UP, now get that into your head! Plus, it's dad I REALLY want to talk to. It was because of him that we got set up like this last time. Now, we've talked to Wade and he is doing some checking. What on, I really don't want to know. We've also talked to Dr. Director. She is putting a tail on some people around here, starting with Wayne. Now let's get going, it's getting cold and wet out here."

She pulled him down slightly and raised herself up onto her toes to give him a kiss. Giving him a sultry look, she whispered up to him.

"You can warm me up on the way home."

Ron rubbed noses with her.

"Boooooyahhhhhh..."

Both of them suddenly jumped at the sound of crunching metal and shattering glass. Looking to their left, they saw two cars coming to rest in the road. Both were heavily damaged and one had already started to burn. They both started to run whilst slipping and sliding toward the burning car as Kim screamed to a crowd of people watching.

"CALL 911!"

Ron got on one side of the smoldering car and Kim got on the other. The front and side of the car was crushed as flames started to grow at the rear. The scream of a child came from the backseat and Kim looked in to see a little girl of about ten years old tangled up in her seat belt. She was pinned in by the wreckage. There was an older woman in the drivers seat and a younger man about their age in the front passenger seat. Kim pulled on the door on her side and it creaked open. The woman moaned and started to move.

"My baby, get my baby!"

Kim nodded.

"We will, right now we need to get you out first."

Kim reached out around her and unbuckled the seat belt. Pulling at the woman, Kim held her breath knowing that she was moving someone who might be injured, but the flaming car did not give her another choice. She pulled the woman out of the car and helped her to the side of the road where some other people had gathered. Turning, Kim ran back to the car. Ron was still pulling at the other door.

"Kim, get him out on your side. This door is stuck!"

Kim nodded and went back to the drivers side. Pulling her laser lipstick out, she cut off the steering column and dropped it to the floor. Reaching over the front seat she grabbed the man's arm. He reached out, grabbed her arms and pulled himself to her, screaming as his leg moved. Kim stopped for a second. He shook his head.

"It's okay, my leg is broke, just get my sister out. I can get clear."

Kim pulled him from the car and laid him out onto the road. The man skittered back away from the car as he yelled.

"Get my sister!"

Kim turned around to see Ron looking around. There was no one on his side of the car. She watched as the familiar blue light filled his eyes. His hands started to glow as he gripped the rear passenger door. Kim called out to the little girl.

"Over here. Look at me!"

The child looked over at Kim with sheer terror in her eyes. She didn't see Ron nearly rip the door off of the wrecked car. Ron reached in and then broke the seat belt latch with his hand. Grabbing the child with one arm and using the other to bend the wreckage out of the way, he pulled her free from the car. Kim ran around to his side and helped him pull himself out of the car. They slid for the side of the road just before a dull 'whump' sounded and the rest of the car was quickly engulfed in flames.

Ron handed the child to her mother as the tearful mother grabbed for the child. She took the child into her lap and rocked her back and forth.

"God bless you, god bless you. Thank you, thank you..."

Ron stepped over to help the young man to the side of the road beside the mother and her child. He had a cast on his right wrist. Ron nodded to his leg.

"Looks like you'll have a broken leg to go with that broken wrist."

The young man laughed even though his face was gray with pain.

"Yeah, you're Ron Stoppable aren't you?"

Ron nodded.

"All day long."

The young man paused for a moment.

"I owe you one man."

Ron shook his head.

"Naw, it's just what KP and I do."

The young man shook his head.

"No dude. You two saved my mom and my little sister. I can't wait to tell my older brother who saved us. Our family pays our debts."

Ron just shook his hand.

"You just take care of your mom and your sister. Tell your brother it's no big."

Firetrucks, police and EMS started to arrive as the onlooking crowd grew. Kim and Ron stood together whilst hugging one another as cheers and whistles filled the air.

* * *

Anne watched as her husband strode back and forth across the living room in a rant.

"How could he do it? How could Ron do something like this? I..."

James covered his ears to protect them from an ear-splitting whistle. He turned to see his wife stand up after taking two of her two fingers out of her mouth.

"JAMES POSSIBLE! SIT DOWN AND CALM DOWN!"

He glared at her for a second but then flopped down onto the couch. She strode over and stood in front of him.

"First! We do NOT know EXACTLY what happened. We both know that the man on that show has been after the two of them ever since they got to school."

He grumbled, "Yeah, and it wouldn't have happened if they had gone to school here."

Anne snapped a glare at him.

"We have gone over this before again and again. Kim and Ron need and have the right to make their own decisions. And THAT means without you hanging over their shoulders."

He was about to reply when a familiar noise came up from just outside the house. Anne walked over to the window and looked out. Her eyes went wide when her eyes confirmed what her ears had heard.

"It's Kimmie and Ron. What are they doing here?"

James jumped to his feet.

"Whatever the reason, Ron has some explaining to do."

Anne stopped in front of him.

"JAMES NOT NOW! At least give them the courtesy of greeting them before you start to grill them."

They went to the door to see another car pull into the driveway. It was the Stoppable's. Kim and Ron jogged over to hug them as they got out of their car. Anne stepped out the door as James followed her. They all met in the front yard with a lot of hugs. Anne nearly crushed her daughter in her own hug.

"We thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

Kim pulled back.

"We weren't. But something came up and we thought it best to come home tonight. We have a lot to discuss."

James growled as he looked at Kim and Ron.

"Yes we do young lady, especially you young man."

Kim growled right back at her dad.

"Dad, we need to take this discussion inside."

Ron gave his mom another hug.

"Where's Hana?"

Jean Stoppable smiled up at her son.

"She was already sleepy when you called. We thought it would be best to just let her sleep. Mrs. Awiggins is staying with her."

Ron glanced at his mom with a frightened look. His mom grinned.

"She knows. Your Mr. Sensei recommended her."

Kim slid up next to Ron and put her arm around him. Everyone went inside and gathered into the living room. Her mother took a step forwards before her father could say anything and it was quickly apparent that she had taken over the meeting.

"Now Kimmie, you said something had come up. What can you tell us?"

Kim took Ron's hand and held it tight.

"We were surprised by the report. They hadn't done anything on us for awhile so we didn't think they were around. Then that report came out. Ron and I discussed what we had seen, who we had talked to and who we noticed being around. Well, we wondered where they got the information. Ron was in another student's room playing some games when another guy started to ask a lot of questions. We know that they did trick Ron into signing a piece of paper. He didn't know what it was, just that someone was asking for his autograph. I can't fault him there. I have signed a lot of things before without looking at them. He did mention the sleeping thing to them but even I have said that to the members of the cheer squad. The station just twisted his words. BUT! He did NOT tell them about anything else. In fact, he refused to tell them about it and told them it was none of their business."

Jean leaned forward.

"Then where did they get the information?"

Kim glanced at Ron.

"Well, we were wondering about that also when we were going to dinner tonight. Then something happened that caused things to start to fall into place. Wayne Kingston walked up to me as I as going to meet Ron."

Kim noticed that her dad had brightened up.

"Wayne started talking about the newscast and how sorry he was that Ron would do something like that."

Her dad smiled.

"That was very nice of the young man."

Kim continued.

"But that was not ALL that he said. He started talking about some other things. Things that were not in the newscast. Things like when the tweebs used my cheer outfit for an experiment."

Anne glanced at Kim.

"But nobody but us knew about that. The twins were punished for it and we decided that we would not talk about it."

Kim turned to her dad.

"Yeah mom, I know. Then Wayne started talking about dad coming to see Ron and I. Apparently we were on a mission so he asked Wayne out to dinner. It seems that he and Wayne got reeaal chummy that night."

James brightened up even more.

"Yes, I remember. I was passing through town after attending a conference in New York. I thought I would surprise the two of you but apparently you were off on a mission against Dementor or Killigan, I don't remember who. Just as I was about to leave, Wayne walked up and we started to have a really nice chat. You know Kimmie, Wayne is such a nice young man. Smart, good manners, a nice tall and well groomed young man AND he likes Captain Constellation."

Ron was about to say something but Kim elbowed him to be quiet as her dad continued.

"We had such a nice dinner. He really is a good friend for you Kimmie-cub. He told me a little about his family but he was so fascinated with our family and about you Kimmie. He wanted to know all about you. He said that he really liked you and that he hoped that you could really be good friends. I felt comfortable around him. We talked about how you and Ron met and all the things that had happened. We talked for a long time. He really laughed when he heard about Tim and Jim's trick with Kim's cheerleader outfit. I...."

Anne jumped to her feet.

"James Possible! How could you?"

James stared over at his wife.

"What do you mean dear? I just had a good conversation with that fine young man. He is so interested in Kim. Kim, you really ought to spend more time with that young man."

Anne stepped out in front of him.

"James! Did you mention about the hospital thing, and the twins and the rocket fuel?"

He smiled.

"Of course! I mean, they were parts of Kim's life. What are you so upset about? I was just trying to be nice to the young man."

Anne covered her face with her hand for a few seconds.

"James! As Kim would say, 'Get your head in the game!' If Kim didn't say anything to anyone and Ron didn't say anything to anyone, just HOW do you think the man on that show got the information? THINK JAMES!"

Kim's dad sat deep in thought for a moment.

"But, he was so nice and he thought so highly of Captain Constellation. He...he..."

Anne threw her hands up into the air.

"James, he used you! I thought that something was off about that boy! He was TOO perfect! He was TOO courteous!"

James looked over at Kim.

"But...but...he just seemed to have it going on!"

Kim tightened her grip on Ron's hand.

"Daddy, you said that about another young man that came into my life. Just what did HE do to me?"

James put his face into his hands.

"Dear God, what have I done?"

Kim stepped over to her dad, got down on her knees and took his hands into her own.

"Daddy. I know that you thought that you were doing what was best for me, but I am making my own way now. I need to make my own decisions and choose the people in my life on my own. I think I have done a pretty good job."

Kim glanced back at Ron.

"And I think I did a pretty good job of finding someone. It took me twelve years to realize that but I know it now."

Anne saw the look in her daughter's face and her heart suddenly skipped a beat. She knew that Kim loved Ron, but that look told her everything. Her daughter was totally and completely in love. The fact that even after all that was currently happening to them both, the two of them were holding hands told her volumes. The two of them had crossed the bridge of total trust and forgiveness. Kim turned back to her dad.

"Daddy, we need to know about anything else you might have told Wayne. I have already had Wade start to do some checking. I want as much as the full story as I can get before I confront Wayne."

Anne gasped.

"Are you sure that is a good idea Kimmie? I mean, this could lead to a lot of publicity."

Kim smiled.

"I know mom, but nobody knows how to play the press better than Wade. We have been dancing on the end of a hook for a few months now. It's time for payback. We are putting to together a plan that the news media will eat up. I normally like to be upfront in confronting things, but Ron thought of this and I think it will work."

Kim turned back to her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy, you got used also. Wayne was just playing you just so he could get to me. He is one of the biggest players on campus. He even hit on me the first day I was on campus! Some people warned me what he was like but I just didn't think he was this big a deal. I was wrong and we didn't realize until tonight what was really happening."

James looked up at Kim.

"I am so sorry Kimmi....Kim."

Kim reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Daddy, I will always be your Kimmie-cub and I will always love you."

Tears leaked out of James' eyes as he engulfed Kim in an hug. Kim turned her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes glistened as she whispered something into his ear. A sly demure smile crossed her face as she smiled at him. He turned his head, pulled her head down onto his shoulder and pulled her up into his lap. He held her gently for a few seconds as he rocked her back and forth. Stopping, he whispered something in her ear. Her face brightened and she stood up out of his lap.

James stood and walked over to face Ron. Ron stood as he walked up to him. James reached out and gently laid his hand onto Ron's shoulder. Kim started to walk over, but her mother motioned for her to stay still. Kim suddenly understood. This was between the two men in her life.

"Ron, someday I hope that you will forgive me for what I have done. I doubted you, put you down and then almost caused harm to come to both you yourself as well as what you have with my daughter. I cannot think of a better man that I would rather have standing next to my daughter. You two have something that is very special and I just didn't understand that. If there is anything I can do for you, just ask."

Ron placed his hand on James' hand.

"MrDrP, there is nothing to forgive. You were just doing what I myself have always tried to do. That is what I thought was best for Kim. I will always trust you. But, you could do me a favor."

James pulled out his handkerchief and then blew his nose.

"What would that be son?"

Ron held out his hand.

"Would you allow me the honor of being able to marry your daughter?"

There was total silence in the room. Then came the sound of a glass hitting the floor. Anne stood there with water soaking into the carpet at her feet. Kim finally got her mouth working as her father took Ron's hand and placed his other hand on Ron's elbow.

"RON! YOU haven't even asked ME yet!"

Ron beckoned her over and took her into his arms. Looking down into those emerald eyes shining up at him, he smiled.

"Yeah, but your dad needed to know just how much I trust him. So, I went ahead and asked him. Besides, I wanted to ask him first anyway."

Kim dove into a tight cuddle with Ron. He could surprise her in the most wondrous ways! The two stood there for a moment and then turned to face James. He stood there for a moment as he put his handkerchief back into his pocket. He then motioned for Anne to come over. Anne literally glowed as she walked over next to her husband. He whispered a question into her ear and then grinned brightly as she nodded. As she stood at his side, James put his arm around her and then turned back to Kim and Ron. Gene and Jean joined Ann and James as they stood in front of their children. James cleared his throat.

"Ronald, son, you have our permission to marry our daughter...just wait 'till AFTER graduation."

* * *

Wayne held onto the backpack as he walked across the campus. He stared deep into every shadow that he could see. The note had arrived in his mailbox that morning. It gave him the time and place for the payoff to go down. His dad had not been very happy when he found out that the payoff had increased but then told Wayne that he could pay him back when he made the NFL. Besides, what team would turn him down with Kim Possible at his side? Wayne found the bench on the far side of the campus. He stood in the dark under the tree and waited.

The rumors were running rampant around the campus. Kim and Ron had disappeared from the campus after rescuing somebody from a wreck. Now, Kim had been seen on campus but Ron hadn't. The reporter from Celebrity Third Degree had been calling him, asking if he had seen or heard anything else from either Kim or Ron. Wayne mentioned to the reporter what Kim had said. The reporter told him to call when Kim called. They could then set up Kim to make it appear that she was cheating on Ron or that she had dumped Ron. It all came down to whatever would bring a better headline. They would even set it up so that it looked like Ron had something to do with it.

Looking up, the bare limbs of the large tree swayed in the wind. Wayne sighed and hoped that his contact would be here soon. It was too blasted cold to be standing out here. Above him, he failed to notice that part of one large limb seemed to move. He also didn't see the lens of a camera focus on him. Two dark brown eyes focused on him from above. A thin smile crossed the figure's face.

"We meet again Mr. Kingston. If we ever meet face to face for any reason you will NOT like it. You have hurt two people that I care about very much. I will be delighted to be a part of giving you what you deserve."

Wayne noticed a figure approaching him in the darkness, limping along on crutches. He waited until the figure had made his way to the place under the tree. Wayne noticed that it was one of the young men that worked for Davy. The man made his way up to Wayne and then stopped in front of him.

"You got the money?"

Wayne nodded.

"Who are you?"

The man glanced around the area.

"Davy sent me."

Wayne nodded and then handed the backpack to the man. He hopped onto one foot, held both crutches in one hand as he slipped the backpack onto his back and then put both of crutches back under his arms as he looked up at Wayne.

"Get your jollies using someone else to do your dirty work?"

Wayne sneered.

"Just why do you care? I paid you and your friends to hurt Stoppable because he's in my way. I want Kim Possible and I ALWAYS get what I want. I paid you to hurt him and to get him out of the way for a little bit. I sold off information to that guy on that TV show. That dork dad of Possible's ran off at the mouth and gave me everything I needed to break to two of them up. With luck, I'll even be able to get Stoppable kicked off of the team and better yet, out of school!"

The man just shook his head.

"Just what did they ever do to you?"

Wayne glared back at him.

"They made me look like a fool to an important visitor. Ron showed me up on the field and took over my place as starting running back. Kim? That little witch turned me down. Me, Wayne Kingston and she turned me down flat! NO girl turns me down! Now, you got your money, get lost! I got better things to do."

Wayne turned around and then started to walk back up to the main part of the campus. The man watched as Wayne walked away. Then, looking up into the tree, he smiled. Turning around, he made his way back up the same way from where he had first come. The area around the tree was quiet for several minutes until a stealthy figure made it's way down out of the tree. Standing straight, the figure walked off into the darkness whistling 'Dixie'.

* * *

The conference room buzzed with activity as a number of camera crews finished setting up their equipment. Other sports writers took their seats which had been set up in front of the podium. Wayne's dad stepped up to the microphone.

"Thank you for coming. My name is Jason Kingston. My son and I are thankful for you being here today. Wayne, will you come up?"

Wayne stepped up to the microphone grinning. He was going to announce that he himself was eligible for the draft. After the season that he had just had, he had no doubt that they would be clamoring for him. He knew that he was up in the top of the list for the Heisman. All he had to do was get Kim on his arm and life would be good.

"Thank you for coming today. I would like to announce that I will be eligible for the draft. I have enjoyed the many years here that I have had at Vandercraft University and I am looking forward to the future."

A reporter on the front stood up.

"Mr. Kingston, what do you think your chances are with the Heisman?"

Wayne shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, you guys know more about that than I do."

At that moment, Kim walked into the room with a couple of other people that he didn't recognize.

They all held a number of manila envelopes.

"Kim? Ladies and gentlemen, I don't think she needs any introduction but this is a friend of mine, Kim Possible."

One of the reporter jumped up.

"Miss Possible, it is true that you have broken up with your boyfriend and are you starting a relationship with Wayne Kingston?"

Wayne settled back. This was the crowning moment. This would be his shining moment when Kim would step up to his side. Kim stopped in front of the table and laid a number of manila envelopes on the table in front of everyone. Then, turning back to the reporters, Kim flashed a smile.

"Just for the record, I have NOT broken up with my boyfriend and partner, Ron Stoppable. I am NOT here to start a relationship with Wayne. However, I am here to inform the media and school officials about some actions of Wayne Kingston and Jason Kingston."

Wayne's eyes flew open.

Kim picked up one of the packets.

"Inside each of the press packets is information about some recent actions of Wayne and his father.

This includes the payoff to a group of local thugs to attack and injure Ron Stoppable. We have a tape of the payoff with Mr. Wayne Kingston stating his motives and reasoning for paying for the attack. We also have a number of sworn statements by a number of students of additional actions taken by Wayne Kingston in order to force a breakup between Ron and myself. There is also evidence that Wayne paid a fellow student to switch a test paper on Ron that would have forced Ron to fail a course and thus lose his eligibility to play."

Another reporter jumped to his feet.

"Miss Possible, these are some very serious charges! Do you have any evidence?"

A tall figure in a dark business suit entered into the room.

"She has the evidence and more. I am Samuel Dunn of the F.B.I.. I am here to ask Mr. Wayne Kingston and Mr. Jason Kingston some questions."

Kim made her way up to the podium and then gave Wayne a glare that made him step back a couple of steps. Ron entered the room and then made his way to Kim's side as she faced the audience.

"Many may be wondering why Wayne would do these things. I am not sure, but I will say that Wayne has made several passes at me. I told him each time that I was not interested in him. Apparently, he would not take the word 'no' for an answer. In fact, when speaking to the party he was paying off, he stated that NO girl ever turns down Wayne Kingston. Well Wayne, I turned you down, several times. I have a boyfriend- a very good boyfriend. I don't need anyone one else."

Wayne leaped forward and grabbed Kim by the arm.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Kim grabbed his arm and then flipped him over the table onto the floor in front of everyone. She leaned over the table and then scowled down at him whilst he groaned on the floor.

"I would suggest you keep your hands off of me. I told you once, and I'll tell you again. I am not, nor will I ever be interested in such a self-centered, egotistical piece of sludge such as yourself. Ron Stoppable is more a man than you will ever hope to be. After the police get through with you, if you ever come near to me, Ron or our families, I'll do more than just throw you over a table."

* * *

Kim held on to Ron as they walked back to the dorm's after class. It had been a few days since the incident at the news conference. Global Justice had stepped in along with the FBI, the IRS, Campus Police and the local police. Wayne and his father had been placed under arrest in full view of all the cameras and sports writers. It became one of the biggest news stories for several days. Kim and Ron found out later that the father had embezzled money from the company that he had worked for to both pay off the people to attack Ron and to purchase favors to try and influence the voting of the Heisman.

The big surprise came when they found out the man who had attacked Ron with the knife was the same one that they had pulled out of the burning car. The boss of the group, a man by the name of Davy, turned out to be the young man's older brother. The two of them arranged for the younger one to pick up the money. Davy then contacted the Team Possible website stating that he would set up Wayne to be taped. Wade contacted Cap and Cap was ready when the exchange was made. Then the younger man turned himself into the police with the money and the tape Cap had made.

The younger man would not tell anything about any of the others but he did tell everything about how they were approached to attack and injure Ron. He identified Wayne as the main person they had contacted. Clips from the videotape captured by Cap were the main feature of several news shows. The comments made by Wayne on the tape raised a lot of commentary about the behavior of some athletes. After hearing about what the young man had done, both Kim and Ron wrote letters to the court asking for leniency for him.

The Celebrity Third Degree Show took a hit when it came out that several students had taken money and that some of the students didn't even have classes with or even know Kim and Ron. The Space Center announced that the "dangerous chemicals" were actually very safe fuels and nothing any more dangerous than the model rocket motors you could purchase from the stores. As for the dangerous experiments, Child Services of Middleton released a full report that all of the activities of the twins had been investigated. Nothing could be found that would have been dangerous to anyone around them and if there was any danger, Mr. Possible was always supervising. Neighbors in the area also had no complaints. The hospital announced that Kim had been cross trained in emergency procedures and was qualified to assist in an operating room. Ian Quisition attempted to keep the story going but the revelations about Wayne had overshadowed anything that he had tried to say.

Kim and Ron did have a little awkward moment when it came to the discussion of "sleeping together". Both of them blushed to the roots of their hair when they talked about sleeping together in only the literal sense. Several of the questions from the audience got rather pointed but all they would state was they had only slept together as in resting fully clothed and snuggled together. The word intercourse was avoided completely. They stated that they were not ready for the responsibility of the consequences and were waiting. Many of the celebrity rags really had a heyday with the whole situation, and there was even a skit on Friday Night Live making fun of their decision. However, many religious leaders and family groups stood up and nearly cheered that two celebrities such as themselves would stand up and say that they were waiting.

All in all, it had been a couple of extremely interesting days. The two of them had gotten used to all the snickers and stares but all in all it appeared that everything was behind them. Exams were coming up, and both of them had been studying hard. Vandercraft had won the conference and was up for the Bulls-eye Bowl game. The sports writers were going crazy over Ron now. With Wayne out of the picture, Ron would have to carry the brunt of the game. Kim had been moved up to assistant head cheerleader next to Glenda.

Kim tugged at Ron's arm and then snuggled closer to him.

"Hungry?"

A rumbling growl came from Ron's stomach in answer to her question. Kim giggled and reached over to pat him on the stomach.

"What do you say that we head for the Doghouse?"

Ron laughed.

"Sounds good to me, can I get some onion rings...Pwweeeaase?"

Kim looked up to receive the full force of a Ron Stoppable Forlorn Puppy Dog look. She burst out laughing. It felt so good to laugh. There had been little to laugh about for so long. She pulled him down closer to her for a kiss.

"Only IF you share."

Jabbing his arm in the air, Ron yelled, "Booyah!"

Kim sighed as she snuggled up next to him as they made the turn to head for the Doghouse. She fell quiet for a little bit.

"Ron?"

He glanced down to see her staring at the ground. The inflection in her voice caught his attention. When she said his name like that in that tone, she always wanted to talk about something really serious.

"What's wrong KP?"

Kim looked up at him with those shining green eyes.

"There is not a single thing wrong Ron Stoppable. Everything is so right. It's just about that question you asked my dad...when will you be asking ME the question?"

Ron tried to think of a snappy comeback, but one would not come. This wasn't the time. He pulled her a little closer.

"I...I don't know KP. I mean we are just freshman. We have a lot of time. At least I hope we have a lot of time. I..."

Kim's phone rang at that moment. Both of them looked at each other and then started to laugh. It never failed that their lives would interrupt them when every time they started to have a serious conversation. Kim flipped her phone open.

"Hello? Gerald? What's wrong? What? Calm down and tell me what is going on."

Ron stopped and stared at Kim as she spoke into her phone. Kim listened for a few more seconds.

"Okay Gerald, I am on my way. Ron will be coming as soon as he gets our equipment. I'll see you soon."

Kim snapped her phone shut.

"Something is really wrong at Dr. Devilin's office. Gerald is really upset and sounded bad, like he was hurt. I'm going to go straight there. Get to the Sloth, get our gear and meet me there. Mission time."

Ron watched as Kim ran off across campus toward Dr. Devilin's office. He turned and ran toward the parking lot where the Sloth was parked. Slipping between two cars, he saw the Sloth sitting there covered in snow. He was about to feel for his keys when something hit him in the head and everything went black.

Kim ran up the stairs which lead to Devilin's office. The first thing that she noticed was the absence of the door on the hinges. It was there alright...well, what was left of it. The old wooden door with the frosted window and with Devilin's name on it lay in pieces on the floor and against the far wall amid piles of shattered glass. Kim stopped and looked around as she listened. Whoever did this did not appear to be around. At least, she hoped that they weren't still around. Stepping into the office, she started to look around. She pulled up short when she noticed that Dr. Devilin was sitting tied to his chair and was barely moving. There was a gag was stuffed in his mouth. He had also been severely beaten. She then noticed his hands: every one of his fingers had been methodically broken. Kim ran around the desk and quickly pulled the gag free. Devilin gasped.

"Miss Possible, be careful. I...I don't know if they are still around! They are looking for you."

Before Kim could ask him a single question, he passed out. She looked around once again before yelling out. She had to take the risk that whoever "they" were, were not still around. She had to find Gerald.

"Gerald!"

His voice called out from his office next door. Kim pushed the door open and looked around, but did not see him. Calling out softly, she entered the room.

"Gerald?"

His voice came from behind the desk.

"Here Kim."

She moved around the desk to see him lying on the floor with a bloody shirt. He had also been beaten badly. She instantly knelt beside him.

"Gerald!"

He shook his head.

"We don't have a lot of time. So please listen. Kim, I am sorry but Dr. Devilin and I have been using you. We were doing some research just like how we told you, but we were also doing something on the side. We were developing a project that would render any encrypted message to be read with ease. It was a computer program. We had to have you around so that no one would get the wiser as to what we might be doing. We completed the project but our benefactor decided that we are a liability. Dr. Devilin and I hid the only copy of the project on a jump drive here on campus. You need to get it and keep it away from them! Go to that bench on the far side of campus that you and your boyfriend like. The tree behind it has a hole in the trunk. Reach down into the hole and the jump drive is stuck to the inside of the hole with putty. Feel just inside the lip of the hole. Get it to your friends. They will know what to do with it."

Kim tried to help Gerald. He shook his head as he winced.

"They thought I was dead, and then they tortured Devilin to get him to tell where it was. He didn't talk. Then they decided that you might know where it was, so they went looking for you..."

Kim looked up at him.

"But I didn't see anyone on the way over here. If they were following me then..."

Kim looked around. Ron was not there yet. Alarm bells started to go off inside of her head. She grabbed her phone and, using speed dial, called Ron's number. The phone rang only a few times before he answered. Except, it was not Ron that had answered. A man's European accented voice spoke to her.

"Greetings Miss Possible. There is no need for any explanation. You knew or know by now the location of a certain object that we want. I would imagine that you also want your boyfriend back alive and well. I'll give you until 12:00 pm tomorrow to retrieve the object that we want. Be at the main fountain in the center of campus at that time and bring the object. I will be there with your boyfriend, who will be in as good a shape as he will allow. You give me the jump drive and I will let you and your boyfriend live."

Kim snorted.

"And you expect that I will let you just walk away?"

The voice chuckled.

"I believe that you will, or more than just you and your boyfriend will die. Until tomorrow, Miss Possible."

The phone line went dead in Kim's ear. Looking down, she noticed that Gerald had passed out also. She heard the Campus Police yelling from the door. She stood up and made her way around Gerald's desk.

"IN HERE!"

Pulling the Kimmunicator out from her pocket, she punched in the call button.

"Wade, patch me through to Dr. Director and make it like yesterday. We have trouble big time."

* * *

Wayne got his just desserts, with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Kim served him with a smile, cooking as only she can cook. Not in the kitchen of course, the university IS still standing. But cooking in a way only SHE can. She took him down in a way that hurt the most and she didn't even have to bruise her knuckles. Not that she didn't WANT to.

Now a different sitch has come up. One that is a lot more dangerous than egotistical jock.

Hang in there. This story isn't over yet.

Please leave a review, I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Roger and Out

Right hand salute.


	27. Chapter 27 It's a Chilling Time

**School Days**

**Chapter 27**

**It's a Chilling Time.**

* * *

Kim nervously sat on the side of the fountain, looking out over the grounds. It had been several hours since Ron had been abducted by the mysterious man and his associates. There had been no communication with him since then. Glancing back into the fountain, Kim looked down into the water. A recent warm snap, above freezing at least, had melted most of the ice on top of the water leaving only a slight glaze on the surface. The water depth itself was quite deep as she had seen some carefree students playing in it when they both had first arrived onto the campus. A gust of icy wind suddenly cut into her and brought her out of her thoughts. Looking up and around, she could see the different GJ agents seemingly both nonchalantly and casually sitting around the wide, general area of the drop point. All of them were trainees as they had to look young enough as to not arouse any suspicion.

Kim, however, had no doubt that whoever was behind all of this had thought of that possibility and taken the inevitable into consideration.

She had quickly found the coveted jump drive in the exact spot that she had been told. She knew that she was being watched and welcomed the thought: if they knew she had what they wanted then they would be bringing Ron along with them. Dr. Director had not been too happy when Kim would not release the device, but Kim was not going to do anything to hinder getting her Ron back. They could deal with the sitch after they got him back.

Glancing at her watch, she noticed that it was time. Looking around, she noticed two figures approaching the fountain. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she quickly noticed that it was Ron being accompanied by another man. He was over six feet tall and very muscular. His face was covered in a heavy beard that matched the dark hair on his head. She diverted her attention back to Ron. She could see a couple of prominent bruises on his face and that he had his hands buried deep into his coat pockets. Ron and the man stepped up to Kim as she abruptly stood up.

Ignoring the other man, she stepped up to Ron.

"You okay?"

Ron shook his head and twitched his neck. Her heart leaped into her throat: that was a signal from him! They and everyone around them was in extreme danger! As soon as she made a step toward him, the man accompanying Ron placed his arm between the two of them.

"Your reunion will have to wait for a moment Miss Possible. I know you have the object. May I have it please?"

Kim stared back at him.

"Release Ron first."

The man simply smiled.

"Miss Possible, you don't seem to understand. You are not in control of this situation. I am. I know that most of the people visible around here are most likely Global Justice agents. I would also guess that you are wearing a wire and that every thing we are saying right now is being listened to by several people. I would also imagine that we are being watched through a number of rifle scopes right now at this very moment. Maybe the vaunted Captain himself is even here. I would guess that he is right over your shoulder. Am I correct?"

Kim angrily ground her teeth and glanced around. The Captain was indeed on the roof of a building over her right shoulder. This man had just gone right down the list of every precaution that they had taken. Whoever he was, he knew GJ's tactics right down to the letter. The man grinned at her non verbal response. He had received the answer that he had both wanted and expected.

"Mr Stoppable, please show your significant other my little gift to the situation."

Ron slowly unzipped his coat and opened it slightly. Kim gasped in shock: Ron was wearing some type of a metal mesh vest. Wired deep into the vest was what seemed to some type of timer/receiver with a number of blinking green lights. What caused her heart to almost stop however was what else was wired into the vest. She had seen these devices only a couple of times before during some training at GJ. Ron had three M18 Claymore mines wired to his chest. One was faced onto its front and the other two were facing each side. If they detonated, there would be a lot of casualties. Not to mention that she and Ron would be turned into so much fine mincemeat. Ron lowered his arms slowly. The man gently moved his hand showing Kim a device in his palm. It was a dead-man switch. Ron shook his head morosely.

"Sorry KP."

Dr. Director and the Captain cursed at the same moment, their white jumpsuits blended into the snow that covered the roof. Cap had seen the device through his scope as Dr. Director had been watching through a sighting scope. She blanched when she saw what was going on. Quickly, she dialed the main frequency to all of the units that were there.

"All units, all units, Ron is booby-trapped repeat, Ron is booby-trapped. All units freeze where you are. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT approach subjects. Wait for instructions, DO NOT attempt to interfere. That is a direct order!"

Kim heard the order over the ear piece that she was wearing. She forced herself to be calm. Catching her breath and she looked over at the man.

"Okay. I have the device, you have us over a barrel. Now what?"

The man looked around.

"Well, Miss Possible. I assume the device is in your pocket?"

Kim nodded.

"My front right pocket."

The man looked at her.

"Well, I will retrieve the device and leave the two of you here. I will retain the transmitter with me. If I release the button it will detonate the device. The range of the device is five miles. There are also number of other operatives in the area watching the proceedings. They are equipped with a dead-man switch also. I will leave the area and not be stopped. If I am hindered in anyway, I or one of my associates will detonate the device. If I am allowed to leave the area with no problem, I will press a separate button. This will send a signal to disarm the vest. If somehow you are able to block the detonation signal, there is a internal clock that will detonate the device."

Kim snarled, "How can I trust you?"

The man simply laughed.

"You have no choice Miss Possible. As long as you cooperate, everyone will be fine."

Kim huffed and then nodded.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

The man extended his hand.

"Hand over the drive. Now."

Kim reached into her pocket, pulled out the jump drive and then handed it to him. He pulled a small net book out from under his coat and then inserted the drive into it. He typed a few keys and then watched the screen. Turning to Kim, he nodded at Ron.

"You have done well, why don't you greet your boyfriend with a hug. I am sure that everyone watching would love to see you embrace him after everything that has just happened."

Kim stepped forward and placed her hands around his waist. She took the opportunity to feel around his back and didn't like what she had felt. The man smiled.

"I assumed you would frisk him to see what was on his back. You will take the items on his back and then place them around your wrists."

Kim buried her head into Ron's shoulder. Under his coat and attached the the wire mesh vest in the rear was a set of handcuffs. The man spoke again.

"You will place the handcuffs around your wrists now."

Kim stared at him.

"And if I don't?"

The man smiled in a way that reminded Kim of Shego when she was in a very evil mood.

"A timer has already been started. Unless the handcuffs are locked within moments, and only I know the time period, the vest will detonate. Now, lock them or do you wish to be responsible for the deaths of the majority of the people around us?"

Kim looked around. There were a lot of students in view, including some of the cheerleaders. Resigning herself to the situation, she slid the handcuffs around her wrists and then clicked them closed. The man nodded, clearly satisfied.

"I will be taking the device now and I will leave the two of you alone. Just follow my instructions and everything will be fine."

He had only taken a couple of steps away from Kim and Ron when two people who had been sitting nearby suddenly jumped up. It was Ian Quisition and his cameraman. The cameraman was carrying a small minicam. Ian ran up and rudely stuffed his microphone into Kim's face.

"Miss Possible, are you breaking up with your boyfriend? Is this the man whom you are now having a relationship with?"

Ian turned and then once again rudely stuffed the microphone into the man's face.

"Who are you? When did you and Kim Possible start a relationship?"

The man looked horrified at the very sight of the camera and tried to step back. He suddenly slipped on a patch of ice and fell, hitting his head hard on the edge of the fountain with a sickening crack. Kim watched in horror as his hand rolled open and the transmitter that was once securely nestled into his palm began to fall out of his hand. Taking a breath, she held onto Ron and shoved hard.

* * *

Ron felt Kim's arms go around him. It felt like heaven to see and feel her again. But, he knew what the man had planned. He had sent the body signal to Kim that it was a trap but there was little that she could do except play along. When the man forced Kim to lock her wrists into the handcuffs, he knew that the man had won. He would get away. Everything was fine until that annoying pest Ian had showed up with his cameraman. The man slipped, fell and then hit his head onto the side of the fountain. He watched Kim as the expression on her face turned from concern to sheer horror. He didn't know what was going on until he felt himself suddenly falling backwards. The ice cold water of the fountain enveloped him as Kim carried both of them into it. He strangled on a mouthful of water as his body suddenly spasmed from the intense and unexpected temperature of the water. Gagging, he tried to stand but Kim drug him down deeper into the water. She got right in his face.

"Ron, if you want us to live, DON'T STAND UP!"

* * *

Kim lifted Ron and pushed him back hard with all of her might. Closing her mouth and burying her face in his jacket, she desperately hoped that she could get them into the water fast enough before the radio signal reached the detonator. Ron gagged as he swallowed some of the water. He got his feet under him and then tried to stand. She pulled him down hard and then quickly got up into his face.

"Ron, if you want us to live, DON'T STAND UP!"

Ron settled down until they were both deep into the water and so that it was up to their necks. She gave him a quick kiss.

"Listen, that guy dropped the transmitter so all the others in the area are sending out a signal for the vest to detonate. If we can keep it under water, maybe the signal will not reach the vest. We just have to stay deep in the water 'till we can figure out what to do."

By the time she had finished her talk her teeth were already starting to chatter. He looked at her.

"K-K-K-P, we'-l-l-l freeze t-t-to death firs-s-st."

A shadow passed across them. Kim looked up and saw that Dr. Director was standing there gazing at them. Kim looked up into her eye.

"The bomb has a timer and a radio receiver. As long as we stay in the water I don't think the signal will get to it. But we don't have a lot of time. B-b-b-ut f-f-f-first we need t-t-t-o find a way to heat the w-w-w-ater up. O-r-r-r-r it won't mat-t-t-t-er."

Dr. Director looked and around whilst running her hand through her hair. The enemy agent lay unconscious at her feet with blood spattered onto the ground and side of the fountain where he had fallen. Du and several agents had already taken Ian and his cameraman out with their shock tabs. She looked out over the campus and saw that one of the buildings that was being built already had the walls up and that the workers were looking out of the windows. They didn't have coats on. That could mean...

"Priority one. All agents not involved with the perimeter move towards the fountain."

* * *

Kim fought to stay conscious. She was so cold that she could no longer feel Ron's arms around her with absolute clarity. They had both stopped shivering a few minutes ago and she knew that it was a dangerously bad sign. She laid her head upon Ron's shoulder and she vaguely felt him tighten his grip around her. She settled herself down: if they were going to die then they would die together. They had prevented many others from dying. Ron had asked her father for her hand. She loved him more than anything in the world and she felt complete. Then she felt something new. She felt warmth- blissful warmth. Her legs and body started to tingle from the much welcomed heat, and Ron suddenly jerked and shifted slightly. She slowly got the feeling back in her body as the rising temperature gently enveloped them. Pulling back from Ron, she gave him a smile and then a gentle kiss. The sounds of voices and more yelling suddenly caught her attention. She heard hammering and then more yells. There was also a sudden roaring noise around them that she could not place. The water around them was bubbling.

"Welcome back Miss Possible."

Kim looked around. They were surrounded by GJ agents and workmen: the same workmen that she and Ron had saved from the collapsing building in the recent past. The foreman noticed Kim looking at him.

"We'll keep you warm Miss Possible. It's the least that we can do after what the two of you did for us. We built this wall around you so the amount of water we had to heat was smaller. Then we rigged some forced air work site heaters with venting so we got a nice jacuzzi for you."

Kim then noticed the flexible venting coming over the edge of the fountain, over the hurriedly built wooden wall and into the water. The water bubbled as the hot air was forced through it. Kim turned her head back to Ron and then gave him a kiss. He returned it with the same passion. Pulling back he looked u[ at Dr. Director.

"Dr. Director, can you cut Kim free?"

Dr. Director nodded and then called for a pair of bolt cutters. Kim stared at him.

"Ron, I am NOT going to leave you. Besides, if you cut me free the vest might blow!"

Ron looked down at the readout.

"KP, look at the clock. We don't have the time! Get out of here!"

Kim put her face right in front of his.

"RON, get this through that thick head of yours! I am not going anywhere!"

Ron looked her in the eyes.

"Kim, remember what happened at our graduation?"

He bent over and whispered something into her ear. Kim blinked, looked around for a moment and then back up at Dr. Director.

"Dr. Director, I need to tell you something."

She bent down and Kim whispered something into her ear. Dr. Director's eye went wide and she stared at the two of them for a few moments. Kim nodded in assurance. Dr. Director turned to all of the agents and workmen.

"Everyone needs to leave while we attempt to disarm the bomb. Only agents with a silver security rating may remain. I need a fully fueled hovercraft here now."

All of the agents except for a few left, taking the pest Ian, his cameraman, the opposing agent and all of the workmen away. Dr. Director ordered a security screen to be raised around the area and the hovercraft after it had landed. Then, she stepped into the pool and placed the cutters down onto the chain between Kim's wrists. Kim nodded to Ron. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate. A dull blue glow started to surround both him and the device. Kim nodded to Dr. Director and she swiftly cut the chain on the handcuffs. Kim pulled her hands free as a red light appeared on the device. Ron quit moving and Kim could tell that he was in a meditative trance.

* * *

Dr. Director flew the hovercraft as Kim sat in back with Ron. The interior of the craft shimmered as it was bathed in the blue light coming off of Ron. Kim worked with Dr. Director's assistants to loosen the vest from Ron's chest. Ron remained motionless as he floated up into the air. Kim snipped at another piece of the mesh vest and it came free from his chest. Ron's face moved slightly as the vest continued to glow separately from himself. Kim turned to Betty.

"We have it free. How far are we from the bomb range?"

Dr. Director shook her head.

"With what Stoppable is doing? We are heading for Area 51. We can keep a lid on this that way. Has he done this before?"

Kim turned back to him as he floated around in the air.

"Yeah, when he beat Warhok and Warmonga."

Dr. Director nodded.

"We are one minute out. We will land in the explosive disposal area. You can then take the bomb out there and lay it down. Then, Ron can stop doing...whatever he is doing."

Kim put her hand in her lap.

"The bomb went off. Somehow, he is keeping the explosion from happening. Once he releases his control, it...it will explode."

Dr. Director looked over her shoulder as the automated landing sequence started.

"How long can he hold that?"

Kim shook her head as he stood up.

"I don't know. We'll see."

Dr. Director picked up the vest and started to move with it. Ron started to grunt and move. Kim motioned for her to stop.

"I think he can only be so far from it."

Dr. Director nodded as Kim took Ron's arm and floated him out the door whilst Dr. Director held the vest. Two soldiers motioned for them to move into a dirt area. Kim noticed that Ron was starting to strain and sweat.

"He's struggling! We need somewhere, fast!"

One of the soldiers pointed to a hole with a trench nearby. Dr. Director placed the glowing vest into the hole and then jumped into the trench with the soldiers. Kim floated Ron down into the trench as he struggled. He got in front of him.

"Ron, let it go. Everyone is safe."

Ron didn't seem to notice. Kim shook her head.

"He's concentrating so hard that he can't hear me."

Kim cupped both sides of his head and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Ron's eyes flew open at the same second that the vest detonated into a raging fireball with a primeval roar. Shrapnel fell out of the sky and landed on top of them. Ron's arm wrapped itself around Kim's shoulders as he pulled her deeper into the kiss. After a few moments had passed, he pulled back and placed his forehead against her own.

"Wow KP! I think I felt the earth shake with that one!"

* * *

Kim glanced over at Ron. He looked so handsome sitting there in his suit while he ate dinner. To say that she was proud of him would be the understatement of the year. The enemy agent was in custody as well as Ian and his cameraman. Whoever was working with the agent disappeared like ghosts in the night. Dr. Devilin and Gerald had a lot of explaining to do whilst they were "guests" in the GJ hospital. The computer program had been recovered and placed into a secure place. Wade had taken a look at it and then marveled at it's full capability. He had wanted to make a copy, at least until he had got a look at the scowl Kim had given him. It had only been a day or so later when Coach McClintock had called Kim and Ron up into the field house. Kim thought back to that day. They had just taken a seat in the coach's office when McClintock came around in front of his desk and then leaned against it.

"Ron my boy, you have been a great asset to this school. I know that you were in the running for the Heisman but that was a long shot at least. Wayne was in the running but not anymore. They take a dim view of awarding the Heisman to someone in jail. BUT! There are other awards just as prestigious."

Kim slid her hand over and took Ron's hand into her own. The coach was going somewhere with this and she liked where it was going! McClintock broke out into a huge smile when he saw this.

"Ron, I just got a call from a certain group of gentlemen. They wish for you, Miss Possible and your families to join them at a dinner in your honor. A dinner where they will award you with The Walter Camp Award as the Collegiate Player of the Year!"

Kim squealed and jumped into Ron's lap. She gave him several kisses as the Coach sat back watching. He then leaned forward and shook Ron's hand.

"It's not the Heisman Ron, but no freshman has ever won the Heisman. But, The Walter Camp Award is very prestigious and you deserve the award. The announcement will be in the news this afternoon. You best be getting your best suit ready. I know you will want to look good for Miss Possible at the Award Ceremony."

Kim's thoughts came back to the present as the moderator of the dinner stood up from behind the podium. They had been talking about several things over the past few minutes, but now it was time for the presentation of the award. Ron's award. She took Ron's hand as the man who was to introduce Ron to the audience walked up to the podium.

"Just about a couple of years ago, a young man tried out for the varsity football team of Middleton high school. He quickly rose to the position of quarterback, where he showed that he could fill the position well. That was until his true talent was found; and he then became the starting running back for the Middleton Mad Dogs. After taking that position, he began to rack up an impressive series of records including the night when he broke five records in one night, that's one, two, three, four, five records ladies and gentlemen. He helped lead his team to a conference and a division championship. Vandercraft University had the wisdom to pick up this young man who had yet reached his potential. It was not long after he started playing for Vandercraft that he was moved up to the starting running back position once again. Something that no freshman had done in fifteen years. It was soon apparent to all that this young man had a future playing ball at Vandercraft. He became a leader on his team and several times took over the quarterback position when needed. He was able to dig deep within himself and accomplish some really amazing runs. Including that well known run when he took the ball in his own end zone and ran the ball back for a touchdown to get the win for his team. But football was not all that he did. When another player was about to be shot during a car jacking, he placed himself in harm's way to rescue his teammate. He has maintained a 3.25 average in his classes. But, football is not all that he has become known for. He has also rushed to save this world that we live in on several occasions. At the side of his partner, they are well known for the work that they do. It is my pleasure to award the 2009 Walter Camp Award to the Player of the Year, Mr. Ronald Stoppable."

Kim had to nudge Ron to get him to move. He reached back and took Kim's hand to help her to stand. They held hands as they together walked across the stage to the podium. The applause filled the room as Kim and Ron arrived at the podium. The announcer turned from the podium to hand Ron his trophy.

"Ron, it is my honor a pleasure to present to you The 2009 Walter Camp Award."

Ron took the trophy and held on to it. Kim took Ron's arm and looked up into his eyes with a small smile crossing her face.

* * *

Ron was walking with Kim on the way out of the room after the dinner had concluded. Several reporters mobbed the two of them as they tried to leave the room.

"Mr. Stoppable, Mr. Stoppable, how does it feel to have THE Kim Possible on your arm."

Kim and Ron glanced at one another. He was about to speak but Kim spoke up first.

"I like to think of it in another way. I am Kim Possible, BUT I am on THE arm of THE RON STOPPABLE."

* * *

The lights on the open stage came down onto the two announcers as they stood up on the stage. The large open area was surrounded on three sides by the audience while the one open side was made up of a large raised stage with a sunken band pit in the rear. A large set dominated the area behind the band with stairs coming down for the each side of the set. The hosts waited for the music to die down before they started to speak.

"Hi, I am Tom Gergeron-"

"-and I am Samantha Parris. Welcome back to Dancing with the Celebrities!"

Tom nodded to his co-host before speaking once again.

"We have seen some great dancing so far this evening. Before we see our next competitors dance, we have a special guest couple here with us here tonight. We had tried to get them to compete, but they politely declined. However, they did say that they would be willing to appear together."

Samantha picked up her part.

"These two will require little introduction. While we have seen this couple on the television doing what they do best, we here at Dancing with the Celebrities are glad to present this couple in a free style dance. They will be dancing to a piece of music that has been especially written for them. Will you join me in welcoming to the dance floor; Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, of THE TEAM POSSIBLE!"

The spotlights turned onto Kim and Ron as they stood in the middle of the dance floor, back to back with their arms crossed. Kim was wearing a black salsa style skirt with a purple stripe down each side with a purple short sleeve shirt. Ron wore a black shirt with grey dress pants. As the music started to play, they span away from each other and slipped into fighting positions. The spotlights flashed and curved around the stage as red and blue lights softly bathed the area.

"_uh huh_

_All you have to do is,_

_say the word  
We're there"_

They got into a dance position face to face and began to move in dance moves similar to a salsa. Moving and dancing across the floor, they swayed to the beat of the music. Splitting apart, they spun back into the back to back position with their arm's crossed. Then, they gave the audience a thumbs up gesture. Spinning back to the face to face position, they continued with the dance. They would stop and Kim would spin under Ron's arm causing her skirt to fly up when she twirled.

_"We're on it, We've got it  
We can do anything."_

"_What you need, Got your back  
Just say the word, We're there."_

"_If you find your world is caving in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
Someone to take those fears away"_

A single dancer moved onto the floor acting very solemn. Kim and Ron danced up to him and as they seemingly consoled him, he brightened up. They then danced away.

"_Say the word  
Make a call and We'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere."_

Stopping at the edge of the stage, they turned half way to the audience and using their arms they pointed out in a sweeping motion.

_"Have you heard  
That We're all about saving your world  
All you have to do is, say the word."_

They turned back to the middle of the stage where two fully black clad dancers menaced another dancer who was cowering upon the floor. Kim and Ron spun and danced around in mirror image directions in unison until they reached the black clad dancers. Then, in a series of fake fight moves in unison with the music they drove off the 'attackers', pulled the other dancer up from the floor and gave her a hug. Another dancer ran out onto the floor and then into the arms of the first dancer, similar to that of a reunion.

_"In trouble, in it deep.  
This is a promise that we can keep.  
Make it right, count on us,  
To be the best friends we can be.  
When your life is spinning  
Upside down  
We'll be the one to turn it around"_

Getting back together, they repeated the same moves that they used when the chorus had been sung before. They continued to dance together, mixing in more mock fighting moves when more black clad dancers would seemingly attack them on stage.

_"Say the word  
Make a call and we'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That we're all about saving your world  
All you have to do is, say the word_

During an interlude in the song, they really cut loose with several fancy spins and other moves including one deep dip that Ron gave Kim.__

If you find your world is caving in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
We will fly  
Or we will take your fears away

Say the word  
Make a call and We'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That we're all about saving your world  
All you have to do is, say the word

Dial the number, call our name  
Day or night, it's all we need  
Say the word  
'Cuz we're all about saving your world  
All you have to do is, say the word"

The music abruptly ended and Kim and Ron stood back to back in fighting positions. They stood there for a few moments, breathing heavily. There was silence for a few moments until the audience erupted into wild cheers and near maniacal applause. Kim and Ron moved out of their fighting positions and then turned to bow to the audience on all three sides. They continued to bow and wave as the applause continued for several seconds. After a few more seconds, Kim smiled and jumped into Ron's arms. She gave him a kiss as he spun the two of them around under the lights. The audience started to cheer even louder than before. Ron gave Kim a kiss back as he held her in his arms. After they broke the kiss, he looked down and saw that her face was shining in utter love and joy. He smiled back, returning the same look.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, will you..."

* * *

Ladies and Gentleman, this chapter brings to a close "School Days". I hope that you have enjoyed this story. It is as of now the longest story I have ever written. I posted the first chapter of this story on Feb. 6, 2009. Now, twenty seven chapters and over 160,000 words later I finish this one. This is the first time I have ever created an original character in the way of a villain that got a reaction as much as Wayne did. Wayne seemed to come alive in this story and his character took a life of it's own. Kim and Ron faced several things throughout the story, yet faced them all together. This is also the first story that I have ever included a persona based on myself. That persona was one I had been working with for some time and this story fit the character. I wish to thank all of you who have sent in reviews on this story. I also wish to thank all of you who helped and showed support as I struggled through the story.

Please leave a review for the chapter and/or the whole story. I would appreciate it.

I would like to dedicate this story in the memory of Commander Argus, who we lost one year ago this month. It was his own style that helped inspire this story.

Thanks to all of you  
This is the Captain  
Roger and out  
Right hand salute.


	28. Chapter 28 Epilouge

**School Days**

**Epilogue**

* * *

Jean was in the kitchen with Anne cleaning up from dinner whilst Dean and James watched the game on the wide screened TV. The parents had watched Kim and Ron's dance on the show after eating. James himself was not a real fan of the show as he was always mumbling on about how "show folk" acted. Anne however, kept something to herself. She had noticed Ron say something to Kim after the dance had finished. The look on his face and the look on her face were the same ones that they had the very night that Ron had asked James if he could marry Kim. She had a very good idea of just exactly what Ron had asked her, but she was keeping it to herself. Jean stepped over to put some dishes into the dishwasher.

"I take it you saw Ronnie ask Kim something when they finished that dance?"

Anne took a quick look around to see where the men were and then she turned back to Jean.

"The men didn't see or know what they saw."

Jean giggled.

"Dean would not have known unless they had put words on the screen."

Anne laughed out loud but quickly covered her mouth with the towel she had in her hand. She struggled for a moment until she could regain control of herself, and joyful tears leaked from her eyes as she gazed at Jean from under the towel. After a few seconds had passed, she managed to compose herself just enough to pull the towel down away from her lower face.

"I was about to say the same thing about James. I sure hope that no news group gets too wise as to what Ron asked. If they do, Kim and Ron will not get a moments peace."

She hesitated for a moment before adding, "That is, what we are assuming happened was what really happened."

Jean stepped back to the sink beside Anne and then gave her a gentle bump with her hip.

"Come on now Annie. I saw the look on Kim's face. That girl's face was glowing like a spotlight. She was a very happy young woman."

Anne sighed.

"Yeah, Ron had the expectant look on his face. I swear he looked just like how James did when James popped the question to me."

Both women were quiet for a moment as they finished up the dishes. Jean finished by putting the last of the dishes up and away as Anne wiped off both the sink and the counter top. After hanging up the towels, the two mothers of the famous duo sat down opposite each other at the kitchen table with some coffee and two mugs. Anne spoke up after pouring the coffee out for the two of them.

"Jean, I just wanted to take a little moment to thank you for letting Ron be a part of Kim's life. I am proud of her and for what she has done, but I know that she would not have done a lot of it without him. Another thing is that she would have driven herself into the ground doing everything and anything...Ron taught her how to slow down and look around. He taught her that winning is not everything, that being first is not always the best thing. That trying your best is the most important thing."

Jean blushed for a moment.

"Anne, don't sell Kim short. She is a very smart young woman. I would like to thank you for letting Kim be a part of Ron's life. Without him, he would the slackest of all slackers. I know Dean and I have not been the...best of parents, and we let things go on for too long with him and his lazy attitudes. Without her to kick him into action, I don't think he would have even finished high school, much less going to one of the finest universities in the nation and playing football too."

Both mothers grinned at each other for a moment, dreaming of babies with blonde hair and green eyes...

* * *

James put his cup of coffee down as a commercial started to play on the TV.

"Well Dean, think I need to start saving for a wedding?"

Dean looked back over his shoulder to see where both his wife and his friend's wife were.

"After the look Ronald gave Kimberly after the dance, I would say that it is a fair bet."

He arched an eyebrow and added, "Not that you were not expecting it."

James chuckled.

"Yeah, your son floored me by asking me even before he'd asked her! Anne may think that I'm oblivious to these things but I don't think she caught what happened at the end of their dance. They were too busy talking about Kim's outfit and how well the two of them danced together. I'd have to be blind not to see the look Ron gave Kimmie. And that look on her face? I haven't seen her face glow like that since...since that day she came home from preschool and told me about her new friend."

Dean nodded, smiling.

"I know Jean thinks the same way. She may think I don't notice things but I do. I just don't say anything about it. I keep it to myself and watch for her to drive herself crazy thinking that she is keeping a secret from me. The ladies have to think that they're pulling the wool over our eyes. That way, we can keep a closer watch on them. I saw the look on Ron's face too. He doesn't know it but I walked in on him practicing popping the question to Kim. I bet I stood there for half an hour watching him go through every variety of ways to ask the question. I may not read lips but I have seen those lips ask a mirror the same question. He popped the question alright."

James turned his head around to make sure that Anne either was not in the room itself or if she was, within eavesdropping distance.

"Yeah, Anne doesn't think I know about the copies of Bride's Magazine that she has hidden in the bottom of her sweater drawer. I think she has already gotten Kim's dress picked out, the bridesmaid dresses, the flowers, and everything else. Heaven help Kim; she gonna need all the help she can get to take control over what's going to happen in her own wedding!"

Dean nodded.

"Oy vey. Don't I know what you are talking about! Jean has already ordered Ron a new yarmulke!"

Both fathers chuckled lightly. Dean picked up his cup of coffee as the game started once again.

"You know, we will have to have a pocket full of handkerchiefs for when Kim and Ron let everyone know. There'll be enough tears shed to float Noah's ark again."

James nodded.

"Already have a pack in the hall desk drawer. What do you think the media will do?"

Dean snorted.

"Kim Possible getting married to her long time partner Ron Stoppable and ignoring all the so called 'hotties' of the world? We'll be lucky enough to be able to even drive up the street with all the news trucks that'll be blocking the way."

James nodded.

"Yep, I might need to get in touch with Wade and see if he might have a solution. I do believe this Christmas will be a very interesting one."

James turned to his friend and raised his cup. Dean picked up his cup and then clicked it against his friend's.

"To Kim and Ron."

* * *

The stars filled the windshield of the Sloth as it cruised across the night sky towards Middleton at a chilling thirty-five thousand feet. The autopilot gently guided the craft along it's preset flight path. Kim snuggled her head deeply into Ron's shoulder as they lay cuddled in the backseat. Ron's arms were around her holding her close to him, and Kim sighed happily once again as laid a row of kisses up Ron's neck that stopped just below his ear. She purred slightly as his hands gently caressed her back. He gave her a kiss on her forehead as she dropped her head back down onto his shoulder. Tilting her head back, she gazed into his eyes.

"Well, I have to say you picked an interesting time to ask."

Ron snorted.

"Well, I wanted to do it at a special time, but when I saw that look in your eyes I knew I had to ask right then."

Kim giggled slightly.

"I'm glad I stopped you before you completed your question. There were way too many cameras and people around."

Kim's thoughts went back to that moment. She was holding onto him whilst looking up into his eyes. She was a little tired, but she was also so happy. They had just performed a dance together on national television, and the changes that she had made to the lyrics of the song were intentional. There were no more "I's" in her life now. From now on, it was going to be "we" and she wanted the nation and the world to know this. The applause and the cheers were ringing in their ears as he looked down at her with undeniable love in his eyes. He then got that special gleam and then started to speak.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, will you..."

Kim placed a slender finger upon his lips.

"So not the time, I'll give my answer when we have a little more privacy."

She gave Ron a squeeze. He pulled his head back and looked down into her glowing eyes. Her breath caught itself in her throat as his cocoa eyes shimmered in the star light.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, will you marry me?"

Humor danced across Ron's face.

"Hey, I asked first!"

Kim's fingers found his tickle spot. He soon started to squirm and giggle. She then slid up to get her face level with his.

"Well, I finished the question."

Ron shook his head.

"That doesn't count. I was still first."

Both of them waited for a moment and then each took a breath. Then, together they whispered,

"Kimberly Ann Possible?"

"Ronald Dean Stoppable?"

"**Will you marry me?"**

They then both sighed softly and their lips started to slowly migrate towards one another. Just before they touched, one word was whispered by both of them together in perfect harmony.

"**YES!"**

* * *

The dinner table in the Possible dining room was filled to capacity with Nana there along with Jennifer, Jessica, Slim and Joss. It was Christmas Eve and the families were all together. Tim and Jim sat next to Jennifer and Jessica, but this time they didn't seem to mind. In fact, they seemed to have even both attempted to dress up a little better. Kim's nose detected that they had also raided some of their father's cologne. Joss kept her eyes on Kim and her brothers, clearly waiting for her to strike at any moment.

Anne kept a watch on her daughter for the entire evening. Her mother's intuition was screaming at her like mad. Something was up. Neither one of them had said anything about what had happened after the dance. She had made several hints in trying to get Kim to talk but Kim would just smile and not say anything. It was enough to drive her crazy! But, something had happened whilst everyone was helping with dinner. Kim was responsible for carrying all the food to the dinner table when it became ready. Ron had been cooking up a storm with Kim as her assistant. Anne was so shocked that Kim could actually make whipped potatoes without nuking the kitchen, that she dropped a couple of the glasses that she had just filled with ice.

Ron had moved to help mop up the mess, (thank goodness for the unbreakable glasses!) when he suddenly slipped in some of the water from the melting ice. Anne reached down to help him but she also slipped on the water too. She ended up sitting in Ron's lap. Everyone got a good laugh when Kim mock pouted at her mother that Ron's lap was for her and her alone. Anne laughed along with everyone else until she felt something under her that was not Ron's lap. It was a small, square box about the size of a ring box. She snapped her head sharply around to look at Ron, and he gave her that atypical Ron smile that told her that he was up to something.

After getting up and cleaning up, Ron went on with the business of preparing for dinner like nothing had happened. Dinner had been one of the very best that they had ever had. Everyone was in such a good mood, and they were so cheerful. The stress of the classes from the school was over. The Wayne sitch was over, at least for now. The two of them would have to testify later but for now, that was not going to spoil anyone's good mood. The judge let the young man who attacked Ron off with probation: he was celebrating Christmas with his own family too. Kim and Ron got a card from him with a picture inside with him and his sister visiting Santa Claus.

Ron stood for a moment and the conversation around the table suddenly stopped. He looked around the table at everyone and then his gaze settled upon Nana with a wink. Nana's face cracked into a little grin. Ron reached down and took Kim's hand.

"Over the past few months, several things have happened between Kim and I."

Kim gave his hand a tight squeeze as he looked down at her in her seat.

"Yet, through it all, we faced everything side by side. Then Kim was nearly killed by someone that wanted her out of the way so they could be with me. I realized then just what she really meant to me. This whole semester seemed to be set up to teach us a lesson: a lesson in the fact that the two of us were meant to be together."

Ron turned around to face Kim and then he got down upon one knee. Anne gasped and reached for James' hand. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a neat stack of handkerchiefs. Ron pulled a small box out of his pocket and then opened it to reveal a small yet beautiful, diamond ring. He pulled it from the box and took Kim's hand. Looking into her eyes, he spoke.

"Kim, we have known each other for almost all of our lives. Together, we have found something very special. But the past few years have not been enough: I want it all. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kimberly Ann Possible? Will you marry me?"

Kim nodded as she spoke.

"Yes, I will."

Ron slipped the ring onto her awaiting finger. She looked at it then her eyes went wide. James took a look at it and then gasped. He snapped his head over to look at his mother.

"Mom, it that-?"

Nana smiled.

"Yes James, that is the ring that your father gave to me. Since we never had a daughter, I didn't have anyone to pass it down to. When Kimberly and Ronald were visiting with me over at Thanksgiving, I took Ronald in the apartment while Kim waited in the car. I gave him the ring then. I knew it was just a matter of time that the two of them would tie the knot. I wanted Kim to have the ring as the first Possible girl to get married. I loved her father very much, but we made an agreement that if something like this came up, that we would pass on the rings to the next generation."

Nana turned, took Joss' hand and then looked up at Slim.

"Slim, when it comes to be Joss' turn, she will receive your father's wedding ring to give to her husband."

Slim nodded.

"Thanks ma, but I reckon it'll be awhile fore we need to do that. At least, it had BETTER be a little while."

Everyone laughed as they got up to congratulate both Kim and Ron. Tim and Jim had to each borrow a handkerchief for Jennifer and Jessica. The two girls cuddled up against the twins, making them both decidedly uncomfortable. They then slowly put their arms around the two of them. Kim giggled at their predicament...revenge could be so sweet! Anne and Jean had already soaked a handkerchief each by the time everything had settled down. Kim picked up a stack of dishes and then carried them into the kitchen. She started to rinse them off before putting them into the dishwasher. Well, that is, she rinsed the dishes and then Ron put everything into the dishwasher. Ever since she had once tried to take a bath inside of the device, she could no longer look at it without blushing. James watched as Anne picked up another stack of dishes and then carried them into the kitchen.

"Ohhh Kimmie, I can't wait to show you some of the bride's dresses I have seen and the cutest bridesmaid dresses and flowers. Oh, it'll have to be a spring or summer wedding so we can use the back yard for the reception and..."

Kim's voice shrilled loud and clear.

"MOTHER! He just asked me! I..."

James turned on the TV and then turned the volume up a little. He looked at his watch, then turned and pulled five dollars out of his pocket to give it to Dean.

"She actually waited about three minutes before starting to make plans. You win the bet."

* * *

Kim cuddled up against Ron as they took a walk up the street. James and Dean had all but pushed them out of the house before corralling their wives and then forbidding them to mention anything more about plans for any future weddings. Kim glanced down at her hand as it rested upon Ron's arm. The moonlight caused the diamond to shimmer even brighter. She was about to pull him down for a kiss when a sound that they had not heard for quite awhile came to their ears.

_Beep beep beepbeep. _

They both giggled for a moment. Kim then let go of Ron's arm so she could pull her coat sleeve back to expose the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade took a long slurp from his drink.

"First, congratulations."

Kim scowled.

"Wade, have you been spying on us?"

Wade cringed.

"Well, I used some really neat lip reading software to see what Ron said to you after the dance. I kinda figured it out. Besides, I called the house first before using the Kimmunicator since this is not mission related. Your dad answered and I could hear your mother laughing and shouting in the background. I also noticed that her computer has been doing rapid searches for the subject of wedding dresses. It didn't take a lot to figure it out after that."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Okay, once we finish the reason for this call we are going to have a conversation over the privacy of my family."

Wade wilted and then put his drink away.

"Okay, sorry Kim."

Kim nodded.

"Now, can we get on with the reason for interrupting my time with my fiancée?"

Wade nodded and then started to type.

"Okay, you know that the Winter Olympics are coming up after the first of next year?"

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to see if you could stream some of the network feeds to our televisions so we could see more of what was going on."

Wade smiled.

"Well, you just might see a lot more of it than you think. The network that has the major broadcast rights wants the two of you to be special reporters for the events. They need you to talk to the athletes and actually demonstrate some of the events. The network exec's think that if they had Team Possible demonstrating the events and talking to the athletes, that it would increase public interest."

Kim stared at the screen.

"But Wade, we aren't reporters!"

Wade nodded.

"That's why they want you to do this. They think the athletes would respond better to Team Possible than some random reporter. You could be someone they would be able to share their event with and actually be able to do what they do."

Ron looked over at the screen.

"Dude, we are in college remember? I doubt our professors will let us do that."

Wade shook his head.

"The network has already contacted Vandercraft and gotten permission for you to do this. A couple of professors will travel with you to help you keep up with your studies. I've offered to stream any classes or data that you might need to where you will be staying. Besides, having you two doing this would be a real feather in the hat for the university."

Kim scowled.

"I don't know Wade, I don't like being used as some trophy."

Ron rubbed her back.

"Come on KP, you know you have always told me that you wanted to be in the Winter Olympics. We may not be in the events but at least we'll be there. And we can do some of the events."

Kim turned her head to look into his eyes, and then nodded.

"Okay, DEAL! Let's do it! Besides, it'll give us a good chance to announce our news. You got that Wade? Tell them yes but not a word to them about the engagement. We'll let that just come out in due time."

Wade smiled.

"Okay Kim. I'll let them know. I am sure they'll wait for some sort of news conference to be set up. I'll let you know. Congrats again, guys."

The screen went black as Kim pulled her coat back down. She grabbed Ron's arm once again.

"Well, when we have the news conference, should we just go right out and let them know or what?"

Ron grinned.

"I'd say just wear your ring, act like nothing is going on and see if they notice."

Kim giggled.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Mr. Stoppable."

Ron turned and then took her into his arms.

"Then that is what we will do, future Mrs. Stoppable."

Kim reached up and pulled him down for a long and lingering kiss that left them both short of breath.

* * *

Well, a lot of you asked and now you got it.

I did end that last chapter with a cliffie for a reason. I also knew most would want the story to continue. I had planned to do just that from the beginning. I also wanted to do some type of Olympics story. This gave me the opportunity to get Kim and Ron into the Olympics and keep the story going. I have done one where they actually were participants in the Olympics. This time I planned something different. I hope you like what I have planned.

A right hand salute to my beta. Thanks Mike! You have really helped out.

The story continues!

The Captain.


End file.
